


Heaven's on Fire

by Be_Ve86



Series: The Huntress Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angels, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Bar Room Brawl, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cheating, Comfort, Cussing, Dean can be a real jerk, Demons, Dialogue, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eating Disorders, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hidden Relationship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wing Grooming, Wings, dream walking, implied/referenced eating disorder, original creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 95,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Ve86/pseuds/Be_Ve86
Summary: Katherine thought she had a perfect life, a handsome husband, four beautiful children, close friends who were more like family, and a job she loved. But when her husband's secrets tear her family apart, how will she ever cope with the loss of what she had, who she has become, and what the world turns her into. Could a friend be the secret to her finding a life she can love again?The third fic in The Huntress Series, Heaven's on Fire (HoF) will be updated Mondays and Fridays until all chapters are uploaded. It delves into topics that may not be for everyone, so PLEASE READ TAGS! I try to update tags as I write/edit/upload.Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester Boys, unfortunately. I do own Katherine and Novalee and their stories.





	1. Ch. 01

 

    _Focus, Kat. These problems aren't fixed with simple solutions._

 

    Katherine leaned back in her office chair, setting down the order forms for her bar, Lore, on her desk. Dean was due to back home in two days, and she dreaded the argument that would follow. Their marriage was deteriorating around them, the fights becoming more frequent as his absences became longer. Their time at the bunker with Sam and his girlfriend, Novalee, had helped them communicate more, but only about subjects her husband wanted to discuss.

 

    Arts school had stemmed their newest battle. The school would cost Dean and Kat a significant amount of money, and he was hesitant. He feared the money would be wasted when Lyla couldn’t find a job later in life. Kat spent hours deliberating how it could be worthwhile, but Dean’s reluctance persisted.

 

    She raked her fingers through her hair repeatedly, trying to clear her mind and conjure a solution that would benefit everyone. Closing her grey eyes, she let her mind wander as memories of their marriage flooded through her.

 

    “Fucking Heaven,” Katherine murmured to herself. That was when their fights went from trivial to overblown. Two years after she was restored, they had a huge argument that seemed like the end.

 

She let her mind wander back to that day, trying to fit the puzzle pieces of their marriage together.

 

**...**

 

    Katherine raced through the hidden stairwell, calling out. “I’m coming! Hold on!”

 

    The knock at the door sounded again as Kat touched the door handle, eyes glancing at the shotgun positioned beside the door. The firearm’s mount rattled as the person on the other side of the door thudded against the wood.

 

    She growled under her breath, pulling the door open and hissing, “This had better be good. I’ve got three kids all begging for attention, and,” she paused, a smile stretching across her face as the man on the other side softly smiled.

 

    “Well,” Castiel chuckled, his hand falling to his side. “We can’t upset the Winchester offspring, can we?”

 

    She grabbed his arm, pulling him into the house and slamming the door shut behind him. “Why didn’t you pop in like usual?”

 

    He glanced down at his shoes, and his head tilted when he looked back at her. “I can’t.”

 

    “What do you mean you can’t?” Kat’s eyebrows knit together, her hand loosening on his arm.

 

     “Heaven is closed off,” Cas whispered. “The falling stars last night?” Kat nodded, her eyebrows raised. “Those weren’t stars. They were angels cast out of Heaven.”

 

    Katherine’s breath caught in her chest, and she pulled him into a tight hug, her hands clutching the back of his dirty shirt. “Oh, no! I’m sorry, Cas!”

 

    His hands shook as he hugged her to his chest, his forehead resting against her shoulder. “It was Metatron. He used the trials to close Heaven. He used me.” He pulled away, his blue eyes dull as he looked into hers. “It’s all my fault.”

 

    “What do you mean?” She cradled his head in her hands, her voice soft and her eyes locked on his blue eyes, “You said you were helping him to seal Heaven and make your siblings talk?”

 

    “I thought that was what we were doing,” he murmured. “Metatron lied to me. He expelled everyone, and stole my grace.”

 

    Kat closed her eyes, pulling the new human into her arms and hugging him close. “I’m so sorry, Castiel.” She stepped back, taking in his grubby shirt and jeans. “Is that why you’re wearing this?”

 

    He shrugged. “I was thirsty and hungry. I could either clean my clothes or buy food and water.”

 

    “I understand,” she whispered, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “Dean’s not home, he left on a case in the middle of the night, but you’re always welcome here. Find some food and a drink in the kitchen. I think we have some clothes that’ll fit you, too.”

 

    A loud crash sounded from the back hall, and Kat groaned as small voices rang out. She rushed down the hallway, throwing open a door and stopping in her tracks as a block flew across the room.

 

    “ROBBY,” Dawn screamed. “I told you no! You turkey!”

 

    Dawn reached over, grabbing the small boy by the front of his shirt and pushing him to the floor. Robby fell onto his backside, a cry wrenched from his lips as his bottom hit the floor. He curled up on his side, sniffling. Katherine rushed in, scooping up the boy and cradling him to her chest.

 

    “What are you doing, Dawn,” she hissed, her fingers combing through her son’s raven hair. “Why did you push him?”

 

    Dawn huffed, her green eyes narrowing on her little brother. “He knocked over the tower we built!”

 

    “He did, Mama Kat.” A small voice chirped. Kat glanced over at her newly adopted daughter. Lyla hugged her middle and explained, “Dawn, and I were trying to make it reach the ceiling, and Rob came over, and knocked it down.”

 

    “You two,” Kat sighed. “You need to remember he’s still little, Lyla.” She turned her attention to Dawn. “And you, young lady. You know your brother. He’s only three, and he wants to play with you. Be kind, and give him a couple of blocks.”

 

    Dawn flipped her dirty blonde hair behind her, stomping her feet. “You don’t understand, Mommy! I want Daddy! Where’s Daddy?!”

 

    Katherine held her son tighter, her chest aching. “Dawn, I wish I could tell you. I don’t know what he’s doing right now, but you know Daddy always calls you and talks to you at bedtime.”

 

    Her youngest daughter sniffed and raced over to hug her sister, her voice shaking as she grumbled, “He didn’t call last night or the one before. Sometimes he doesn’t call for days now. You are both liars!”

 

    “He’ll call, Sunshine. I don’t know when, but I know he tries.”

 

    Kat carried her son into the living room, wincing as the door slammed behind her, and Dawn screamed, “I hate you! I want Daddy, NOW!”

 

    “I hate me too, sometimes,” Katherine whimpered into her son’s hair, sitting down on the couch and cradling him. “I wish your dad was here too.”

 

    A large hand landed on her shoulder, and she swiped the tears from her cheeks before glancing at Castiel. “I’ll be fine. Dawn always gets like this when Dean leaves suddenly.”

 

    Castiel frowned, removing his hand and disappearing down the hall. Kat listened to the rumble of his voice as he joined the girls in Lyla’s room. She kissed her son’s hair, leaning back and staring into his eyes.

 

    “So, wanna tell me why you knocked over their tower?”

 

    Rob sniffled, his small hands clutching the front of her shirt. “Dawn said Daddy won’t come back. She says Daddy doesn’t love us anymore. Lyla said he runs away because we’re bad. It made me angry, and I pushed over the tower.”

 

    “Your dad loves you to pieces, Bruiser,” she sighed. “But he also has to go out and save people from the bad things.”

 

    “I want Daddy to come home. I miss Daddy cuddles.”

 

    Katherine smiled softly at the boy. “I miss that too. How about tonight we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie? Maybe we can call your daddy and Uncle Sam before the movie and tell them all about your day? You can pick which show to watch, and the girls can join us, but you get lots of snuggles with me.”

 

    “Not without Daddy,” Robby whined, his head buried in her chest.

 

    “I know it’s not the same, but we can try,” Kat murmured into her little boy’s hair, closing her eyes.

 

    A throat cleared in the hallway, Kat gazing up. Castiel smiled triumphantly at her, his hands gentle on the two girls’ shoulders as he led them into the room.

 

    “I think these two would like to say something.”

 

    Lyla’s blue eyes stared at her toes as she mumbled, “I’m sorry for saying Dad left because we were bad. It’s not true.”

 

    Dawn huffed, scuffing her feet on the wood floor. “Sorry, Robby. Daddy does love us, and he'll be back.”

 

    Cas’ hands gave the girls’ shoulder a quick squeeze, and Robby turned and smiled at them. “It’s okay. Mommy said we could cuddle and watch movies tonight, and she says we can call Daddy and talk to him too!”

 

**...**

 

    The kids were playing quietly in Lyla’s room as Katherine sat back on the couch. Castiel leaned back on the chaise, his eyes drifting closed as he rubbed his stomach.

 

    “I didn’t know cheeseburgers could taste so good.”

 

    Kat giggled, messaging Dean as she replied to Cas, “Well, it depends on where you get it. McDonald's burgers are good, but my homemade ones are almost always better.”

 

    “Is Dean answering?” He peeked over at her, crossing his ankles and sighing.

 

    She set her phone on the arm of the couch, grumbling, “Does he ever answer me?”

 

    “Sometimes.”

 

    “Exactly,” she snorted. “Dean answers when he wants, comes home when he wants, and leaves when he wants.”

 

    His warm hand gripped her wrist as he spoke softly, “It’ll be okay, Kat. I know he’s busy now that the angels have fallen, but he’ll come home to his family.”

 

    Kat’s phone went off, and she snatched it up, reading the message.

 

_Dean: I didn’t call last night because I was busy with Sam. I’ll call tonight and talk to the kids._

_Kat: Dean, the kids were hurt because you left suddenly. You didn’t tell us you were going._

_D: I didn’t have time to tell everyone! I have to leave right away sometimes. You know that!_

_K: You’re right, I do, but you could have at least kissed them goodbye or called ASAP!_

_D: You know what, I’m done with this shit. I’m doing my best here. I need to scrape up the money to fix Baby, and I can’t do that while arguing with you._

_K: You have the money to do that! Use your damn bank card!_

_D: That’s your money. I’m not using that. I’ll do this on my own._

_K: That’s our money. Use it! I know how much that car means to you, and I want you to fix her._

_D: Fine. So what’s going on with you guys tonight?_

_K: Cas is here, and we were having a movie night with the kids._

_D: What are you doing after that? I could use some us time, even if it’s over the phone. ;)_

 

    Kat groaned and tossed her phone on the coffee table. Castiel’s head tilted slightly, his eyes on her phone as it chimed.

 

    “What’s wrong?”

 

    She rolled her eyes, listening as her phone went off again. “Dean is absolutely ridiculous. We argue about something, and then he wants me to,” she paused, glancing at the angel next to her. “Nevermind. He’s just infuriating.”

 

    Cas chuckled, “I know. It’s not much better when you’re on a case with him, but he gets the job done.”

 

    She snorted a laugh, her mind playing back clips of her and Dean. “Yeah, he does, but it seems to me that he doesn’t see the bigger picture.”

 

**...**

 

    Katherine looked up as the door opened, Dean’s head peeking in before he loudly announced, “Daddy’s home!”

 

    The house filled with squealing children as their four kids rushed to welcome him. Kat sighed, finishing the dishes before drying her hands on a hand towel. She made her way into the living room as Dean picked up their son, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek.

 

    “Mom’s turn,” Dean chuckled, grinning at Katherine.

 

    She smiled back, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Welcome home, Honey.”

 

    His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against his side as Robby wiggled out of his grasp. “Thank you, beautiful.”

 

    Isadora groaned, “Are you two going to start making out? If you are, I’m out of here. Kaylee is having a party at her house, and I want to get there before everyone else.”

 

    Kat frowned at her oldest daughter. “I told you, you’re not going to that party, especially now that your Dad is home.”

 

    Dean squeezed her waist, chuckling, “Oh, we can let her go this one time. She’ll be in college soon. Might as well let her enjoy her last year of high school.”

 

    “Dean! I said,” Kat began, glaring at her husband as he interrupted.

 

    “Have fun, Issy. I’ll make sure your mama’s in a better mood when you get home.”

 

    Isadora gave him a disgusted look but rushed to her room to grab a small purse and ran out before they could change their minds. The other three kids shuffled out of the room as Kat turned a glare on Dean.

 

    “Dean! You just sent our seventeen-year-old to a possible keg party! Issy already told me the parents wouldn’t be there.”

 

    Her husband pulled out his phone, quickly typing a message to Issy. “Okay, home by 10 pm, no alcohol, and she better not lose any clothing. Oh, and any boys should know her dad has a gun, and a bullet moves faster than they can.”

 

    “Only takes fifteen minutes to screw, dress, and reapply chapstick, if I remember correctly.”

 

    Dean groaned, her husband waiting for the kids’ doors to close before pulling her against his body. His hands traveled down her sides, one gripping her backside as the other slid under her shirt. He leaned down, his lips brushing against her jaw before he kissed under her ear.

 

    He nipped at her neck, Katherine startling and letting out a small gasp. “Let’s not worry about Issy. She can handle herself.” Dean kissed her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. “Can I get a real welcome home?”

 

    Kat hung her head, her forehead resting on his shoulder as she rolled her eyes. Her fingers traveled down his spine as she leaned back, kissing his jaw and painting a false smile on her face.

 

    “Maybe later, Dean,” she mumbled.

 

    Dean helped put the kids to bed that night, each child getting a bedtime story before lights went out. Katherine grabbed his duffle bag, heading down to her and Dean’s room to clear out his dirty laundry. She threw his clothes into the washer, starting the cycle as Dean trotted down the stairs. He grinned at her as he walked into the laundry room, coming over and backing her up against the washer.

 

    “Hey, gorgeous. I missed you.”

 

    Kat smirked, fingers tracing over his arms as they caged her in. “We missed you too, Honey.”

 

    Her husband chuckled, leaning down to kiss her shoulder. “About that welcome home? I need a shower, but afterward, I’d love for you and me to crawl into our bed.” His hips pinned her against the washer, his arousal pressing against her lower stomach. His lips grazed Kat’s neck as he whispered, “I think we haven’t seen each other in a week and I’m hoping you can do that thing with your hips that drives me wild, or I can try this new thing I heard about last night.”

 

    Sighing, she kissed his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m not in the mood. I’ve had a rough week with the kids and the bar, then Wings stopped by and told me about Heaven and Azrael. I just,” She paused, pressing her forehead to his chest. “I just want to cuddle tonight.”

 

    “Oh,” he huffed, backing away, his lips pulling into a thin line as he glanced around the room. “Yeah, that’s fine. How’s Cas doing?”

 

    “He’s okay, trying to deal with life as a human,” Kat mumbled, watching Dean kneel and clear out the rest of his duffle.

 

    “It’s gotta be tough on the guy,” He shoved his stuff against the wall, standing up and combing his hand through his hair. “I guess I’ll take a shower before we go to bed.”

 

    Grabbing his arm, she stopped him on his way out. “I’m sorry, Dean.” Katherine wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into his chest. “I’m trying to deal with the loss of Az and the crap that’s happening here.”

 

    His head rested on hers, and Dean mumbled, “I know, babe. I thought it would make you feel better.”

 

    Kat shook her head, arms tightening around his waist. “This makes me feel better. Having you here with us.”

 

    His hand massaged her shoulders, and she sighed, burrowing her face against his chest and inhaling the smells clinging to him. She smiled softly as his gunpowder and leather scent filled her nose, the scent comforting her after their years together. His hands smoothed over her back, and she hid her face in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her lower back.

 

    She took a step back, smiling softly as he dropped his hands to his sides. “Thank you.”

 

    Chuckling, Dean shrugged. “Yeah, it’s fine. I was thinking about going to Lore tomorrow night. Garth said he stopped in after the renovations. He said the place looked awesome.”

 

    “Yeah, he did. He came to check in with me. He stayed here for a day, then left. Wings showed up later that day and stayed for a couple of nights. I don’t know where he went, but he said he couldn’t stay. I’m worried about him.”

 

    “You and Cas seem to be getting very close lately.” Dean frowned, stepping away from her and leaning against the door jam.

 

    Kat’s eyebrows knit together. “Dean, we’ve always been close. After I came back from Heaven, he’s been the one checking on us for you. Cas’s one of my dearest friends, like Liz or Sam.”

 

    “You sure that’s all,” he grumbled, his arms crossing over his chest.

 

    “Dean Winchester, what are you implying,” Katherine growled, backing away from him.

 

    He shrugged, his lips pursed. “I’m saying you are spending a lot of time with other men. I’m gone a lot, so I don’t know what you do in our room when I’m working.”

 

    “Only two males are allowed in our bed.” His eyebrows raised, and she continued, “YOU and our SON!”

 

    She turned around, marching into their bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed. She could hear something hit the wall, and she shook it off, laying on her stomach on her side of the bed. Loud footsteps sounded in the room as Dean stomped over to the bed. The mattress dipped, his body crashing down next to hers. Kat glanced over, watching her husband settle on his back in the middle of the bed, his arms tucked under his head.

 

    “Dean,” she whispered, her fingers reaching out to brush his arm.

 

    He closed his eyes, his voice gruff as he replied, “Forget it. Let’s go to bed.”

 

    “Honey, I would never cheat on you.”

 

    He threw an arm over his face, grunting.

 

**...**

 

    Dean left the next night to spend time with their friends at her bar, Lore. Katherine struggled to get the kids to bed after he left, finally getting Isadora to turn out her lights, and Rob and Dawn to stop climbing out of their beds to try to cuddle up with Lyla. She went about her nightly rituals, cleaning the kitchen and living room before going to her basement rooms to go through research for another hunter.

 

    She gave up waiting for Dean to come home at midnight, crawling into bed and plugging in her phone. Kat was falling asleep when her phone began ringing. She pulled it off the charger, checking the caller ID before answering.

 

    “Hey, Ashlyn. Whatcha need?”

 

    Ash’s voice could barely be heard over the sounds of the bar, finally becoming clear as a door slammed shut. “Here?”

 

    “Say again?”

 

    “Did you know Dean was here?”

 

    Kat rolled onto her back, brushing her hair back. “Yeah, he said he wanted to check out the renovations and see his friends. What’s up?”

 

    “Oh, okay,” her friend sighed. “I just saw him talking to some woman, and was worried.”

 

    “Some woman? You didn't recognize her?”

 

    “No. She's tall, tanned, and a brunette. She introduced herself as Monica before I had to get backstage.”

 

    Kat frowned, racking her brain for anyone she knew by that name. “I don't know any Monicas. Is she still out there?”

 

    “Uh-Uh. She and Dean went outside about five minutes ago.”

 

    “That's weird. Maybe she's a friend of his or a hunter I’ve never met.”

 

    She heard Ash snort. “Maybe? It just felt weird. He also wasn't wearing his wedding ring, which I thought was really fucking weird. Did you two fight?”

 

    A heavy weight dropped into Katherine's stomach. “Not really. Maybe he washed his hands, and forgot to put it back on afterward?”

 

    “That's a lot of maybes, Kat. Anyway, I just thought I should tell you. How's home?”

 

    “Huh?” Her brain caught back up to the conversation, and she huffed, “Everything as usual. Sam is still at the bunker, and Cas is doing his own thing.”

 

    The other woman's voice dropped, “How is Sam? You know, since our break up?”

 

    “He's Sam,” Kat sighed. “Quiet, reserved. He's not coming here as often, but he stops in when he can to see his nieces and nephew.”

 

    “Oh. Well, I better get back to the floor. I'll talk to you later.”

 

    The line went dead before Kat could respond. She plugged her phone back in, laying back on the bed and thinking about Dean.

 

    She tried to piece together Ashlyn’s story, her mind halting before reaching for the worst. Her stomach ached as she forced herself to ponder it. The pieces fit, but Kat had a hard time believing he would pick up a woman at her own bar. He'd never be that blatant.

 

    Dean came home two hours later, quietly entering their room and rushing to the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on before the door swung closed. Kat's stomach rolled, her mind replaying Ash’s call. She burrowed into her blankets, trying to hide from her own fears in the comfort of her bed.

 

    He took his time in the shower, finally emerging after almost an hour. Kat waited for him to crawl into their bed, peeking her head out as he settled onto his side of the mattress.

 

    “Did you have fun?”

 

    He startled, his eyes wide as he glanced at her. “Hey, babe. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

 

    “No,” she mumbled. “I haven’t been able to sleep.”

 

    “Oh,” he grunted, rolling over to face her. “Everything okay?”

 

    “Rough night with the kids. Then Ash called,” she whispered, watching in the dim light as his eyebrows knit together.

 

    “What did she call about?”

 

    She noticed his tone change, his voice hard. “She said she saw you there.”

 

    Dean rolled onto his back, his arm falling over his face. “You knew I was going to Lore.”

 

    “I did. I told Ashlyn I knew. Then she asked if I knew Monica.”

 

    His arms tucked behind his head. “You probably don’t. I met her tonight at the bar.”

 

    “No, I don’t.” She picked at the blanket, trying to hold back her anger until she knew more. “What did you two talk about?”

 

    “Cars. Monica recently bought a classic car and was talking about the repairs she was trying to get done on it.”

 

    Kat mulled the information over, something not feeling right to her. “Oh, okay. What kind of car? Maybe we can help her fix it?”

 

    Dean’s arm fell over his face again. “A ‘69 Oldsmobile Cutlass. I gave her Eddy’s info, and told her he could help.”

 

    “Why? I could help with an Oldsmobile.”

 

    He huffed, rolling away from her. “I figured you were too busy. Weren’t you telling me last night that the kids and the bar kept you too busy?”

 

   Katherine glared at his back before turning away with a sigh. “I still find time to fix our cars, but okay. Just thought I’d offer your new friend some help.”

 

    She heard Dean throw off the blankets, and his feet hit the floor. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

    She sat up, scowling at him. “Nothing, Dean! I meant what I said! I wanted to offer your friend some fucking help. Why do you always think I’m picking a fight?!”

 

    Dean threw his hands up, stomping out of the room while calling back, “Fuck this! I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

    Kat groaned, laying back down and pulling the blankets tight around her. His story made some sense, but something inside her screamed that he was lying. There was something more to the story. She didn’t want to think of her husband cheating, but it was the only thing that made complete sense. Dean was loving, though, he cared about the kids and tried his best for them. She couldn’t tear the family apart on suspicion alone.

 

**FLASHBACK END**


	2. Ch. 02

    Katherine pulled herself from her memories, picking up a stack of papers. She stood and leaned against her office desk, her arm tucked under her breasts as she read through her inventory reports. Her long, ebony hair was pulled back in a messy bun to keep it out of her eyes as Kat surveyed the numbers. Her phone went off next to her, and she groaned, picking it up without checking the caller ID.

 

    “You got Kat.”

 

    Her best friend’s voice came over the line. “Hey, woman. You got pants on?”

 

    Kat snorted and sat on her chair. “I’m at the bar.”

 

    “That means nothing,” Elizabeth scoffed. “You could be changing, or touching yourself inappropriately. Options are endless, darling.”

 

    “I have pants on,” she grumbled. “What’s up?”

 

    Silence answered her, and she sat up in her chair. “Liz? Is everything okay?”

 

    Her friend sighed, and Kat heard a car door shut. “I’m outside the bar. I’ll be in in a minute. I’ve got something to talk to you about, hun.”

 

    Kat stared at her phone as the line went dead. In the many years she had known Elizabeth, the woman had never sounded as nervous as she had before hanging up. Kat got out of her chair and unlocked her office door, cracking it open before she began pacing. The music from the front of the bar filtered in as the dancers practiced before opening.

 

    She circled the perimeter of her office, worrying her lip as she waited for her friend to come in the door. She was halfway around her office again when her door creaked, and Liz walked in, dropping her keys on the coffee table. Elizabeth’s light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a style the woman hadn’t worn outside of the house since high school.

 

    Her hazel eyes, locked onto Kat’s. “Kat, you better sit down.”

 

    “Liz? What the hell is going on?”

 

    “Woman,” Liz huffed and sat on the couch. “Sit! Trust me on this.”

 

    Kat walked across the room and stood in front of her. “Are my kids okay? Kelly has them still, right?”

 

    “Your daughter was playing games with her Aunt Kelly, and Rob was playing with Allen when I called there looking for you. Their Uncle Craig and Lyla ran out to buy supplies for dinner. All happy and healthy. Sit, please.”

 

    “Cas? Dean? Sam? Are they all alive?”

 

    Liz nodded again but kept her eyes down. “All three are alive. Kat, don’t make me ask you to sit again. I’m already upset that I have to be the one to tell you this.”

 

    Kat frowned but sat next to the shorter woman. “Can you spit it out, please? Is it my house? Or a sibling?”

 

    Her friend pulled her phone out of her pocket and started fiddling with it. “House is fine. All siblings accounted for that I could contact. It’s something else entirely.” She looked up from her phone and sighed. “Do you know where Dean is?”

 

    Katherine’s frown deepened. “He’s in San Diego with Sam and Sam’s girlfriend, Novalee. They’re supposed to be heading back to the bunker tomorrow morning. Why?”

 

    “He’s in San Diego.” Elizabeth squeezed her knee. “But he’s not with Sam and Novalee. He left them to go back to his hotel room and call the kids, which he did, but then he went out to a bar.”

 

    Kat’s vision swam as she thought about all the things that could be happening to him. _Did a Vamp get him? Or a Shifter? Oh, God! Please, not a demon or some pissed off angel!_

 

    “Has Sam gone out looking for him? Did anyone see him leave? Did he even make it to the bar?!”

 

    “Woah! Slow down, Lady Ma’am.” Liz hung her head and sighed, “I’m shit at this.” When her eyes came up again, Kat could see the anger in them. “Look! He made it to the bar and had a couple of drinks. Eric, Nicky’s ex-husband, was there and he noticed something. I’m going to show you a picture.”

 

    When Liz held out her phone, Kat took it and stared at the photo. Dean was sitting at the bar, beer in one hand. He was smiling and leaning towards another person. Katherine’s mind reeled as she stared at the woman’s hand on her husband’s bicep.

 

    “But… So… Did he leave with her and go missing?”

 

    Her friend took the phone back and tapped at the screen before handing it back. “Flick through. He’s not missing Kat. Eric knows exactly where he is.”

 

    Kat could feel bile rising in her throat as she stared at the next picture. The Impala, windows steamed up. Flick. Impala, backseat door open, and Dean shirtless, his face shocked. The woman with his green military jacket covering her chest. Flick, Dean, holding his nose as the woman screamed, blood pouring through his fingers.

 

    “Eric decided to give a little justice of his own, but he didn’t want to call you and tell you over the phone. He got a hold of Nicky, who called me. I’m sorry, Katherine.”

 

    Kat struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. “But Dean and I just decided to try to work things out with our marriage almost two months ago. Why would he…? What was he…?”

 

    Kat hung her head, the phone dropping from her fingers onto the leather couch. Liz’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

 

    “I’m here for you. You want some time to talk to Dean and figure this out? I’ll watch the kids and keep my mouth shut. You want me to help you box up his shit? I got you. You want me to keep the kids for a couple of days so you can kick him out yourself? I’ll be waiting with the beer and whiskey when you’re done. You want to drive to San Diego and shoot him in the kneecaps? I’ll be right behind you with bail money. Hell, woman. You’ve taught me how to dispose of a body, and my husband will gladly help you haul the carcass. Just tell me what you need.”

 

    “I… Fuck, Liz,” Katherine murmured as her mind finally caught up with the conversation. “I don’t know what to do, but murdering my kids’ father would not be a great idea. Kneecapping him sounds great, but also like a bad idea.” Liz rubbed her back, and Kat sniffled. “Guess you wanna help me box his shit up?”

 

    “You got it. Can we make confetti out of some of it?”

 

    “I think that’s illegal.”

 

    “When has that stopped us?” Her friend snorted. “You going soft on me in our old age?”

 

    Kat scoffed. “Hardly, I don’t want to deal with this horseshit. I gave up everything for that man. I gave up hunting so that one of us could be home with the kids. I gave up dancing because it was too hard to juggle all of the schedules when Dean wasn’t around. I almost gave up the bar last year because he was gone so much and I couldn’t keep everything going. Dean? He didn’t give up shit. He’s drinking, hunting, and clearly still sleeping with other women.”

 

    Kat launched off the couch, infuriated, and grabbed a picture of Dean and her off the wall, throwing it across the room. The frame shattered as it hit the wall, shards of glass flying everywhere. Kat glared at the broken frame on the floor. She closed her eyes, silently wishing that breaking the picture had made her feel any better.

 

    “Fuck him. I’m so over this bullshit. I’m done giving him chances! I gave him way too many years of my life, gave too many chances, and too much of… Shit! EVERYTHING! What does he do? Goes and screws some chick in the backseat of his car. God, he’s gone so much too! How many times has he done this and came home to me?” Kat shivered. “I need a shower, Lysol, Bleach. Fuck, give me an acid bath.”

 

    Liz smirked and stood, pulling her into a hug. “It’s going to be okay. I know anger is your first stop with this stuff, but when you crash, I’m always available. I’m going to head out and go to your place after I buy some boxes. I’ll pack up the shit I know is his, and you can help me when you get home. We’ll make a drinking game of it. Take a shot every time you want to cry. No wasting tears on this asshole, Kat. He doesn’t deserve them, and he didn’t deserve you.”


	3. Ch. 03

    Katherine unloaded the last box from the back of her Prius, carrying it into the bunker as Novalee held the door open. Nova followed her through the home, toting another box of Dean’s things. Sam was ahead of them; his jaw clenched as he carried two more.

 

    Sam dropped his boxes onto the floor beside Dean’s bedroom door, taking Nova and Kat’s and stacking them on top as he murmured, “You didn’t have to bring these, Kat. I would have come and gotten them from your place.”

 

    Katherine brushed back the hair from her grey eyes, dragging her arm across her forehead. “You just got home from San Diego, and I couldn’t stand looking at them anymore. It’s bad enough that I had to explain to the kids why Daddy’s stuff was being packed up, but having the boxes there just made them cry every time they saw them.”

 

    “What did you tell them,” Sam asked.

 

    Kat smiled sadly. “Daddy is moving out to live with Uncle Sam and Miss Novalee. They will visit with him whenever he can take them, and he will come to visit as often as he can. That Dean loves the kids so much, but it was better for him and me to be apart than to continue living together.” Nova raised an eyebrow, and Katherine hitched a shoulder. “I wasn’t going to tell them, ‘Your dad cheated on me, and now I feel angry and nauseous whenever I look at him.”

 

    Nova glared at the boxes, grumbling, “Should’ve burned them.”

 

    “I thought about it many times, but there are things of Uncle Bobby’s and their parents’ in there. I’m angry, but I’m not that angry.”

 

    “I don’t know how you aren’t.” Sam leaned against the opposite wall. “I can barely look at him at this point. I never thought he’d do something like this.”

 

    Kat shrugged. “I guess it kind of makes sense. Let’s be honest; the man’s never been a priest. I always figured he’d stopped screwing around after we got back together when Dawn was born. I never asked if he did. I assumed. I guess I was wrong. When I called him, he actually tried to apologize, and smooth things over. Acted like we hadn’t called off the separation.”

 

    Nova kicked the bottom box, her drawl thick as she exclaimed, “The hell?! Yes, you did! I was there for THAT conversation. He said you two were tryin’a work things out at my parents’ house just before he went to that bar!”

 

         “I just can’t be bothered with this anymore,” Kat sighed and leaned against the wall next to Sam. “I’ve got four kids and a bar I need to worry about already. Adding Dean’s inability to keep his dick in his pants to that list is not something I want to bother with anymore.” She wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist. “Look, I’m going to head out. It was good seeing both of you again. Call, text, or visit me, please. I’ll check in with you guys once I get home, but I don’t want to be here when he sees those,” she said, pointing at the boxes.

 

    “I told him not to come back until I called.” Sam turned and hugged her to his chest, his large hand pressing against the back of her neck. “Want to have lunch first? I don’t want you to head out yet, and you need to eat something.”

 

    “I’m fine, Sammy. I just… I can use the time to clear my head before I get back to the kids. Lyla is still trying to convince me that she should go to this boarding school in Michigan that is centered around the arts.”

 

    He laughed. “Sounds expensive. Can you and Dean afford it?”

 

    “Dean, no. Me,” she paused, finally admitting, “yes. Affording it isn’t the problem here. Early Decision applications are due on my birthday, with seven to ten artworks included for her portfolio and three observation pieces. That’s two months to gather everything she can submit and for her to create the two new ones. There would be a campus visit, too. Then we would wait a month to find out if she’s accepted.”

 

    Nova raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like a college.”

 

    “It seems like one when you see the price too. I want Lyla to do it, though. Her biological mom, Lyra, left her some money when she died. Her paternal grandmother did, as well. With those two alone, she can afford to go for four years and then to a decent college. I just,” Kat paused, blinking away the tears stinging her eyes. “I’d be losing another person. I got used to having four kids, and then Isadora moved to Chicago for college. Now, Lyla is talking about going to Michigan for high school. I mean, with this new shit with Dean, I can understand why they want to get away, but, damn.”

 

    Sam hugged her again before ruffling her hair. “I don't think she wants to go because of Dean. Art is what she’s wanted to do since the day I first met her when Dawn was a newborn. That girl loves painting and creating sculptures.”

 

    “But, like Dean always says, can she make a living off of it? I mean, dance was something I loved, and I turned it into a lasting career. Can she do that with this? And how am I going to tell Dawn and Rob? Issy’s gone, Lyla’s trying to leave, Dean’s out. Those two are going to have a hell of a year at this point.”

 

    “They’ll cope just fine.” Nova came over and hugged Katherine. “They have you, and you aren’t going anywhere!”

 

    “Couldn’t if I wanted to,” Kat snorted and hugged her back. “Someone has to be a constant for them.”

 

    She stepped back and bit her lip. “I’m going to head out. I’ll let you know how the art school thing works out.” She turned to Sam and ruffled his hair. “Love you, Bro.”

 

   He studied his boots. “You’re still going to call me that with what Dean did?”

 

    “You couldn’t get away from me if you wanted to, Sam Winchester. What Dean did has nothing to do with us. You’ll always be my annoying little brother.”

 

    Sam smirked at her. “Love you, too, Short Stuff.”


	4. Ch. 04

    Katherine cursed as she searched Lyla’s room. Her phone was ringing somewhere in the mess, and she was struggling to wade through to find it.

 

    “Don’t hang up. Don’t hang up. Don’t hang up. Ah, HAH!” She reached into a drawer and pulled her phone out. “I’m not even going to ask what I was thinking there.” She swiped to answer and cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear. “‘Lo? You got Kat.”

 

     A gruff voice replied. “Hey, Katherine. Are you busy?”

 

     Kat sighed, reminding herself to behave. “Hey, Dean. Just finishing up Lyla’s room. I’ve got to call her to tell her to come home for our dinner still. You on your way?” She heard him clear his throat and groaned. “You aren’t coming, are you?”

 

    “I don’t think I should.”

 

    “You’re her father, Dean.” She sat on Lyla’s bed and held her forehead. “You are supposed to be there.”

 

    He huffed before replying, “I don’t have to be, though. I’m on my way back from a case and got pretty busted up. I don’t think that’s a good look for her. To have her dad show up bruised and cut up? Besides, you and I still argue every time we are stuck in the same room for more than an hour. You were in her life since she was born. I’m just the guy that was there when you adopted her.”

 

     “Who raised her for four years! Who adopted her as well! Who taught her how to weld, and helped her make her first metalwork sculpture. No one is going to care if you’re messed up, but Lyla will care if you don’t even show. This is a huge deal for our fourteen-year-old, especially one who has been accepted into a prestigious boarding school for the arts. She’ll want her dad there! I’ll keep my cool and won’t pick fights. Please, Dean? Come with us.”

 

    “I’ll visit her the next time I’m in the area, or maybe I can make a trip up once I’m healed. Today, I’ll stay at the bunker, and take care of the other two with Sam and Nova. I gotta go. Bye.”

 

    Kat squeezed her phone, resisting the urge to throw it at the wall. Her frustration with Dean and the divorce was a constant in her life now. He tried his best with the kids usually, but to change his mind about driving up to help Lyla move into her new place was ridiculous to Katherine.

 

    She was dreading telling Lyla the news when a knock on the front door pulled her out of her emotional tailspin. Katherine jumped up and weaved through the boxes piled in the room before racing to the front door. She looked through the peephole and grinned when she saw who was on the other side.

 

    Throwing the door open, she pulled the man into a hug. “You are just who I needed to see right now!”

 

    Castiel chuckled and hugged her back. “Good to see you too, Kat.”

 

    “Why didn’t you just come in like usual?” She pulled away and smiled broadly at him. “You know you don’t have to knock.”

 

    He shrugged and tilted his head. “I wasn’t sure if it would be welcomed after last time.”

 

    “Last time, I had just gotten Rob out of the shower, and he was the one upset.” Kat laughed and stood back to let him in. “I thought it was hilarious to watch his naked butt run down the hall.”

 

    “He was not happy with me for a week,” Cas grumbled as he walked in. “I don’t want to upset him again.”

 

    “Well, he and Dawn are at the bunker with Sam and Nova, so no worries there. Make yourself at home like always. I’ve gotta finish packing up a couple more things.”

 

    He followed as she made her way down the hall. “Packing?”

 

    “Lyla is heading off to her new school tomorrow, remember? I’m driving her, but she wanted to see her friends here before she left. I let her have the day with them, and she was supposed to come home for dinner with Dean and me.”

 

    “She was supposed to?” She started filling boxes again, and Cas came in to help. “What changed?”

 

    She stared at the folded t-shirt in her hands for a moment before placing it in the box. “Dean isn’t coming. Said he’s too damaged after the case he just finished and didn’t want to embarrass her. Plus, he said we argue too much.”

 

    “He was hurt on our case, but Lyla wouldn’t care. She said she wanted to explore the campus with him last time she was at the bunker.”

 

    Kat flashed him a sad smile before turning away and wiping away the tears in her eyes before they could spill. “I know, that’s what she’s been telling me too. He couldn’t go on the campus tour because he was on a case that ran long and now he’s not coming to this. He probably had a point about the fighting, though.”

 

    “You fight for a reason, though.” Castiel’s hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned towards him. “He hurt you, and he needs to accept the consequences.”

 

    She grabbed more clothes from the dresser, neatly packing them in the box. “It’s not just that. Yeah, Dean hurt me, but he left me to pick up the pieces for our kids too. He didn’t see them for two weeks after I told him I wanted a divorce. Now I’m trying to get said divorce, and he won’t come to sign the papers. I gave him everything he wanted, which was nothing except time with the kids.”

 

    “Dean keeps the Impala because I really shouldn’t have any right to that. He gets the kids whenever they aren’t in school, and he wants them. He can come to visit anytime he wants as long as he gives me a heads up first. I split everything we got in our marriage with him. He got off scot-free. I LET him get off scot-free so I could be done with this. It’s been months since he cheated, and I told him I wanted out. For six months, I’ve been waiting for him to sign papers. At this point, I’m either going to have to take him to court, or I’ll have to die a Winchester.”

 

    She tossed the last articles of clothing in the box and turned to Cas, guilt churning in her stomach. “I’m sorry. I’m pouring all of this out on you, and I shouldn’t be. You’re his friend. You shouldn’t be dragged into the middle of this.”

 

    His head tilted to the side, his eyebrows knit together. “I’m your friend too, Kat. You need to talk to someone about this stuff other than Liz. Sam is his brother, and Novalee has to live with him. It’s better that you talk to me than them.”

 

    “He should be there, Cas,” Kat sighed, staring into the box. “Every girl wants her tough dad there when she’s moving into a new place, to lift heavy boxes, to terrify the boys, though they never admit that. But he should help her find things on campus and reassure her that she’ll be safe there. Lyla should have someone there other than me. Her biological dad is MIA, and I wouldn’t invite that drug dealer anyway. Her ex-stepfather, Matt, is off somewhere enjoying his life as an alcoholic, and he was never really there for her anyway. But Dean could be there. She needs one of the men in her life to step up instead of running away.”

 

    Cas pulled her in for another hug. “Lyla will be happy with you there. You can do all of those things for her and will do them way better than anyone else. You know what she needs.”

 

    She smiled up into his bright blue eyes. “I can, but she needs to hear it from someone else too. She won’t believe it if it’s only me. Thank you for saying that, though. You’re a great friend.”

 

    For a moment, Kat thought he was going to say something. Castiel swallowed, opened his mouth, but then turned and grabbed a roll of tape. She frowned before folding the top of the last box closed and helping Cas seal it. She grabbed the box and carried it into the living room, the angel close behind with more.

 

     Setting the box down, she went to her kitchen and grabbed a marker off the counter. “I’ll load these into the moving pod later. So I forgot to ask, what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

 

     He set down his two boxes, and Kat wrote Lyla’s name on them. “I wanted to check on you again.”

 

    “You were always checking on the kids and me while I was married to Dean. You don’t have to do that for him anymore.”

 

    “I wanted to check on you. Sam and Nova said you text a lot but haven’t been answering calls.”

 

    “Been busy getting ready for Lyla’s move and taking care of Dawn and Rob.” She chuckled and set the marker on the kitchen island. “Sometimes I forget to turn my ringer back on after leaving the bar or waking up in the morning. D,” she paused as pain lanced through her heart. “Nevermind.”

 

    She leaned back on the island, and he came to stand next to her. “What?”

 

    Sighing, she looked down at her bare feet. “Dean always had to remind me to turn my ringer back on in the mornings. We’d wake up, take turns in the bathroom and when I came out, he’d toss me my phone and say, ‘Ringer, Katie.’ It’s so stupid, but it was one of the little things he did that was kinda sweet.”

 

    Cas’ arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. “How about I text you every morning and remind you?" His eyebrows knitted together before he added, "Though if the ringer is off, you won’t get the message.”

 

    Kat smiled and bumped her hip against his side. “No, I wouldn’t, but thanks for the offer.”

 

**...**

 

    “It was so fun!” Katherine leaned back in her chair at the dinner table. “Lyla had a blast running around campus trying to find everything she would need.”

 

    Novalee smiled and set her fork down. “And he just showed up at the school?”

 

    Nodding, Kat grinned. “You should have seen Lyla’s face! She had complained about Dean not being there the whole road trip, saying she was going to call and chew him out once she was settled. But when we walked on campus to sign in and find her dorm, there was Castiel! Just standing next to the sign-in table! I thought Lyla was going to pass out. She started screaming and ran at him full force.”

 

    Sam burst out laughing. “I bet that went over well with the other families.”

 

    “There were a couple of looks, but once she reached Cas and they started hugging, I saw a couple of moms eyeing him in a very different way.”

 

    “See!” Nova exclaimed while elbowing her boyfriend. “I’m not the only one that thinks Wings is a little handsome. Not as handsome as you, but he has potential.”

 

    Kat leaned her elbows on the table and chuckled. “He can be a looker, that’s for sure. But I don’t think he noticed the women eyeing him. He was too busy talking to Lyla about her school.”

 

    Sam rubbed his hand over his mouth, smiling. “How did he get on campus? I thought they would ID you, so I didn’t offer to go.”

 

    “They did. We gave them Lyla’s name, and they pulled up her registration. They checked my ID and Lyla’s, and when they got to Cas, they asked if he was Dean Winchester and he nodded. The lady smiled, and they gave us the welcome packet, and a senior walked over to help show us around. I don’t know if he did some Angel Mojo or if they didn’t feel like checking his too, but thank Chuck they didn’t!”

 

    A whimper came from Kat’s side, and she looked over to see Rob pouting. “I wanted to go to Lyla’s new school. Why couldn’t you take me?”

 

    “They said we couldn’t bring you and your sister this time.” She ran her hand over her son’s back. “But I’ll bring you up when I go to see her first art exhibit. We’ll stop in Chicago like I did with Lyla, and we’ll grab Italian Beef and a big Chicago-style pizza with lots of toppings. We’ll even visit Isadora!”

 

     Emerald eyes latched onto hers, and she grinned at her boy. “Can we go to the Lego store?”

 

     Nodding, she ran her fingers through his freshly cut hair. He smiled and turned back to his plate of fries. Running her fingers through his hair again, a pang of sadness struck deep in her chest at the loss of his long, black hair. Rob had decided he wanted his hair to look like his father’s though and Kat hadn’t fought him over it. So Dean had cut it while their kids were with him. Dawn had also gotten a haircut, Nova cutting a long bang she called a Diva Bang into her light brown hair. Her kids had come back looking much older than their nine and five years.

 

    Shaking her head to clear it, she turned her attention back to her friends. “So Cas and I moved Lyla in, found the cafeteria and her classrooms. We met a couple of her teachers even. They were all very kind, and Lyla seemed to enjoy herself.”

 

    Smirking, Nova leaned into Sam’s side. “And Cas didn’t stand out like a sore thumb?”

 

    “Not at all. Castiel was talking to teachers and parents, and helped another family move their daughter’s things into the room next to hers. Lyla and the girl hit it off pretty quickly and made plans to eat breakfast together the next day. Cas did great.” She frowned, mumbling, “Well, there was the incident with the kid that hit on Lyla.”

 

    Sam looked up from his plate, eyes narrowed. “Some kid hit on Lyla?”

 

    “Easy, Teufelchen.” Nova patted his leg and giggled. “She’s fourteen. It was bound to happen, though I’m surprised it happened in front of you and Castiel.”

 

    “So was I,” exclaimed Kat. “But no, this kid walked up, bold as brass, and said, ‘Hi, my name’s River and I’m a sophomore. You have got to be the prettiest girl on campus, and I wanted to let you know that your smile just brightened my day.’”

 

    Nova burst out laughing. “Oh, he’s a smooth talker.”

 

    “He was! Lyla gave him this huge smile. Then Wings stepped between them and just went, ‘Uh-Uh.’”

 

    It was Sam’s turn to burst into laughter. “He did that?!”

 

    Kat rested her chin in her hand, grinning broadly at the memory. “He did. So here’s this kid trying to flirt, and this guy, who has a good six inches on him, steps between the kid and his conquest and just glares. I thought Little River was going to create a little river of urine. He started stuttering, ‘So-Sorry, sir. I meant... I meant no disrespect. I just-I wanted to tell her she was pretty and I, um, would like to eat lunch with her, if that’s okay with you, erm, sir.’”

 

    Sam hugged his girlfriend to him as she fell into a fit of laughter. “He thought Cas was scary?!”

 

    “You didn’t see his face. He can be scary in a fight, but this was something different. He was not enthused with this little boy. But Lyla stepped in before I could, she brushed aside Wings and smiled at River, telling him, ‘It’s nice to meet you, River. I would like to eat lunch with you tomorrow, but I have no plans on dating anyone until I’m sixteen. I’m very serious about my studies and don’t want any little boys trying to distract me from my future.”

 

    A broad smile spread across Sam’s face, and Nova beamed with pride as he chuckled. “That’s my niece. I’ll have to remind her to use those self-defense lessons if he tries to get handsy.”

 

    “I don’t think that’ll be an issue. Cas told him that if he hurt Lyla, Cas would be back with her father and Uncle Sam to handle the situation. River ran away with his tail between his legs.”

 

    Dawn looked up from her plate and grinned. “Lyla is going to have so much fun scaring the boys. She loves telling boys her dad is scary strong. She tells them that Uncle Cas is called the angel of anger, and Uncle Sam is over six feet of terrifying.”

 

    “Well, I left her with a picture of all of us and one of Uncle Cas, your dad, and Uncle Sammy to scare the boys with later.”

 

     Sam smirked. “Which picture?”

 

    Kat returned the look. “One of you guys after we cleaned out that nest in Iowa. Blood splatters and all.” Laughter filled the room, and Kat couldn’t keep the broad smile from spreading across her face. “I think the boys will think twice before messing with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Teufelchen - German - Little Devil


	5. Ch. 05

    Katherine walked through her home, picking up toys and laundry as she went. The kids were due to leave for Dean’s soon, and she had plans to work extra hours at her bar, Lore, while they were away.  Robert rushed through the living room, dropping clothes from his full arms. 

 

    “Robbie, sweetie. Drop those clothes in the laundry room and come back for the ones you dropped.”

 

    “OKAY!”

 

    Dawn giggled as she came out of her room with a full suitcase. “You know he won’t, Mom.”

 

    Kat dropped her stack of clothes in a laundry basket, setting toys in a large tote. “I know, but it’s good to remind him.”

 

    “Do we have to go to Dad’s? I wanna stay and play with Lucian’s new puppy.”

 

    Kat sighed, sitting on her sectional. “Yes, you have to go see your dad. Luc’s puppy will be there when you get back. Besides, Uncle Sam and Ms. Novalee are excited to see you guys.”

 

    “I wanna see them too, but the puppy is so cute!”

 

    She ruffled her daughter’s hair, earning a glare from the child. “So are you. Now, make sure you have everything you need. Your dad will be here soon.”

 

    Robert reappeared, picking up a few items and tossing them into the laundry basket at her feet. Kat watched in shock as he ran down the hall to grab his small suitcase and drag it into the living room.

 

    “Good job, Bruiser! Are you all packed up?”

 

    “I think so. I didn’t bring clothes, ‘cause Daddy says he has plenty for us. I grabbed some books and toys, though.”

 

    Kat smiled softly at her son, pulling him into her lap and nuzzling his head, making him giggle. “You both probably don’t need clothes or toys there, but I feel better sending them with you.”

 

    Rob wiggled off her lap, grabbing his sister’s arm and tugging her from the room as the Impala’s engine revved in the driveway. Katherine sighed, getting off the couch and opening the front door. She watched Dean walk up the drive with his head down, his hands stuffed in his pockets as Castiel climbed out of the passenger side of the car. Kat opened the screen door as the men climbed the porch steps. 

 

    “Hey, guys. Kids are almost ready. Their bags are packed, and they are getting excited to see everyone.”

 

    Dean passed by her with a grunt, Castiel flashing her a smile and hugging her to his side before standing by the couch. Kat let the screen door shut, closing the front door as Cas sat on the sectional and Dean leaned back on the breakfast nook. She sighed, grimacing as Dean remained silent. She picked up the two bags, setting them by the door before finding shoes for the kids. 

 

    “How was the drive?”

 

    “Fine,” Dean said.

 

    “Quiet,” Castiel murmured. 

 

    Kat snorted a laugh, pulling two coats from the closet before setting them on top of the kids’ bags. “Well, hopefully, the kids will help with the quiet part.”

 

    Cas’ lips quirked to the side before he looked down, Dean crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t have to fill the silence, Kat. Just here to get Dawn and Rob.”

 

    Kat tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms under her breasts. “No, I don’t have to fill it, but I would like to talk occasionally. I even have enjoyed conversations with you. I spend most days talking to our children, dancers, or drunken patrons. It’s nice to have a conversation about something other than dance, Legos, Pokemon, or my ass.”

 

    Castiel cleared his throat, standing and walking from the room as Dean growled, “You have friends. You don’t have to talk to mine.”

 

    She saw Cas stop in the hall, turning a glare on Dean before she huffed. “Cas is one of my friends too. I will talk to him when I want to, and you need to stop acting like a child.” He straightened from his lean, glowering. “You come in here pouting and giving me the silent treatment, you stand there and tell me to be silent, and then you get cranky when I try to talk to a mutual friend of ours. Stop acting like this is all my fault.”

 

    “Like what is your fault?! That I did what I always do and fucked up?! No, sweetheart, I don’t blame you, but I don’t want it rubbed in my face every time I come here.”

 

    “I DON’T rub that in your face every time. I haven’t spoken to you about any of that since you were in San Diego. That was more than six months ago! I’m trying to let it be in the past, but you refuse to let it. I was talking about you assuming I was starting a fight!”

 

    “You never let me forget that I fucked up with the kids!”

 

    “NO! I never let you get away with being an absent father!” His jaw tightened, and she forged on, “I push for you to call, text, or something when you are away because our kids miss you! I don’t want them growing up angry or confused like Sam did because…”

 

    “Fuck you,” Dean exclaimed. “Don’t bring my father into this! I don’t drink like he did, I don’t neglect my kids, and I’ve tried my hardest to make sure they don’t go into the business like Sam and I did. Maybe you should try to not act so much like your damn mother.”

 

    Kat took a step back, hands balling at her sides at the low blow. “Bernice has nothing to do with this, and I was only trying to say that maybe if your father kept contact better, you both would have turned out differently.”

 

    “I guess we’ll never know. But we do know you spent way too much time with your mother.”

 

    “Compare me to my mother one more time,” Kat growled. 

 

    “And you’ll what?! Kick me out, divorce me, or will you push me into the side of a car or a wall again?” 

 

    Katherine tried to stop the shaking in her hands, tried to take a deep breath. Dean’s words hit hard, reminding her of the mistakes she made while they were together. Nothing was calming the racing of her heart as she remembered each time she lost her temper during the time they dated. Her mother’s voice screeched in her ears, the woman’s vile words drilled into her.  _ You stupid, ugly, bitch,  _ her mother yelled.  _ You ruin everything! _

 

    “Keep it up, Dean. Hurt the people that love you. See how fast everyone gives up on you. How fast we all walk away because we can’t stand to watch you kill yourself slowly. I did nothing but love you, and you broke my heart. I gave up almost everything I loved for you, and you went behind my back with a woman because you couldn’t handle the wait.” 

 

    Her ex kept still, his chest bobbing in short pants as she spoke, “I was a hunter, and I loved my job as much as you do, but I gave it up to be at home with our babies. You have everything you had before and so much more. I can never go back to hunting. It’s too late for me. You took everything but the bar from me, and I let you. Hell, even the bar feels tainted when I go there.”

 

    “Katherine,” Castiel grumbled, walking into the room and standing between the two. “That’s enough. Dean, I’m taking the kids to the car. I suggest you come with us.”

 

    Kat crossed her arms over her stomach, her shoulders slumping as Cas’ gaze met hers. Guilt churned her stomach, her voice weak as she murmured, “I-I’m sorry. I’ll give the kids a quick goodbye and let you four leave.”

 

    “I’m staying.” Cas quickly added, “If you want me to stay.”

 

    “It’s your choice, Wings.”

 

    Dean turned away, walking down the hall. Castiel pulled Katherine in for a quick hug before following the hunter to the kids’ rooms. She heard the kids squealing with joy before the four reappeared, Dean with both kids slung over his shoulders. Kat couldn’t help her smile as the hunter grinned and bounced with the boy and girl kicking their feet. 

 

    He squatted down, letting the kids stand before saying, “Go tell your mom goodbye and put on your shoes.”

 

    Dawn ran over, quickly hugging her waist. “Bye, Mom! Love you!”

 

    Her daughter ran off for her shoes as Rob jumped into her arms. “Bye Bye, Mommy! I love you.”

 

    Kat kissed his hair, letting him go and watching them sit on the floor to pull on their shoes. “I love you too, Rob and Dawn. Be good for your dad. Robert, no picking locks at the bunker. Dawn, listen to your father. No attitude!”

 

    Dean snorted behind her, and she turned. “He’s picking locks still?”

 

    “Yes. Last time he broke into my room while I was in the shower.”

 

    “Not cool, little man,” Dean chuckled, going over and ruffling his son’s hair. “You wait until they are out of the shower.”

 

    “Dean,” Katherine groaned. “Let’s not teach our child to break into his MOTHER’S room while she’s naked.”

 

    “Good point,” Dean murmured. “Don’t break into women’s rooms. I’ll show you how to break into Castiel’s room, but not while anyone’s naked.”

 

    “No,” Castiel grumbled. “Don’t teach him how to get into my room.”

 

    Kat smiled, nibbling her lip. “Well, I guess you need to walk around naked more often.”

 

    Cas blushed, and Kat giggled as the angel said, “I don’t think that would work. Dean wouldn’t know I was nude until the door was opened.”

 

    “He’d learn one hell of a lesson and Novalee would get a show.”

 

    Dean guffawed as Castiel’s blush deepened as her ex mumbled, “Kat would be upset to miss that show.”

 

    Kat’s cheeks burned as Cas hung his head, Kat turning a sly smile on Dean as she joked, “It would be quite entertaining to watch you have to figure out a way to cover Rob’s eyes and shut the door with your eyes closed after the sight of Cas’ naked butt.”

 

    Dean shuddered. “I’m good. We’ll practice on an empty room. I’ll let you figure out how to pick his lock, Kat.”

 

    “I’m not going to pick Cas’ lock. Everyone deserves privacy.”

 

    “Alright, kids. Out to the car. Take your bags and coats.”

 

    The children grabbed their things, toting them out to the car with Castiel. Cas settled them in the backseat as Dean and Kat watched before the angel waved goodbye to Dawn and Rob. Dean stood in the living room, his hands tucked into his pockets again.

 

    “You know, if you keep blushing like that, I’m going to think you have a crush on the baby in a trench coat.”

 

    Kat huffed, brushing her ebony hair from her eyes. “Not that I do, but what would it matter if I did? He’s both of our close friends. I wouldn’t fuck that up for either of us. Plus there’s a laundry list of reasons why it would never work.”

 

    Dean smirked down at her. “Just date the guy if you like him that much. You spend enough time together to be dating.”

 

    Kat stared at her ex as he walked out of her home and to his car, her mind racing.  _ Does he mean that _ she wondered, eyes catching on Castiel as he waved goodbye to the family.  _ No, it’s just a joke to Dean.  _ Cas turned and smiled at her, her stomach flipping at the sight of the bright-eyed angel on her lawn.

 

**_..._ **

 

    Katherine double checked the microphone for opening two weeks later, tapping the black screen and murmuring, “Mic, one, two.”

 

    Her voice reverberated off the walls, and Kat flipped the switch to turn it off. She crossed the stage, climbing down the steps, and making her way through the back halls. She stopped by her office, cracking the door and peeking in at the angel on her couch. 

 

    “Almost done, Cas. Sorry, it’s taking so long. Satoshi’s supposed to be here any minute.”

 

    “It’s okay,” he said, smiling up at her. “I don't mind waiting. Is there anything else we need to do before going back to your home?”

 

    Kat leaned against the doorjamb. “Well, I was thinking about trying to get dinner before we go back to my place for our sanity check this week.”

 

    He chuckled, setting his phone down on his thigh. “Would you like me to run out and get something? I can meet you back there?”

 

    “Would you mind? I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.”

 

    “Not at all.” He stood, straightening his coat on his shoulders. “What would you like?”

 

    Kat frowned, weighing her options. “How about a Seared Tuna Salad from Novu Sushi? OH! And Spicy Crab Rolls.” She made her way to her desk, grabbing her purse and pulling out her wallet. “Here, thirty should cover the bill.”

 

    Castiel picked up his phone, tucking it in his pocket as he stood. “No need. I’ll pay.”

 

    She held up the money. “No. You don’t eat. Ergo you wouldn’t be going to the restaurant if I weren’t hungry. I’m paying.”

 

    He frowned, head tilting. “I won’t take your money.”

 

    She sighed, walking over and tucking the cash in his trench coat pocket. “Huh? Would you look at that,” she said as she walked from the room. “I always pay my men for their services. Thank you, Cas!”

 

**_..._ **

 

    Castiel stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out the money and setting it on her desk. He straightened his clothes, making his way through the bar and waving at Katherine’s friends and employees. Jeff, a security guard, held the door for him as he left the bar, crossing the parking lot to his Lincoln Continental. 

 

    As he drove through Peoria, Illinois, Cas thought about the strange predicament he had gotten himself into. He had the money for Katherine’s food and was glad to pay for her meal, but he was confused about why he wanted to and why she was opposed. He purchased food for Dean and Sam to earn their forgiveness or to prove his friendship, but he didn’t need to do that for her. Kat knew he was her friend, and he had done nothing to slight her. And why did she mind him paying? It’s not as though she hadn’t fed him while he was human, clothed him when he couldn’t, kept him safe when he needed to rest. Now, he wanted to feed her and keep her safe. 

 

    He stopped at the restaurant, grabbing her food before heading towards her home. Castiel spotted Katherine’s black Cadillac in the drive, pulling in behind it and turning the car off. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, preparing himself for seeing her again.

 

    Castiel grabbed the meal, carrying it into the home and setting it on the breakfast nook. “Kat? Are you home?”

 

    “Home! Changing clothes, then I’ll be up.”

 

    Cas pulled the salad and sushi rolls from the bag, setting them on the counter before tossing the empty bag in the recycling bin. He tried to find anything to take his mind off the woman downstairs. Going to the couch, he found the television remote and powered it on, finding a movie for them to watch. 

 

    “Hey, Cas? Can you toss down the shirt on the back of the couch?”

 

    Castiel smothered his groan, grabbing the shirt and standing by the entrance to the hidden stairwell. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he had to stay upstairs. Opening the hatch, he threw the shirt down onto a shelf below. 

 

    “It’s on the shelf.”

 

    “Thank you,” Kat called, peeking her head out of the laundry room.

 

    Castiel nodded, shutting the door before leaning back on it.  _ She had a tank top on, thankfully. I have quit thinking of her like this. _

 

    He took a deep breath, adjusting the hardening swell in his pants before going to sit on the sectional. The comment Dean made to Katherine played in his head. 

 

_ “Just date the guy if you like him that much.” _

 

_ Not possible. There are rules against fraternizing with humans and your friends’ exes. Sam told you that long ago, and Dean was not serious. He was teasing Katherine for being embarrassed about the joke. She doesn’t have feelings for me and was only blushing because he took her statement the wrong way. She only wished to see Dean embarrassed. Quit torturing yourself. _

 

    Cas heard footsteps on the stairs, Kat appearing in the kitchen. “Sorry. I was still sweaty from practice and couldn’t stand making you sit next to that.”

 

    She stared at the food on the counter before smiling brightly at him. “Thank you, Castiel! This is perfect!” 

 

    His heart lurched in his chest, the feeling not entirely unpleasant. “You’re welcome, Kat.”

 

    She grabbed the plastic fork attached to the to-go container, removing the lid from the salad before spearing a bite. “This looks so good right now, but I AM going to pay you back.”

 

    “I know.” Castiel smiled wryly. “And I will continue to give you your money back.”

 

    Kat smirked around the fork in her mouth, her grey/blue eyes narrowed. She chewed the food, swallowing before speaking. 

 

    “This is going to be a long game for the two of us.”

 

**_..._ **

 

    Castiel later found thirty dollars in his trench coat, trying to remember when she would have slipped it in there. He remembered her brushing against his side during the movie, but he didn’t think anything of it at the time, being too busy trying to slow his heartbeat. 

 

    A week later, Katherine found the money in her Cadillac. Two weeks passed before Castiel discovered it in the glove box of his car. He, in turn, hid it on her breakfast nook. Kat snuck it into his shoe while he was playing barefoot in the backyard with her children. He placed it in her tennis shoe the same day, and she returned it in his sock. Cas decided it was time to hide it better.

 

**_..._ **

 

    Katherine was sitting in her den, folding laundry as she listened to music. Dawn and Robert had gone to bed, and she was planning on heading to her own soon. She set the last shirt on top of Rob’s pile, picking up the stack and placing it on the shelf by the stairs before bringing Dawn’s over as well. She left hers on the floor, stretching out her back. 

 

     A month had passed since she’d hidden her money in his sock and Castiel still hadn’t returned it. Katherine smiled to herself, straightening a stack of books on her desk. Something fell from between two of the books. Kat picked it up, noticing her name written on the front.

 

_      Katherine, _

 

_     Since you are adamant that you must pay me for the food I bought almost two months ago, and since I refuse to take the money, I have hidden it in a place you will not notice. You do not need to pay me for the meal. I was happy to get it for you and will gladly do so again. If you wish to find the money, you will have to think long and hard about the many things we do when we are in your home. _

 

_     Castiel _

 

    Katherine giggled, running up the stairs and looking around her living room. She rummaged through her movies, coming up empty. She searched the sectional, her breakfast nook, and her kitchen, finding nothing. 

 

     Frowning, she sat on the couch, wracking her mind. They watched movies, talked, and cooked for the kids. They liked to sit in the living room. Castiel would take Dawn and Rob and play with them or read to them while she did chores. 

 

    Kat grinned, standing up and creeping to the door to Dawn’s room before opening it and peering into the dark. She nibbled her lip as she made her way to Dawn’s bed, looking down at the nightstand. Picking up a book, Katherine opened it to the bookmark, holding back her laughter as she saw another note. She left the room, opening the letter.

 

_     Kat, _

 

_     Close, but not quite. This is one of my favorite things to do while here. Try again. Think about when you smile the widest. _

 

_     Castiel _

 

    Kat huffed, shoving the letter in her pocket. Her toe tapped her impatience as she pondered the note. She made her way through her house and out into the backyard, staring at the kids’ treehouse that Dean and Sam had built them. 

 

    She climbed the ladder, opened the hatch, and crawled into the main room. Katherine looked at all of the artwork on the walls, pictures of Castiel, Katherine, Sam, Dean, Novalee, and all four kids. Another letter was pinned to the wall.

 

_     Kat, _

 

_     Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep your kids from taking these or touching them at all? It’s not easy. Also, if this is Dawn, I asked you to leave it alone, Sunshine. Please put it back on the wall. Katherine, you are starting to get closer to where I hid the money. Best of luck. _

 

_     Castiel _

 

    Katherine groaned, leaning back on the wall. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, calling Cas. She put the call on speakerphone before climbing down the ladder and waiting for him to answer. 

 

    “Hello, Kat. Is everything okay?”

 

    “No! I can’t find the money you hid. How many notes did you leave?!”

 

    Cas’ chuckle rang over the line. “A few. How many have you found?”

 

    “Three. One in my lore books, one in Dawn’s room, one in the treehouse.”

 

    “Hm, you have two more to go.”

 

    Kat groaned, “Okay, tell me. Where is it?”

 

    “No,” he said. “I will not tell you. Find it or give up and agree you have been paid back and I can buy what I wish for you.”

 

    “Never,” she exclaimed. “I’ll get thirty out of my wallet and hide that for you.”

 

    “Go find the money, Kat. It’s not difficult unless you make it so. Where do you smile the most when you are with me? What makes your face light up?”

 

    “I don’t know,” she whined. “I don’t keep track of that.”

 

    Castiel laughed, and Kat heard the sound of a door closing. “Well, I guess I win then.”

 

    The line went dead, and she growled, shoving the phone in her back pocket. She nibbled her lip, eyebrows knitting together as she thought. 

 

    She walked through her backyard, spotting a light on in her garage. Kat made her way over, opening the side door and stepping into the dimly lit building. She glanced over the area, the red, purple, silver, and black vehicles and the tool chests barely holding her interest as she considered where Cas hid the money. 

 

    Her eyes caught on the back staircase, and she softly smiled. She rarely used the rooms upstairs, but had worked on choreography with the dancers and Cas while he was visiting. Going up them, she took in the large dance studio and practice rooms. Taped against the mirrored wall, a white note stood out in the dark. She flipped a lightswitch before pulling down the letter. 

 

_     Katherine, _

 

_     Finally! This is where you let your troubles drift away while dancing and working on choreography. The money is in the studio. I hope you understand now why I don’t mind paying for your food while we’re together. If not, too bad. I will anyway. _

 

_     Castiel _


	6. Ch. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the chapter is Cas POV. The second half, after the ellipsis, is Kat

    Castiel walked into the bar, scanning the room as he made his way. He made sure to keep himself hidden, not wanting to draw attention. He was only there to check on his friend, to make sure she was okay before heading to his next case with the Winchesters. Sighing, he spotted Katherine at a table with her friends, laughing and joking.

 

    The angel leaned against a wall as he grinned. He was happy to see her enjoying herself after the year she had had. Between her and Dean’s break up, Lyla moving away, and her abusive mother’s very presence in her life, Castiel knew Katherine needed a break from the stress. 

 

    Her friend, Elizabeth, stood and nudged Kat, leaning down and whispering in her ear. Kat burst into laughter, staring at a man across the room. Cas felt his heart lurch as he watched the man make his way over, squatting down next to Kat’s chair. Cas couldn’t hear him over the cacophony of people and music, but Kat covered her mouth as she smirked. 

 

    Kat patted the man’s shoulder, shaking her head before turning back to the table. The human male grimaced and stood, beer bottle tightly gripped in his hand. He looked down at Katherine and turned to walk away.

 

    When the male turned back to Kat, Cas pulled out of his lean on the wall before the male yelled, “Fuck you! I was trying to be nice. You’re not my type anyway, Hag!”

 

    Kat looked up, her confusion evident on her face. The man tilted his bottle, and Cas growled, focusing on the human as he raced over. He reached forward as he came up behind him and grabbed the man’s wrist, forcing his arm to bend so the bottle wasn’t above Katherine’s head anymore. The man dropped the container, the glass bouncing slightly on the floor before rolling in a semicircle. 

 

    Beer poured from the bottle as Castiel pulled the man’s arm behind his back, using the position to force the man to his knees. Katherine jumped from her chair and waved over one of the security guards. The rude male yelped and struggled in Castiel’s grip, trying to find a way to rid himself of the angel.

 

    Kat kicked the bottle as she stepped around her chair, coming to Cas’ side as her friend and security guard, Tommy, arrived. “Tommy, please take Richard outside. I believe he has made himself unwelcome in our bar.”

 

    Tommy nodded, the large man stepping up to grab the angry man’s other arm. “Hey, Cas. Let me take care of this.”

 

    Castiel shook his head, grunting, and Kat touched his shoulder. “Cas, sweetheart. Thank you for stopping this guy, but you need to let Tommy do his job.”

 

    Cas turned his attention to Katherine, dropping the male, Richard’s, arm and staring into her grey/blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Kat. I couldn’t let him pour his drink on you.”

 

    Kat nodded, a sweet smile gracing her face and made his stomach flip. “It’s okay.”

 

    Tommy forced the man to stand; Richard’s attention was on the two friends as Castiel straightened up. “So you’ll give him your attention, but you treat me like shit? This weirdo in a trenchcoat?”

 

    Kat snickered. “Yeah, well, he’s a gentleman and won’t try to embarrass me by pouring a drink on my head.” 

 

    Richard jerked out of Tommy’s hold, his arm snapping out as he aimed a punch for Kat. Castiel pushed her down, taking the blow instead. He barely felt the blow to his jaw as the man’s fist connected with his chin, and the angel delivered a sharp blow to Richard’s diaphragm. The man gasped, folding in two as he struggled to breathe and dry heave at the same time.

 

    Tommy grabbed Richard by the back of the neck, fingers digging in as he forced the man to walk away from the group. Elizabeth appeared behind Kat, helping her to her feet. Kat brushed off her dress, and Cas frowned. Kat’s pale dress dripped beer from her fall to the floor. 

 

    “I’m sorry, Katherine. I didn’t mean to ruin your dress.”

 

    Kat stepped in front of him. “It’s fine, Cas.” Her fingers were gentle as she touched his face. “Why don’t we go to my office? Your chin is bleeding, and I have bandages in there.” He nodded, his mind blank as her fingertips traced his jaw. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

    She took his arm, carefully leading him away from the stares of the patrons and through a black door. Walking down the back hall to her office, Cas shook his head, trying to clear it. He could still feel her touch, his skin tingling where her fingers had caressed his jaw.

 

_ This is Katherine, your friend’s ex and a friend to you. She’s also a human woman. You cannot feel this way about her. As an Angel of the Lord, you know this. _

 

    She opened the door to her office, clearing her throat and holding it as he made his way through. “Go ahead and sit on the couch. I’ll grab my First Aid Kit.” She shut the door and leaned against the wall. “Do you have enough grace to heal yourself? I can slap a bandage on your face, and we can pretend you’re still busted up.”

 

    Grimacing, he sat down. “I can heal myself. What about your dress? I can try to fix it.”

 

    “It’s fine. I have some clothes I can change into in the bathroom. I’m not all that attached to it, so no need to waste your grace.”

 

    He watched her walk into the bathroom, inwardly groaning as she turned into the room. He traced the curve of her spine as it appeared through the laces down the back of her dress. His fingers twitched against the leather of the couch, wishing he could feel the warmth of her skin. She stood on tiptoe, grabbing a canvas bag off a shelf. Cas’ eyes drank in the sight of her: her legs, long and lean; the gently sloping of her backside; and the way her hair fell on her shoulders.

 

    Cas turned his attention to his hands, trying to distract himself from the woman walking back into the room. He had to quit tormenting himself. He was sure she didn’t feel the same way he did about her. Kat was always Dean’s, and now, even though the two weren’t together, Castiel knew he didn’t stand a chance.

 

**_..._ **

 

    Katherine sighed and placed her kit on the coffee table, a damp towel folded in her lap. Castiel was staring at his folded hands, his face a mask of guilt. Sitting on the edge of the table, she placed her hand on his knee.

 

    She waited for him to look at her, and she gently smiled at him. “Cas, it’s okay. I’m not hurt, you can fix yourself, and everything else is just stuff. A bar can be cleaned, and my dress can be replaced. You have to stop beating yourself up.”

 

    “It’s not that. I am upset that your dress may have been ruined because of me, but that’s not what I was thinking about.”

 

    She opened her kit and pulled out a small band-aid. “What were you thinking about then?”

 

    He went back to staring at his hands. “Nothing important.”

 

    Kat sighed and opened the bandage, her fingers catching under his chin and slowly forcing it up. “If it’s not important, then why do you look like the puppy that got caught peeing on the floor?”

 

    He closed his eyes as she used the cloth to clean the blood from his face and neck; her actions deliberately slow. “Because it’s important to me, but the rest of the world might think it trivial.”

 

    She used a dry edge of the towel to absorb any water left on his skin as she tried to focus on her task instead of how his jaw felt under her fingers. “If it’s important to you, that’s all that matters. The world will get over it, or they will have to deal with it. What matters is what makes you happy.”

 

    “What makes you happy right now?” Castiel murmured, his eyes glancing down at her before closing. 

 

    Kat cleared her throat. “My family and friends. This bar and my dancing. My kids. Especially my kids.”

 

    She set the towel down and picked up the opened bandaid. She took in a quiet breath as her thumb brushed against the slight stubble on his cheek. Carefully, she placed the bandage over the cut. Her gaze was drawn to his mouth as he licked his bottom lip.

 

     Quickly, she turned her attention to cleaning up. “There ya go, Wings. You can heal, and no one will know that there isn’t a cut under there anymore when you head out. I’m going to change my clothes.”

 

    She stood and took the kit back to the bathroom, throwing the garbage away. She shut the door with her foot and grabbed her work bag from under the sink, pulling out a t-shirt and jeans. As she changed her clothing, she had to remind herself who Castiel was.

 

_ He’s Dean’s best friend, Katherine, and an angel. Castiel is... It doesn’t matter. Just leave it, woman. _

 

    She finished dressing and stood in front of the mirror, running her fingers through her hair to tame it. Her eyes caught on the Thunderbird necklace around her neck. Sam had given it to her when she and Dean had first started dating, and she wore it whenever she needed to feel strong. Her thumb traced over the multicolored stones, her eyes drifting closed as her stomach twisted. 

 

    She missed the time she used to spend with Sam, Dean, and Cas. Back then, everything was so carefree. Kat had spent her days fighting monsters, saving people, and joking with the guys every time they were together. The first time Dean had disappeared, Castiel would pop in and check on her every so often, and Sam would call to chat or trade lore.

 

    She had thought about dating a fellow dancer or Cas then. The angel was always there when she needed him as he was now. But then Dean had come back, and instead of listening to her head, she listened to her heart and took him back. 

 

    It kept happening that way. One of them, usually Dean, would go missing, and they would fall back together eventually. Kat never thought about what Dean did when he was away. She’d always assumed he was hunting with Sam. With the revelation of him cheating a year ago, she couldn’t help but wonder how many times it had happened before then. 

 

    Whenever Dean was gone, Castiel would drop in. Back when he could teleport, he’d appear in the middle of her living room, and Kat never failed to run over and hug him. She couldn’t help the reaction. He was kind to her, helping with the kids when they came along, helping her with household chores, or just sitting with her and listening to her stories or fears. 

 

    It wasn’t long until Kat realized she had started developing feelings for the angel. When she came back from Heaven, Castiel was different with her. He hugged her more often and would come to check on them consistently. She would catch him staring at her while she was doing something, and he would always turn away quickly and find something to occupy himself. 

 

    She wasn’t sure what to make of these things though. Did Dean ask him to keep a closer eye on her than before? Or was it Cas who was more worried?

 

    She knew deep down that nothing should happen between them if he ever felt the same way. Castiel was an angel, and she was human. There was no way to make a relationship work between the two. Besides, Dean would go ballistic if he found out Katherine had feelings for Castiel. Her ex would take it out on Cas, as he did whenever he felt the angel had done something wrong. So, this was her cross to bear, to love someone that she could never have.

 

    Kat opened her eyes and looked at her reflection before heading back into her office. Castiel was standing next to a framed picture of her and all of the kids. His face was serious as he took in the faces beaming out from behind the glass.

 

    “I thought you had a picture of you and Dean hanging here?”

 

    “No. That picture was shattered the night I found out about him and that woman in San Diego. I had pictures of the kids and I taken this summer, so I decided to hang that there instead.”

 

    Castiel turned and smiled when he saw the shirt she had changed into. “You still have that?”

 

    She grinned and looked down at the tee. “Of course. I would never get rid of it. It’s a good memory.”

 

    “You have a funny idea of good memories. That night was disastrous.”

 

    “I thought it was fun.” Smiling softly, Katherine walked over to the couch and sat down. “You showed up at the house while the kids were with my little sister. Said you were getting me out of the house. Next thing I know, I’m in the passenger seat of your car, and we’re driving to Aurora, Illinois for a Juvenile concert. Oh man, your face when the concert started up.”

 

    “I didn’t know the music would be like that. Sam had said you were sad about everything going on and I decided I’d cheer you up. Nova said you liked Juvenile and you had thought about going to the concert. She helped me buy the tickets and Kelly agreed to take the kids so I could surprise you. It-That was an enlightening concert.”

 

    She burst out laughing. “Was it the dancing or the music? Because I remember your face when they started performing Slow Motion. You looked like you had just been tased.”

 

    “Both,” Cas groaned. “But I was glad you were enjoying yourself, so I bought you the shirt while you went to the restroom.”

 

    “I had a blast. I even convinced you to dance with me for about a minute.”

 

    He sat on the coffee table in front of her, and Kat’s heart flew into her throat when his knee brushed hers. “I don’t dance. I tried, and it didn’t go well.”

 

    She shrugged and played with her necklace. “You did just fine, Castiel. I didn’t expect you to start popping and locking suddenly.”

 

    His head tilted to the side. “I don’t know what that is.”

 

    Her eyes dropped as she crossed her legs under her. “It’s a style of dance. I’ll show you some other time.”


	7. Ch. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is late. Yesterday was my daughter's birthday, and I was unable to get to the computer.

    Straightening her spine, Kat moved across the stage to the music. She kept the dance movements fluid as the song played. Her body worked through the choreography, and her thoughts slowed. It was the first time she had choreographed a dance by herself, and she was nervous about showing it to her fellow dancers. She just hoped that her nerves didn’t show as she reached the peak of the song. Her foot flew through the air as she executed her fan kick before her pirouette.

 

    As the song ended, she held her hips, breathing heavy. Silence filled the room, and she turned around to see her dancers watching her. Kat bit her lip and squatted down as insecurity filled her, and her mind raced through the choreography to find the best way to improve it.

 

    Applause drew her eyes up as the dancers slowly stood. A smile broke through as her friends cheered for her. She took in each face, pride filling each person’s features.

 

    “Thanks, everyone.”

 

    Her friend, Scott, walked up to the stage, his dark brown hair slicked back. “When you told me you were choreographing a dance to Katy Perry’s ‘Unconditionally,’ I was worried. With everything going on in your life, I thought it would be too much, especially since you just started dancing again fairly recently. But damn, Kat. You knocked it out of the park!”

 

    “Well, I had a little inspiration a few months ago.” Kat blushed and sat on the edge of the stage. “I wanted to make something amazing, so if you or anyone else have any advice on improving it, please tell me. I want this dance to be a showstopper.”

 

    Scott nodded, and Ashlyn walked over, her arm wrapping around her boyfriend's waist. “I think we could leave it be. It was pretty freaking perfect. I don’t know who else could dance it with that amount of passion.”

 

    “I’m sure you could.” Kat raked her fingers through her hair, her blush darkening. “I thought about making it a partnered dance, but it just didn’t feel right.”

 

    Ash nodded, her white-blonde ponytail bobbing. “Making it partnered wouldn’t be right. It works so well as a solo piece. If you can work through it again, I can try to start learning it, but I don’t think it will work as well. I have to ask as your friend, though. What or who inspired this? You’ve avoided love songs like the plague for so long.”

 

    Katherine stood and started stretching, her eyes down. “Can’t really say.”

 

    Ash looked up at Scott, jerking her head to the side in a silent plea for privacy. “Secrets are only fun if you share them, girl.”

 

    “Secrets aren’t secrets if you share them. And there isn’t anything to share. No new guys in my life.”

 

    Ashlyn didn’t miss a beat. “So it’s an old crush?”

 

    Kat watched Scott walk away after kissing his girl on the forehead. “Something like that. Nothing will come of it, but hearing the song made me think of him.”

 

    Ash hopped up on the stage. “Does he know?”

 

    “Nothing to tell him.” Kat stood, preparing to dance again. “It’ll never happen.”

 

    “That’s sad, babe.” Ash pouted and moved to the side of the stage, raising her voice to be heard over the distance. “You should tell him. Even if nothing can happen, at least he knows.”

 

    Katherine ignored the girl’s advice. Walking to stage right, she waved to Scott, who queued up the song. She stretched out her neck one last time before getting into the first position.

 

    Bright light filled the bar as the front door opened, and the outside lights illuminated the room, causing Kat to call out, “Sorry, this is a closed practice. Come back tomorrow night when we open to the public.”

 

    She blinked away the spots in her vision and smiled as Castiel called back, “If that’s what you want.”

 

    “Hi, Cas! You can stay. Just find an open seat. I…” She held back a groan as she realized what she was about to do. “I have to show Ashlyn this dance, and then we can head out.”

 

    He nodded, taking his coat off and sitting at a table near the back. “Okay!”

 

    Kat moved back into position, trying to calm her nerves before the song began. She had never told the guys she was choreographing a dance, and she couldn’t tell them what had influenced her to do it. Now Katherine was about to dance the number in front of the man that motivated her actions. She took a deep breath as the song began, focusing on the moves and not on the audience.

 

    The dance went by quickly, her body flowing through the steps. As the song ended, Kat quickly went to her bag off stage and grabbed a printout of the dance steps. She handed it off to Ash, who promised to work through it in her free time. Kat grabbed her towel and bag, mopping the sweat from her face and neck after she hopped off the stage. Walking up to Castiel’s table, she avoided his eyes as she set her bag down and worked the towel over her skin.

 

    “What did you think, Cas?”

 

    He cleared his throat before answering, “You looked great. I haven’t seen you dance like that in a while.”

 

    A blush crept across her face again, and she scrubbed it with the towel, hoping to hide her body’s reaction. “I’m glad you liked it. I need to change out of my practice clothes and try to make myself presentable. You’re welcome to come back and sit in my office while I get ready.”

 

    She put her towel on her bag as he stood, grabbing his coat. “You look fine to me, but whatever makes you more comfortable. I’m surprised, though.”

 

    Kat’s eyebrows knit together. “By what?”

 

    Cas’ smirk had her biting her lip as he replied, “You didn’t hug me like usual.”

 

    Laughing, she waved a hand in front of her. “I’m covered in sweat. Figured I wouldn’t subject you to sweaty Kat hugs.”

 

    The angel stepped towards her, pulling her into a hug while whispering, “I don’t mind. It’s better than bloody Kat hugs. But I’ll take whatever kind you give me.”

 

    Kat hid her face in his shoulder, her arms encircling his waist. “Well, I’m glad you don’t mind.”

 

    She pulled away from the embrace too soon, her body crying out at the loss of his warmth. Grabbing her bag and towel, she nodded her head towards the back door before making her way to her office. Cas followed behind, choosing to sit on her office chair after she closed her door.

 

    “So, um, give me a second, and we can head back to my house for movie night.”

 

    Disappearing into the bathroom, Kat quickly changed into her favorite dark blue jeans and black and gold Wonder Woman shirt. She washed her face and tied back her hair in a messy bun before packing up her things. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she stepped out of the bathroom to see Cas leaning back in her chair; tan trench coat draped over her desk.

 

    “You ready, Wings?”

 

    He sat up, saying, “Can you answer a question for me?”

 

    Kat shrugged and tossed her bag on the couch. “Depends on if I have the answer.”

 

    “Who were you thinking of when you were dancing?”

 

    Kat froze for a second before calmly asking, “What makes you think I was thinking of someone?”

 

    He shrugged and leaned into his knees. “Because of the way you looked. You started seriously, but by the end, you were smiling and looked like you were on the verge of laughter.”

 

    She bobbed her head and turned away, busying herself with the zipper on her bag. “It’s nothing. It’s not important, Cas. It’s someone I can’t have.”

 

    “Who?”

 

    “Cas?” Katherine sat on the couch next to her bag, fingers drawn to her necklace. “Can we not discuss this?”

 

    When he didn’t answer, she looked up to see him tapping his phone against his leg. Castiel noticed her looking, turning away to poke at the screen. She quirked an eyebrow at him when he glanced back. Her phone vibrated, and she jumped, realization hitting her as the chorus of “Unconditionally” started playing. She grabbed her phone and silenced it, hiding her face in her hands as guilt and embarrassment filled her entire being.


	8. Ch. 08

    Kat’s voice wobbled as she asked Castiel, “How did you know about that?”

 

    “Rob mentioned it when he was at the bunker last weekend. Novalee was showing him something on her phone when Sam called her from the store. When she hung up, Rob asked why when Sam calls her, a certain song plays. Something called ‘Fire N Gold.’ Nova explained that it’s a song that makes her think of him. Rob said you did the same thing with your phone, except Dean’s song was ‘Ramble On’ because that’s his favorite song. Sam’s was ‘Brother’ because that’s who he is to you.

 

    “Then he asked why mine would be a song called ‘Unconditionally.’ Nova had to look up the song. After she listened to it, she changed the subject to Legos and Rob never mentioned it again.”

 

    “Please tell me, Dean doesn’t know,” Katherine groaned.

 

    “He was on a supply run with Sam. Why that song, Kat?”

 

    Raising her gaze, she saw him stand, coming over to sit on the coffee table in front of her. “It’s kinda obvious, isn’t it? I’m sorry, Cas. I’ll change it, and we don’t have to talk about this again. I know it’s something that can never happen, and I’ve accepted that.”

 

    Blue eyes bore into hers as Castiel placed a hand on her knee. “I didn’t know you felt that way. I thought… How long have you…?”

 

    “I don’t know. A while.” Kat shrugged, folding her hands in her lap. “Before the divorce. Hell, before Dean and I were even a thing I thought you were handsome, but you didn’t seem interested in me. After Dean and I started dating, when he disappeared on me, I thought about asking you out on a date. Then I realized how stupid that sounded, me asking an angel out on a date. Dean came back, we got back together, and I settled into a life of constantly fighting to keep my relationship with Dean together.

 

    “After the kids, after my adventure in Heaven, Dean changed a lot. He didn’t trust me to keep our family safe. He called when he was away to make sure the kids and I were alive, or he sent you to check on us. Mostly, it was him sending you, though. You helped me to get life back on track for the kids and me. You would pop in, help me with whatever needed to be done, and then stay until you had to go somewhere else.”

 

    “But you loved Dean.”

 

    “I loved him,” Kat assured before frowning. “I won’t lie about that, but did he ever really love me? Can you love someone you can’t trust? I’ve thought about it a lot, and I don’t know if Dean ever really did love me like you love a significant other. I think he thought he should, because of the kids or because I loved him, but Dean never showed that he truly loved me. It was always, ‘Katie. I’m home. Sex?’ Or, ‘I’m home. Where are my kids? Sex?’” Katherine wrung her hands, murmuring, “I think I was more an outlet for his need for stability than someone to love. I was someone to protect. I was a friend with benefits.”

 

    Kat stared at the hand still on her knee, the warmth of his palm soaking through her jeans. Neither said anything; they simply sat there for a moment. Kat mentally kicked herself for sharing so much, wishing she could take back the words that had poured out.

 

    “I don’t know what made Dean do what he did.” Castiel shifted on the coffee table, drawing her attention. “You’re right, though. He would ask me to check on you sometimes, but that wasn’t why I was here so often. I never had an issue coming to see you. I like coming to see you. I like spending time with you and the kids. Most of the time, I was here because I wanted to see you, not because Dean asked. I just let you believe it was that because I thought that was the right thing to do.”

 

    His thumb traced arcs against her knee as he spoke, and Katherine’s eyes followed it as his other hand came to rest on hers. His hand lifted from her knee, slowly rising until his knuckles brushed her jaw. She looked up in surprise as she noticed him leaning forward. He cupped her cheek, moving slowly towards her and giving her time to pull away.

 

    She didn’t pull away, though. She couldn’t. His warm breath ghosted over her face a second before his lips touched hers, the kiss soft, tentative. Kat could hardly breathe as her senses went into overdrive, and her heart raced. Her lips parted slightly as she leaned into the kiss, her hands unfolding to grip onto his hand in her lap.

 

    Castiel moved slowly, and Kat followed his lead, relishing in the feeling of his soft lips on hers. His hand slid to her neck, his thumb stroking over the pulse point. Her body cried out for more as she tangled her fingers with his. Her other hand lifted, her fingers coiling into the hair at the back of his head.

 

    His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, and a whimper escaped as she parted her lips further, allowing him more access. His tongue timidly grazed hers before retreating. Kat quietly whined and felt a smile stretch across Cas’ lips. When his tongue swept into her again, it was a more confident movement. It caressed hers, drawing her further into him as heat bloomed under her skin.

 

    Castiel pulled back, his forehead pressing against hers as she tried not to pant. Her fingers drifted down to his neck, her thumb tracing his jaw. Katherine tilted her chin, pressing her lips to his again in a quick peck.

 

    He shook his head, his eyes boring into hers. “Is it… Is this okay? Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

    Kat leaned back, her eyes tracking her hand as she combed through his hair. “I don’t know. Yes? I’m worried that this will cause trouble for you, though.”

 

    His face fell, and he pulled away, his hands braced on the edge of the table. “It will likely cause trouble for both of us. I can deal with what comes. I’ll understand if you can’t or don’t want to deal with the repercussions.”

 

    Kat thought about her answer as she rubbed her thighs, her eyes fixated on Castiel’s blue tie. She knew she had been quiet for too long, her mind racing through the possible outcomes for her and the family. Her fingers sought out her necklace, trying to find the right words in the jumbled mess of her brain.

 

    Licking her lips, she raised her gaze to his. “Are you sure you want to deal with whatever Dean dishes out? I know you two have traded blows before. I’ve yelled at Dean for the countless times you two have fought. Are you willing to fight him because of me?”

 

    “Dean won’t fight me over you. He’ll get angry, but it’s unlikely that he will try to physically fight over us being together. He was never a man that wanted a wife and struggled with even a long relationship. He enjoys being free to do what he wishes.”

 

    She scoffed, dropping her gaze to the floor. “I’m not so sure about him not wanting to fight with you. Either way, I don’t know that I’m worth the trouble I’ll cause you and I don’t want to cause you and Dean to clash.”

 

    His fingers brushed her cheek, drawing her attention back to him. “I think we would have fought over you at some point anyway. We’ve argued before about how he treated you. He wasn’t there when you needed him and would run the first chance he got when he was home. He knew he didn’t want to be a husband. He thought he was doing the right thing for you and the kids.”

 

    “He told you that?”

 

    Castiel dropped his hand and stood, pacing the room. “After I found out about the affair, I went to the bunker. I was angry with him and we; well, he and I argued. He admitted all of that to me and more.”

 

    Katherine scooted back on the couch, curling her legs under her as she leaned back on the armrest. “So… So he didn’t love me?”

 

    Cas stilled, his hand rubbing over his face. “He did, just as you did at one point. Sam and I spoke about it with Novalee later. Nova seems to believe that the constant breakups and absences were the issue. She seems to think that you both fell out of love a long time ago and clung together because of the kids.”

 

    “I don’t think she’s wrong.” She hung her head. “We could both be blamed for all of it. Castiel, you know all of this. Why would you want to be anything other than friends with me?”

 

    When he remained silent, Kat shifted in her seat, looking through her lashes at him. Castiel stood next to her desk, his head down. He looked up, making his way to the couch and sitting next to her.

 

    “Katherine, I don’t know when you stopped thinking you were worth a damn, but you need to know you’re important to a lot of people. I could sit here and list off everything great about you, but I don’t think you want to stay here that long.”

 

    Hanging her head, she mumbled, “If I’m so great, I wouldn’t fuck up nearly as much as I do.”

 

    Cas’ words were cut off by a knock on the door. Kat stood, peeking her head out to see who it was.

 

    “Hey, Heather. How can I help you?”

 

**_..._ **

  


    Kat walked back into her office, her mind on her conversation with Heather. She gazed over at Castiel, seeing him still sitting on the couch, his suit jacket laying on the coffee table. He had bent over, leaning into his knees as he waited.

 

    “Sorry, Cas. That was pretty important.”

 

    He looked up, flashing her a half smile. “Is everything okay?”

 

    Kat sat beside him, slumping over. “Not really. Heather is pregnant and quitting. I guess she’s moving closer to her boyfriend. Means I’m going to have to see if I can find a dancer to fill her spot in the rosters. So I’ll have to call past applicants, hold auditions, and callbacks.”

 

    Cas’ arm snaked around her waist, pulling her into his side. “It’ll be okay. It sounds like you know what you have to do.”

 

    “I do.” Kat bobbed her head. “It's not the first time I’ve had someone abruptly quit. It’s just a pain to handle, and I don’t have time to do it tonight. We need to close up, and you and I have to talk about… Whatever this is.”

 

    “It’s whatever we want it to be, Kat.” She felt his head rest against hers, and she sighed. “Do you want to try? I’m not sure how to be in a relationship, but you can teach me.”

 

    Closing her eyes, she groaned, “Sometimes I forget you aren’t a human male, that you don’t know some of this stuff. As for teaching you, it’s similar to what we already have in our friendship. Us visiting, talking to each other, spending time together. The difference is loving relationships tend to,” she paused, trying to find the right words before she continued, “amplify things. Small touches seem more important and allowable. Words can carry more meaning. Arguments, emotions, lust. It can get overwhelming.”

 

    Castiel’s fingers brushed up her spine, sending shivers through her body. “I think ours is already more than a friendship then.”

 

    “We’ve never really argued. I’m worried that our first argument is going to be a full out battle.”

 

    “I doubt that. You tend to explain your side of the argument, and I do the same. I could see a small disagreement, but not a battle.”

 

    Kat shrugged. “I guess we won’t know until it happens.”

 

    His fingers brushed the back of her neck as Castiel tangled his fingers in her hair. His lips pressed against her temple, and Kat turned her head to smirk at him. He smiled down at her, drawing a wide grin from her. Cas leaned down, kissing her gently. She moved her mouth with his as his hand drifted down her back. His chest rumbled as he groaned into the kiss, his body turning into hers. Kat twisted, pulling her legs under her as she pressed into him, his tongue slipping into her mouth to tangle with hers. Cas’ arm coiled around her back as he pushed her into the couch, his body flush against hers as they laid down.

 

    Cupping his cheek, she nipped at his bottom lip, grinning when he pulled back in surprise. “You keep kissing me like that, and we’re never going to get out of here.

 

    Castiel frowned, his thigh pressing into her core as he leaned back, his arms holding his chest off hers. She gasped and blushed as heat bloomed under her skin, and a small whine escaped her lips.

 

    “Cas, your thigh,” she whimpered, shifting her hips to try to relieve the pressure but it only making the situation worse.

 

    His eyes skimmed down her body to where their bodies connected. He shifted his thigh, Kat closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as the weight lifted. She mentally shushed her body as it cried out at the loss. Opening her eyes, she watched as Castiel smirked and leaned into her, his thigh skimming against her again. She bit her lip to smother her moan, her hands lashing out to grip the sides of his dress shirt.

 

    Kissing her jaw, Castiel chuckled. “You have to let go if I’m going to get up.”

 

    Kat huffed, sliding her hands over his sides. “So you want to pretend like you didn’t mean to do that?”

 

    “I didn’t say that.” He raised his eyebrows, grinning. “But you said you needed to close up the bar and get home earlier.”

 

    She snorted as he climbed off her and the couch, grabbing his suit jacket off the coffee table. “I never pegged you for the teasing type, Castiel. Duly noted.”

 

    She took his hand when he offered it, letting him pull her up to standing. Castiel’s arms wrapped around her waist and Kat smiled up at him. She rested her hands against his chest, nuzzling into his neck. Pressing a kiss against the base of his neck, she pulled away and grabbed her bag from the floor.

 

    Castiel went to her desk, pushing in the chair and picking up his trench coat. Putting both jackets over his arm, he crossed the room, opening the door and holding it for Kat. They made their way through the bar, shutting off lights and clearing rooms before she led him outside, making sure the security system was armed. Castiel slipped into his trench coat as Kat pulled on her leather jacket.

 

    She turned to Cas, smiling up at him as she touched his forearm. Kat threaded her fingers through his before he kissed her forehead. They started towards Kat’s 1967 Cadillac, Beauty, Cas’ Lincoln Continental parked next to it.

 

    “So, Cas. What movie are we watching tonight?”


	9. Ch. 09

    Katherine pulled into her driveway. Her mind was dull with exhaustion from dance practice as she leaned back against her seat. She and Castiel had been dating for a month, and he was coming over that night to spend time with her. All four children were home, Issy and Lyla’s schools were on break, which meant Cas and Kat would have little time to be alone.

 

    She had called Castiel a few hours earlier to remind him the kids were home and to vent about a long day at work. Katherine smiled to herself as she remembered his concerned voice coming over the line as Kat warned him she was tired and apologized in advance if she fell asleep during their short time together that night. Castiel had chuckled, reminding her that he never minded letting her sleep and he could make sure the kids were cared for while she was resting.

 

    Kat crawled out of the car, her body aching as she stared at her work bag. She shut the door, vowing to go back for the bag after she had rested her feet at the very least. A fog had seeped into her mind, her body running on autopilot as she circled her car. Her toe caught on something, Kat stumbling before regaining her balance. She glared at the crack in the pavement, resting back against the car as she took a few deep breaths to calm her racing pulse.

 

    Giggles and the sound of pots clanking floated through the air, Kat leaning to see her front door left open. She crept up the stairs, careful to skip the squeaky one. She hid beside the door, watching her four children move through the living room and kitchen as Castiel stood at the stove.

 

    Her youngest, Rob, ran up to Cas, hugging his legs as the angel leaned over to stir a pot. “Are you almost done, Uncle Wings?”

 

    Castiel patted the boy’s shoulder without looking away from the stove. “Soon, Bruiser. You must be feeling affectionate. That’s the ninth time you’ve hugged me.”

 

    Robbie giggled, pulling away and rushing from the room. Kat had to smother a giggle, Castiel’s slacks covered in stickers from the child. She tried to count the Minions, Pokemon, and superheroes stuck to the angel, giving up after reaching fifteen.

 

    Isadora stalked into the room, peering around the corner into the kitchen with her eyebrow raised. “You almost done, Uncle Castiel? Mom will be home soon.”

 

    His head jerked up, looking at the time on the microwave before exclaiming, “Bah-bah-loh-en! Is it that time already?! Can someone help me?”

 

    His movements sped up as he rushed around the kitchen, Isadora snorting a laugh before creeping from the room. Lyla and Dawn watched from the breakfast nook, Lyla smirking at Dawn. The girls got up, standing behind Cas as he hurriedly pulled a pot off the stove and dumped noodles into a strainer.

 

    Dawn began to chant, Lyla joining in, “Mom’s going to kill you. You made a meh-ess! Mom’s going to kill you. You made a meh-ess!”

 

    Katherine looked over the kitchen, sighing when she noticed the splotches of spaghetti sauce, puddles of water, and crumbs from bread. The girls continued their chant as Castiel asked them for quiet. Kat smirked and pulled open the screen door, letting it slam behind her and making the girls jump and squeak.

 

    Cas stopped moving, his head turning as he gave a strained smile. “Welcome home, Kat!”

 

    Lyla and Dawn looked between the two adults, sharing a smile before bursting into giggles. Kat gave them a narrowed look, and the laughter died, both girls eyes widening.

 

    “Do you think it’s kind or respectful to tease an adult while they make YOU dinner?” Both girls hung their heads. “Apologize and go to your rooms.”

 

    “Sorry, Uncle Wings,” Lyla and Dawn called, rushing out.

 

    Katherine smiled at Cas, leaning against the edge of the breakfast nook. “What are you doing?”

 

    Castiel glanced at the stove, turning off the burners before smiling softly at Katherine. “You called from practice and said you were exhausted. I was already on my way here, so I hurried a little more. I thought if I could take the burden of having to cook for the kids off your shoulders, you might be able to relax more after feeling so stressed.”

 

    Her heart swelled in her chest as Kat bit her bottom lip, glancing down the hall to make sure the kids’ doors were all shut. She crossed the distance between them, placing her hands on his chest before kissing his cheek.

 

    “You are quite possibly the sweetest being in existence.”

 

    His arms curled around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze as Cas kissed her shoulder. Katherine nuzzled his neck, making him chuckle. He tangled his fingers in her hair, gently directing her mouth to his. Their lips moved slowly, her body buzzing as his thumb traced her jaw.

 

    Castiel’s spine stiffened before he stepped away with a whisper, “Door.”

 

    Exhaustion and lust had Kat looking to the front door before Robbie rushed into the room. “Is it done now?!” Kat snorted a laugh as Rob smiled up at her and rushed to hug her. “MOMMY!”

 

    She put a hand out, stopping the boy as she knelt. “I do not feel like peeling stickers off of me. If you want a hug,” she said as she gently opened his small fists, revealing two stickers. “You will have to get rid of those and apologize to your uncle for all the ones stuck to him!”

 

    Castiel looked down at his legs with a groan. “So you were not feeling affectionate?”

 

    “No,” Kat chuckled. “He was feeling devious and affectionate.”

 

**_..._ **

 

    Katherine cleaned up dinner as Castiel finished checking on the children. She loaded the last few dishes in the dishwasher before she spotted him creeping back into the room.

 

    “Are they asleep?”

 

    He nodded, his hands lost in the pockets of his too big trench coat. “Fast asleep. You are free to relax now.”

 

    She closed her eyes for a moment with a sigh, standing up and closing the dishwasher. “Thank you, Cas. You’re a lifesaver.”

 

    He chuckled, removing his hands from his pockets before coming to stand beside her. “I don’t think you would have killed anyone tonight.”

 

    “Maybe,” she said. “You never know with my kids.”

 

    He pulled her into a hug, Kat turning and tucking her body against his. “I’m happy to help you whenever you need it. All you have to do is ask; sometimes, I don’t even need you to do that.”

 

    She rested her head on his shoulder as his fingers kneaded her neck gently. “I don’t want to bother you or be a burden to you.”

 

    “You will never be either.”

 

    Blue eyes caught grey as Kat glanced up at him. An intensity filled his eyes as his thumb came up to trace her cheekbone. Cas leaned down, hesitating a moment before she tugged him closer. His chest vibrated against hers in a low laugh as his lips descended on hers. His mouth shifted against hers, capturing her lower lip as heat bloomed under her skin.

 

    His teeth grazed her lip as Castiel guided her backward until the cold marble counter pressed against her spine. Kat slid her hands between them, parting the sides of his coat before tracing his tie over his chest. He kissed along her jaw, her head tilting to give him access as he reached her neck.

 

    Her skin prickled with goosebumps as his mouth brushed under her ear. “Cas?” He hummed, and she continued, “This may not be a good idea. What if the kids wake up?”

 

    He sighed, his lips grazing her pulse point as he murmured. “You have a point.”

 

    A shiver ran down her spine, Kat tightening her arms around him as he tried to step away. “Would you be able to tell if one of them wakes up?”

 

    “Possibly,” Castiel said, his hands rubbing over her sides. “If I’m not too distracted.”

 

    Katherine whimpered, her body pressing against his as it begged for more. “In other words, you probably won’t hear them.” She felt his head nod against the side of hers, and she whined. “‘Have kids,’ they said. ‘It’ll be fun,’ they said. Well, it’s not very fun when I want to be able to spend time with you and I can’t because there are four kids down the hall.”

 

    Cas chuckled, kissing her shoulder before whispering in her ear. “We will have plenty of time for this sort of thing another day. How about tonight we turn on a movie or television show, and I’ll rub your back?”

 

    “Yep,” she groaned, melting against him. “You are the sweetest being in existence, and I certainly don’t deserve you.”

 

    Pulling away with a grin, he took her hand and led her to the sectional, sitting her on the edge before picking up the remote and handing it to her. Kat turned on the tv, selecting a show that would help her zone out. Cas kicked off his shoes, taking off his trench coat and laying it across one of the cushions. He stepped onto the couch, his legs on either side of her as he sat behind Katherine.

 

    Fingers gripped her hips, pulling her back a little way before Cas tugged the thick sweater she had put on after dinner off of her. He straightened the hem of her tank top before kissing her shoulder.

 

    “Is this okay?”

 

    Kat nodded, unable to speak as his hands began kneading her hips. His hands smoothed over her back before his thumbs pressed half circles into her lower back. She bit her lip with a hum, closing her eyes as pops and crackles sounded under her skin. His thumbs traced up the column of her spine, the firm pressure making her back bow as she let out a breathy moan.

 

    His hands stilled on her shoulders, and Kat blushed. “I’m sorry, but that felt so good.”

 

    Castiel’s head came down on hers softly. “It’s okay,” he murmured, his voice low as he removed a hand from her and his body shifted. “I didn't expect that, is all.”

 

    “I’ll try very hard not to do it again, especially since there are kids in the home.”

 

    He cleared his throat. “Might be a good idea.”

 

    He went back to work, Castiel kneading the knots in her shoulders. Katherine bit the inside of her cheek to keep from making noises, her body rocking with each press and roll of his hands. She sighed and closed her eyes as he brushed her hair over her shoulder before his fingers followed the curve of her neck. He rolled his thumb over a knot at the base, a sigh puffing from between her lips as it melted.

 

    Kissing her shoulder, Cas began to knead his way down. His fingers worked one knot after another free until Kat felt boneless. Her head hung from her shoulders, her body shifting with his ministrations. The heel of his palm worked a knot under her ribcage, and she whined when it finally dissolved.

 

    Kat nibbled her lip as Cas reclined back on the sofa, and she peeked at to see him run a hand over his forehead. “You okay?”

 

    He glanced at her before blushing. “I’m fine. I didn’t think you would make those kinds of noises while I was rubbing your back.”

 

    She tried to hold back her laughter; her voice tinged with humor as she said, “It happens if you’re doing a good job.” A giggle bubbled up from her chest as she looked away and added, “Kinda like any other time you touch me.”

 

    Castiel sat up, kissing her bare shoulder. “Perhaps I shouldn’t touch you then?”

 

    “No! No, I did not mean it that way. Please don’t stop!”

 

    Kat whimpered, shifting her body back until the heat of him was pressed against her back. Cas chuckled lightly, his arms wrapping around her waist and tugging her closer. She wiggled in his arms, stilling when her butt brushed against him and he hissed. His forehead dropped to her shoulder, and he shifted his hips away.

 

    “Please tell me I didn’t hurt you?” Cas shook his head, and Kat sighed. “Thank goodness. I mean, I’m sorry that you are, well, in the position you’re in, but I think it would be worse if I had hurt you.”

 

    He snorted, smoothing his hands over her sides before tilting back and massaging small circles in her lower back. “I wouldn’t enjoy you hurting me, not that I think you would.”

 

    “Does that mean you enjoy the situation you have going on?”

 

    “Yes and no. I know it wasn’t damaged, but it’s not comfortable either.”

 

    Katherine propped herself up with her elbows on her knees as her head sagged, and his fingers kneaded the muscles in her neck. “And you can’t stay the night, can you?”

 

    “No,” Castiel murmured, his hands brushing over her arms. “I have to leave in an hour to speak to one of my siblings.”

 

    “Okay, but next time I don’t have the kids, I hope you’ll stay for a little while longer.”

 

    “I’ll do my best to make that a possibility.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian:
> 
> Babalon - Bah bah loh en - Evil, wicked, evil one


	10. Ch. 10

    Castiel was sitting on Katherine’s couch as she finished packing Dawn’s overnight bag, slipping the divorce papers in the bottom for the second time that month. Kelly, Kat’s sister, was sitting at the kitchen island, looking at the applications for new dancers at the bar. As Rob ran by, Katherine threw an arm out to stop him.

 

    “Robert Jonathan Winchester. You are not going to Aunt Kelly’s in a pair of jeans and no top. Go find a shirt and put on your leather jacket.” She turned and yelled down the hallway, “Dawn Samantha Winchester! Where is your hairbrush?”

 

    Sighing, Kat turned to Castiel. “Sorry about the yelling. Sometimes I wonder how I have a voice at the end of the day.”

 

    He grinned at her and shrugged. “If it makes you feel better, Dean has to yell at them just as much, except his shouting is usually about not touching the weapons around the bunker or going into a certain supply closet.”

 

    Kat snorted a laugh and sat at the island with Kelly. “So do you see anyone that stands out, good or bad?”

 

    Dawn came trotting in, holding a hairbrush and stuffed animal. “Here, Mom.”

 

    “Put it in your bag, please, and throw on your coat. Can you help your brother pick out a shirt?”

 

    Dawn tossed the brush and animal in the bag before yelling down the hall. “ROB! PUT ON YOUR FREAKING SHIRT!”

 

    “I could have done that,” Kat grumbled at her daughter.

 

    Kelly giggled and set a stack of papers in front of Kat. “Call in these people. The others seem too fresh, but it’s up to you.”

 

    Kat watched as Cas disappeared down the hall. She stood, sliding the applications Kelly recommended off the table and placing them on top of her work bag. Just as she turned to find her son, Rob came out of his room, tugging on a shirt as Castiel followed behind. 

 

    “Cas, you didn’t have to do that. I was just about to go in there.”

 

    He laughed, his blue eyes bright as he smiled down at Rob. “It’s fine, Kat. I don’t mind helping. It’s not the first time I’ve had to get him dressed.”

 

    Kelly laughed and stood, helping Dawn into her suede jacket as Kat helped Rob into his. “I seem to remember you changing diapers at one point too.”

 

    Kat burst out laughing. “Remember when Cas had to change Rob’s diaper because Dean was too busy gagging?”

 

    Kelly dissolved into giggles as Cas shrugged. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

 

    “To Dean, it was,” Kat chuckled.

 

    “Alright, Kids. I’ve got the bags. Hug your mother and Uncle Cas, and we’ll head out to my place. Allen and Uncle Craig should be home any minute, and your cousin has been begging to see you two.”

 

    The kids hurried through their goodbyes, running out the door with their aunt following. Kat breathed a sigh of relief as the two climbed into the car and Kelly drove off. She shut the door and collapsed onto the couch, Castiel sitting next to her and letting her cuddle into his side, his fingers brushing her hair back before settling on her hip.

 

    “How you have dealt with dating me, I have no idea.”

 

    Castiel grinned down at her, his hand smoothing over her side as he quickly planted a kiss on her forehead. “You’ve been saying that for the last two months. Is it shocking that I still want to be with you?”

 

    “Yes!” Kat exclaimed and looked up at him in disbelief. “I’m a divorced mother of four. I spend my days working, researching for hunters, or yelling at two of my kids. Most of the time we spend together, two kids are sleeping down the hall. Trust me, it’s shocking.”

 

    His finger caught under her chin, tilting her head back further. “None of that bothers me.”

 

    She smiled warmly before uncurling from under his arm. Pulling her legs under her, Kat turned to face him and knelt on the couch. 

 

    “So what do you want to do tonight?”

 

    Castiel leaned forward and kissed her cheek, his hand combing through her hair. “Whatever you want to do.”

 

    Kat gave him a wry smile as she thought about the many makeout sessions they had had since they started dating. She bit her lip as an amused smile stretched across Cas’ face. She blushed and sat back on her heels.

 

    “You promised not to read my thoughts, Castiel,” she murmured.

 

    “Don’t think so loud?” Chuckling, he slid his hand to her waist, gently squeezing. “It’s hard to ignore what you were thinking about.” She narrowed her eyes, and he shrugged, leaning back on the couch. “I do my best not to hear you. Sometimes, it’s hard.” 

 

    She snickered and leaned into him, hands gliding over his chest and shoulders. “As Nova would say, dirty.”

 

    Cas smirked, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto his lap. “That’s not what I meant.”

 

    Kat grinned, straddling his legs and kissing his cheek. “I know, but my mind is a dangerous place full of traps and gutters.”

 

    He snorted a laugh, shifting forward as he tugged her closer. His hands smoothed over her back and sides, his chest flush against hers as he lowered his mouth to hers. Katherine sighed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his full lips on hers. His hand slipped into her hair as the other slid under her shirt to flatten on her lower back. 

 

    Kat sucked on his bottom lip, flicking her tongue against it. Castiel lightly tugged her hair, making her gasp and drop his lip. His lips pressed against hers again, his tongue twisting with hers. She gripped his shoulders, quietly moaning as his hips thrust against hers. 

 

    Cas pulled away, breathing heavy as his hand dropped from her hair to her hip. “I’m sorry. I..”

 

    She kissed his jaw. “I wasn’t complaining.”

 

    Pressing a kiss under his ear, she rocked her hips into his, drawing a soft groan from him. Kat brushed her lips down the column of his neck, nipping at the skin over his pulse. Placing an open-mouthed kiss on the pulse point, she heard Cas’ chest rumble with a growl, his hands smoothing over her back. His hands caught on her bra and he grunted, fingers fumbling with the clasp before the two sides separated. 

 

    Kat quietly laughed, kissing the base of his neck. “Frustrated, Castiel?”

 

    Cas huffed, his fingers skimming over her spine. “I still don’t understand why you wear so much clothing.”

 

    She leaned back, giggling as she tugged on the front of his dress shirt. “Says the angel that regularly wears a full suit, tie, and trench coat. That’s frustrating.”

 

    He shrugged, running his hands over her bare sides. “I didn’t today, and you wear all sorts of undergarments.” He tugged on the loose strap of her bra. “I don’t like these.”

 

    She smiled and kissed his chin. “I’m sure, but it helps keep my breasts in place while I chase children and dance.”

 

    His thumb traced the scars over her anti-possession tattoo on her ribs, and she ducked her head into his neck in embarrassment. “I don’t understand why it’s necessary or why you hide when I touch these marks.”

 

    Kat sighed, smoothing her hands over his chest. “Not all of us heal without scars. I don’t like them. They’re a lifetime reminder of that damn demon.”

 

    She heard him sigh before he grabbed the sides of her shirt, pulling it and her bra off her. Kat squeaked and hugged him to her, a blush creeping up her face. She felt rather than heard his chuckle as he held her close and shifted, laying her across the couch. Castiel carefully pulled her arms from around him, trapping her hands with one of his and holding them above her head. His other hand massaged her hip as he kissed over her jaw.

 

    Kat whimpered as his hand slowly moved up to her ribs, and he nudged her head to the side to kiss her neck. “Cas, please?”

 

    Castiel nipped the base of her neck before he kissed over her collarbone. “Please, what, Kat? Tell me to stop, and I will.”

 

    She wiggled underneath him, unable to speak as his hand pressed against her hip to still her. Cas trailed kisses down her chest, nipping at the top of her breast. His lips skimmed over her until he reached the scars Katherine hated so much. 

 

    He kissed each scar, dropping her wrists and squeezing her hips. “I didn’t find out you were missing until Sam… saw you in Florida.” She whimpered, her fingers tangling in his hair as he traced a scar with his tongue. “I was angry with them for not telling me sooner. I started searching on my own, but they found you first.” Cas kissed another scar, nipping at the ridge before lapping at it. “Then you called me and told me you needed time to heal. I was so worried about you, but I knew you were alive and that’s all that mattered.” He pressed a kiss to each mark, sucking on the skin softly. 

 

    Kat gasped, liquid heat pooling in her belly as he tasted the last scar. Words escaped her as Castiel’s darkened gaze caught hers. He slid up her body, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

 

    Katherine moaned into the kiss, hands seeking the buttons of his dress shirt. Castiel knelt between her legs as she finished unbuttoning the last button, wrenching the shirt off himself and tossing it to the floor. Kat sat up, hands smoothing over his chest and shoulders. Grasping his shoulder, she pulled him into another kiss. As their lips moved, he hugged her to his chest, tangling his fingers in her hair.

 

    Whining, Kat ran her fingers down his sides before breaking away. She shifted from under him and stood, her fingers sliding down his arm to grasp his hand. Tugging gently, she tilted her head towards the kitchen and hidden stairwell.

 

    “Come with me, please.”

 

    Castiel blinked rapidly as he stood. “Are you sure?”

 

    She smiled warmly at him, nodding before slowly towing him through the kitchen and down the stairs. She led him through her office den and into her bedroom, stopping halfway to the bed. Cas drew her into his arms, kissing her neck and shoulder. Kat trailed her fingers up his arms, grinning at him as he walked her back to the edge of the bed. 

 

    Sitting on the side, she slid back, fingers grasping the waistband of his slacks and pulling him with her. Cas clambered onto the bed, settling between her legs as he bore down on her. She clutched the back of his head, kissing him fiercely. Groaning against her lips, he braced himself with one hand, tracing the curve of her waist with the other. His knuckles brushed the side of her breast before he palmed it, thumb grazing her nipple. 

 

    Kat arched her back, pushing her chest into his hand. Castiel kneaded the soft flesh before plucking the nipple and drawing a soft moan from her. He trailed his lips across her jaw and down her neck, stopping to nip at the base of her neck. He switched hands as he crept down her body, pressing kisses into her skin as his hand sought out her other breast. She whimpered as his mouth skimmed over one nipple, his fingers teasing the other. 

 

    His tongue grazed the tip of her nipple, and Katherine gasped before his hot mouth latched onto her. Cas shifted as his hand made its way down her body, sliding over the waistband of her jeans. She rocked her hips, her body begging for the friction it craved. He kissed across her chest, tongue flicking at her other nipple as his fingers unclasped her jeans.

 

    His warm breath raised goosebumps across her skin. “Tell, um, please tell me if I’m going too far.”

 

    She gazed wide-eyed at him. “Y-You're not.”

 

    Cas’ mouth enveloped her nipple, wrenching a moan from her. His hand continued downwards, slipping under her pants to cup her sex. Kat’s eyes slammed shut as he pressed against the damp fabric over her core. Thrusting into his hand, she bit her lip and hummed, his fingers rubbing against her covered labia. His tongue swirled around her nipple before he sucked it further into his mouth. He slowly let it fall from his mouth with a pop, kneeling between her legs. 

 

    He caught the band of her jeans, dragging them down her legs. Kat pulled her legs from the fabric, and Castiel tossed them off the edge of the bed. 

 

    He smirked when he saw the writing on her panties. “‘I’m No Angel’?”

 

    Katherine grinned and sat up, grabbing his belt and quickly undoing it. “It’s true, and I didn’t know you would be seeing them tonight.”

 

    He snorted a laugh, hands clutching hers as she undid his slacks. “Perhaps we should slow down.”

 

    She nipped at his jaw. “I lost my pants. You lose yours.”

 

    His darkened eyes narrowed, and he pushed a hand against her ribs, forcing her to lay back. “I will, but not yet.”

 

    Kat groaned, the noise cutting off as he bent down to kiss her belly, his tongue dipping into her navel. Cas grinned up at her, his thumb tracing the edge of her panties. His tongue repeated the action as he slid his thumb slipped under the side of her underwear, rubbing over her wet labia. She mewled and wriggled under him, fingers clutching his head and shoulder. 

 

    Castiel chuckled low in his chest, looping his fingers through the band of her underwear and drawing them down her legs. Kat carefully pulled her legs out of them one at a time before he kissed her lower stomach. His hands caught her legs, keeping her knees up as her feet touched the bed. 

 

    He gripped her hips, kissing the scar on her inner thigh before leaning his forehead against her leg. “I, um, I’m not sure if I know how to do this. I’m just going by instinct.”

 

    “You’re doing a damn good job so far.” Kat licked her lips, fingers combing through his hair. “You can keep following your instincts, or I can take over.” Cas kissed the scar again, shaking his head before trailing his lips down. She whimpered as his breath coasted over her, “Instinct, it is.”

 

    His open lips trailed over her, tongue lashing out to taste the delicate flesh. Kat’s breath hitched as he moaned and sucked lightly on the lips. His hand smoothed over her thigh, his tongue dragging over her. Cas moaned against her, tongue dipping between her labia and grazing her clit. She gasped, letting the air out in a long moan as she watched him taste her. 

 

    He pulled away, his thumb holding her open before Cas looked up, watching her as he licked a broad stripe up her sex. Katherine mewled, fingers tangling in his hair as his tongue flicked over her clit. He did it again, pressing harder on the small bundle of nerves.

 

    Kat panted, one hand clutching the sheets as the other held him over her clit. “Fuck! There. That’s… Yeah, there.”

 

    Cas smiled at her before swirling his tongue over the sensitive bud. Kat’s back arched as she squeaked out a moan, her throat constricting as her body pulsed. He lapped at her, sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking at it. Whimpering, she fought the urge to writhe as his mouth worked against her. His hand pressed against her thigh, pushing her legs open more before a finger pressed against her entrance. 

 

    Katherine moaned as his finger slid into her, his arm laying over her hips and pressing her into the bed when she started squirming. Castiel moaned against her, the vibrations sending a shiver down her spine that settled in her belly. His finger thrust into her, grazing her g-spot. She ran her fingers through his hair, chest heaving as he pushed another finger into her. 

 

    His tongue dragged over her clit, his fingers repeatedly pressed against the perfect spot and Kat let out a long moan as an orgasm crashed through her. Cas kept working her, her legs shaking as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. She whined as she became oversensitive, his mouth still moving against her.

 

    She clutched at the sides of his head, pulling him up as she groaned. “Cas, please! Have to stop. Too much.”

    He crawled up her body, his hips bearing down on hers as he leaned into her. Kat softly mewled as the rough fabric of his slacks pressed against her tender flesh. Castiel kissed her jaw, and she ran her fingers through his hair, turning her head and pulling his lips against hers. 

 

    Her hand pressed against his shoulder as Katherine whispered against his lips, “On your back, sir.”

 

    Castiel frowned but listened, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. She grinned down at him as she straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss under his ear. His hands gripped her hips, flexing as she kissed and nibbled her way down his neck. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss against the base of his neck, giving it a kitten lick before continuing down his shoulder. Kat lightly bit, smiling against his skin as he let out a groan. 

 

    Katherine kissed the hollow of his throat, her hands trailing down his chest and stomach. Her lips pressed against a mole above his nipple, smirking when she looked up at him. Kat lightly traced the waistband of Castiel’s boxers through his open slacks. Kissing down his chest and stomach, she shifted off of him, grabbing the edge and slowly tugging the pants down slightly. She nipped at his stomach, catching his gaze before she pulled them the rest of the way down. He kicked them off, grabbing them and dropping them off the bed. 

 

    She giggled and kissed him, her fingers catching on the waistband of his boxers. “Impatient, Castiel?”

 

    He nodded vigorously, pulling her lips back to his for a passionate kiss. She moved her lips with his as Kat slid her hand down to palm his covered erection. Cas moaned, his hips thrusting into her hand as her tongue slipped into his mouth to twist with his. 

 

    She pulled back, grasping the edge of his underwear and drawing them down his legs. “You were the one that suggested slowing down.”

 

    Castiel grumbled, and Kat tossed his boxers aside before kneeling between his legs. She bent down, kissing the tattoo under his ribs, his hip, and then thigh as her hand smoothed over his other thigh. Leaning back, Katherine cupped his balls, grinning up at him as his breath hitched. Her eyes trailed over his long thick erection, licking her lips as she saw Cas’ gaze intent on her. She licked her palm, grasping the base of his shaft and drawing her hand up to the tip. 

 

    Kat swirled her hand carefully over the tip, drawing a soft moan from Cas. Slowly working his shaft, she leaned down, tongue dragging over his balls before she let go of him and trailed her tongue up to the head. Katherine licked the tip, collecting the salty precum that had leaked out. She pressed a kiss to the slit, hand grasping the base as she parted her lips and slid him into her mouth. She moaned as her jaw stretched to fit his girth.

 

    Cas gasped and groaned, his fingers tangling in her hair as she rolled her tongue around his glans. “Ascha ar gahal!”

 

    Frowning, Kat looked up, letting him fall from her lips. “You okay, Cas?”

 

    He quickly nodded, licking his lips. “I, uh, yes. I’m okay.”

 

    “You said… something. Not sure what so I need to make sure you’re okay with this.”

 

    Castiel bit his lip before nodding again. “I said... I spoke Enochian.”

 

    Smirking, she slid her hand over his shaft, giving a kitten lick to the sensitive spot on the underside of his shaft. “What does it mean?”

 

    He blushed as he looked away, mumbling, “It means… I-I said, ‘Well, that exists.’”

 

    Kat’s head popped up, her eyes narrowed. “Meaning… Have you ever…? You’ve never done this before?”

 

    Huffing, he covered his face with his arm. “No.”

 

    Her eyebrows rose before she shook off the shock and ran her hand over him, gently squeezing the base to draw his attention. “Do you want me to keep going?” Cas’ enthusiastic nod made her giggle before she kissed up his shaft, murmuring. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

 

    His head bobbed, and Katherine wrapped her lips around the head, moving slowly to give him time to adjust to the new sensations. Cas’ fingers tangled in her hair again, his mouth opening in a silent moan as she flicked her tongue over the slit. Her hand twisted gently over his shaft as she hollowed out her cheeks.

 

    Kat bobbed her head slowly, her eyes on him as she drew more of him into her mouth. She smiled around him as Cas licked his lips, his eyes locked on her movements. Her tongue flattened against the underside of his shaft, pressing against it as Katherine gently sucked on him. She pulled back a little, letting her hand work his length as it followed her mouth. His hips bucked, and she pressed a hand down, silently halting the movement.

 

    Katherine ducked her head, taking in as much as she could. She stalled as his tip touched the back of her throat, Cas’ mouth falling open in a low moan. Heat flooded her body at the sound, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Kat slid him out of her mouth, flicking her tongue over the head before drawing him back in. As she worked his erection with her hand and mouth, she watched as he groaned, his hand gripping a plank on her headboard. An idea occurred to her as she traced the edge of his glans with her tongue and his hand flexed on the strip of wood.

 

    Kat hummed around him, dipping her head until he touched the back of her throat again. Castiel’s grip tightened on the board, and Kat had to fight the urge to smile. She bobbed her head, letting him slide into her throat as she swallowed around him. He let out a strangled noise, and she did it again, tongue pressing hard against his shaft. Cas’ moan broke off as his hand flexed and the board cracked. 

 

    She pulled off him, pressing her forehead against the Enochian tattoo on his side as she giggled. “Did you just break my headboard?”

 

    Cas groaned, tugging lightly on her hair. Kat looked up, grinning as his hand cupped her cheek. She crept up his body, straddling his waist as she bent down to kiss his neck.

 

    “You owe me a new headboard. You were supposed to tell me if it was too much.”

 

    His eyes flashed as she pressed her forehead to his. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

 

    Kat kissed him softly, her lips moving slowly with his before she shifted back to straddle his hips. “I take it that felt good?”

 

    Castiel nodded quickly, his hand on her neck, pulling her lips back down to his. She shifted her hips, dragging her labia over his erection. He broke the kiss with a groan, his fingers reaching down and gripping her hips. 

 

    She nipped his bottom lip, her tongue flicking over it. “Why do I have the feeling you will be destroying my bed by the end of this?”

 

    His hand touched the broken board, and she watched as his eyes glowed and the wood knit back together. “I can fix it if I do.”

 

    Kat snorted a laugh. “Handy.”

 

    His grin filled her stomach with butterflies as his hands tilted her hips and Castiel thrust against her. Katherine let out a soft moan as his tip dragged over her clit, her head dropping to his shoulder. He kissed her shoulder, sucking on the skin before grazing it with his teeth.

 

    Kat braced herself on his chest, hands clutching as he rocked his hips into hers again. She pressed against Cas’ stomach, stilling his movements before she reached between them, grasping his shaft. His eyes were on her hand as Katherine lined him up with her entrance. She licked her lips, sucking in her bottom lip as his tip pressed into her. 

 

    She hissed as his hips rocked, her body flaring as he pushed into her. “Cas? This is when to go slow.”

 

    His hands smoothed over her sides, his gaze worried as he looked into her grey eyes. “Did I…”

 

    Kat touched his cheek, smiling as he nuzzled her palm. “It’s just it’s been a while for me.”

 

    She lifted off him a little before bringing herself back down, slowly inching him in as Kat stretched to fit him. Castiel sat up, hugging her to him with his arm around her waist. His other hand explored her body, gripping her ass before grazing his hand down her thigh. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying her hips into his as he slowly filled her. She gasped as he thrust slowly, fully seating himself inside her. 

 

    Her forehead rested against her arm as she let out a low moan, Cas humming as he kissed the base of her neck. His hand trailed across her spine as Kat let her body adjust to his size, her hand tangled in his hair. 

 

    Kissing her shoulder, his lips brushed over the skin as he asked, “Are you okay, Kat?”

 

    Nodding, she trailed her lips up the column of his neck, kissing under his ear. She took a deep breath through her nose, letting her tongue taste his earthy smelling skin. Cas sighed, his hot breath on her shoulder and neck sending a shiver down her spine. Her arms flexed around him as she moved her hips against him. His hands flattened on her lower back, gently pulling her into the motions as her body relaxed. 

 

    Castiel’s arm tightened around her waist as he lifted her hip and pulled her back down on him, groaning. She pulled back, tilting his head towards her as she pulled him into a heated kiss. Their bodies moved together, hips rocking as he lifted and dragged her onto him. She moaned as tension filled her body again, his tongue darting into her mouth to taste her. 

 

    Castiel held her close as he leaned back and rolled them over. He pulled Kat’s knees up, slowly thrusting in and out of her. He tilted back and held himself up on his elbow before palming her breast. She let out a low groan, moving with him as her fingers twisted in the bedsheets, her skin prickling as electricity filled her veins. His tip brushed against the perfect spot inside of her, her hands flying up to clutch his shoulders as her breath hitched. 

 

    Katherine tilted her hips as he drove into her, the new angle making him hit all the right spots as he pushed deeper into her. Cas let out a throaty moan, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her in place. His pace quickened, and she raked her nails down his back, the tension growing heavy as they moved. 

 

    He kissed across her shoulder, tongue and teeth playing against her skin as Kat whined and gasped with each movement. She wrapped her legs around his waist, exploring his back with her hands as Castiel’s muscles tightened and relaxed with each lunge. She threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him to her as he punched his hips hard into her, moaning as she scattered open-mouthed kisses across his shoulder. 

 

    Kat gasped as he continued to thrust hard into her. “Cas, I’m going to…”

 

    Cas grunted, moving to nip the other side of her neck. He pulled her hand from his back, threading his fingers with hers as he pinned it to the bed. His lips trailed over her jaw, capturing hers. She mewled into the slow kiss, fingers squeezing his as he slowed his deep thrusts. Her knees shook as her climax neared, her lips and tongue moving with his. 

 

    Shifting his angle, Cas quickly plunged into Kat, the broad thrust knocking the air out of her in a long moan. Her head fell back as she shattered, arm clenching around him as he tucked his face into her neck, smothering his groan. His thrusts stuttered, his cock twitching inside her as he released. He slowed to a stop, fingers relaxing on hers. They stilled, Kat’s breath puffing from her lungs as Cas nuzzled the side of her head.

 

    Castiel kissed her neck as she panted, his voice deadpan as he spoke, “I didn’t break your bed.”

 

    Katherine burst out laughing, turning her head to give him a quick peck. “No, you didn’t.”

 

    The arm around her holding her tightly to him as he rolled them onto their sides, her leg laying over his hip. “Was that… okay?”

 

    She smiled up at him, rubbing her thumb over his. “That was perfect, Castiel.”

 

    Cas flashed her a brilliant smile. Kat let go of his hand, grabbing a pillow for their heads before retaking his hand. He kissed her forehead as she fought heavy eyelids.

 

    “Why do I have to get tired after sex,” Kat sighed.

 

     His chest rumbled against hers as he laughed. “Because you’re human and that’s what happens.”

 

    “Not always. Not after morning sex, and that doesn’t change the fact that I want to stay awake with you. You have to take the kids to Dean tomorrow.”

 

    Her eyelids won the battle as he wrapped her arm around his back, his hand letting go of hers to brush through her hair. “Go to sleep, Kat. I’ll be here when you wake up, and we’ll spend the morning together before I get the kids from Kelly and Craig.”


	11. Ch. 11

    Sam held the door open for the four kids as Isadora called out, “I’m driving Cherry Bomb, Mama Kat!”

 

    Kat poked her head out of the kitchen, yelling back, “Remember, she’s a ‘65 Ford Mustang, not a goddamn race car! Take it easy on her!”

 

    Issy grinned on the other side of the door. “She can handle it.” Kat scowled, and Issy sighed. “Fine, I’ll take it easy on the old girl.”

 

    Sam gave the young adult a scandalized look. “If that’s what you think about the car, what do you think about us?”

 

    Issy turned and waved a hand back at him. “Practically ancient, like the car. Come on, Uncle Sam. I’ll take Dawn, and you take Lyla and Rob. I want to get there and help Aunt Nova with the New Year’s feast. Two weeks ago, Castiel took forever to get there, and Dad about lost his mind. See you in a week, Mama Kat!”

 

    Sam pulled the door closed, and Kat leaned back on her counter, glancing at Castiel. “So, should we tell her that last time you were in my bed with me and that’s why you were late getting the younger two from Ms. Liz and arriving at the bunker?” He grimaced, and she laughed. “Okay, probably not. You think Sam knows about us?”

 

    “He knows.” Kat turned a concerned look on him, and he added, “He asked me in the car, and I figured we could trust him. Sam said he was happy we had each other, but he’s worried about how Dean will take the news. Novalee and Dean don’t know yet.”

 

    She sighed, watching him pull a chair up to the kitchen island to sit. “He’ll tell Nova when he gets home. That’s guaranteed. Hopefully, they know not to share with Dean yet.”

 

    “I told him not to tell anyone yet, that you weren’t comfortable with everyone knowing. He said he’d keep it to himself.”

 

    Hearing the cars drive off, she walked over and stood between his legs, hugging his neck. “I hate how that sounds like I’m ashamed of dating you. I’m not, for the record. I just don’t know how Dean or the kids will handle the news. I’d like to keep the casualties to a minimum.”

 

    Chuckling, he brushed her hair off her shoulder before kissing her cheek. “I don’t think there will be any casualties. It’s more likely that the kids will be hurt we didn’t tell them sooner.”

 

    Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she stepped back and let her arms fall to her sides. “I wish Dean and I didn’t have to split holidays. I want the kids to see him, but I want to ring in the new year with my kids too.”

 

    Cas followed her as she made her way into the living room, grabbing her a blanket off a chair. “Well, it was the only way to split it. You two have slowed down on the arguments, but your family has big parties for Christmas. Dean didn’t want to keep the kids from that. Besides, now we can spend New Year’s Eve alone together, and Dean has company while Sam takes Nova home to San Diego to see her family. It works out the best for all parties.”

 

    Kat waited for him to sit next to her, curling up against his side as he threw the large blanket over them. “Yeah, but if he would just come up here, he could have had Christmas with them too. I understand he found it an awkward idea, but there really are no hard feelings on my part anymore. I realized pretty quickly that Dean isn’t someone that can handle relationships. He’s much happier being single.”

 

    He handed her the remote. “He does seem happier. He likes watching Sam and Nova be happy together, but he doesn’t envy the two. When they get into arguments, he tells them to screw it out or shut up and wait it out. Both options seem to work for them.”

 

    She giggled and set the remote on her knee. “Sometimes, couples can do that. Sometimes they have to talk it out. Kinda depends on the relationship and the people in it. Both Sam and Nova are fairly logical humans. Novalee tends to run on the emotional side when she’s upset, whereas Sam doesn’t. I think that’s why we rarely argue. We’re too logical about it all. I tend to explain myself, and so do you.”

 

    Cas’ arm curled around her. “I think I have trouble understanding what you are trying to say sometimes, but you always explain when I tell you that. It’s pretty nice that we don’t argue, but when I mentioned it to Sam, he said we would argue eventually. Everyone does. I don’t want to fight with you.”

 

    “I know we will, and I don’t want to fight with you either.” She hugged his waist. “But I’ll tell you this, don’t let me get away with crap you know is wrong. You know me and what I’m like when I’m upset. I’ll turn mean, and I’m giving you permission to do whatever you can to kick my ass out of it.”

 

    He looked down at her, his expression turning from worried to sad. “I won’t hurt you, Kat. No matter how mean you get.”

 

    Kat shrugged, squeezing his waist. “If you have to, I won’t be upset later when I calm down. I know who I am, and I know how I get. I once pushed Dean into a wall because he pissed me off.  If I need to be chained to a chair and made to listen, have at it. I’m not me when I’m angry. I turn into my mother because that’s the only woman I had growing up and I thought for the longest time that that’s how women were supposed to be. I know better now, but I always seem to resort to her tactics when I’m really hurt or pissed off. Chuck help you if it’s both.”

 

    Castiel took a deep breath and pulled her closer. “Can we change subjects? I don’t like talking about this.”

 

    She cast him a warm smile. “Absolutely. What should we do tonight? We have the whole house to ourselves, and I’m not due to work at the bar until after New Year’s.”

 

    He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Didn’t you want to watch that Christmas movie marathon?”

 

    Kat laughed and turned on the TV. “I watched parts of it with the kids, but we can watch the other movies. There were still ten I wanted to see before I’m not in the Christmas mood anymore.”

 

    Cas frowned. “I don’t know that we can get through all ten. With New Year’s tomorrow and my trip back to Lawrence, it might get cut off.”

 

    She grimaced. “That still leaves plenty of time.”

 

    “Not if you want to spend time in bed too.”

 

    Snorting a laugh, Katherine grinned up at him, “I believe I’ve created a monster if you immediately thought of the need to take me to bed.”

 

    “Well,” Cas sighed, his fingers twirl in her hair as it lay against her side. “I’m not sure I’m a monster, but you will eventually need to sleep, and I do enjoy the other things we can do in your bed.”

 

    “So do I,” she said with a giggle. “But those things can be done in other places.” His raised eyebrow sent her further into chuckles before she added, “Perhaps I’ll show you later.”


	12. Ch. 12

    Katherine set her phone on the bedside table, creeping around the bed so as not to wake her two young kids sleeping peacefully under the blankets. Both had complained of nightmares, and she hadn’t had the heart to send either back to bed after being away from them for so long. She kissed the tops of their heads before making sure the blankets were snug around them.

 

     Isadora had left Kat’s home that morning to go back to Chicago and Lyla had left for school the day before with Dean, both girls promising to call often. Dawn and Rob were still struggling with the divorce and their sisters not being home with them. Kat helped with what she could, which was why she hadn’t fought them sleeping in her bed.

 

    Kat looked back at their sleeping forms after crossing the room, wishing she could stay and cuddle with them. She shut the door to her room and stepped into her den. She had promised to search her lore books for information on a creature Sam and Dean were hunting now. 

 

    A noise on the stairs leading into her basement had her stopping dead in her tracks. She reached to the side, blindly searching for the gun she had hidden on a high shelf. The noise came again. It was soft, like the padding of a large dog. Nails clicked on the wooden steps, and Kat’s brain went haywire as it filtered through all of the creatures that could sound like that. 

 

    “Hello, Katherine.”

 

    Kat whipped her head to the side, eyes landing on the man standing by her large desk. His tailored black suit and highly shined shoes were incongruous with the messy desktop and unkempt room. 

 

    Crowley scratched at his black beard, his brown eyes narrowing on her. “Been a long time since we had a chat.”

 

    She leaned against her bedroom door. “We’ve never just talked. How did you get in here? Why are you here, Crowley?”

 

    The demon grinned and ran a hand down his suit. “Your wards were easy to break, dear. A simple spell and I was inside. As for why I’m here instead of enjoying a night out on the town, I’ve got orders to visit.”

 

    Her eyebrows pinched in a frown. “The King of Hell takes orders now?”

 

    Scowling, he clasped his hands in front of him. “Seems another has dethroned me. Sad, but not unexpected. I knew it was coming when he showed back up.”

 

    “He?”

 

    The padding grew closer, and Kat looked around, half expecting to see a mastiff walking through her den. Her lamp swayed as an invisible entity bumped into it. Kat held in her groan as her mind finally caught onto the creature prowling her home.  _ Hellhound. Fuck. _

 

    “Seems Lucifer has a plan in mind for your two little ones. I’ve been sent to fetch them. A pleasure after you tried to kill me multiple times.”

 

    Her blood ran cold as she turned towards him. “Lucifer may NOT have my children.”

 

    Crowley’s face stretched in an evil grin. “You don’t have a choice, Kitty Kat. I’m to bring the kids to him and kill anyone in my way.”

 

    “Than you’ll have to kill me because I’m not allowing my kids to go with you.”

 

    “That can be arranged. Juliet.”

 

    A growl filled the room, and Kat could feel the hot, putrid breath of the hellhound on her face. She knew there was no way to survive this. She had no weapons and no way to call Dean or Sam. The door to her bedroom would never keep a demon and a hellhound out, not for long. Only the soundproofing would keep the children inside from hearing their mother’s death. There was only one person she could get a message to if he were listening. She closed her eyes and put all of her heart into prayer. 

 

_ Please Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Hear my prayer. Keep my babies safe. Come quickly and get them out of here. Let me play distraction, but save my children. Tell everyone I loved them, but I have to do this for them. I’m sorry. _

 

    Claws dug into her shoulders, and she crumpled under the weight of the beast. She tried striking the hellhound, but the blows did not affect. Kat bit through her lip as claws raked her from shoulder to belly, tearing through her clothing and flesh, and ripping a scream from deep within her.

 

     “Take me, Crowley! Leave my kids alone. They’re innocents.”

 

    The hellhound stopped its attack as a posh accent filled the room. “Are you trying to trade their souls for yours?” She nodded, and he tsked. “Need a verbal agreement before I get out the paperwork.”

 

    “Yes, okay? I will trade my soul to save all four of my children.”

 

    A dark laugh filled the room, and Kat wailed as teeth clamped down on her ankle. “Oh, this is going to be amusing.”

 

    Kat’s last thought before Juliet dragged her away was of her two children, sleeping in her soundproofed room, and of her daughters off at schools hundreds of miles away. 

 

    Her beautiful daughter Dawn, who looked like her father and acted like her mother. The girl who warmed hearts with gentle words and protected her little brother from others with a ferocity that shocked even her parents. Her eldest daughter, Isadora, who wanted nothing more than to help children escape abusive homes. The brunette beauty who chased her dreams to Chicago. Her blonde haired, blue eyed daughter, Lyla, off at school in Michigan. The artist who saw the virtues in every sight. Her handsome son and his raven feather hair, whose laugh could make anyone smile. The sweet boy that loved running through the woods and cuddling on the couch with his family. 

 

_ Please save them, Cas. Please! _

 

**...**

 

    Castiel swerved off the road, Dean and Sam cursing as he stopped on the shoulder. He threw the car into park and Sam grabbed the papers that had flown out of his hands. Cas leaned his head on the steering wheel, focusing on the prayer echoing in his head. 

 

    “ _ Please save them, Cas. Please!” _

 

    Dean kicked his feet as he sat up in the back of the Impala. “See, Cas! This is why I don’t let you drive.”

 

    The angel ignored him, shifting the car into drive and pulling a U-turn. “Sam, tell me how to get to Kat’s house from here.”

 

    Sam gave him a curious look before grabbing his phone. “What’s going on, Cas?”

 

    He remained silent, listening for more from Katherine, and Dean grabbed his shoulder. “What the fuck is happening, Cas?”

 

    “Kat said a prayer to me.”

 

    Sam plugged the address into his phone, setting it on his knee, as Dean growled. “More information, man. Are my kids okay?”

 

    Castiel shot a glare back, grumbling, “I’m not sure. It was brief, but it sounds like they’re all in danger. How long will it take us to get there, Sam?”

 

    Sam glared down at his phone. “About three hours.”

 

    Cas groaned and clutched the steering wheel, pressing down harder on the gas pedal. “That’s not fast enough.”

 

    Dean grabbed his phone, sitting back in his seat as he dialed and waited. “Eddy, it’s Dean Winchester. Are you still living in Kickapoo, IL? Good, you got hunting gear still? I need you to go to Katherine’s house and check on her. We think she might have been attacked.”

 

**_..._ **

 

    Castiel pulled into Katherine’s driveway, parking the car and jumping out with Dean and Sam. Kat’s friend, Eddy, was sitting on the lawn with Dawn and Rob, the two kids clinging tight to the man. Dean ran up to them, grabbing his son and kissing his forehead before hugging his daughter to his side. 

 

    Eddy stood, his head down. “I got them out of there right away. Tried to make sure they didn’t see anything. I-It’s bad, Dean.”

 

    Castiel didn’t wait to hear any more. He ran through the open front door, staring at the broken Devil’s trap on the floor. Making his way through the kitchen, he saw claw marks in the hardwood floors leading to the hidden staircase. As he walked through the kitchen, he could smell the blood and sulfur. He stopped at the top of the stairs, staring down at what little of the room he could see.

 

    A large hand landed on his shoulder as Sam spoke, “Cas? If you don’t want to see, I’ll go.”

 

    The angel frowned, his eyes fixated on an overturned lamp. He slowly crept down the stairs, his frown deepening as more of the room came into view. He stepped off the stairs, moving to the side as Sam rushed past and fresh pain lanced through his chest.

 

    The room was in ruin. Kat’s rocking chair was in pieces, her built-in desk broken in half, the office chair bent and shredded. Blood coated the floor by the bedroom door, the large pool already coagulated. Drag marks lead to a loose panel by the desk, the emergency hatch open to show the trail ending within the darkened hall.

 

    Castiel turned back to the blood as Sam dipped his fingers into it. “I’d guess a couple of hours old, which means this happened right after you heard her prayer.”

 

    He closed his eyes, crouching down as he cursed Metatron and his broken wings. “I could have been here in time if I could still teleport. I could have stopped this.”

 

    Sam cleared his throat, and Cas stared up at him, fighting to hold back tears. “Not necessarily. We don’t know who attacked her.”

 

    “It was at least one demon with a hellhound. Claw marks, sulfur, disappearing trail. We need to contact Crowley.”

 

    Sam nodded, coming to crouch next to Cas. “Can you tell? Is she dead?”

 

    The angel’s attention turned inward as he listened to Angel Radio. “I can’t, but I can say that no one is talking about a Gunner or Winchester arrival in Heaven. It would be noteworthy for them, especially Kat.”

 

    Sam made a choked noise, and Cas turned worried eyes on the hunter. “I hoped you would say she was there.”

 

    Castiel looked at his shoes as he fought the prickling at the corners of his eyes. “A demon carried her off. It’s likely she’s in Hell.”

 

    A gruff voice had Cas jumping to his feet and turning towards Dean. “Son of a Bitch! What the fuck did they do to her?”

 

    The angel turned away, wiping the tears from his cheeks and clearing his throat before answering. “A hellhound and a demon? I-I don’t want to think about it.”

 

**_..._ **

 

    Castiel stared at the clock on the wall as it ticked off the seconds. “There’s nothing in the lore?”

 

    Sam grunted, marking his place with his finger as he looked up. “Not yet. Are we sure she didn’t make a deal with a crossroads demon?”

 

    “She would never do that,” Dean and Cas answered simultaneously.

 

    Nova looked up from Sam’s laptop, quirking an eyebrow. “Okay,” she drew the word out as she said it. “What about other demons?”

 

    Cas thought about the question as Dean grumbled. “No. She would never sell her soul.”

 

    Sam sighed, voicing Castiel’s thoughts. “Not unless someone made her.”

 

    Dean slammed his book closed. “Katie wouldn’t sell her soul! I was married to her. I know her. She didn’t sell her soul when her sister overdosed and had to be put on life support or when her other sister lost her baby. She didn’t sell her soul when her dad died. Katie’s seen what happens when you sell your soul. She wouldn’t fucking do that.”

 

    Nova sniffed, hiding behind the laptop as she growled, “Stop calling her Katie. You gave up that right when you took that Rosalyn chick into your car and started fooling around with her.”

 

    Sam touched his girlfriend’s shoulder, shaking his head as Dean violently pushed back from the table. “Fuck you, Novalee! She’ll always be Katie to me whether we’re together or not. You’ve known her for less than two years. I was with her for almost a decade.”

 

    She stood up and glared at the eldest Winchester. “Fuck you, Dean! You threw away that decade. You don’t know her any better than I do! Sam, Liz, and Cas would be the ones to ask because they’re her best friends!”

 

    Castiel leaned into his knees, a jolt of pain searing through his chest as he realized he’d never be called her boyfriend. Sam’s hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up into his hazel eyes. The hand squeezed briefly before falling. 

 

    “Sam’s right. Kat would only sell her soul if she felt she had to do so.”

 

    Nova nodded as Dean turned a glare on the angel. “So you think she had time to sell her soul before she was dragged off? That she prayed to you instead of asking someone to watch the kids on the day her contract ended? She wouldn’t risk our kids like that.”

 

    “No, she wouldn’t risk them if she knew it would happen. I saw the protections on the house. They were in tatters. She didn’t know this would happen.”

 

    Dean pointed at the angel as he turned back to Novalee. “See? She didn’t sell her damn soul!”

 

    Nova waved a hand at him, sitting back down. “First, he never said Kat didn’t. Castiel said she didn’t know she would be attacked. Second, Crowley stated he hadn’t seen her in Hell, though he could have been lying. How much can you trust a demon? Anyway, third, unless you want to ask Lucifer himself, shut up! Some of us are trying to find our friend.”

 

    “Novalee, please,” Sam groaned.

 

    Dean’s voice rose as he gripped the back of the chair he had been occupying. “I’m trying to find her too! We all are. She was my wife, my friend. I was supposed to protect her. I didn’t, and now we need to save her.”

 

    Nova’s voice dropped, “You know what I hate about you, Dean Winchester? You spend so much time worryin’ about protectin’ and savin’ people, that it’s a wonder you don’t die of a heart attack every mornin’. You’re just like my pops. Overprotective, untrustin’, and stubborn as an ox! Good gravy, it’s no wonder Kat was losin’ her damn good mind being married to you.”

 

    Castiel stood as Dean growled and launched into another screaming match with the redhead. Sam sighed, shaking his head. The taller man followed the angel from the room and into the kitchen. Castiel sat at the small table, leaning his head back on the wall. 

 

    Sam went to the fridge, pulling out food. “How are you doing, Cas?”

 

    Castiel watched the man make sandwiches for the group, grimacing. “Not well. You?”

 

    “Not good. Do you think Crowley was lying?”

 

    “Probably. We’ve searched everywhere else in the last six months. Kat’s either in Hell or Purgatory. I don’t know which would be worse.”

 

    Sam’s head tilted, his eyes on his task. “I’d think Hell. She’d be able to handle Purgatory, and she knows how to get out of after our trips. She could be lost to us forever in Hell.”

 

    Cas leaned on the table, his head hanging from his shoulders. “I was thinking. I wonder if this is how Kat felt all the times we’ve gone missing? Watching and caring for the children and constantly worrying that their parent won’t come back?”

 

    “Yeah,” the brother sighed. “It’s probably exactly how she felt.”

 

**_..._ **

 

    Katherine’s head rolled forward on her shoulders as the demon backed away, bright lights flashing behind her eyelids each time she blinked. “That it already, or are you losing your stomach for this too?”

 

    The demon sneered at her, grabbing a razor blade from the tray before a voice cut in, “That’s enough.”

 

    Kat looked up through her eyelashes as the Archangel Lucifer walked up to the rack she was suspended on. A young man trailed behind him, the boy’s brown hair slicked to the side, and his blue eyes strikingly similar to the angel’s. The demon set the blade down, stepping away from her and quickly leaving the room.

 

    Lucifer grabbed her matted hair, lifting her head. “Is this who you’re looking for, Son?”

 

    The boy’s head bobbed before shifting to the side. “It looks like her, but she’s damaged.”

 

    Kat growled deep in her throat, the ache in it worsening as she jerked her head, trying to loosen Lucifer’s hold. “Fuck you, Kid. You try being tortured day in and day out and see how you fucking look.”

 

    The kid only blinked, and Lucifer chuckled before dropping her hair. “He means your soul, but your body requires some help too.”

 

    She hissed as white light filled her vision, her eyes slamming closed. Taking in a deep breath, the ache in her ribs disappeared, and the constriction in her throat eased. She could feel her body stitching itself back together, the sensation making her stomach roil. The ever-present lights did not dim though, and she whimpered when they pulsed, the fury she had been fighting for so long rising like bile in her throat.

 

    “Why do you assholes heal me every damn day? Need a blank canvas that fucking badly?”

 

    Her questions went unanswered as the boy’s voice sighed, “You can’t heal her soul? They won’t be happy if she’s this damaged.”

 

    She opened her eyes to see Lucifer shake his head. “No, I can’t. The torture’s already started to change her. The only fix is to finish it. Unless…”

 

    The kid’s face lit up. “Unless, what?”

 

    Lucifer’s grin sent a chill down her spine. “Unless we try something new. Something that only you could help me do.”


	13. Ch. 13

     Castiel watched Dean grumble under his breath as he prowled around the room, the eldest Winchester’s anxiety of being back in Hell evident in his darting eyes and quick steps. Sam leaned against a stone pillar beside Cas, his eyes alert as he surveyed the throne room. Cas heard a distant noise, clearing his throat and tilting his head towards the door as the brothers looked at him. 

 

     The men turned just as Castiel’s brother walked through the doorway. Lucifer’s short, blonde hair was messy like he’d been in a fight. His light blue eyes looked at each of them as he came in, smirking at Sam as he made his way by them. Sam pulled out of his lean, scowling at the archangel’s back. 

 

     Lucifer stood by the throne as he turned to speak, “Little Castiel, long time, no see. How’s my son?”

 

     Castiel fought to control his face as he stared at his brother. “Jack is fine.”

 

     “Is that so? Is he still missing?”

 

     Sam took a step forward, drawing Lucifer’s attention. “Why are you delaying? We came here because you agreed to meet with us about our friend Katherine Winchester.”

 

     Lucifer’s smile put Castiel on edge. “Ah, Sam. It is good to see you again. As for why you’re here, I believe Crowley could help with that. Crowley?!”

 

     Crowley appeared in the doorway seconds later. “Yes, sire?”

 

     “These three are looking for their friend Katherine and my son. Do you have any idea where they could be?”

 

     Crowley grinned, turning his head and calling out. “You! Lucifer wants a word.”

 

     The sound of heavy chains had Castiel wishing he had his angel blade. Lucifer had demanded no weapons, and his demons had stripped them of everything. As the chains drew closer, Crowley stepped aside, keeping his distance from the person coming to the entranceway.

 

     Castiel gaped as Jack walked into the room, Katherine’s chained arm looped through his. Jack’s usual white tee and beige jacket were at odds with Kat’s flowing purple dress. The chains rattled as she moved, Cas’ heart aching when he saw how tight she was bound. 

 

     “Jack? Kat? What are you… Why are you here?”

 

     Kat stared blankly at him, her grey eyes flashing iridescent purple before she turned her once again steel gaze on Lucifer. “You asked for me, Luci?”

 

     Jack patted her hand as Lucifer grimaced. “I asked you to call me sire or Lucifer.”

 

     Sam stepped towards Kat, and Jack jumped between the two. “Sam, stay back. She-she’s not herself.”

 

     Kat peered at Sam over Jack’s shoulder. “He’s tall. He’d be fun to play with, but first I’d shave his head. Men shouldn’t have such long hair. Is he here for play or talk?”

 

     “Talk,” Jack whispered, his voice soft as he placed his hand on hers, looping it through his arm again as she stepped beside him.

 

     Crowley snickered behind his hand as Dean cleared his throat. “Katie?”

 

     Kat’s eyes narrowed as her attention turned to Dean. “Why… Why does that name sound familiar?” She bit her lip as Jack patted her hand. “Did someone used to call me that, Brother?”

 

     The boy’s head bobbed, and Cas’ shock turned to anger as he scowled at Lucifer. “Brother?!”

 

     Lucifer shrugged, unperturbed. “She’s taken to the kid. She’s been calling him that since shortly after his arrival here.”

 

     Jack smiled brightly at Castiel and Sam. “I’ve been taking care of her. She’s still learning a lot and can be… scary to the others, but she likes me! She said I remind her of someone, but she can’t remember who.”

 

     Katherine and Jack stepped further into the room, Kat’s fluid movements unnerving to Castiel. While Kat had always moved somewhat gracefully, this was the agility of a predator. Her calculating eyes took in the Winchesters, glancing over Castiel as they stopped in the middle of the room. Her head tilted, her eyes drifting back to Crowley. The demon flinched, his hands stilling on the front of his suit before dropping to his sides. Kat turned her attention back to the men.

 

     Cas inwardly groaned, “Jack, what are you doing here?”

 

     “I came looking for your friend. You said she might be in Hell, but that you three couldn’t come here without risking being hurt. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

     Crowley made a small noise in the back of his throat. “Tyke came calling and stayed when he saw her. Take him if you want him. The other demons and I will be glad to see his back.”

 

     Crowley jumped as Kat glared at him, her voice dropping. “You will not bother this boy, Crowley, or I will see to it that your insides become your outsides.”

 

     Crowley bobbed his head quickly. “Yes, of course. Wouldn’t dream of it, dear.”

 

     Castiel and Sam traded confused looks, Dean saying, “What the fuck did you do to her?”

 

     Jack squeezed Katherine’s hand, staring worriedly at Dean. “Please don’t raise your voice. She doesn’t like that, and she is still struggling.”

 

     Lucifer huffed. “I had hoped she would be more,” he broke off before finishing. “Stable.”

 

     Jack glared at Lucifer, who threw his hands up. “She’s only four months old. She has to learn like I did. She’s still healing.”

 

     Castiel startled. “Four months old? She’s hasn't been seen a year and a half. And what do you mean like learn you did and healing?”

 

    Jack cast a nervous look at her as Kat stared at Cas, taking a step forward before her chains caught on Jack. Her head tilted as she studied him, and Jack released the tangle of chains around him. She startled when the links hit the ground, crouching and growling deep in her throat.

 

     Jack knelt in front of her, smiling as a new voice called out, “Jack? Is Katima okay?”

 

     Katherine, Katima, practically purred as Jack helped her stand, Adam Milligan walking into the room. “Hey, Gorgeous? You okay?”

 

     Kat grinned at him, her chains dragging as she walked over to press against his side. “I’m fine, Brother Adam. Are you feeling better?”

 

    Adam nodded, wrapping an arm around her side and kissing the top of her head as Jack came to stand beside her. “Thank you for your help. You too, Jack.”

 

     Sam made a choked noise, and Castiel looked over to see him swallow. “Adam? You-You’re out of the cage and not fucked up?”

 

     Adam smirked at his half brother. “Yeah. It helps to have an archangel’s Nephilim and this lovely lady here.”

 

     Castiel’s confusion deepened, Sam asking the question on the three’s minds, “Lucifer, what happened to Katherine?”

 

**...**

 

     Lucifer sat on his throne, Katima watching closely as the three men turned on him, their eyes narrowed. “Katherine doesn’t exist anymore. This is Katima. She-She’s special.”

 

     She watched as the light-haired man took a step towards her father, a low warning growl issuing from deep in her chest. “Keep your distance, sir. I don’t like threats to my Luci.”

 

     Luci rubbed his forehead, scowling. “Katima, please stop calling me that. Dean, the woman you know isn’t in that body anymore. She will attack, and it WILL hurt, probably kill.”

 

     Katima cocked her head to the side, pulling away from her brothers and picking up her chains. She walked towards her father, his wary eyes on her as she came. She stepped up the stairs, turning and sitting on the top step. She set her spelled chains in her lap, fluffing her skirt around her feet as she crossed her ankles and straightened her spine, looking relaxed but staying prepared in case someone threatened her father. 

 

     Her attention was drawn to the long-haired man as he crouched down, his eyes closing as he rubbed a hand over his face. “Why won’t you tell us what happened to her?”

 

     She realized the tall man was crying, and she bit her lip. “Lucifer, why is he upset?”

 

     He cleared his throat. “He knew a woman that looked like you, little one.”

 

     She noticed Jack shift on his feet, the black haired man pursing his lips. Katima stared at him, her eyes shifting as she focused on the white aura around him. It wasn’t as bright as her father’s, but it was there. Her mind reached out to it, plucking at a point by his shoulder. 

 

__ Information flooded her mind.  _ Castiel, Seraphim. Friend and ally to the Winchester Brothers...  _ Katima pulled back her touch, having gained the knowledge she needed.

 

     Castiel glanced at his shoulder before quickly turning his attention to her. His blue eyes narrowed, and she felt him try to read her. She threw a mental wall up, blocking his attempt. Her eyes shifted back, his aura disappearing.

 

     “How did…?” Castiel’s eyes flashed as he tried to get past her wall. “She’s not human anymore. Why doesn’t she look different,” he mumbled. 

 

     The light haired man moved, and Katima tracked his movements as he passed her father and brothers. He touched the long-haired man’s shoulder, squeezing it before his jaw set.

 

      His whisper to the angel was effortless for her to discern, “What do you mean she’s not human?”

 

     The angel tilted his head as he tried to reread her. “I mean, she’s not human. I don’t know what she is anymore.”

 

     “Whisper, Whisper, Whisper.” Katima ruffled at the Seraphim’s words. “No, Mr. Light Hair. I’m not human.” She pulled her power around her like a cloak, dropping her voice as she spoke, “Seraphim Castiel, STOP trying to read me. You will not be able to get the information you seek.”

 

     All three men turned their attention back to her as Jack waved his hand, telling her to calm down. Katima shivered as she did as she was told, noticing Crowley’s raised eyebrow. She smirked at him, hunching her shoulders.

 

     Luci sighed behind her, and she smiled up at him before he chuckled. “Such a fickle young lady.” She purred at his strange compliment, preening her hair as her father talked, ” As I said, Katima is special. When Katherine Winchester came here, she was given to a lesser demon for… practice. When he proved unable to break her, another stepped into his place, and another, and another. And so it went until I found her, already half-broken and delirious.” He leered at the Seraph. “She claimed to be… a very good friend of yours brother.”

 

     Castiel glanced at his shoes, his feet shifting before he schooled his features and Luci continued. “That was about the time Jack showed up here looking for her. I told him about her condition, and we agreed that if she was your,” he paused, his eyes narrowing and his smile pulling to the side. “Friend, we should help her.”

 

     The other angel shook his head, shouting, “You turned her into this instead of healing her?!”

 

     Katima stood quickly, ready to attack as she snarled at Castiel and her chains fell to her feet. “Do NOT yell at my Luci! He and Brother Jack saved me.”

 

     The long-haired man stood, towering over his two friends. “How did they save you, Kat?”

 

     She stared at the man, a spark of recognition flaring in her mind, whispering, “By fixing me. I-I know you, Long Hair.”

 

     Katima looked at the light-haired man again, shifting her head side to side as she stepped towards him. He threw up his hands, eyes wide as she advanced. Her chest flared with sadness as she tried to remember him. 

 

     “Why do I feel sad when I look at you? Why do my eyes prickle and my chest constrict? Who are you?”

 

     The light haired man glanced down, guilt written on his features as his green eyes caught hers. She reached out her hand, touching his forehead. 

 

     Names burst from her mouth, “Dean Winchester. Samuel Winchester. Dawn Samantha, Lyla Hunter, Robert Jonathan, and Isadora Grace Winchester. Novalee Julep Prince.”

 

     Sharp pain had her crashing to her knees as her brain burned. Images flooded her mind in quick succession, and she struggled to control her thoughts as snapshots of the three men, a redheaded woman, and young ones raced through her head. She gasped for breath, and Jack raced over to her, Adam popping to her side. 

 

_ The angel, Castiel, sitting on the back of a park bench with her. The sun glinted off his dark hair as his head fell back in a laugh. His eyes sparkled as he glanced at her, and her heart lurched in her chest. Her eyes darted to her boots before she knocked her shoulder into him, brushing her feelings for the angel aside as she thought of Dean, her then boyfriend. _

 

_ The light haired man (Dean, her mind supplied) on bended knee, holding out a ring as she clutched a light-haired baby (Dawn). His green eyes wide as she agreed to marry him. A bearded man (Uncle Bobby) chuckled, his shoulder bumping against Long Hair (Sam) as they both grinned at the couple and child kneeling on the garage floor. _

 

_      She was holding a raven-haired child (Robert) to her chest, his bright green eyes watching her as she sang him to sleep. His eyes fluttered before Dean leaned into her side, his voice low as he joined in song. The boy giggled, his hands clutching onto his father’s shirt as he pulled himself into Dean’s waiting arms. _

 

_      Light hair and Long, lying on a hotel bed with her, laughing about a joke made long ago. Dean’s arm under her head as she held Sam’s hand, the three slowly quieting. Comfort and love seemed to radiate off the two as their breathing slowed and they fell asleep. _

__

_      The long-haired man, Sam, pulling her into a hug, his hand pressing against the back of her head as she tucked her forehead into his chest. A brunette teen (Isadora) wrapping her arms around the two and holding them both close to her too thin body. _

 

_      A blonde teen (Lyla) and Castiel running through a school campus, pointing out artwork to each other and laughing. Lyla was crashing into Castiel, her arms tight around the angel’s waist as she thanked him for being there with her. The Seraph chuckled, returning her embrace, and telling her he would always be there for the child. _

 

_      Castiel again, his hand squeezing her side as they curled up on a couch to watch a movie. His blue eyes danced with mirth as he stared down at her, his body bending until his lips touched hers in a soft kiss. Her body flared, electricity coursing through her veins as their mouths moved and his fingers brushed her cheek. _

 

     Jack’s blue eyes flared gold as he cupped her cheek, and her pain dissipated. Her chest heaved, her stomach roiling as she closed her eyes. Her mind opened to a life that had been locked away — a life she was meant to forget.

 

**...**

 

     When she opened her eyes, Katima looked up at the light-haired man, her brain feeding her data. “Dean Winchester. You… You were her husband.” She paused, her force weak as she whispered,” My husband?”

 

     Dean lowered his hands, rubbing them against his thighs. “Yeah, I was.”

 

     A dull ache in her head made her close her eyes. “Kids?”

 

     His gravelly voice answered, “Four. We adopted your two nieces, Isadora and Lyla, and we have two biological kids, Dawn and Rob. They’re… they miss you.”

 

     Katima looked up at him with shifted eyes, Castiel’s aura drawing her attention. “Castiel. You,” she paused, remembering a secret from another life. “One of my closest friends.”  _ My boyfriend _ , she whispered the question into his mind. 

 

     Shock and then sadness passed through his eyes before he nodded.  _ I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. _

 

     “And you’re Samuel Winchester.” She dropped her gaze before turning to the long-haired man. “You were my friend. My brother.”

 

     Sam nodded, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “I am.”

 

     Luci cleared his throat, and she turned to him, her chains rattling on the floor. “Family reunion over? Great. I hope this means you will calm down now.” His voice echoed in her head.  _ I had hoped the wall would have stayed up so you wouldn’t be pressured into a life you no longer fit into. _

 

     Katima stared at her father. “Yes, Luci. I will try.”

 

     She stood with Jack’s help, Adam’s smoky black aura distracting her as he moved towards Lucifer. “You can’t expect her to be perfect yet, Lucifer. Katima and Jack spent hours fixing my mind from the damage you and Michael did in that cage. She’s still getting everything back from that.”

 

     Lucifer dismissed him with a wave, causing Adam to fly across the room and hit a stone pillar. “Shut up, Adam. You’re too mouthy.”

 

     Katima growled at her father. “I told you not to hurt him again, Luci.”

 

     Lucifer grimaced, his gaze shifting between Katima to Jack and back. “Katima, sweetheart. I have to keep my demons in order, or they get antsy.”

 

     Adam stood and flipped off Lucifer. Her father scowled at him before Adam flew into the air again, a human spear flying off a weapons rack and pinning him to the wall as it stabbed through his shoulder. Her brother’s feet scrambled against the wall, his voice choked as he tried to find purchase to relieve the pressure on his shoulder.

 

     Katima’s control broke, and she roared as her power flared, her energies muddying the air around her. She heard Jack say her name, ignoring the plea as she focused first on her chains. The metal glowed red and purple as the cuffs warped. She pulled further on her energies, watching the cuffs shatter and fall to the floor. 

 

     Lucifer backed away as she tilted her gaze to him. “Apologize and free him, Father Luci. He may be a demon now, but he is my brother.”

 

     Her father glared at her as a bright light filled the room. She heard a scuffle behind her, seeing Crowley flee from the place from the corner of her eye. Lucifer rolled his shoulders, his wings casting a large shadow against the wall.

 

     “You will calm down, Katima.”

 

     Katima pursed her lips, raising her hand and pulling the staff from Adam’s shoulder before launching it at Luci. He waved his hand, and it veered away from him. Katima arched her back as Jack’s hand landed on her shoulder, the gentle touch painful to her raw skin. 

 

     “You can’t hurt me, Katima. You can throw everything in the room at me, and I will block it.” Lucifer sighed as his aura and wings disappeared. “I don’t want to hurt you or your friends.”

 

     Katima watched him for a moment before pulling back on her powers, settling them beneath her skin again. “Stop hurting Adam, Luce. He’s an ass, but he’s family. You don’t hurt family.”

 

     “That’s the former human part of you. It’ll go away,” her father snorted.

 

     “I hope not,” her voice wavered as Katima looked at the soft tulle skirt of her dress, hand reaching for a necklace she no longer had. “It’s the only part of me that feels right.”

 

**_..._ **

 

     Katima stared at the two brothers and angel, her brothers sitting on the steps next to her. The three men kept staring at her like she was something to be feared, and her mind reminded her of her many fights with her new father. She sighed and picked at the tulle of her skirt, wishing she had her old jeans and t-shirt.

 

     Jack set his hand on top of hers. “It’s okay, Katima. They’re family.”

 

     “They were my family when I was human. Now, I’m… whatever Lucifer made me.” She stared into her brother’s light blue eyes. “If they call you an abomination, what will they call me?”

 

     Jack frowned, his shoulders slumping as Sam flinched at her words. “We’re not abominations. It’s like you told me. We’re just different.”

 

     Katima huffed. “That was before I had my human memories. Now I remember hunting things like us. Well, things like me. I never hunted a Nephilim or angel, but I did hunt demons with them.”

 

     A throat cleared and she looked up to see Sam watching her. “So you’re a demon now?”

 

     Picking at her skirt again, she licked her lips. “Demon-ish? But with an angel’s grace and a human body.” She peeked through her lashes to see the man recoil. “Yeah, it’s not a pretty mix.”

 

     Dean grunted, shifting on his feet. “Is that why Cas didn’t know what you were?”

 

     “Probably,” Kat supplied. “The making of me was difficult and a little rushed. It’s hard to explain.”

 

     Cocking his head to the side, Jack looked between the two. “I thought I was doing the right thing. Lucifer said it would fix you.”

 

     Castiel’s gruff voice was quiet as he asked, “Jack, what did you do?”

 

     “I gave her grace and wings like he told me to do. Her soul wasn’t completely twisted, and he said it was the only way to save her after being tortured for so long.”

 

     Katima cringed at the word, her mind filling with images of razors, chains, hooks, knives, and whips. “Can we not say the T word, Jack?” She turned her head, narrowing her eyes on him. “And you’re as bad as Castiel when I first met him. Gullible as heck. Someone needs to teach you to fact check.”

 

    Her brother stared at his hand on her knee. “I like being like Castiel.”

 

     Kissing his cheek, she smiled at him. “Being like him isn’t a bad thing, but being gullible is. You will get used again if you don’t learn to analyze people’s intentions.”

 

     “But they missed you. I wanted to bring you back to them.”

 

     She bent down, laying her head against her knees. “They miss Human Katherine, not Hybrid Katima. Human Katherine broke after more than one hundred and sixty years of torture. She allowed Father Luci and you create me.”

 

     Her head popped up as a growl filled the room, and Castiel glowered at her. “He’s not your father. Your father was Donald Gunner.”

 

     She raised an eyebrow. “My human father was.”

 

     “Do you call Jack your father? He created you too.”

 

     “No, he doesn’t try to control me as Fa-Lucifer does. He’s my brother and friend.”

 

     Castiel pursed his lips, his voice sounding in her mind. Do you _ realize he calls me his father? _

 

     Do you _ realize I’m not Katherine anymore? I’m a freak that shouldn’t exist. _

 

_ You will always be Katherine to me. _

 

     Dean looked between the two, his eyebrows raised. “Do you two need to find a room?”

 

     Castiel turned away from them, stomping across the room. Dean called his name, but the angel ignored him. 

 

     Sam’s hand brushed through his hair before he leaned on his knees. “So you’re an angel now, but also a demon?”

 

     Katima rocked side to side, trying to think of the right way to phrase her condition. “I was never turned into a demon, not fully. For some reason, when Luci and Jack turned me, I gained the grace and wings they wanted me to have, but I took on demon attributes too. They used that damn Demon coin you guys gave them after Crowley attacked Novalee. So far, I can summon demonic powers, but I can’t really use them. I’ve figured out telekinesis, but it’s tricky, and I can’t control the object as well as most.” 

 

     She stood, scattering her atoms and popping up next to the Throne of Hell. “Teleportation is the only one I’m decent at, but that could be the angel side — a better sense of sight and smell. I-I tried to kill myself after I woke up. I don’t remember it completely, but it didn’t work. I don’t eat, sleep, or tire physically. I don’t need to breathe, but I do it anyway. Lucifer says my body remembers the need to breathe and that I’ll learn to control it.”

 

     Katima saw Castiel turn, his eyebrows knit together. “Those are all things angels have too. What makes you think you are demon also?”

 

     She stared at him, calling the demon power to her. A smoky haze filled the area around Katima, and she felt her eyes flick. Dean cursed, and Sam hung his head. She pushed back the power, clearing the cloud and letting her eyes turn back. 

 

     “I have no idea what happens to my eyes, but it feels like a flick to your eye that doesn’t hurt. What I’ve deemed Angel Eyes feels like a shift and a burn. So I know they’re different.”

 

     Cas grumbled, “Demon rolls to red. Earlier, your eyes glowed purple. I’ve never seen an angel with purple eyes, though.”

 

     Katima sighed and sat on the steps next to Adam. “Red Demon, blue angel grace. Purple makes sense to me.” She nudged Adam with her shoulder. “You're awfully quiet, Brother.”

 

     He shrugged. “Nothing to say.”

 

     She laid her head against his shoulder. “Your half brothers are sitting across the room, and you don’t have anything to say to them?”

 

     He scoffed, shrugging her head off his shoulder before standing. “Some brothers. I was in that cage for how long? They never tried to get me out.” 

 

     Katima watched Adam stalk from the room and groaned. “Knowing what he went through, I can’t blame him. He’s only been out of the cage for two months. He was turned demon, and his mind had to be aided by Jack and me.”

 

     Sam cleared his throat. “Why was he released?”

 

     “I saw him in the cage when Luci was talking to Michael. I wouldn’t leave for twelve days. Kept talking to him, forcing Michael to leave him alone. He was crumpled and hurting, and someone needed to be there for him, with him. Lucifer freed him when I told him I wouldn’t leave without him.”

 

     Dean smiled at her, his eyes warming. “That sounds like the Katherine we know and love.”

 

     Katima glowered at him. “Would your Katherine have helped turn him into a demon? Watched them torture him until he broke? Would she have watched the last bit of his humanity slip away only to heal his mind later because he became deranged?

 

     “I’m not Katherine Sage Winchester of Peoria, Illinois anymore.” She stood, kicking the broken chains away from her feet. “I’m Katima, Freak Hybrid From Hell.”


	14. Ch. 14

     Katima closed the door to her room, shutting out the shouts of her former name. Turning on her heel, she went to her wardrobe in search of new clothes. She grumbled under her breath and dug through the heaps of tulle and silk.

 

     “No leather. No jeans. Not even a cotton tee. What the fuck have they been dressing me in here?”

 

     A knock on her door had her turning her anger towards the person on the other side. “Not interested. Leave me alone.”

 

     The knock sounded again, and she crossed to the door, tearing it open with a growl. “I said, NOT FUCKING INTERESTED!”

 

     “Well, that’s too bad.” Castiel crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I came to talk.”

 

     Katima huffed, spinning towards her wardrobe again. “What, Castiel?”

 

     She heard the door close and looked to see him lean against it. “Why are you acting like this, like you don’t care how much we missed you and love you?”

 

     She stared at the rainbow of fabrics in her closet before her self-hatred had her grabbing handfuls and throwing the dresses on the floor. “Because you didn’t miss me or love ME! You miss Katherine, and they  _ loved _ her. I’m not fucking Katherine, and the sooner you realize that, the better.”

 

     “The better for who? Us or you?”

 

     She glared at him as the last dress fell on the pile. “For all of us. I’m not her. I haven’t been for far too long, and there’s no going back from what I’ve done.”

 

     “Dean came back from what he did here. You could too.”

 

     Katima stared at the pile of clothes, igniting it with fire. While watching it burn, she refused to meet his gaze. “You can’t come back from what I am.”

 

     He snapped his fingers, and the flames went out. “You could be more like the woman you were if you wanted to be.”

 

     She called back the fire, making it burn hotter. “Maybe, I don’t want to be her?”

 

     His lips pinched. “You don’t want your children back?”

 

     She watched the flames lick at a red silk dress, her eyes burning with tears as she whispered, “They aren’t my children anymore. They don’t deserve to be raised by a monster.”

 

     “Maybe you aren’t Katherine anymore, but those children would take you any way they could get you, and you know it,” Castiel’s voice was a low growl as he replied. “You know that your nieces have already lost one mother. They need you. Dawn and Rob need you, no matter what shape you’re in now.”

 

     Her eyes flicked, and she stared into his burning blue gaze. “You sure about that, Feathers? You sure they would want a demon as their mother?”

 

     “Yes, I am. Why don’t you get back to Earth and ask them yourself? Or are you afraid?”

 

     Shuddering, she turned her back on him, putting out the flames before tugging on the skirt of her purple dress. “Fuck you, Castiel.”

 

     Rapid footsteps approached her, and she spun around just as he reached her. He pushed her back against a wall, anger radiating off of him. His arms caged her in as her chest rumbled.

 

     “Growl all you like at me, Katima,” he said, her name falling from his lips mockingly. “I have fucked you, as humans would say. Don’t try to blow me off. I was there for you when no one else was, not even your then-husband.”

 

     She pushed him back with her mind, watching as he flew across the room and hit the wall. “Don’t you mean husband, Castiel? Dean never signed the fucking papers. How does it feel knowing you fucked your best friend's wife? The woman you lusted after for years was married to your friend and you fucked her.”

 

     Castiel glared into her red eyes as she walked over to stand in front of him. “Keep going, Katima. Get it all out. I know you, and this isn’t you. This is your self-hatred trying to find a new target. Besides, don’t you think I haven’t said the same things to myself over the years?” He stood and brushed off his trench coat. “Don’t you think I haven’t kicked myself for wanting you? For wanting to be with you?”

 

     She pushed him against the wall, bunching her fist in his white dress shirt. “Then, why did you?! Why did you choose to fuck me, knowing that I was still married to him, that I had four kids with Dean?”

 

     His head leaned back against the wall as he relaxed in her grip. “Because I love you.”

 

     “Love is a human emotion,” she scoffed and let go. “It’s caused by chemicals in their brains. Angels don’t feel love.”

 

     It was his turn to growl as he grabbed her shoulders, spinning around and pushing her against the wall. “Then I guess I’m more human than I thought. I loved you, Katherine, Katima, whatever you want to be called. I still love you. I searched for you in Heaven and on Earth. Sam and I scoured Purgatory looking for you. I had to force them to bring me here to look for you. Now I find you, and you don’t care that we have been through hell for you.”

 

     She sneered into his face. “‘Through Hell,’ huh? Funny, I don’t remember you having your flesh ripped from your bones every day. Don’t remember you having to watch your intestines spill at your feet. And I certainly don’t remember you having to watch a revolving door of demons play Jack the Fucking Ripper with your body parts. I’m sorry. I’ll be more fucking sensitive to your dilemma here. Want to trade war stories? I’ll show you my mental scars if you show me yours?”

 

     Castiel pushed away from her and threw open her door, his voice quiet as he walked out, “You have four beautiful children waiting at the Bunker for you. Whenever you want to stop throwing yourself a pity party, they’re waiting for their mother.”

 

     Katima pushed off the wall, shouting out her door, “Again I say, FUCK YOU, CASTIEL! YOU DON’T FUCKING CARE.”

 

     His back stiffened as he stopped making his way towards the two Winchesters. Castiel turned around and stomped back to her door, pushing Katima in and shutting it. She heard the lock click before he grabbed the side of her neck and pulled her against him, his mouth inches from hers.

 

     “You can yell at me all you want, Kat. You can rage, throw fire, do whatever you want, but you will listen to me. I don’t care what you want to do to me right now, and I don’t care that they turned you. I don’t even care that you think so little of how I feel about you. But what I do care about is that you hate yourself so much, and I do care that your children are broken after losing their mother again. If you can’t feel any responsibility towards them, then stay here and let us clean up the mess. But don’t yell curses at me and tell me that I don’t care about you. All I’ve done for the last two years is worry about what could have been happening to you. And now I find out that even I couldn’t imagine what they would do to you.”

 

     All the fight drained out of her as Katima stared into his brilliant blue eyes. “I’m sorry, Cas,” she whispered, her eyes flicking back to grey as she blinked away the tears stinging them. “I-I love those kids, but I can’t go back there. I can’t let them see what happened to me. I can’t endanger them like that.”

 

     He pulled her into a tight hug, tucking her head into his shoulder. “Kat, take some time. Think about what you want from your life now. Your kids will wait for you, and so will the rest of your family.”

 

     Castiel abruptly let go of her and pulled the door open, walking past Sam and Dean on the other side. Katima lowered her gaze, staring at the scorched dresses beside her. Waving her hand, she forced the door shut on her old family.


	15. Ch. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied/referenced eating disorder

     Katima placed her hand down on the table, shifting the pile of papers in front of her. “I’ve been in touch with Elizabeth and my Uncle Boyd. Everything is in order; I just need you to sign these.”

 

     Dean stared at the pages on the table. “This? This is why you wanted to talk?”

 

     She nodded, pushing the stack towards him. “Read through them, tell me if anything needs to be changed.”

 

     His hand drew over his mouth as he mumbled, “Not going to ask about our kids? Just want to act like they don’t exist?”

 

     “I know they exist.” She winced, shifting her gaze to the weapons rack across the room. “I’m trying to do what’s best for them. I’m giving you everything needed to raise them: my house, my cars, most of my money. I made sure Lyla and Issy’s schools are paid in full, and my share of the bar is turned over to you. Liz wasn’t thrilled about that, but she’ll calm down and work it out.”

 

     Dean pushed the divorce papers back to her. “I don’t want any of that.”

 

     Katima sighed, narrowing her eyes on a dagger. “Then give it to the kids. I don’t need any of it. I don’t need money for what I do here, and the kids will need it later on down the road.”

 

     “They need their fucking mother.” Dean launched from his chair and flung the pages to the floor. “Issy is a mess. She’s barely eating again, and you can see her ribs through her shirts. Lyla refuses to draw or paint because she claims all the beauty has left her world. Dawn is holed up in her room crying most days, and Rob walks through the bunker like a ghost, asking when you’ll be home. They need you, not your money or cars!”

 

     She swiped at the tear creeping down her cheek. “You guys will figure out what to do, Dean. I-I can’t come back from this. There isn’t a way to come back from this.”

 

     “Bullshit,” he yelled, kicking at the pages. “You pull your shit together like Sam, you, and I have done our entire lives. You don’t turn your back on family!”

 

     “Pull my shit together?! How? How do I change back into a human? How do I go back to being the woman I was before? Don’t worry. I’ll wait for your answer!”

 

     Dean’s look hardened on her. “You don’t have to change back. You learn to control the crapshow in front of the kids. How many times did I have nightmares about what happened to me here? How many times did Purgatory Dreams wake me up, screaming? Buck up, Buttercup. Get your shit together, see our kids, and then I’ll sign the divorce papers, but only after you fix the papers. I’m not taking your things.”

 

     Katima slowly rose to her feet, leaning on the table. “You want me to visit our kids? Fine.”

 

     She reached across the table and grabbed his forearm. Focusing on the bunker in her mind, she flashed them outside the front door. Dean wrenched his arm away from her, returning her glare before walking up to the door and opening it. 

 

     “Thanks, now I won’t crap for a week. After you, KAT.”

 

     She took a step forward, stopping as she felt something block her path. Dean huffed and leaned against the open door. His toe tapped his impatience.

 

     She pinned him with a stare. “I would, except I can’t. Something is keeping me out.”

 

     His eyebrows knitted together before his eyes widened, and he groaned. He pulled out his phone and punched at the screen before holding it to his ear.

 

     “Hey, Novalee. I need you to ask Sam to turn off the Demon Barrier. Yeah, he’ll know how to do it. Tell him I have Kat with me.”

 

     Katima groaned and crouched down, her leather pants creaking as she rested her elbows on her knees. “Of course. The fucking Demon Barrier, because now I’m part demon. Better make sure there isn’t an Angel Barrier or Hybrid Barrier. Shit, make sure there isn’t a Fucked-Up-Beyond-All-Reasoning Barrier too.”

 

     A hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up to see Castiel standing behind her with a paper bag in hand. “Demon Barrier is enough. I’m glad you came.”

 

     She shrugged off his hand before standing, brushing off the comfort that she knew he was trying to give her. “I’m only here because Dean refuses to sign the divorce papers until I see the kids.”

 

     Cas gave her a knowing look, and she gave him her best Bitch Face. The angel clenched his jaw before walking through the open door. Dean watched Cas walk through before raising an eyebrow. 

 

     Hanging up, Dean cleared his throat. “I never know if I should leave you two alone to fight it out or fuck it out.”

 

     She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, because you’d be A-okay if I suddenly ripped his clothes off.”

 

     His eyes darted down before he shrugged. “We broke up a long time ago, Kat, and he’s been pining over you for years. I may be dumb, but I’m not blind. The barrier should be down now.”

 

     She tested the doorway with her foot before stepping through. “Still doesn’t change the fact that he’s your best friend and I’m your ex-wife. It would be messy, and you would care.”

 

     He followed her through the door, stepping in front of her and leading her into the main room. “You’re right. I would care if you two got together, but not because you’re my ex and he’s my friend. I’d care because I wouldn’t want either of you to get hurt. Seeing as you’re still a Bitch-A-Saurus Rex, I’d say give it some time if you are interested in him.”

 

     Snorting in disbelief, she looked around the room. “Whatever, Dean. Where are the kids?”

 

     A shriek filled the air as Novalee tore out of the library towards Katima. Katima slapped her hands over her ears, her eyes watering from the ear-splitting sound and her focus on keeping her energies under a tight hold as they roared to life under her skin. Nova stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as she looked over her. 

 

     “Kat?” Her voice was a whisper, and Katima pulled her hands away from her ears. “Oh God, it is you!”

 

     Novalee launched at her, pulling her into a hug. Slowly, Katima hugged her back, giving her a quick squeeze before dropping her arms to her sides. 

 

     “Hey, Novalee. How are you?”

 

     Her friend stepped back, holding out her left hand to show the small ring on her finger. “WE are fine.”

 

     Katima’s jaw dropped. “You-You’re engaged?!”

 

     Sam walked out of the library, a broad smile plastered on his face. “And excited to finally tell you. We got engaged four months ago.”

 

     Sam stood next to his fiancee, his arm wrapped around her waist as Nova smiled up at him. “Four months tomorrow. Why don’t I go get the kids?”

 

     Nova walked up the stairs, and Katima quickly blinked a couple of times. “I didn’t know you two were thinking about marriage. I thought she was terrified of commitment?”

 

     The younger Winchester finger-combed his hair. “We weren’t. After you disappeared, Nova and I had a long conversation about marriage and kids. Eventually, she warmed up to the idea of being a Winchester, though kids are still a no.”

 

     Katima stared at her black leather boots. “I’m sorry that she still doesn’t want kids, but I’m glad you were finally able to convince her to marry you.”

 

     Sam pulled her into a hug, chuckling and Katima gently hugged him back. ”That makes two of us. I hope you’ll be at the wedding.”

 

     “I’ll do my best,” she whispered, stepping away. “How many guns does Dean have prepared? If I remember correctly, almost everyone at our wedding had some firearm. I can’t imagine Dean letting you get married without some weapons being around. He’s way too protective to leave them out.”

 

     A high-pitched voice called from the top of the stairs, “At least, I’m not the only one that says he’s overprotective.”

 

     Katima looked up to see her eldest daughter making her way down the stairs. Isadora’s long brown hair was limp as she brushed it behind her ear, her brown eyes glassy. She could see what Dean had been talking about, their oldest had lost a lot of weight, and her arms looked like they would break at the slightest pressure. 

 

     “Issy? Sweetheart, are you okay?”

 

     Isadora stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hugging her middle as her eyes dropped. “I’m sorry, Mama Kat. I fell back on old habits.”

 

     Katima slowly made her way over, tucking her fingers under her daughter’s chin and easing her face up to hers. “I told you a long time ago, baby. I can’t be mad at you for relapsing. I only ask that you try to find help and talk to someone about what’s bothering you. I know your father and uncles have been worried about you, and they care. Everyone under this roof will take the time to listen when you speak.”

 

     Isadora pouted, her arms reaching out to hug Katima. “I missed you. I wanted to talk to you about it, but you were gone, and no one could find you.”

 

     She sighed and gingerly held the young woman. “I’m here now, and they know where to find me if you need anything.”

 

     Issy pulled back, pain etched into her face. “You’re going to leave again?”

 

     Katima kissed her forehead, mentally kicking herself for coming back. “I have to, but I’ll be back to check on you, here and in Chicago.”

 

     Isadora sobbed, backing away and climbing the stairs. “Don’t bother. I should have known you’d toss us out like my mother did.”

 

     “Issy!” The girl ignored her, making her way upstairs as Sam jogged up behind her, helping her up the last couple steps and down the hall. Katima rounded on Dean. “This?! This is why I shouldn’t have come back!”

 

     Dean’s stare turned icy as she turned to leave. “So you do want to be like your sister Lyra? Drop the kids in someone else’s lap and run away? Fine. Bye, KATIMA!”

 

     Dean ran up the stairs after their daughter, and Katima felt her hands start to shake. She crouched down, taking deep breaths and trying to keep her powers under control. A hand landed on her shoulder in a dull thud, and she jumped up, her eyes flicking before she could control them. 

 

     Jack held up his hands. “Easy, Katima. I’m just here to help.”

 

     She shook her head, blinking away the change in her eyes before pinning him with a glare. “Then help Isadora.”

 

     Jack frowned. “I tried. It’s hard to fix what’s wrong with her since she doesn’t want it to change. She said there is too much she can’t control, but food was something she could. She’s eating again. Novalee has helped with that, but Isadora only eats a little, and her stomach gets upset.”

 

     Someone squeaked behind Jack, and they turned to see Rob hiding behind the Nephilim. “Hey, Rob. Your mom’s here. Wanna say hi?”

 

     The boy stepped behind him again, peeking out at his mother. “Mommy? Is it really you?”

 

     She crouched down, smiling at her youngest. “Hey, Bruiser. How are you doing today?”

 

     Her son glowered, his bottom lip puffed out. “Not good. Lyla threw a paintbrush at me, and Dawn said I was a buttface.”

 

     “Well, that wasn’t very nice of them. Did you kick them in the shins?”

 

     “Daddy said I couldn’t.  _ He _ said I have to be nice to my older sisters because they are just upset and lashing out. I said he was a buttface and he got mad at me.”

 

     Katima snorted a laugh. “He is kind of a buttface, but he’s your daddy. You have to be respectful of him. And he is right, they’re upset and lashing out because I wasn’t here for you guys.” A small squeak issued from upstairs and she looked up to see Dawn and Lyla rush down the stairs. “Speaking of your sisters. Hi, girls!”

 

     Dawn jumped into Katima’s arms, and Lyla threw herself into her side. Katima hugged them both, ruffling their hair.

 

     “What’s this I hear about you calling Bruiser a buttface and throwing paint brushes at him?”

 

     Both girls gave her a guilty look before backing away, Dawn huffing, “He follows us everywhere! I can’t even go to the bathroom without him trying to follow!”

 

     “Did you ever think that he was afraid you’d go missing like I did,” Katima asked. “That he was just worried about losing you too?”

 

     Dawn worried her lip before glancing back at her brother. “Sorry, Robbie. I guess Mom has a point.”

 

     Lyla grimaced. “Did you just come back to scold us?”

 

     “No. I came back to check on you and make sure you’re listening to your father and uncles. It’s not my fault you two misbehaved today.”


	16. Ch. 16

     Katima stood in front of her desk, rolling her shoulders as her wings ached and itched. “My kingdom for a metaphysical back scratcher.”

 

     A deep laugh drew her attention as Castiel leaned against the doorway to her room. “If you find one, let me borrow it.”

 

     She grimaced and returned her attention to the paperwork on her desk. “What are you doing here, Castiel?”

 

     “My brother wanted a word, and I decided to see how you were doing since you had left the bunker before I had the chance to talk to you.” A stack of papers landed on her desk. “Plus Dean wanted me to drop these off to you.”

 

     “Still acting as his carrier pigeon? It’s beneath you, you know?”

 

     She watched him sit in the chair next to her desk. “Doing him a favor since I was coming here anyway. He signed them, by the way. You are officially divorced. Congratulations?”

 

     “Thanks.” Katima looked through the stack, checking that Dean had signed each line “Now I need to get Uncle Boyd to set up everything for the kids. I was thinking about giving Isadora the house, but with her condition, I don’t think it’s wise to give her someplace to run away to when she’s hurting. Besides, I should probably make sure it’s cleaned fully.”

 

     She heard a grunt and looked over at Castiel. “I cleaned it the night you went missing. Liz’s husband finished the work you wanted done on the bedrooms upstairs and the kitchen. I also fixed the seals and protections. It’s been waiting for you to come back to it.”

 

     Leaning her hip against the desk, she frowned. “Except I can’t step foot in it if the Devil’s Traps are back up. Better the kids take it and sell it and the cars. No point holding onto something I can’t touch.”

 

     He grimaced as he glanced up at her. “It’s strange that banishing sigils don’t work on Jack, but Devil’s Traps and sigils work on you. I wonder why it’s so different for the two of you?”

 

     Katima sat in her office chair, shifting forward as her skin complained when it touched the chair’s back. “Because he’s a Nephilim and I’m not? It’s different because we’re different. He’s Angel and Human. I’m Demon and Angel, with a sliver of Humanity hanging on by a thread.”

 

     “I can remove the warding for demons. You can have your home back.”

 

     She shrugged, wincing when her skin pulled tight. “Do these things always freaking ache, or am I just unlucky?”

 

     “They can get sore,” Castiel smirked at her. “Try stretching them out occasionally.”

 

     Katima glared. “Oh, because I didn’t think about that yet? I tried that yesterday. It feels like I have a knot in one of them.”

 

     “Did you check to make sure you didn’t damage your wings?”

 

     “I don’t think I did. I did get in a fight with a demon, but it ended pretty quickly when Luci charged in and threatened to throw him on the rack instead of the poor soul that was chained onto it.”

 

     He grimaced and leaned back in the chair. “Might want to make sure you didn’t damage any feathers.”

 

     “I’ll check them over later or have Lucifer or someone help me. What did you need to talk to Lucifer about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

     “He wanted to tell me that Michael had been released and he had an idea of where Gabriel is hiding.”

 

     “Oh, we know where he is.” Katima snorted, grabbing the divorce papers and placing them in a file folder. “I was sent out looking for him a couple of days ago. That’s another reason why I had to stretch my wings. The asshole tried to stick me in a loop, and I had to power my way out of it.”

 

     Castiel’s eyebrows knit together as he leaned forward. “Why did he try to do that?”

 

     “He thought I was a demon. Once I broke down his loop, he figured out I was a freak of nature, albeit a ‘pretty one,’ to use his words. So, he decided to sit down in a diner with me and talk about why I was hunting him down. He wasn’t happy to hear that Luce was looking for him, but once I explained that Lucifer was calming down in his old age, he heard me out. He’s supposed to drop by at some point.”

 

     “You beat Gabriel in a fight?”

 

     Katima covered her mouth as she giggled. “Hell, no. I outsmarted him. Try to stick me in a loop without knowing my full nature? Bitch, please. I popped in and out repeatedly until he got curious about how I was doing it. Curiosity killed the cat, but this Kat had the satisfaction to bring her back.”

 

     Castiel groaned, and Katima laughed. “What? Too much of a Dean joke?”

 

     His nod made her laugh harder as he replied, “You’ve spent too much time with that man if that was the best you could come up with for that situation.”

 

     “Oh, come on. It wasn’t THAT bad.”

 

     “It was pretty bad, and that’s coming from an angel that had to learn what humor was.”

 

     Katima rubbed at her shoulder, trying to ease a knot. “Speaking of learning things, I should talk to Luce or Michael about teaching me Enochian. I’m pretty sure Gabriel called me something, but I have no idea what he said.”

 

     “What did my brother call you,” Cas’ head tilted as he asked.

 

     She sighed and gave up on the knot, leaning back against the chair and ignoring her complaining wings. “Something like Sal-duh and Ho-ah-tah? It had me confused. Why are you laughing? Did he call me something dirty?”

 

     His shoulders shook as he chuckled and rested his elbows on his knees. “Sald means wonder, and hoath means love or lover. He wasn’t insulting you; he was flirting like usual.”

 

      Her lips pulled to the side in a grimace. “Now I wish I had kicked his ass. First, he called me sugar; then he was calling me sald and hoath. Yeah, I’m kicking him in the shins when I see him next.”

 

     Cas wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his trench. “What did you think he was calling you?”

 

     “I don’t know! I don’t speak Enochian! It’s not like you get wings and grace and suddenly learn the whole language. Or I didn’t, at least. I barely speak proper English.” His head landed on her desk, and she shoved at him playfully. “Yuck it up, Chuckles. See if I help you anytime soon.”

 

     He sat up, grinning. “It’s funny, though. Dean was joking after you left that I had better watch out for demons hitting on you and instead it was my brother.”

 

     “They do too, actually,” Katima huffed. “I usually kick their asses. And why is Dean joking about that? He acts like he doesn’t give two shits that you like me.”

 

     Castiel glowered. “No, he cares that I love you. He worries that you’re going to break my heart or that we will break each other’s.”

 

     She waved his words off. “You don’t love me, Wings. I refuse to believe that you fell in love with me over the, what, five months that we dated? You might lust after me, and you definitely liked me, but love is a strong word.”

 

     He looked away, staring across the room silently for a moment before stating, “Love is the right word, and I didn’t start loving you while we dated. I fell in love with you while you were separated from Dean. I always knew I liked you a lot, but it was then that I realized how much I felt for you.”

 

     Katima remained silent, focusing on the folder with her divorce papers in it. She knew how she felt about him, but she couldn’t deal with everything in her life and Castiel’s affection. Her life was in turmoil, and she needed to find a way to right it before she was ready to jump on the Heartbreak Express again.

 

    Movement caught her eye, and she looked up to see Lucifer standing in her doorway. “Hey, Luce. Need something?”

 

    Lucifer glared at her before answering, “Stop calling me by those silly nicknames. I have a job for you.”

 

    “Okay, Schnookums. What can I do for you?” She grinned and kicked away from her desk.

 

    Castiel snorted, and she looked over to see him hiding his mouth behind his hand. His shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter as he collapsed in on himself.

 

    Katima stood and waved her hand, sending her chair back under her desk as Lucifer groaned. “Fine, call me Luce or Luci, if you want, but don’t ever call me schnookums again.”

 

    “I just wanted to see if I could get you to say schnookums. It was easier than I thought, Luce.” She stuck her tongue out at him as his glare deepened.

 

     “The job is here in Hell; I'll tell you more when my little brother leaves. We have a situation that needs your attention immediately…”


	17. Ch. 17

     Two days later, Katima was sitting in the bunker, watching movies with the kids. She shifted her back side to side before Robbie groaned. “Mom! Stop wiggling! I can’t watch the movie when you keep making me jiggle.”

 

     “Sorry, little man, but your mom’s back hurts, and she needs to find a way to make it stop,” she sighed and kissed the back of his head, her arms giving him a brief squeeze.

 

     Rob grumbled and jumped off her lap, laying on the floor by his sisters. Kat stood, walking out of the room and leaning against the wall. Her back felt like it was burning, and the cold plaster did little to soothe the skin. She took off walking through the bunker, hoping to find something to take her mind off the pain. 

 

     She went out into the garage, looking over the classic cars parked within the large room. Seeing the Impala, she made her way over, lightly touching the side. Memories flooded her as she looked inside at the tan interior. 

 

     “Just as beautiful as ever, huh?”

 

     Katima smiled as Dean peaked his head through the window across from her. “Yes, she is. Let’s hope you can always find ways of keeping her gorgeous.”

 

     He chuckled, and they stood, Kat leaning on the top of the car as he popped the hood and leaned under, fiddling with wires. “Got sick of watching the movie?”

 

     She shook her head before turning when she heard the garage door. “Not exactly.”

 

     Castiel walked into the garage, a deep frown etched on his face. “Kat, are you okay?”

 

     Dean stood and watched him walk over as she replied, “I’m okay. Why?”

 

     “You left rather quickly, and you kept rolling your back.” The angel stood by the trunk of Baby, keeping his distance. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

     Sighing, she leaned back on the car. “My back is still bothering me since the last time I saw you.”

 

     Cas raised an eyebrow. “Your back or your wings?”

 

     She huffed and glanced at Dean quickly before dropping her voice. “My wings.”

 

     “Did Lucifer or anyone else help you with them?”

 

     She rolled her eyes. “It’s not a big deal. It’s just uncomfortable, and Luce and Michael have been busy negotiating with Gabriel. Who knew archangels would squabble so much over petty stuff?”

 

     “I did,” both men chimed in before smirking at each other. 

 

     “There you two go with that whole freaky mind reading thing.”

 

     Dean glared at her before bending over to check the fluids on his car. “Not mind reading. Just spend way too much time together.”

 

     Castiel huffed before turning back to Kat. “You need to have someone check and make sure you didn’t damage them.”

 

     Dean popped his head up again as he read the oil dipstick. “Why don’t you look at them, Cas?”

 

     Katima stared wide-eyed at Dean as Cas glared at him. “Because I don’t think she would show me, so I didn’t ask.”

 

     “Why not?” Her ex-husband looked between the two, confused. “It’s not like you don’t have them too.”

 

     “Think of it like this, Dean,” she groaned and nibbled her lip. “Would you show Castiel your dick?”

 

     Dean’s face was a mixture of confusion and dislike. “Why would I do that?”

 

     “You both have one. Go ahead, whip your dick out.”

 

     Cas snorted as Dean blushed.

 

     Katima shrugged. “Kinda the same thing. Just because you have a dick, or wings in my case, doesn’t mean you go flashing it around. An even better analogy, since we’re talking about you, would be your asshole. You flash your dick at women, but would you flash your asshole?” Dean stammered his denial, and she waved him off. “Exactly. It’s private, like Cas or my wings. Luce has seen my wings before, as has Jack. Seeing as both are busy, I can’t ask them to take time to help me. It can wait.”

 

     Cas sighed. “Someone needs to look at them.”

 

     Dean went back to work on the car, grumbling, “Now all I hear is you two talking about assholes instead of wings. Thanks for that, Kat.”

 

     She giggled and covered her mouth. “No problem, Dean. Always here to help you understand more about yourself like you don’t like the idea of flashing your asshole at people.”

 

     Castiel grabbed her arm and led her from the room as Dean called back, “I already knew that!”

 

     She grinned as Cas shut the garage door, leading her through the bunker. “Where are we going, Cas?”

 

     “Away from references to anuses and hopefully somewhere we can talk more about your predicament.”

 

     He walked with her upstairs, opening the door to the room he stayed in while at the bunker. Katima raised an eyebrow, but walked in, Cas close behind. She leaned back on the desk, crossing her ankles as he shut the door. 

 

     “I know someone needs to check them over, but I meant what I said, I’m not interrupting Luci.”

 

     Castiel leaned against the door. “Then you need to talk to someone you trust to look at them. Jack, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, or I could do it, but I don’t know that Jack would know if there was something wrong with them.”

 

     “That’s why I’m waiting on Luce not to be busy,” she sighed and stared at her boots. “I don’t trust Michael, and Gabriel won’t stop hitting on me. I could show you, but, as you said, I wouldn’t be very comfortable doing so. Better to wait for the guy who helped me get the damn things. He’s not likely to rip them off me when he was the one that had them put there.”

 

     He huffed through his nose, and she glanced up to see him glaring at her. “So wait for Lucifer, but I would have hoped you would trust me about this kind of thing.”

 

     “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s that my wings are fucking weird and I don’t know that you would know what to make of them.”

 

     “Weird, how?”

 

     Katima shrugged her shoulders, blushing. “J-Just weird, Cas.”

 

     His hand scrubbed through his hair. “Fine, but I’m offering you help. I don’t think you notice how often you roll your shoulders or stretch out your back anymore.”

 

     She paused mid-roll and grimaced. “I notice. I don’t know what else to do about it.”

 

     “Tell Lucifer you’re having issues, whether he’s busy or not. Otherwise, talk to someone else about helping out, since you won’t let me.”

 

     She threw her hands up and stood, walking over to him and the door. “Excuse me. I’d like to leave now before we continue down the same path.”

 

     “It’s not the same path.”

 

     “Sure, it is. I’ve seen that mile marker before. I know that tree. Can I leave now?”

 

     His hand gripped her wrist. “Kat, trust me. This isn’t a joke.”

 

     “I’m not laughing, I do trust you, and I’ll ask Luce the next time I get the chance. Thank you for your concern.”

 

     Castiel’s thumb ran over the inside of her wrist. “Katima, you have to promise me that if he doesn’t check them by tomorrow night, you’ll come talk to me. I’m worried there could be lasting damage if you don’t get them corrected.”

 

     She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself. Her mind was hyper-aware of the warmth from his hand, and the trail of heat Cas' thumb left behind. Goosebumps prickled up her arm, and her heart rate jumped. When she looked at him again, she could see the worry ingrained in his face. She didn’t think before she acted, reaching her hand out and touching his jaw. Her thumb traced his cheekbone, and she licked her lips, her eyes locked on his.

 

     “I promise, Cas.”

 

     His eyes closed as he nuzzled into her hand. “Thank you.” He cleared his throat, his hand covering hers for a moment before drifting down to her wrist. “You should know, Dean and Sam are trying to find a way to cure you. We know that with purified human blood demons are cured, but the angel side…”

 

     “It won’t work,” Kat sighed, her hand drifting down to his shoulder. “You cure the demon, and there is no saying what will happen to me. The Angel side will still exist, and it may cause me to be an angel, or it could kill me. Lucifer used the demon coin for a reason. It gives the demon an excess of power to control aspects normally uncontrollable. For him, it was to make the two sides of me coexist, to an extent. Curing me of one would likely be akin to murdering me.”

 

     Castiel’s eyes slammed shut with her last words, murmuring, “I’ll inform them that it would be inadvisable.” His teeth scraped his bottom lip before he sighed, “I’ll make sure they understand.”

 

     Surprised by his reaction to the words, Kat had to swallow the lump in her throat. Uncertainty had her rocking on her heels before Katima took a step towards him. She let her fingers slide into the hair at the base of his neck as his eyes locked on hers. Cas let go of her wrist, his hand slowly brushing against her side before settling on the small of her back. Kat took another small step forward, and his hand pulled her against him.

 

     Castiel leaned down, barely brushing his lips against hers. Kat let out a small hum, heat blooming across her skin at the gentle touch. She tilted her face up further, pressing her mouth to his. The fire settled beneath her skin, her stomach flipping as he softly moaned into the kiss. His hand urged her body closer as the other traced her side before gripping her shoulder and holding her against his tightly. She moved with him, fingers tangling in his hair as he deepened the kiss. 

 

     His hand drifted under her shirt, settling on the small of her back, and she whimpered, pulling away. “Ba-Bad idea. Four kids. Downstairs. Very bad idea.”

 

     He hummed, kissing her jaw and neck. “Agreed, but I also don’t want to stop.”

 

     Kat groaned, dropping her head onto his shoulder. “Me either, but we have to before one of the kids comes up here to find their mother in their uncle’s bed.”

 

     He kissed under her ear before grunting and resting his head against hers. “That would be interesting to explain.”

 

     She dropped her hands to his shoulders as she lifted her head. “That would be a nightmare to try to explain, especially to the two younger kids.”

 

     Cas sighed, taking a step back and lowering his hands to her waist before giving her a quick kiss. “Does this…” He took a deep breath, “What does this mean, Kat? The kissing and the talk of going to bed?”

 

     Her head sagged on her shoulders. “It means I miss you that I miss us. At first, I thought if I pushed you away, you would move on, but that seemed to hurt both of us. I kept thinking that we should wait until I have a better grip on all of this, but that’s not going to happen anytime soon, and the waiting is killing me. So, it means I-I want to try again.” She glanced up to see his eyebrows raised before hanging her head again. “Only if you do. I’m sorry for acting like a jerk and pushing you away. I’ll keep working on that because I don’t want you to go away...”

 

     His finger caught under her chin, gently tilting her head up before he gave her another small kiss. “Apology accepted and I missed you, us, too.”


	18. Ch. 18

     Katima grabbed her phone off the table next to her bed, sitting on the edge as the skin on her back crawled. Lucifer had left while she was at the bunker and he had called to tell her he wouldn’t be back for another two days. Michael and Gabriel had gone with him, so Kat was forced to either deal with her wings herself or ask for help.

 

_ Katima: Luce, Michael, and Gabriel are going to be gone for two more days. _

_ Castiel: Did you want me to try to contact Jack for you? _

_ K: I already did. He said he wouldn’t be able to help right now. I hate to ask, but could you help me? _

_ C: Are you sure you want me to help? _

_ K: Please?! Either my skin feels like it’s on fire or like hundreds of insects are crawling on me. _

_ C: Are you sure? _

_ K: Yes! I need help, and I know I can trust you. I’m more afraid you’ll… Nevermind. Help! _

_ C: Do you want to come to the bunker? _

_ K: Is there somewhere we could go that the kids won’t see? _

_ C: I’ll come to you. I can’t think of anywhere large enough here that the kids will stay out of while I work on them. I’ll get there as quickly as I can. _

 

     Kat laid back on her bed, gasping and rolling onto her stomach as fire licked across her skin. “Give me wings? Sure, because I didn’t struggle to raise four kids for years and take care of myself at the same time. Pssh, Yeah. I can handle the responsibility of wings. I have to call on my fucking boyfriend to help me with the freakshow on my back. Really responsible, woman.”

 

     “Hey, Katima.”

 

     She turned her head to see Adam in her doorway. “Hey, bro.”

 

     Crossing the room, he crouched next to her bed. “You okay?”

 

     “Nope. I take it you heard me talking to myself?”

 

     His eyes lit up as he grinned. “Yeah. Your boyfriend’s on his way?”

 

     “Yep,” She groaned and hid her face in her arms.

 

     “Do I know him?”

 

     She cleared her throat before staring into his eyes. “It’s Castiel.”

 

     “Oh!” He blinked a couple of times before replying, “I didn’t know you two had gotten back together.”

 

     “A couple of days ago, when I was at the Men of Letters Bunker with my kids.”

 

     He sat back on his heels. “Want me to keep the demons away while you spend time with him?”

 

     “It’s not a booty call, Adam.” Blowing out her breath, she grabbed her pillow and shoved it under her head. “He’s agreed to help me figure out what’s wrong with my wings. Luce said it’s probably a fucked up feather. God, it feels weird saying that.”

 

     Adam chuckled and touched her arm. “I’ll keep them away since you’ll have to get your wings out. I know Crowley will help since he wants to suck up to you.”

 

     “You don’t say? I hadn’t noticed his ass hanging around and asking me if I need help all the time. I don’t understand why, though. I can’t give him anything; I’m not Lucifer.”

 

     “He knows Lucifer favors you and Jack. Jack is unpredictable, but you aren’t. You tell him exactly where he stands with you and don’t hide your feelings. I think it’s a respect thing with him.”

 

     “Then you should be his best friend because you tell him how much of a dirtbag you think he is.”

 

**_..._ **

 

    Kat looked up as footsteps approached her door. Adam peeked his head in, giving her a small wave before leaning out of view. She sighed and hid her head in her pillow as she heard Castiel thank Adam before he walked through the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

 

     Cas knelt in front of her as she peeked out. “Hey, Kat. How are you feeling?”

 

     “Like complete crap. I’m sorry that I had to make you come all the way here.”

 

     He frowned and touched the top of her head. “It’s fine. It’s better to do it here than at the bunker. Rob keeps barging through doors and Lyla has taken it upon herself to try to redecorate. Dean’s been yelling for two days.”

 

     “Not that the place couldn’t use an update, but yelling isn’t going to fix that urge.” She grimaced, slowly forcing her body to sit up as her back began burning again “I’ll text him later and remind him that she needs her easel and canvases from my place.”

 

     Cas pulled her to standing, his fingers lacing with hers. “I can tell him, or I can pick them up on my way back to Lawrence.”

 

     She leaned her head against his shoulder as a shiver slid down her spine. “I hate this. How do you deal with it?”

 

     “I don’t get it anymore.” He shrugged, his hand combing through her hair. “I used to when I was younger, and Gabriel would help me out. Now, I can usually handle it on my own. You learn pretty quickly how to do it.”

 

     Kat pulled away slowly, trying not to set her back off again as she looked around the room. “I think there’s enough room in here. My wings aren’t huge. Speaking of,“ she bit her lip as she paused and stared into his blue eyes. “My wings aren’t like yours. Jack, um, he tried to make them like a normal set, but,” she paused, thinking. “They wouldn’t attach because he was adding them to my once human soul instead of creating a new angel. So Lucifer decided to get creative with the demon coin.”

 

     Castiel’s face contorted and she huffed. “Exactly. They aren’t pretty, and they-they’re weird, okay?”

 

     “It’s fine, Kat.”

 

     She snorted and gave his hand a quick squeeze before dropping it, mumbling, “You haven’t seen them yet.”

 

     Katima crossed the room, grabbing a simple chair and setting it in the center of the room. She looked around, making sure nothing was in the way before turning back to Cas. He gave her a quick smile before she sighed, pulling her tee off. She adjusted her sports bra before throwing her shirt aside. He glanced down at his shoes before pulling off his trench coat and tossing it on the bed. 

 

     Kat smirked, closing her eyes and concentrating on releasing her wings. It took her a minute to calm herself before she could get her grace to listen. Katima could see a light flash in the room through her eyelids as her body listened to her commands. Hissing in a breath, she felt the change to her back immediately, the weight forcing her to straighten her shoulders and her feathers ruffling through the air before settling. 

 

     She heard Cas’ sharp intake of breath and flinched. “Yeah, not pretty.”

 

     She heard him sigh and she peeked at him through her eyelashes. His head tilted as Cas studied each wing, his arms crossed in front of his white dress shirt. Kat spotted his blue suit jacket on top of his coat before her eyes were drawn back to the angel. Taking a step forward, he grabbed the chair, pulling it over to her. 

 

     “Sit down.” She bristled at the tone of the command, and she heard her feathers twitch before he chuckled and added softly, “Please?”

 

     She sat, leaning her chest against the backrest of the chair as her wings settled against her back. “I don’t know why Lucifer had to force these on me, why he didn’t give up when they didn’t want to attach, or why he had to keep me in this body. None of it makes sense to me.”

 

     “I wish I could explain it to you. It doesn’t make sense to me either.” Cas trailed his hand up her arm. “If it were anyone other than Lucifer, I’d say he felt guilty about taking you. But it’s Lucifer.”

 

     Katima sighed and laid her head on her arms, watching the black and grey feathers stretch at her command. “He didn’t take me. Crowley did.”

 

     His eyes snapped back to hers. “Crowley took you?”

 

     “Yeah. Crowley came to the house saying Lucifer wanted the kids. Said Lucifer had plans for them. He attacked me with his hellhound, Juliet, when I refused to give them to him. Looking back, I wonder if he ever really wanted the kids or he was tricking me. But I told him I’d trade places with the kids, that I’d sell my soul to him if it would save them.”

 

     She caught Castiel’s gaze. “You and Dean have each asked me if I care about my kids? I love them so much; I sold my soul to save them.”

 

     He closed his eyes before slowly shaking his head. “I wondered if that wasn’t the case that you disappeared to save the kids.”

 

     Looking at her wings, she traced the dark metal boning in them, watching the black feathers rustle, and her grey feathers smoke. “I couldn’t let them suffer, so I took it on myself. Better that I deal with this than my ten and six-year-olds. I was a hunter; I knew what I was getting into. At least, I thought I did.”

 

     Cas’ hand brushed through her hair before he kissed her head. “If it makes you feel better, I think you did the right thing.” She nodded, and his fingers touched her shoulder. “I’m going to start, okay?”

 

     Sighing, she turned her head and watched as he reached his hand out slowly. His fingers grazed a feather, and she flinched, her wings contracting against her back as she whimpered. The touch didn’t hurt, but it felt awkward to her, like a chill that runs up the spine and settles in the skin. 

 

     “Sorry,” she groaned. Cas' light chuckle made her blush. “Look, Feathers. You were born with these. I wasn’t. Last time they were touched, Luce had to have Jack keep me calm so that he could check that I hadn’t damaged them after shoving a sword through my stomach. Granted, you touching them feels different than that time. Luce checking each shaft made me want to vomit. Or it might have been the sword I put in my belly.”

 

     Cas frowned, ducking around her wings to stand behind her. “Why did you do that?”

 

     “Because I was trying to die. I woke up after those two did this to me and hated what I had become. I found a short sword in the throne room and decided to seppuku my happy ass into oblivion. The problem was, I was already a hybrid. All I did was cause myself damage until my powers kicked into autopilot and healed the wound as much as they could before Jack pulled the blade later. Luce found me, though, and that’s when he decided to chain me.”

 

     She heard his feet shuffle, and she turned her head to see him walk up behind her, his hands rubbing her lower back. “I’m sorry you felt like you needed to do that, but I’m glad you survived. It’s selfish of me to feel that way, but I would have been very upset if you had died.”

 

     “I used to be upset about being like this, but it’s not so bad anymore.” Relaxing under his touch, Kat leaned onto her arms again. “Other than these damn wings and the issues that come with them.”

 

     Castiel’s hands slowly moved up her back, kneading at the knots under the skin, and she concentrated on staying relaxed. His thumbs brushed against her metal and bone wing joints, and she hid her face in her arms. When his fingers brushed through the feathers, Kat whimpered, feeling each shaft stir. His hands were gentle as he smoothed them, and the sensations changed from small electric shifts to warmth and comfort.

 

     She stared at the floor of her room, her eyelids growing heavy as Cas worked. “Kat, I need you to open your wings more.” Sighing, she did as she was asked, letting her wings open completely. “Thank you. Can you talk to me? Let me know you’re doing okay?”

 

     “Talk about what?”

 

     “What do you want out of this new life?”

 

     Kat’s eyes popped open, her eyebrows raising. “Jumping straight into the hard stuff.”

 

     Castiel chuckled as he shifted a few feathers into place. “I suppose so, but it’s important and will keep you talking so I know you’re still okay with me doing this.”

 

     “I don’t mind, Cas,” she sighed, letting her eyes drift closed again. “As for what I want? I guess I want to get this hybrid stuff sorted out.” Castiel hummed, and she continued, “I’d like to be able to see the kids as much as I can, and my friends.” She pressed her forehead to her arm and sighed, “Honestly, I want to help save people again, however I can. I’d also like to see you as much as I can.”

 

     Castiel’s hand rested on her shoulder for a moment. “I will always be willing to come to see you, or to have you come to see me.”

 

     Kat bit her lip with a smile, and his work continued. His hands sifted through the wings, and she had to stifle a moan as his fingers ran through the fringe. A sharp pain made her whimper. A black feather floated to the floor by her feet, the edges grey and smoking. 

 

     “Sorry, Katima. It was loose, so I didn’t think it would hurt.”

 

     She shrugged and focused on the curl of smoke, Cas’s fingers massaging at another knot. “Do what you have to do. Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t run out the door when I let them out.”

 

     He snorted, his fingers combing through her wings again. Kat bit her lip as goosebumps raised along her back. She hid her face in her arms again, trying to conceal the flush she could feel climbing her face as heat flared under her skin. 

 

     “They aren’t that scary. Different, but all angels have different kinds of wings. Yours happen to be black and grey.”

 

     “With metal wing joints. Oh, and the feathers look like their freaking burning, smoke and all. Yeah, pretty sure that would count as scary. I wish I knew why they smoked.”

 

     He chuckled, and she couldn’t help but smile. “Well, I didn’t run. They burn because your demon side is attacking the grace in the feathers. If you focus on them, you’ll feel it. I think your kids would think your wings are interesting.”

 

     She laughed and closed her eyes. “I can just see Rob trying to collect all the feathers and Lyla deciding they would make a pretty headdress or something.”

 

     “Dawn would try to help me while Issy tried to distract you with stories about her friends at college.”


	19. Ch. 19

     Katima picked up the last feather, setting it on her desk with the others as Castiel set the chair by the wall. She stretched her back, sighing as her body remained calm. He leaned against the wall, his eyes on her as she extended her arms above her head. 

 

     He chuckled as she dropped her arms and rolled her shoulders. “Feel better?”

 

     “Yes! Thank you so much.”

 

     He crossed his ankles, and his eyebrow lifted. “There’s no reason to thank me.”

 

     “Sure, there is.” She snorted and looked at the grey and black feathers. “Not like you had to rush here to help me when I’ve been such a terror lately.”

 

     Cas pushed off the wall and grabbed her hips, kissing her cheek. “You’ve been through a lot. You’re bound to get upset more easily. I’m not going to hold it against you.”

 

     “You’re very good to me, Castiel.” She smiled up at him, holding the sides of his neck. “I don’t understand why when I can be a… What was it Dean called me? A Bitch-A-Saurus Rex? An apt description of me lately.”

 

     He chuckled, his eyes closing as Kat ran her hands over the nape of his neck and her nails scraped through his hair. “You were rather rude a couple of times, but you told me before never to allow you to act like that. I followed your instructions without tying you to a chair.”

 

     Kat giggled and gave him a quick kiss. “I don’t think I’d tolerate that the same way anymore. You’d have to put me in the middle of a demon trap and use the spelled chains from the bunker’s dungeon.”

 

     “I wouldn’t do that unless you were trying to hurt someone.” He groaned, his forehead resting against hers, “Even then, I think you’d find a way to escape.”

 

     Laughing, she pulled him closer, his soft dress shirt against her skin, reminding her she wasn’t wearing a top. “How about I put on a shirt, and I’ll teleport you back to the bunker?”

 

     He backed her against the desk, sitting her on top of it. “I left my car outside the portal in Indiana. Besides, I want to stay longer.”

 

     “You are always welcome to stay.” Cas kissed her shoulder as she nuzzled into his neck. “Granted, it is Hell. Not much of a welcoming home.”

 

     He nipped at the juncture of her neck, and she hummed. “In here, it’s welcoming. Or we could start meeting up at your old house. I removed the demon warding.”

 

     Resting her forehead against his shoulder as he kissed up her neck. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

     He bit under her ear, making her yelp as her knees hugged his hips. “It’s your home. Now, less talking. More kissing.”

 

     Katima giggled, her laugh breaking off as his tongue dragged over the sting on her neck. “Yes, sir.”

 

     He huffed, pinching her chin and tilting it before pressing his lips to hers. Kat hummed into the kiss, arching her back as his hands pressed against her spine. Their lips moved together slowly, and Cas leaned into her, his hand holding her hips to his. 

 

     They broke apart slowly, Castiel bending down to kiss and nip at her collarbone. His fingers caught the band of her bra, pulling it up and off Kat. She leaned back as he kissed down her chest, his hands smoothing over her sides. He trailed wet kisses across her ribs, his tongue darting out to taste before he sucked at the skin. 

 

     Kat’s hands gripped the fabric over his shoulders as his lips grazed her nipple, moaning when the wet heat of his mouth closed around it. His tongue circled it before flicking. She pulled his face up to hers, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss as her fingers sought the buttons of his shirt. Her tongue traced his lip before they parted, her tongue seeking his as she fumbled with the buttons over his chest.

 

     She groaned and pulled back, unbuttoning his shirt as he chuckled. “Stupid buttons. One of these days I’m just going to rip the damn thing off.”

 

     Cas grinned, his hand gripping the side of her neck and tugging her to him as she popped the last button. Katima dragged the shirt off his shoulders, returning her lips to his as she drew his shirt down his arms. When his arms got caught, she growled into the kiss as he chuckled, releasing the buttons on the cuffs before tossing the shirt aside. 

 

     Kat ran her hands over his bare shoulders, mumbling against his lips. “I’m doing bad at this today.”

 

     He picked her up and carried her to the bed. “I believe you are the one being impatient today.”

 

     As Castiel set her on the edge of the bed, Kat shifted back before he crawled up her body. He knelt between her legs, unbuttoning the front of her jeans before tugging them down her hips. She lifted her legs, letting him pull them off. She yanked her underwear off, throwing them across the room as he laughed.

 

     He leaned into her, kissing under her ear as she tugged at the button on his pants. “Patience is a virtue, Katima.”

 

     She unzipped his slacks, pushing them down his hips as she mumbled, “Yeah, I’m not feeling very virtuous right now.”

 

     Katima felt the rumble of his laughter against her chest as he bore down on her, kicking his shoes off and hushing her. Cas pushed his pants and boxers down, his hips lifting as he took them off. His hands rubbed her thighs before one slid between them. She ran her fingers up his spine, pulling him into a heated kiss as his thumb skimmed over her wet labia. 

 

     His thumb pressed between the folds, grazing her clit as Cas deepened the kiss. His tongue tangled with hers as she mewled, his heavy erection brushing against her thigh. He circled her clit, a finger slowly pressing into her. 

 

     Kat whimpered, breaking away to kiss and nip at his neck. “Please, Cas. I need you.”

 

     His breath hitched as she nibbled the base of his neck. “Soon. Don’t want it to hurt.”

 

     His finger pumped into her as Katima whined, his thumb pressing circles against her. Another finger pushed into her, and she closed her eyes. She smothered her moan in his neck. Cas trailed wet kisses over her shoulder, his fingers thrusting into her. The third finger almost pushed Kat over the edge, her nails biting into his shoulder as he crooked his fingers inside her to press against her g-spot. 

 

     Cas groaned against her skin, his teeth grazing over her pulse. Moaning, her knees drew up as she climaxed, cradling his body between her legs. His hand worked her through it, Kat kissing over his neck as her hand relaxed on his shoulder. His fingers slid out of her, rubbing her slick over her folds as she cupped his cheek, pulling his lips to hers.

 

     Katima drew out the slow kiss, letting her body calm before she whined, “Now please, Castiel?”

 

     He nodded, his hand leaving her body as Cas lined himself up, groaning, “Yes, now, but I thought we agreed on less talking?”

 

     He pressed into her slowly, inching into her as Kat gasped and nibbled his bottom lip. His growl rumbled in his chest, his hand coming up to tangle in her hair as he rocked into her. His lips moved with her as her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him into her until their hips were flush.

 

     Katima hummed against his lips, his moan silent as Castiel stilled. Her fingers tangled in his hair, her hips rocking against his. She pressed kisses against his jaw as he slowly moved against her, his fingers tugging on her hair to bring her lips back to his. His arm wrapped under her thigh, hand grasping her hip as he leaned into his elbow. Pulling back, he plunged into her, the deep thrust wrenching a moan from her.

 

     Cas beat a hard rhythm into her, each punch of his hips drawing a whine or gasp from her. Kat wrapped her arms around his back, holding onto his shoulders as he pulled on her hair, forcing her head to the side. He bit and kissed her neck, sucking on the skin over each sting. Her mind went blank as he fucked her into the bed, the sensations he was causing overriding everything else.

 

     Katima whimpered when he slowed, Cas kissing her softly before pulling out and rolling her over. She gasped as he lifted her hips, pulling her knees under herself before twisting to watch him. His hands smoothed down her back before he lined himself up, pushing into her again.

 

     Kat moaned as he fully seated himself, rocking back on her knees. “Fuck, Cas. I didn’t…”

 

     He growled, his arm around her chest pulling her up. “Later, Kat. Talk. Later!”

 

     Cas bent her over again, his hand pressing between her shoulder blades as his other slid down to her waist. His hips bucked into her, silencing her as her breath left her in a low moan. She saw him grin before she buried her face in the mattress, his hips driving into her as his grip pulled her back. 

 

     His hand shifted, grasping Kat’s shoulder to pull her into him as his other hand slipped between her legs. Castiel’s fingers rubbed her folds, sliding between to massage her clit. She grabbed a pillow, mewling into it before propping herself up. She drove her hips back as he punched into her, earning a low moan from the angel. 

 

     He leaned over her, his hand dropping from her shoulder as he kissed her back. He rolled his hips, Cas drawing out his thrusts. Groaning, Katima grasped his wrist as his hand clenched the sheets under it. She moved with him, her body pulsing as his tip dragged over the perfect spot. Dropping her head, she whimpered as his fingers rubbed over her core. 

 

     Castiel moaned against her shoulder as her orgasm hit, Kat burying her head in the pillow as she echoed him. Her hand covered his as he kept going, drawing out her climax as he sought his own. His forehead rested between her shoulder blades as a growl burst from his chest, and his hips faltered. He slowed, his breath trickling across her back. His hand fell away from her, his hips halting before he hugged her waist. A smile stretched her face as he peppered her shoulder with quick kisses.

 

     She brushed her hair to the side and turned her head to look at him. “Can I talk now?”

 

     He chuckled and rolled them onto their sides. “Yes, now we can talk.”

 

     Kat giggled as he pulled the pillow under their heads. “So? Learn some new things while I was away?”

 

     His chest rumbled as he tangled his fingers with hers. “I may have been bored and found Dean’s not-so-hidden movie collection.”

 

     A knock broke them from their conversation, and Kat called out, “Someone better be dying!”

 

     Cas’ laugh died in his chest as Gabriel called back, “Someone might if Lucifer has to hear you getting screwed much longer, Sugar.”


	20. Ch. 20

     Katima sighed as she rolled out of bed, Castiel already pulling on his boxers. “I thought you guys were going to take a couple of days, Gabriel!”

 

     Gabriel’s voice called through the closed door. “Lucifer decided that if you were in so much trouble, that we should cut the trip short. I take it you feel better?”

 

     She growled when she heard his laugh. “I swear, I’m going to stab you with a goddamn Angel Blade the second I get the chance.”

 

     The archangel’s footsteps receded down the hall as he yelled, “Promises, Promises. Hope the dick was worth it. We’re waiting in the meeting hall.”

 

     Kat closed her eyes, huffing out a breath before using her grace to dress. “So, this will be interesting. Want me to take you to your car? Escape the chuckleheads?”

 

     Cas frowned, pulling his trench coat over his shoulders. “They might think you were here with a demon then. Though, if they heard you, they heard me.”

 

     “True. Next time, my old house. Soundproofing is desperately needed in Hell.”

 

     His eyes were tense when he smiled, and Kat pulled him into a hug. “I won’t blame you if you want to sneak out. It’s not like you four are the best of friends.”

 

     Castiel kissed her cheek. “I’ll be fine.”

 

     Katima grimaced. “You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself rather than me. Follow my lead. Luce has a soft spot for me, at least.”

 

     She waited until he bobbed his head before crossing the room and opening her door. Kat led him down the hall, turning into an open doorway. She walked past the large table where Gabriel and Michael sat, Cas leaning against a pillar next to her.

 

     “Hi, Chuckleheads. How was the trip?”

 

     Michael’s dark hair swung back as his light eyes skimmed over her before locking on Castiel. “You realize he’s going to kill you, little brother.”

 

     Gabriel chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “That’s what we thought you were doing to her until she moaned. You smell like sex, by the way. Should have cleansed yourselves.” He grinned at Katima. “Couldn’t find anyone bigger?”

 

     Kat smirked. “Trust me. He’s big enough. Jealous, Gabey Baby?”

 

     “Nothing to be jealous of, Sald,” Gabe commented, and she saw Cas blush out of the corner of her eye, his eyes dropping to the floor.

 

     Snorting, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Funny, I’d say by your tone you’re at least a little jealous. What’s wrong, Gabriel? Packing a little smokie instead of a footlong?”

 

     Michael grinned, looking down at the table in front of him as Gabriel glared. “You trying to tell me he’s a footlong? I’m not stupid, Sugar. Besides, aren’t women always the ones saying ‘It’s not the ship, it’s the motion of the ocean?’”

 

      Kat burst out laughing. “Oh, Gabe. Men say that. Women know it takes a long time to get to Scotland in a rowboat.”

 

     Gabe scowled at her. “Yeah, well I’m a fucking ocean liner then.”

 

     Kat hissed in a breath. “Poor guy. You must take a lot of trips alone. I mean, I think speak for every woman when I say, OUCH!”

 

     “Haven’t had a complaint yet.”

 

     She crossed her ankles. “Okay, but remember. A woman’s cervix is a roadblock, not a speed bump.”

 

     Gabriel smirked. “I’ve yet to leave a dent.”

 

     She pointed at him and laughed. “So you ARE a rowboat! If you were an ocean liner, the chick wouldn’t be moving afterward because you’d have at least rammed her once. Cussing you out, sure. But there’s no moving after an ocean liner rides through your vagina.”

 

     Gabriel glared, Lucifer cutting him off as he walked in. “Shut up, you two. Katima, I don’t ever want to have to listen to that again.”

 

     Kat grinned, shrugging her shoulders. “I’ll wait until I’m sure you won’t hear.”

 

     Lucifer sneered, turning his attention to Castiel. “So my little brother decided to stop in and help my Katima solve her… issue?”

 

     She burst out laughing again, leaning her forehead against Cas’ shoulder. “You couldn’t have just said he helped me with my wings and stayed to play? Way better euphemism, Luce.”

 

     Cas shrugged, his arm curling around her waist. “I don’t know why it would matter to you, Lucifer? You left her with no other options to fix her wings.”

 

     Kat swiped at her eyes as Lucifer growled at Cas. “Awe, is Luci feeling territorial? Just don’t piss on my leg.”

 

     Gabriel snorted behind Lucifer as the older angel grimaced. “I helped create you. I don’t want to see you defiled.”

 

     Gabriel and Katima burst out laughing as Michael and Castiel tried to hold back their laughter. “Oh, Luce. I was defiled a long time ago. There isn’t a way to come back from that.”

 

     Cas smiled warmly at her. “Besides, I think you started the defilement.”

 

     Shrugging, she returned the smile. “Mutual defilement?”

 

     Lucifer groaned, stepping away to sit at the head of the table. “Enough. I take it your wings are fine now?” A quick nod satisfied him. “Good. I need you to get back to work. Adam and Crowley will start helping you, with Gabriel and Michael acting as carriers when needed.”

 

     Katima leaned against the pillar again, Castiel’s arm still around her. “Sounds good. Happy to have you two helping, Mikey and Gabey. Backup would help with the particularly unruly ones.”

 

     “Unruly what?” Cas frowned.

 

     Lucifer eyes locked on Kat’s grey ones. “You may be having sex with her, but you don’t need to know what she’s doing.”

 

     She bumped him with her shoulder as he grumbled, “I’m dating her.”

 

     Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Michael ducked his head, Lucifer turning his attention from Kat to Castiel. “Angels don’t date.”

 

     “Well, we are.”

 

     Kat groaned, reaching out to him with her mind. _Stop painting a sizeable red bullseye on your back._

 

     Cas’ eyebrows knit together as he turned to her. _I’m not… Oh. How do I fix it?_

 

     Lucifer looked between the two as she sighed. “You already knew we were dating when I was human. Jack told me I said as much during a fever dream, and you confirmed it while talking to Castiel and the Winchesters. Is it so hard to believe that we would continue a relationship after I changed?”

 

     “Frankly, yes. Katima, you are neither human or angel. You are a hybrid of an angel and a demon. Angels don’t play nice with demons. You were not made to fraternize with my brother or anyone else. You were created for a certain job, and that is all. Now take my little brother out of here and get back to work.”


	21. Ch. 21

     Katima’s phone buzzed in her pocket as she made her way through a large cavern deep within Hell. Adam followed closely behind, his eyes on the dusky, obsidian landscape ahead. They walked quickly, both wanting to finish the job set out for them that day.

 

     When her phone buzzed again, Adam groaned, “Are you going to get that or just let the damn thing give us away?”

 

     She waved a hand back at him. “My phone buzzing won’t give us away. You talking will.”

 

     “Is it him again?”

 

     She stopped and spun around, hissing, “Maybe. Now, do you want to finish this or shoot the shit?”

 

     His hand coasted through his dark blonde hair, reminding her of his half brothers. “Why don’t you answer it and tell him you’ll see him later?”

 

     Kat growled her impatience. “Because I don’t know when later will be and I don’t want to leave him hanging.”

 

     “But not answering your phone isn’t leaving him hanging?”

 

     “Better that than ‘Hey, sorry. Daddy Luci has me on strict house arrest until I either finish this job or die trying. Maybe I’ll see you within a year if I’m still breathing-ish?”

 

     Adam snorted. “Like you couldn’t drop a demon tailing you within a couple of minutes. What’s the real reason?”

 

     “Maybe Lucifer had a point,” Katima huffed, leaning against a wall and closing her eyes. “I’m not an angel, human, or demon. Even if I were only one of those, how would Cas and I make this work?”

 

     “Shut up!” She flinched as something hit her forehead, opening her eyes to see Adam’s hand raised. “You guys were doing just fine until Lucifer got his claws into your brain and made you think you didn’t deserve to be happy. Fuck him. You do your job well and deserve to have fun when you get the chance to take a break. Lucifer can suck my…”

 

     “Oh, please finish that. I wanna know what my big brother can suck.”

 

     Kat turned to see Gabriel standing against the wall further down the cave. “Eggs, Gabey.”

 

     Gabe frowned, pulling away from the wall before making his way to them. “Funny, I told Lucifer he was a big bag of dicks once, then he tried to kill me. I was hoping Adam here was going to tell him to suck his. Then he would just be adding another dick to the bag.”

 

     She shrugged, and Adam huffed, walking away. “He doesn’t trust you, Gabe. Joke all you want, but he thinks you’ll tell Luce and Adam will be in a cage by sundown. Angels haven’t ever been kind to Adam.”

 

     “They’ve never been kind to me either, ‘cept your boyfriend, who you need to contact because your brother from another mother is right. Lucifer overstepped his bounds.”

 

     She stood, following Adam as Gabriel kept pace beside her. “He created me.”

 

     “He helped create you. Jack technically created you. Wanna take orders? Take Jack’s.”

 

     Kat stopped abruptly as she reached Adam, the trail ending at a long drop. “It’s never easy, this job. They have to try to be sneaky. They can’t just wear a blinking yellow sign saying, ‘Scumbag’ in the middle of a large, empty room.”

 

     She focused on the landscape below her, picking out the different caverns along the walls and Adam grumbled, “Please tell me you can track them?”

 

     Katima tilted her head, her eyes shifting to purple as she looked at each one, a blue light drawing her attention. “There. Two down, four to the right.”

 

     She teleported first, letting the other two follow as she crept down the new cave. The light flickered, and Kat cursed, pulling an angel blade from her leather coat as she began to run. Adam pulled his demon-killing knife as he and Gabriel raced after her. 

 

     Kat slid to a stop as a demon plunged a knife into the soul she was tracking. “Hey, asshole! Why don’t you try that with someone who can fight back?”

 

     The demon swung around; its lank black hair swung behind it as it's skeletal body crouched. Katima grinned, seeing Gabriel silently pop in behind the demon. He rushed to the soul as Kat eyed her opponent, waiting. 

 

     The demon roared, running at Kat with a blade in hand. Katima rolled to the side at the last second, the demon barreling by to hit a stalagmite behind her. It recovered quickly, turning to see Gabriel fighting the chains on the stolen soul. Kat whistled, drawing its attention back to her as she circled it.

 

     Adam crept up behind the demon, his knife poised to stab it. A rock shifted under his foot, Adam cursing as the sound drew the demon’s attention. The demon swung at him, barely missing as Kat teleported behind it. She jerked her arm downwards, stabbing the demon through the hole in its head.

 

     The demon’s body burned red, Kat pulling the blade. “Adam?” He nodded, and she smiled, spinning away. “Gabriel?”

 

     Gabe pulled the child’s soul off the rack, cradling it in his arms. “I’ve got her.”

 

     The little girl’s soul whimpered in his arms. “Will she be okay?”

 

     Gabriel nodded, walking into the middle of the room. “Children’s souls are surprisingly resilient. I’m going to take her where she belongs.”

 

     Kat sighed as the archangel disappeared with the child, turning to see Adam crouched. “You need to remember you don’t have to walk anymore. You are extremely quick, though. Otherwise, she would have gutted you.”

 

     Grumbling, Adam stood. “Remind me why Lucifer thinks we can’t use Castiel’s help?”

 

     She wiped her blade on her black cotton tee. “He doesn’t want a lot of people to know we have a problem with these demons. Better we handle it with the archangels than tell all of Heaven we have a mini-uprising in our midst.”

 

     He nodded before frowning. “Isn’t it worse that the archs know?”

 

     She lifted a shoulder. “I suppose not. None of them hold any real allegiance to Heaven anymore. They are happy to help innocents get where they belong without explaining where the lost souls come from. The lesser angels don’t question them because they are all afraid of them. Can you blame them?”

 

     He chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Sounds like too much politics for me. Meet you back at headquarters?”

 

     Bobbing her head, she stowed her weapon, waiting for him to disappear before she did the same. She walked into the building, waving at the guards as Adam walked through the door to their wing. She squeezed his shoulder as she passed him walking into his room, making her way to hers. 

 

     As she passed the meeting hall, a voice called for her. She turned, leaning against the doorway as Michael stood from his seat.

 

     “Did you guys find it?”

 

     “Found, saved, being hand-delivered. Demon’s dead. Had to toast it since it tried to gut Milligan.”

 

     He bobbed his head. “I’ll tell Lucifer. You should see your family. You’ve been cooped up for eleven days.”

 

     She stared at her boots. “I was thinking about it. Need to scrub the sulfur smell off me first.” Michael rubbed his temple, and Kat frowned. “How are you feeling, Mikey?”

 

     Grimacing, he dropped his hand. “Head’s been acting up.”

 

     “Need some help? I can try to fix it or get a hold of Jack.”

 

     “I’ll be fine. I’ll let you know if I start wanting to shred people again.”

 

     She snorted. “Please do. Don’t want to have to hunt your ass down with Luce and Gabe. I can only take so much of those two’s squabbles before I’ll jab an angel blade through my ears.”

 

     Michael grinned at her. “Can’t have that. Lucifer won’t get a chance to make another one of you.”

 

     Her phone went off again, and she sighed as she pulled it from her pocket. “I would hope not. I don’t think the old fart could handle another me. He’s insane enough.”

 

     “Seems like you have a soft spot for us crazy people.”

 

     She giggled. “You have met my ex, right? Dean’s not exactly normal.”

 

     Michael chuckled. “Neither is Castiel or any of us.”

 

     She snorted a laugh. “What can I say? I’m like catnip for crazy folk. They can’t get enough.”

 

     Katima waved her goodbye as he laughed, her eyes on her phone as she walked to her room, unlocking the door as she turned the handle. She sighed as she read the alerts on her phone, sitting down at her desk. She shot messages back to Isadora and Lyla, congratulating them on their successful first days back at school before pulling up Dean’s set of messages.

 

_ Dean: Dawn and Rob just got home from school. Dawn on notice for punching another student. _

_ D: Rob’s teacher said he was great. Dawn grounded. Says she wants to talk to you about it. _

_ D: Also, Cas is moping. Wtf happened in Hell? _

_ Katima: Tell Dawn I’ll be there ASAP. Otherwise, she can call me. Congrats to Rob, please.  _

_ D: And Cas? _

_ K: Long story. Suffice to say Luce is a douche canoe and needs a cattle prod to the nuts. _

_ D: Harsh but I think I can find one. _

_ K: Cool. Let me know when you do. I’ll get a hold of Cas. _

_ D: Cool shit.  _

 

     She pulled up her messages with Castiel, reading through his before replying.

 

_ Castiel: Want to watch a movie tonight? _

_ C: Dean is an ass, and I’d like to get away from him. _

_ C: No rush on replying, just asking. I’ll try not to kill the father of your children. No promises. _

_ Katima: You’re on, Handsome. Let me clean up, and I’ll be at the bunker ASAP. Gotta talk with Dawn. _

_ K: Lock Dean in the dungeon. Make sure he has a piss bucket and his laptop to keep him entertained. _

_ C: Sounds good. And don’t tempt me.  _

_ K: Well, there goes my plans for the night. _

_ C: I’ll see you for movies tonight, and Dean will hopefully survive until then.  _

_ C: Possibly. _

 

**_..._ **

 

     Kat sighed into the phone. “The kids are asleep in their beds; Nova is at the bunker with them... No, Dean. I’m not upset with her. Dawn punched the kid because he told her I don’t live with you guys because I think she’s ugly and stupid. Dawn lost her temper, just like we both would have... Yes, I know she needs to learn a better way to handle these things, but you insisted on teaching her the correct way to punch when she turned six and was being bullied by a ten-year-old. Next time, heed my warning. 

 

     “Yes, I’m with Castiel at my old house. He was speaking longingly of stuffing dildos in your mouth while you slept. Figured I’d save your mouth from the assault.”

 

     Castiel glared at her from the couch as she leaned against the island, grinning. “I’ll bring him back after he cools off and stops asking where I hid my toys... No, that’s not why he wants them. Good to know you still live in that gutter. Bye!”

 

     She hung up and tossed her phone on the countertop, sitting next to Cas as he grumbled, “Do I want to know why you said he lives in a gutter?”

 

     “Not if you want my kids to grow up with a living, but possibly certifiable, father. Do I want to know what you two are fighting about?”

 

     He sighed, his head landing in her lap as he laid across the couch. “He is a little crazy sometimes.”

 

     Kat noticed he didn’t answer her question as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Yeah, and I reproduced with him. Not saying anything good about me there, my dear.”

 

     Cas closed his eyes as she lightly scratched at his scalp. “And you’re in a relationship with me while living in Hell with my brothers, and fighting unrulies with Gabriel and Michael. You and Liz regularly joke about shipping each other vicious dry-humping squirrels. Ashlyn is the only one I can’t think of anything that marks her as crazy. You know, you might have an issue attracting insane people.”

 

     “Don’t forget Adam, who needs regular help to make sure he doesn’t become deranged again,” Kat supplied.

 

     “Okay. Adam added. Sam still struggles with everything he’s been through. Novalee is a little crazy.”

 

     “Michael and I had a similar conversation earlier. He agrees with you, by the way. I attract the crazy.”

 

     He grunted. “That doesn’t make me feel better about the state of my sanity.”

 

     She bent down, kissing his forehead. “Well, until you start talking about honeybees and cat penises again, I’m not going to worry about it.”

 

     Huffing out his breath, his blue eyes caught hers. “Have I ever thanked you for helping during that period? I know Meg was with me through most of that, but you stepped in and picked up the slack when she had to help Sam and Dean, or anything else she did.”

 

     “You have thanked me hundreds of times for that,” Kat assured him, smiling brightly. “I wish Meg were still around though. She would be a huge help with the work Luce has for me.”

 

     “Do I ever get to find out what that work is,” Cas grumbled as he closed his eyes again.

 

     “Strict orders, my angel. The second I can tell you, I will.” He grimaced, and she lightly tugged on his hair. “I’m serious. The second I can, I will tell you all about what we’re doing. Lucifer needs to trust you, though. He’s still under the assumption that you are Dean and Sam’s trained dog.”

 

     He remained silent, and she poked his nose, making him grunt, “I understand. But I don’t have to like that you’re his soldier.”

 

     Kat’s lips pulled to the side. “More like an assassin or special ops. I sold my soul to Crowley, who relinquished his hold on it to Luci. Essentially, he owns me. Be glad Crowley isn’t using me as a training tool anymore.”

 

     A growl issued from Cas’ chest and Kat raised an eyebrow when he glared up at her. “No one owns you, and Crowley needs to die for that.”

 

     “He was under orders. Luce wanted an honorable soul, and Crowley brought him me.  Once Jack came looking for me, Luce realized I might be worth more than a plaything. I wasn’t breaking down as fast as they thought I would so Lucifer thought ‘Hey! Let’s try this nonsense on her.’” She sighed, noticing his anger was still at the forefront as his eyebrows pinched tighter, “I guess he knew I’d survive or something.”

 

     “They both need to die.”

 

     “Cors baghie! Such fury! I thought Demons were the rash ones.”

 

     She laughed when she saw Castiel’s shocked expression. “Who taught you Enochian?”

 

     “Not telling,” she deviously answered as her hand coasted over his shoulder to the center of his chest. “Suffice to say, I know a bit now, Hoath.”

 

     His frown turned to a smile as he asked, “Love or Lover, Lee-em-lah-leh?”

 

     Grimacing, Kat sighed and kissed his forehead. “Trust you to say a word in Enochian that I haven’t learned yet, Love.”

 

     Cas’ hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her lips to his as he chuckled, “Limlal, my love, means treasure.”

 

     She let him pull her down, pressing her lips to his before pulling back. “Treasure, huh? You sure it shouldn’t be Babalond?”

 

     He snorted a laugh. “While you are a seductress, that also means harlot and I wouldn’t call you that.”

 

     Kat frowned. “So I need to kill Gabriel because that’s what he called me before I left Hell. He told me it meant seductress, but I think he meant the other.”

 

     Castiel grimaced. “We’ll both kill him if he meant harlot. I take it that means he’s the one teaching you?”

 

     “Gabriel and Michael have been teaching me. Gabey teaches me the dirty stuff usually. Mike teaches me the rest.”

 

     “Why does neither surprise me?”

 

     “Because Gabriel is a shameless flirt and Michael is all business? Though I am breaking Mike out of that. He needs to loosen up, find a chick to fuck his brains out and calm him down. The guy is wound up so tight if you shove coal up his ass, you’d have a diamond in two weeks.” Kat blinked hard when she saw Cas flinch. “What?!”

 

     “Graphic, but possibly accurate,” he chuckled.


	22. Ch. 22

     “This book is very inaccurate. Where did these people get their information,” Castiel asked while flipping through Dawn’s history book.

 

     Dawn rolled her green eyes as she turned back to her notebook. “I don't know, Uncle Wings. It’s in the front of the book.”

 

     Katima tried to hold back her giggles as she watched the two from the doorway to the bunker’s library, hiding with her powers. She knew Cas would be able to see her anyway, so she kept herself behind the wall. 

 

     Cas and Dawn were sitting at a table, Dawn’s school work scattered over the worktop. Dean had taken Rob into the kitchen for an afterschool snack as Kat had teleported in, Sam having taken down the barrier when she texted. Watching the two, Kat couldn’t help but smile as Castiel read the chapter Dawn was studying.

 

     “I don’t understand. Christopher Columbus was not the great man they are describing. He believed the earth was tiny and shaped like a pear! Columbus didn’t discover America, either. He landed in Cuba, Haiti, and various lands through Central and South America. He met the Taino people when he landed, thinking he was in India. 

 

     “The Taino were generous, giving him food and provisions, and he came back with seventeen ships full of men. The Taino were enslaved for gold they didn’t possess, that they were killed for so that Columbus could obtain it. The people went from a quarter of a million to two hundred because of him. He slaughtered millions around the Caribbean. Why would your school treat him as a hero?”

 

     Dawn laid her head on her notebook, letting out an exaggerated sigh as she smirked. “Uncle Cas! This is what I’m supposed to study. I don’t know why they make us study it, they just do!”

 

     Castiel shut the book and glared at it, making Kat have to hold back another round of laughter. “Very inaccurate. Perhaps I should write to the people that wrote it?”

 

     “Cas! Can’t you help her find the answers instead of bogging her down with useless information,” Dean growled as he walked back into the library. “She’s a kid. They don’t need to know everything.”

 

     “I’m trying to help her,” Castiel mumbled, Kat peeking to see his shoulders slump. “To the victors go the spoils, but that doesn’t change what happened.”

 

     Dean stomped across the room, pulling out a chair by Dawn and sitting in it. “How are you helping when she can’t use any of that for her assignment? You’re just supposed to help her find the answer in the damn book!”

 

     Kat’s lips pursed, infuriated as she listened to Dean continue his barrage, “Why don’t you go help Robbie eat his food? Maybe you can do that without making the kid feel defeated by his turkey sandwich?”

 

     Katima pulled away from the wall, walking into the room as she made herself visible. “Dean, enough! Not appropriate, especially in front of any of the children.”

 

     Dean’s head whipped around as Kat stomped over to the table, her hand resting on Castiel’s shoulder. “He is not your whipping boy! Dawn? Out, please. Where’s Rob?”

 

     Upstairs with Sam and Nova,” Dean growled out.

 

     Dawn’s head lifted from her pad of paper as she groaned, “Hey, Mom. I-I’m gonna see if Uncle Sam and Aunt Nova can help me.”

 

     Kat watched as Dawn collected her things, rushing from the room. Dean stood, pacing the room as Cas slumped further in his chair.

 

     “He does this every time she brings home history homework,” Dean bellowed, stopping by the door. “The kid needs to get her homework done, and he’s rambling about things she doesn’t need to know!”

 

     She straightened her spine, glaring at her ex. “I’m sorry, Dean, but I would have told her the same damn thing. She’s an eighth Native American! She has a right to know what that bastard did to the Taino people. The Taino invented the words for canoe, hammock, barbecue, tobacco, and hurricane. That man murdered millions for petty items and prostituted pre-pubescent girls. Castiel was not wrong to tell her that!”

 

     “How is she going to get a passing grade when you two are distracting her with information she can’t use?” Dean slammed his fist into the wall and hissed, “If you two weren’t so distracted by your fucking relationship, you’d know that Dawn is struggling with her grades. She doesn’t need you two disappearing to fuck constantly! She needs her family to help her!”

 

     Katima flinched at his words before squeezing Cas’ shoulder and walking over to Dean. “That’s interesting, Dean. I came here to celebrate because I just talked to her teacher, Mr. Feger, and he said that Dawn has raised her grades over the last month. He’s nominating her for the rising star award for kids that have put in the extra effort for themselves and others.  _ He  _ said she has even started helping her classmates by telling them about her Uncle Cas and the amazing stories he has about the Romans and Vikings.”

 

     Dean’s lip curled, his mouth drawing thin as he snarled, “Great! Fucking asshole over there has been screwing her mother, and he’s Uncle of the Year!”

 

     She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Is that what this is about? The fact that Cas and I are together? For fuck’s sake, Dean! You said you wouldn’t be upset, but here you are, lashing out at Castiel for the very thing you told him he could do.”

 

     “Yeah? Well, now I’m pissed. I didn’t realize he’d be pulling you away constantly to run off to wherever you two can screw. I thought he would understand that you’re a mother and should be spending time with your fucking kids!”

 

     Katima sighed, shaking her head. “We leave because he needs a break from trying to help with the kids. I spend plenty of time with our children, and so does he. We’ve been the only constant in their lives, except when Crowley took me.

 

     “And since you’re so preoccupied with our sex life, half the time we watch movies and talk while we’re gone. Both of us need to vent to someone and that someone happens to be each other. Our relationship isn’t based on sex; it’s based on mutual respect, trust, support, and a value for each other’s independence. I’m sorry if our happiness makes you upset!”

 

     Grumbling, Dean turned to leave. “Glad you’re so fucking happy with him, Kat. Just goes to show how fucking miserable you must have been with me.”

 

     He lumbered out of the room as Kat bellowed at his back, “I spent a lot of nights wondering if we were ever even in a relationship, or if we were just friends with benefits!”

 

     Dean swung around, rushing back and getting into Kat’s face. “We were married. You were my family.”

 

     “Was I, Dean,” Kat seethed, quietly. “Or was I just a convenient fuck? See, marriage isn’t about fucking and barely talking, which is what we did. Marriage is being there for each other. It’s a couple deciding to put each other in front of themselves individually. It’s valuing your partner and helping them fulfill their dreams as well as yours. We were too selfish to realize that we weren’t a couple that could do that for each other.

 

     “It’s as much my fault as yours. I never tried to talk to you about my problems. I felt it was wrong to weigh you down with my troubles when you had your own to deal with. Do you have any idea how many nights I laid awake crying as you slept because I knew we were in trouble, and I didn’t know how to fix it? Or that I was haunted nightly by the shit we hadn’t worked through yet?”

 

     Dean’s gaze dropped as Katima continued, “I tried to pick up the pieces, tried to get you to understand that we needed help. Our marriage shattered me because I couldn’t understand what was so damn wrong with me that you wanted to spend so much time away. I needed my husband, and he was too busy hunting to see that his family needed him.”

 

     She saw Castiel slip out of the room as Dean mumbled, “I knew. I knew you cried; I saw the problems. That’s why I would run because I couldn’t fix what was wrong with us.”

 

     “You could have talked to me,” Kat whispered, holding back her tears. “You could have stayed a little longer between hunts. Our issues weren’t so big that we could never have fixed them.” 

 

     He groaned, rubbing his hand over the nape of his neck. “I could have stayed, but we wouldn’t have talked. We never did when we fought, and we didn’t try to change that until Nova came along and made us. By then, we were set in our ways and had already fallen out of love. We were just holding on. You’re right, though. I could have trusted you, and I could have been faithful.”

 

     Wincing, she backed away from him. “You could have been, but you didn’t trust me, and you were not faithful. Do I even want to know how many women you screwed while I was waiting at home for you? How many times you went to bars and picked up some chick to screw?”

 

     “No, you don’t,” Dean said while turning away and heading for the door.

 

     “Dean Winchester, I’m not done talking to you.” She followed him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her. “You need to stop taking your issues out on Castiel. He was never our problem. He was what kept me together while you were gone. Cas was a great friend to both of us, and he’s given up everything he knew to help you and Sam. Stop belittling his sacrifice!”

 

     He glared at her. “He didn’t do that for Sam or me. He did that because he was in love with you!”

 

     Shaking her head, Kat closed her eyes. “He turned on his family long before he met me.” She scowled at him, murmuring, “Cas has talked to me about this. He fell for me AFTER our separation. He liked me before that, but he was loyal to you and refused to acknowledge those feelings for fear that he would lose your friendship. He was right because you have done everything in your power to push him away.”

 

     “So why won’t he fucking leave?”

 

     “He won’t give up on you or Sam. You are his brothers now, his family. Our kids are his family. He’s been with them since Dawn was born! He was the one that figured out Isadora was anorexic. He was the one that helped Lyla find the courage to stand up for herself. Castiel taught Dawn how to read and Rob to write.”

 

     “You act like he’s their father,” Dean growled.

 

     “No,” Kat groaned. “He’s one of their father figures. Just like Sam, my brother Gary, and brother-in-law Craig are. You will always be their father, but, just like you had Uncle Bobby, our kids have those men teaching them what a real man is and does. You are teaching our girls every day what to look for in a man. You are teaching Robbie about how to be a man, how to be a father and a friend. They look to you for that information.”

 

     He stared at his boots. “So you’re saying I’m fucking them up?”

 

     “Not. At. All. You are teaching the kids to be brave, courageous, to stand up for the little people, and to help whenever you can. Dean. You, Cas, and Sam have taught them to love your family and friends with all of your heart and protect them. You taught Isadora to take care of her responsibilities and admit when she needs help. Lyla learned to be strong in her convictions, Dawn to support her little brother in everything he does. You taught Robert that he could be a man’s man and also be supportive, kind, and loving.”

 

     Katima took a deep breath. “You aren’t a bad father, Dean. You aren’t going to fuck your kids up. I told you long ago that I would hold you down and remind you of that for the rest of our lives. Well, Dean? I’m reminding you again.”

 

     A blush crept along his face before he walked away. Katima stood in the library, watching Dean leave as she wondered if she had said too much.

 

**_..._ **

 

     Katima knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. “Castiel, it’s me. Can I please come in?”

 

     The door swung open, Cas standing on the other side with his head down. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

     “Yes,” she affirmed. “I did need to do that. Dean can’t treat you like that.”

 

     He stood back from the door, a scowl clear on his face as she walked through it. “I didn’t need you to stand up for me. I know why he’s acting like he is and I know he’ll calm down eventually.”

 

     She gave him a sad look as he shut his door. “I didn’t do that for you. Well, I did, but also because our kids are learning from him. If he treats you like crap, they will think they should treat the people in their lives like crap. The kids watch every move he makes, that you, Sam, and I make, and they base their lives off of that. They need good examples, not vitriol and wrath.”

 

     Cas leaned back on the door, still unable to look at her. “That may be so, but they also need to learn to pick their battles. That was not a battle I needed to fight. I knew I was in the wrong. I’m still wrong for many things I’ve done. They need to learn atonement.”

 

     “That was not atonement, that was Dean taking his anger out on you,” she corrected. “You made amends when you started helping him drive the kids back and forth to my house. You paid penance when you forced me to stop thinking selfishly and start thinking about the bigger picture. You atone daily when you are here by supporting his kids and by helping him sustain his hunter life while also raising his children. You have atoned ten-fold when you shouldn’t be making reparations.”

 

     He glared at his shoes. “He believes I need to, though.”

 

     “He also believes he needs to save the world. I admire his courage, but the man takes too much out on you. Dean doesn't realize that his and my relationship was troubled when it started. Neither of us wanted kids or marriage. We ended up with both and had no clue how to deal with either. We pushed ourselves into raising the kids, forgetting that the marriage was important too.”

 

     Cas continued staring at his feet, and Kat sighed. “Cas, Hoath, look at me, please?”

 

     When he met her gaze, she softly smiled at him. “You have never caused issues for Dean and I. We were the basis of all of our problems. You listened to our issues and let us vent while forgetting that you needed to take care of yourself too. You are a very selfless, kind, and loving male. If any of the kids have learned from you, I will be the luckiest mother ever.”

 

     “Our kids still need to learn to pick their battles.”

 

     She dropped her gaze, hiding her smile at his slip. “You’re right. Our kids need to learn to choose battles worth fighting for, and that was one worth the fight. They need to know not to let people trample them because they are angry with themselves or someone else. You need to learn that you are worth the battle.”

 

     She looked up to see him staring at the wall behind her. “I was not taught to fight for myself. It was always for the greater good. I was to take my orders and do as I was told.”

 

     Wincing, she saw the similarities between his former life and her current. “Lyla, Dawn, Rob, and Isadora are the greater good here as well as ourselves. We all need to show them that they are important, and this family is important. You and I need to start by showing them that we won’t let Dean bully us. Our happiness is theirs. They need more examples of happy relationships than two of my siblings and their spouses and Sam and Nova. It’s time we talked to them about us.”

 

**_..._ **

 

     The next two days passed quickly. Katima and Castiel sat down with Rob and Dawn telling them that they were in a relationship and answering any questions they had. Kat called on the older girls, teleporting to each daughter’s school and telling them in person. Both girls proved more perceptive than Kat or Cas thought, having already guessed that the two were an item. Sam finally told Novalee that he knew and she spent four hours not speaking to him before he won her over with new books and her favorite foods.

 

     Dean was distant with the two as the family sat down to celebrate Dawn’s award at movie night. Novalee and Katima cooked Dawn’s favorite foods, her favorite snacks were served, and they watched the movie of her choosing. After Katima put the children to bed, the adults sat around, talking and watching a new horror movie. 

 

     Kat sat on the couch next to Castiel; Nova seated on Sam’s lap next to them as Novalee joked with Kat. “So you’re living in Hell? While dating an angel? Good gravy, woman. I thought it was weird living here!”

 

     Dean slumped over in his chair, finishing his beer as Kat shrugged. “It’s the best place for me to be since I’m still learning what I can do. The last thing I want is to lose control and wreck the bunker or my house.”

 

     Sam’s hand rubbed over Nova’s back. “Yeah, I’d prefer not having to worry about that as well as everything else here. Plus with the wedding coming up, Nova and I have a lot to gather.”

 

     Kat leaned back on Cas, his arm slipping over her shoulder. “I think I still have my dress and some of the ceremony stuff. You’re welcome to them if you want them.”

 

     Nova smiled brightly, leaning back on her fiancee as his arms wrapped around her. “That would be a huge help. My parents sent my mama’s wedding dress and my brother, Rhett, is offering to help set up my parents’ house. Mama also sent a box of baby clothes as a not so subtle hint that is being disregarded. My other brothers, Beau and Bennett, have offered to help with anything we need, but they are still in college, and I wouldn’t feel right taking anything from them.”

 

     Dean laughed, getting up to grab a glass of whiskey. “How are the twins dealing with being at different schools now?”

 

     “They seem okay with it,” Sam supplied. “Beau called the other day to ask me about the LSATs. I gave him a few study tips and told him about the place I hid to study at Stanford. Nova talked to Bennett at Berkley, and he seems to be doing well too. Kept talking about a girl he met there and his Engineering courses.”

 

     “Man, who knew those two troublemakers would decide to become a lawyer and an engineer?” The eldest Winchester sat in his seat, leaning on his knees as he took a sip of his drink. “Those two are either going to rule the world or wreck shit.”

 

     Novalee burst out laughing. “Sounds like their lives so far. Mom and Pops taught us to go big or go home. Rhett is climbing the ranks in the Navy, Beau and Bennett are going to change the world, and I’m trying to help you four save it.”

 

     Kat snorted a laugh. “I don’t know that I’m trying to save it so much as keeping it stable. I’m not hunting like these three. I’m just trying to fix shit in Hell.”

 

     Castiel’s arm tightened around her chest, and she patted his hand as he grumbled, “But she can’t tell me what she’s doing to fix it.”

 

     “You have my word,” she murmured. “I will tell you the second I can. As of right now, it needs to be kept under wraps.”

 

     Nova leaned back on Sam, grinning. “Mein Engel? I believe we have figured out their first dispute.”

 

     Giving Nova a withering stare, Kat laced her fingers with Cas’. “Our first argument was right after these three found me in Hell. It was a doozy. This is more of a sore point for Castiel because I want to tell him and he wants to know, but I’m under orders and I can’t.”

 

     Dean huffed as he pointed at Castiel with his drink. “Now, you see the fun of being with Kat.”

 

     Cas’ eyebrows were knit together when Kat looked back at him. “I understand why she can’t tell me. I know what it’s like to have to follow orders, and I respect that she is committed to doing the right thing. I only want her to be able to tell me because I know it’s wearing on her.”

 

     Katima smiled up at Cas as Nova giggled. “Awe! Kawaii! You are freaking adorable, Castiel. That’s like Sam with this wedding. He’s right there, waiting to help with anything I need. Kinda makes me wonder about if I were pregnant, then I snap out of it.”

 

     Kat noticed Dean glowering before she chirped, “Dean was great about helping with Rob. Wait until you decide to have one, and it’s born. You’ll see Daddy Sam rear his head. Dean did a complete one-eighty when he came into Dawn’s life. Watching a large man change a tiny infant’s clothes is simultaneously adorable and hilarious.”

 

     Dean’s face pulled into a bright smile as Nova smirked. “I can’t believe your kids were ever tiny. I saw a baby picture of Bruiser the other day and thought it was one of your nephews! Then Sam showed me a picture of Dean holding him. Holy crap! Rob looked so itty bitty!”

 

     “He was almost eight pounds at birth and long. I can only imagine how tall your kid would be. Giant’s blood on both sides!”

 

     Sam chuckled, kissing Nova’s shoulder. “It’d be taller than Bruiser by the time it’s six.”

 

     “You should see the pictures of Dean with Dawn, Nova! She was only five pounds, eight ounces at birth because she was premature. Dean looked like he was holding a kitten even though she was almost two months old!”

 

     Dean’s laugh drew their attention as he leaned back on the chair. “I still remember Castiel showing up and looking at her. First words from his mouth? ‘You reproduced?’”

 

     They chorused a laugh as Cas remarked, “No one had told me that she was pregnant when you found her again. I had stopped visiting Kat because she asked me to stay away for a while so she could heal. I finally see her again, and you two had procreated.”

 

     Katima reached back and ran her fingers through Castiel’s hair. “His next words were adorable, though. ‘She’s beautiful. Hello, Dawn Winchester. I’m Castiel. I’m here to protect all of you.’”

 

     Nova smiled warmly at the angel. “You’re too cute, Castiel. I want to see pictures of him with the kids. I can imagine he looked more than terrified most of their lives.”

 

     Frowning, Kat had to think back for a moment before she sighed, “I’m pretty sure he looked like he was going to piss himself on more than one occasion. Sam and Dean jumped in without any real issue. Cas was a little more hesitant until Dawn started being more animated. She would jump and squeal whenever Dean, Sam, Cas, or Uncle Bobby said her name or walked into the room. Her first real word besides baba, Mama, Ammy, no, and Dada, was Wing and she looked right at Cas when she said it.”

 

     She watched Sam and Dean smile as Nova leaned towards Kat, eyes wide. “Is that where Wings comes from?”

 

     Nodding, Castiel chuckled. “She couldn’t say Castiel or Cas, so I was Wings for a little over a year. Then I became Uncle Cas or Uncle Wings.”


	23. Ch. 23

     Robert jumped onto his mother’s lap, grabbing her face and turning it to him. “Mama! Let’s watch Wreck-It Ralph again!”

 

     “Put the DVD in, Bruiser,” Katima sighed, peeling her son’s fingers from her cheeks. 

 

     Rob giggled, rushing from her lap as Castiel, Dawn, and Sam walked into the improvised living room. Novalee shifted on the couch, making room for the men as Dawn plopped down on the floor. Dean sauntered in, looking at the TV as the movie started.

 

     “Aren’t you getting sick of this movie yet, Bruiser,” Dean groaned.

 

     Rob’s bright face looked up into his father’s. “Never, Daddy! I like the lady with the guns. I want a gun like hers when I get big!”

 

     Katima frowned as Dean rubbed a hand through his hair. “Your mother and I would have to talk about that, little man. Besides, you don’t need a gun that big.”

 

     “I think a gun that big would be silly, Robbie,” Kat added as Castiel sat beside her. “A smaller gun means you can hide it. Big guns are showy, and the bad guys know you are going to fight them.”

 

     Dean turned to her with a glare. “I don’t think he needs a gun at all.”

 

     Kat leaned into Castiel’s side, his hand resting on her hip. “I would agree, but he’s a Winchester. He might likely need one. Dawn already knows basic gun safety. It only makes sense that Bruiser learns eventually.” 

 

     Bruiser hushed them and turned to the TV as Cas whispered in her ear, “Dean doesn’t want the kids to hunt.”

 

     Kat raised an eyebrow at him, her hand resting on his as he leaned his head on hers, speaking into her mind.  _ I don’t know how well that will work out for him. They are raised by hunters, a researcher, and an angel.  _

 

     She heard him chuckle as she whispered back,  _ And an Angel/Demon hybrid. Dean’s screwed on that front. I gave that dream up long ago.  _

 

     Cas snorted a laugh, as Sam leaned over to whisper to Kat, “Do I want to know why Castiel keeps laughing?”

 

     Kat grinned up at him. “We were discussing the likelihood of our kids not being hunters.”

 

     Sam frowned, looking between the two. “They might not be, and that weird silent conversation thing is creepy sometimes.”

 

     Kat lifted her knees as Dean leaned against the couch by her feet. “It’s useful, though. Sometimes the conversation needs to remain private because small children are around.”

 

     Sam grimaced, turning his attention back to the movie. “Didn’t need to know that.”

 

     “Not that kind of conversation,” Kat giggled. 

 

     Rob turned and glared at his mother and uncle, and Kat stuck her tongue out at him. Cas grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, pulling it over them before tucking her closer to his side. Kat softly smiled at him, his actions fueled by her time as a human, and when she was always cold.

 

     As the movie continued, Kat laid her head against the angel’s shoulder while his thumb traced arches against her hip. His hand slipped under her cotton tee, and Kat looked up at him in surprise. Cas grinned at her, his hand squeezing her side. 

 

_ What are you doing? _ She asked, the movie drawing her attention.

 

     She heard his laugh rumble in his chest as he replied.  _ Your mind is back in its gutter. I just wanted to touch you. _

 

     Kat licked her lips, her hand drifting down his thigh under the blanket.  _ Sorry, but it’s been a little while. Though Sam does have a point, we could have some fun conversations like this. _

 

     Cas cleared his throat as she squeezed his thigh.  _ We could, but is it wise to do so? _

 

     She had to hold back her giggles.  _ Wisdom has little to do with fun usually. What’s fun is listening to you moan and growl while we’re in bed. _

 

     His back straightened, his hand gripping her side.  _ This is a dangerous game, Limlal. _

 

     She grinned up at him, biting her lip when she noticed the soft blush on his cheeks.  _ You are positively adorable when you blush. Makes me wonder what else I can say before you drag me upstairs? _

 

     Quietly groaning, Cas leaned down to whisper Enochian in her ear, “Babalon.”

 

_I am not an evil one._ Katima pretended to watch the movie as her hand moved to his inner thigh.  _ I am being a bit of a babalond. I’ll stop if you want me to though. _

 

     He huffed, leaning his head on Katima’s.  _ I don’t know how to play this game. _

 

_ Do you want to learn? _ She waited for his reply, feeling his head nod against hers.  _ You tell me what you like in bed, what you would want to do to me — things like that. Whoever breaks first, loses. _

 

     Castiel kissed the top of her head.  _ What does the winner get? _

 

_ Whatever they want. _

 

_ When does the game start? _

 

     Kat sighed, looking at her two kids.  _ When the kids go to bed, and we start up that Western Dean wants to watch. We’re going to need entertainment. _

 

     His chuckle rumbled in his chest before he whispered, “This will be fun.”

 

**_..._ **

 

     Katima hugged her kids goodnight, watching them run out of the room. Novalee said her goodnights, going to tuck the kids in before heading to bed herself. Sam stretched out on the couch next to Kat and Castiel, Dean putting in his DVD as she grinned up at Cas.

 

_ You sure you want to play this game, Castiel? _

 

     A small smile stretched across his face.  _ I think I can handle it. Are you trying to back out? _

 

     She bristled at the implication.  _ Oh, it is SO on. Remember, not until the movie starts. _

 

     She waited, watching Dean turn off the lights in the room and settle next to Sam on the couch before she leaned into Cas’ side again. Dean grabbed the remote, pulling up the menu for the DVD. Kat scowled as she waited, impatient to start the game. She curled her legs onto the cushions, her knees resting on Cas’ leg and her finger tapping on her thigh. Castiel tucked the blanket around them again, his hand holding her side under the blanket.

 

     She stilled as Castiel’s voice echoed in her head.  _ So impatient to hear what I want to do to you. I’m excited to win. _

 

     Kat smirked up at him.  _ What makes you think you’re going to win? _

 

_ Because you are always very impatient.  _

 

_ I seem to remember the first time we were together; you couldn’t wait to get your pants off. _

 

     His head rested on hers as he shook it, Kat dimly aware that the movie had started.  _ Not true. You tried to take my pants off, and I told you to slow down. I grew impatient after I had already tasted you. You taste delicious. _

 

     Kat turned back to the TV.  _ You taste better. Somedays I swear I can still taste you on my tongue. It’s maddening because I spend the day craving you. _

 

_ Why crave me? I’m always willing to let you swallow me. _

 

     She choked on her saliva, coughing and hiding her face in Cas’ shoulder as he shook with laughter, and Sam asked, “You okay, Kat?”

 

     “You choked instead of swallowing,” Cas whispered in a deadpan voice as she coughed.

 

     She waved her hand at Sam, clearing her throat before answering. “I’m fine.”

 

     Sam gave her a confused look before turning back to the movie, and Kat turned wide eyes on Castiel.  _ Okay, I didn’t expect that. _

 

      His eyes were on the TV as he grinned.  _ I noticed. This game is going to be easier than I thought. What will be hard is deciding if I should make you beg, scream, or both. _

 

     Katima tried to make it seem like she was paying attention to the Western as she sent him a thought.  _ I wonder if I can make you break my headboard again? How long you’d last if I decided that I don’t want to wait to win and instead started touching you under this blanket? _

 

     She reinforced the idea by sliding her hand up his thigh, fighting to hold back giggles as he shifted on the couch.  _ I didn’t realize this was part of the game. _

 

_ All’s fair in love and war. This is both, but what do you think is appropriate? _

 

     She peeked up at him, holding back her smile when she saw his forehead wrinkle.  _ Fair would be no hands, but I also like touching you. Hands stay where they are. No matter how much I love touching you, it’s not the same without hearing you moan uncontrollably as I do it. _

 

     Katima bit her bottom lip, removing her hand from his thigh and tangling his fingers with hers.  _ Damn. I wanted to touch you. You are just so fucking adorable and adorably fuckable. I can't wait to have you inside me again.  _

 

     Castiel squeezed her side, and she looked up at him as he whispered, “ Ol adgt fisis g aoiveae.”

 

     She swallowed hard, licking her lips as she turned away.  _ Either I suck at Enochian, or you just said something dirty in your father’s tongue. Did you say you can make me see stars? _

 

_ Yes, I did, and yes, I can. _

 

_ I want to climb under this blanket and make you see stars, Cas. See how deep I can take you in my mouth before I climb on top of you and let you fill me. _

 

     Kat tried to decide what to do next as she waited for him, and Sam leaned over. “Hey, Cas. Did you ever find that book of Native American lore at Kat’s?”

 

     “Uh, yes.” She snorted a laugh, Castiel’s voice was lower than usual before he cleared his throat and continued. “It’s in my room.”  _ Where I’m going to take you once I win this game. _

 

     Sam leaned back on the couch, nodding before she replied to the angel.  _ Really? I think I might win. There isn’t much you could say or do that would make me give up. I can’t wait to hear you moan underneath me tonight. _

 

     He leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes and grinning. Kat blushed, choking back a gasp as heat flooded her body with no provocation. Her skin felt too tight as the liquid fire pooled in her hips. Her thighs pressed together, and she fought to keep still while her body cried for friction. She slammed her eyes shut, feeling the pull on her emotions from Castiel’s grace. She pushed back, forcing him to stop before she took a calming breath. 

 

_ You are positively gorgeous. I can’t wait to take your clothes off so that I may touch every inch of you before I make you cry out in pleasure. _

 

     Katima bit her lip, holding in her whimper.  _ That was cheating, Castiel! _

 

_ Was it?  _ She felt his shoulders bounce with repressed laughter.  _ We decided no further touching, so I didn’t touch you. I used your own emotions to show you how I can make you feel again. _

 

_ Yes, you touched me with your Grace. Practically cheating, sir. _

 

_ I said hands stay where they are. We never spoke of Grace. Feel free to try to do the same with me.  _ She looked up to see his smug look and his eyes dancing with mirth.

 

     Kat closed her eyes, settling against him again as she used their intertwined hands to creep her way into him. She focused on the part of him that was Castiel inside his vessel. Her grace reached out to him, brushing past his barriers as she plucked at his grasp on his emotions. Her grace branched off, one side reaching into Jimmy’s mind and plucking at his lust while the other sent images to Castiel.

 

_ Katima stood in front of her full-length mirror. Slowly, she pulled at her clothing, revealing bits and pieces of her skin. She pulled her shirt off, uncovering her breasts as she tossed the shirt beside her. Cupping her breasts, she lifted them before letting them fall.  _ She felt Castiel shift in his seat and grinned, continuing her assault and tugging a little harder on his lust.  _ Her thumbs tucked under the waistband of her yoga pants, pushing them down a little before releasing the band. She turned, looking over her shoulder at her ass as she slid her hands over it, cupping it.  _

 

__ Cas cleared his throat, and she bit her lip.  _ Her thumbs slipped under the waistband of her pants, sliding the fabric down until it was looped under her bare ass. Kat dragged her nails over the skin, tracing the curve of her hips and waist before turning and facing the mirror again. She slid a hand down her stomach, slipping it under the fabric to cup her wet core.  _

 

    She giggled quietly as Cas pushed her out of his mind, pulling back her grace.  _ Too much? _

 

     His soft huff was all the warning she got before his grace barreled into her. Her skin prickled with goosebumps, and she barely held back her gasp as he pulled her memories from her. 

 

_ Castiel’s mouth was against her, his tongue dipping into her core as he moaned against her. Each movement of his tongue felt amplified as he traced the edges of her clit, flicking against it. Her fingers curled against his shoulder and in his hair as his fingers slipped into her. _

 

     Kat shifted in her seat, accidentally kicking Sam. Sam turned and quirked an eyebrow at her, and she licked her lips as she cleared her throat. 

 

     “Sorry, Sammy.” _ Fuck. I will not tap out. _

 

    Cas’ chuckle rumbled deep in his chest as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I like this game.”

 

     “I’m glad, and you need to teach me how to do that,” she mumbled, gently squeezing his fingers. She felt a tickle in her mind as he pulled out another memory, and she slammed her eyes shut as her senses went into overdrive.

 

_ His body was on top of Kat’s, his hips bearing down on hers as he fully seated himself inside her. She could feel her body stretch to fit him before he pulled back and thrust hard into her. _

 

     She squeaked, her throat constricting on the moan that tried to escape as her foot kicked Sam again. “Dammit, Castiel! You win.”

 

     She blushed and covered her face as she realized she had spoken aloud, and Sam let out a laugh. “Do I want to know why I keep getting kicked or what you mean by he wins?”

 

     She shook her head, speechless, as Cas snorted a laugh, his head hanging. Dean leaned forward, glancing between Kat and Castiel before he grumbled, “I vote you head to your house. I don’t wanna hear what he won.”

 

     Kat glared at Dean, her lips pulling to the side. “His room, it is.” Dean’s eyes narrowed, and she smirked at him. “Payback is a Bitch-A-Saurus Rex, Dean.”

 

     Cas pushed her gently off the couch, and she stood, throwing the blanket over the back of the sofa before he followed her to the door, Dean calling after them, “If I hear anything, I’m never letting either of you live it down.”

 

     She turned, a wry smile pulling at her lips. “If you don’t hear anything, I would get your ears checked. Besides, how many times did Sam have to listen? He’s getting his payback with Novalee, I’m sure, but perhaps Cas and I can help finish off the job?”

 

     Sam cleared his throat, his smile slipping as Dean glared at the TV. “Kat? Stop. Might not be the best idea.”

 

     “What? Why do you think I'm serious? It was a joke. Though, it WOULD give him a taste of his own medicine? How many nights did you spend outside your hotel rooms while he brought some girl back there?” 

 

      Sam shifted in his seat, his hand brushing through his hair. “It was a joke, Sam. You both thought I meant it seriously?! No, I won’t be that disrespectful to you or Dean. We’re not going to screw in your bed or make you sit outside in the car while we do whatever we want to do. But don’t pretend like Dean would give us the same consideration. He wouldn’t even give it to his blood, and he wouldn’t give us enough consideration to not mention our sex life while he was fighting with me.”

 

     Cas tugged on her hand, pulling her from the room before either brother could retort. “Your point has been made, Kat. Now, you are just angering Dean and making your point less effective.”

 

     Kat remained silent as she thought back, allowing Cas to guide her before sighing. “I’m sorry,” she whispered as he led her down the hall. “I lost my temper again.”

 

     He towed her into his room, shutting and locking the door before he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I don’t blame you for losing your temper. As Nova says, Dean could piss off the pope, but you know how he is. He hasn’t changed, and he will likely stay that way the rest of his life.”

 

     Katima groaned, tucking her forehead under his chin as she mumbled, “I know. My anger has been on a hair-trigger ever since my treatment in Hell. I try to keep it in check, but it likes to crop up at the worst of times.” She kissed the hollow of his throat. “I kinda wrecked the fun of the game by snapping on him.”

 

     “Well, we probably shouldn’t do anything here, because Dean is also on a hair-trigger lately.” Castiel’s fingers traced her spine. “I’m guessing my brothers are in Hell?” Kat nodded, and he sighed, “Your house?”

 

     “Probably a bad idea. Gary and Taylor are staying there while they are in Peoria visiting my mother, but I have an idea.”


	24. CH. 24

     Katima climbed out of her black Cadillac, walking around the car and smiling as she looked up at the night’s sky. She sat on the hood, laying back as Castiel’s door opened and he joined her.

 

     “This is your idea?”

 

     She turned and grinned at him. “Well, you mentioned stars earlier. Besides, we’re in the middle of Bumfuck, Illinois surrounded by woods. We’ll hear a car coming down that gravel road a mile away. I assure you, it’s the best place to be at night. The stars are out, the night is warm, and nothing will notice us if we do decide to do anything. Well, maybe a deer or a raccoon, but I figure we can take them,” Kat joked, poking him in the side.

 

     “I don’t think that will be necessary,” Cas chuckled. “It is better than Hell or the bunker. Quieter. Your home is occupied by Gary and his family, which means your nephews are probably tearing through the place.”

 

     She watched the stars twinkle, smiling softly. “Definitely. Jace and Jeff will be everywhere, and Gary tries his best, but those boys are sneaky.” She sighed and glanced at Castiel. “I might visit with them tomorrow morning. Would you want…?”

 

     “I’d like to see them too,” he replied, his smile warm as he gazed back at her. “But you haven’t told your family about us yet. Is that going to be weird?”

 

     “For me, no.” She smirked, turning her attention to a falling star. “Gary is pretty used to me keeping secrets from the family. Kelly and Craig already know. Terra is still working in Missouri, and no one hears from her except Kelly. I’d rather shoot myself in the foot with a Trap Bullet than tell my mother.” Cas’ chuckle filled the night air, and she smiled broadly as it echoed in the small clearing. “You laugh because you know you wouldn’t want to deal with her either.”

 

     “No, I would rather be stuck in a cage with Lucifer.”

 

     She snorted, closing her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief. “That says a lot about my mother, doesn’t it? You would rather be stuck in a small cell with your brother than talk to her. Can’t say I’d disagree, though. Luci is a kitten compared to Mother Dearest.”

 

     Katima thought back to her childhood with her mother, her mind replaying the abuse she suffered at the woman and her husband’s hands. Her body recalled every blow she had sustained as her mind replayed the evil words she had heard her whole life. A shiver slid down her spine as memories flooded her, and icy panic filled her veins.

 

     She flinched as a hand touched her stomach, the hand gentle as it smoothed over the soft cotton of her shirt. Kat turned her gaze on Castiel, smiling softly as she watched his blue eyes follow his hands’ movements. He had turned towards her, his trench coat falling open to reveal his suit and tie. 

 

     “She can’t hurt you anymore, Katherine,” he murmured.

 

     Kat brushed her fingers through his hair, combing it to the side as his eyes met hers. “I know she can’t physically hurt me, but the words still hurt. Being told you are a useless child that should have been aborted? It kills you on the inside. Uncle Bobby always said that was why I threw myself into hunting. He thought it was because I didn’t care if I lived or died, as long as I was serving a purpose.” 

 

     She tucked her hands under her head, turning back to the stars. “He wasn’t wrong, not really. Besides, I can barely control my temper with Dean. How would I react to her? The only reason I don’t fight my powers when I’m with you guys is that Crowley helped me forge a ring that keeps them in check when I’m topside.” 

 

     Lifting her right hand, Katima showed him the small gold band on her ring finger. “I can only do basic things unless I take it off, and I don’t want to risk any of you by taking it off.”

 

     His hand clasped hers, drawing the ring to his eyes as Castiel stared at the runes engraved into it. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

 

     “Positive. Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer all checked it over before I started wearing it.”

 

     “Can you take it off so I can read it?”

 

     She gently pulled her hand from his, playing with the band on her finger as Kat frowned. “I don’t know if it’s safe to remove it. I-I don’t want to hurt you accidentally.”

 

     Fingers touched her cheek, and she let him direct her gaze to his. “I won’t let you hurt me.”

 

     Kat twisted the ring on her finger one more time before taking it off. Her neck and chest ached as her powers flared, and she closed her eyes to focus on holding them at bay. Cas gently took the ring, and she sat up, rolling her head on her shoulders as her energy slowly shifted. 

 

     Concentrating on Castiel’s voice as he murmured the translation, Kat sighed as her energies started to balance. “To hold at bay the powers within, to protect others from harm, and to keep the bearer hidden... It seems okay.”

 

     His hand smoothed over Katima’s spine, and her head rolled on her shoulders involuntarily, her eyes flicking as her demon side rebelled at the angel’s touch. Cas’ hand stilled on her lower back as he sat up. 

 

     His voice was soft as he asked, “Kat, are you okay?”

 

     She stared into his eyes, her vision tainted with shades of red. “This is what we are trying to control. I haven’t been able to keep everything on an even keel. A week ago, I almost leveled a building while chasing an unruly because I was enraged with Gabriel’s lack of help. Milligan was almost killed, and our prey got away because Gabe decided to try to take a ‘shortcut.’ We’ve found that sadness and anger bring it out. It takes me hours to calm without the ring.”

 

     “But how are you going to learn if you are using this?” His fingers gingerly held the ring before Castiel tucked it into his palm. “Try to balance without it. No one is here with us, and I can make sure you don’t hurt yourself or me.”

 

     Katima dropped her chin, looking at him through her lashes. “Don't you think I’ve tried this? I’ve only had this crap for a handful of months. I don’t know how to do this, and no one can teach me because I’m the only one like me.”

 

     Cas hopped off the car, slowly moving to stand between her knees. Katima recoiled, trying to keep distance between them as her energies warred. He touched her knees, his eyes glowing as he watched her battle.

 

     “Kat, you have to trust me.”

 

     “I do trust you,” she groaned, his hands catching behind her knees and pulling her to him. “I don’t trust myself!” Katima pushed at his chest, trying to make him release her as one of his arms wrapped around her waist. “Please, Castiel. You don’t understand.”

 

     Cas released her, growling out, “Then explain it to me!”

 

     “The last time I almost leveled a building. Before that, I threw Crowley through a wall and killed two demons without even touching them. Another time, I lit Lucifer on fire! He was barely harmed, but my powers are growing and shifting constantly. If I can torch Luci, I don’t want to think about what I would do to you!”

 

     “You won’t hurt me,” he sighed, leaning on the hood as Kat pulled her knees away from him.

 

     “I wish I had your conviction. I never thought I’d hurt Luce or Crowley, but I did.”

 

     Castiel groaned, his head hanging. “Your powers will constantly battle if you don’t learn to trust yourself. You know who you are and who your enemies are. Channel you grace and demon side into the right facets and they will work for you and not against you. Your mind needs a distraction from the combat you face every day.”

 

     Her shoulders slumped as Kat slid closer, sitting cross-legged in front of him. “I try to distract myself, but it’s hard when your body feels wrong, and everyone has plans for me that I can’t fight. Crowley says I’m this special weapon in Lucifer’s war and Luce says I’m a petulant hybrid that needs fine-tuning. Adam thinks I’m the coolest  _ thing _ ever. Don’t get me started on Gabriel. Michael, Jack, and you are the only ones that treat me like a person and not some fascinating plaything.”

 

     Cas eyes watched hers as he slid his hands over the car hood, resting them next to her legs. “Push the negative away as much as you can. You are what you were made to be, nothing more and nothing less. You are Katherine and Katima. Be who you want to be.”

 

     “They own my soul, Castiel.”

 

     “No one owns your soul anymore.” His thumbs brushed her thighs as he continued, “Your soul was converted. Ownership ended when Lucifer and Jack did this to you. Other angels do not own angels. We belong with our brothers and sisters with our father.”

 

     Kat watched his hands trail across her legs, her eyes clicking back to grey as she blinked. “I have no brothers or sisters, and my fathers are Jack and Lucifer. Let’s not think about what that means for you and me,” she joked, and Cas groaned, his head falling on her legs as his hands stilled on her hips. “I’m not just an angel, hence my freaking red eyes. Who can say if Hybrids can be owned?”

 

     Castiel peeked up at her from her lap. “You. You are one of a kind. You always have been. Now, more so. You get to decide.”

 

     Katima thought about his words, frowning. “Thank you for the compliment, but it’s not that easy. Luci won’t take that well.”

 

     “Forget Lucifer. You can still help him if you want to, but you won’t be obligated to help. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I had to learn that not so long ago. Dean and Sam taught me that, with some help from you. Now it’s your turn to decide on who you want to be.”

 

     He straightened as Kat shifted her legs, sliding down the hood and cradling Cas’ body between her knees. He tightened his grip on her hips as he pulled her closer before his fingers drifted up to her sides. Her arms coiled around his shoulders as she pressed her forehead to his.

 

     “Thank you,” Kat whispered as he began kneading her shoulders, her eyes drifting shut as she relaxed.

 

     “For what?”

 

     “For making sense of the mess in my head. For reminding me who I am, caring about our family and me, taking time for all of us when you don’t have to do it. Everything, Cas. I know I’ve said it a million times, but thank you for all of the sacrifices you’ve made for the Winchesters and me.”

 

     Castiel’s hands stilled on her shoulders before he spoke, “You have thanked me before for all of that, and you never have to again. They’re my family too. You are my family. I will always take care of all of you, whether it’s the kids, grandchildren, or great-grandchildren. I’ll be there unless I am killed.”

 

     Kat locked eyes with him, her voice low as she tried to hold back tears and her eyes clicked to red. “We’ll be there. I’m not going anywhere either. I can’t die, and I’m not aging.” He pulled her into a tight hug as tears rolled down her cheeks, and she tucked her head into the curve of his neck. “I’m going to have to watch my family, my kids, grow old and die while I stay like this forever.” She wiped her cheek on his shirt, sniffling. “I’m going to have to bury my babies, Cas.”

 

**...**

 

     Castiel held Katima close as she cleared her throat, her tear-stained face buried in his damp shoulder. “I’m sorry, Cas. We were supposed to come out here to have privacy, and I’m blubbering like a fucking baby.”

 

     He chuckled, nuzzling against her head as his arms quickly squeezed her waist. “It’s fine, Hoath. We have privacy, and you needed to talk and cry. You were born human with a human life span. You lived a human life, and now,” Cas paused, kissing the top of her head. “Now, you will live many lifetimes unless you are killed. It-It’s not something you planned for or wanted.” His warm breath coasted through her hair as he sighed. “I’m sorry my brother did this to you, that he tricked Jack into doing this to you.”

 

     “It’s not your fault, Castiel. Luce claimed he did it because of our relationship, but Crowley let slip that this was something he wanted to do for a while. He wanted an honorable soul, and I was the easiest target since Jack wanted to save me.” 

 

     She pulled back, wiping her face with the hem of her shirt before cradling his head in her hands. “None of this was your fault. Jack would have come searching for Sam and Dean anyway. Jack didn’t know what he was doing, doesn’t understand why this hurts me so much. Lucifer is to blame, but I also understand why he did it. He needed help and didn’t think his brothers would band together with him. I understand why it needed to happen; I just hate that it happened.”

 

     His fingers trailed up her sides and arms, hands coming to rest on hers before he kissed her palm. “There is one benefit for me, and I hope you would see it as a comfort, though it is somewhat selfish.” 

 

     “What’s that,” Kat asked, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb.

 

     “I won’t lose you anymore. You’ll have me by your side for everything.”

 

     She smiled, pulling him to her for a quick kiss. “A benefit for me too. I know you will help me through all of it. I don’t think I could do it without you.”

 

     Castiel squeezed her wrists before his hands dropped to her waist, tugging her against his body. Kat wrapped her legs around him as he leaned into her, his lips grazing hers. Her hands slid to his neck, holding him in place as she pressed her lips against his. His hand tangled in her hair as he drew out the slow, sweet kiss, his mouth moving with hers, her skin breaking out in goosebumps as butterflies burst into life inside her.

 

     Katima’s body ached as her energies and emotions mixed and war broke out under her skin, causing her to pull away with a gasp. “My-My ring, Cas?”

 

     He drew her back to him, whispering against her lips, “You don’t need it. Focus on what you want, and your powers will listen.” She whimpered as his hand cupped the side of her neck, his thumb tilting her chin up. “Focus on me, Kat.”

 

     The hand on her waist shifted, slipping under her shirt, and his knuckles brushed her side. His thumb grazed the soft cup of her lace bra as Kat pulled him into another kiss, trying to concentrate on him as her skin crawled and burned. His tongue tasted her bottom lip, and she parted her lips for him, letting him deepen the kiss as his thumb started tracing the edges of her areola. 

 

     Liquid heat pooled in Katima’s hips as tongues mingled and retreated, her mind barely registering that her eyes flicked back to grey. Her legs tightened around Cas as he ran his thumb over her hardened nipple. Her back arched, pushing her chest into his hand. Groaning into the kiss, the hand in her hair slid down her back before pressing against her lower back. His hips rocked into hers, her battling powers forgotten as he ground against her and his fingers plucked at her nipple.

 

     Kat broke away from the kiss, mewling. “Car. Backseat. Now, please.”

 

     Castiel chuckled, his hands gripping her hips before he picked her up off her car’s hood and set her on her feet. “Still impatient, I see.” His chuckle turned into peals of laughter as she glared. “I’m not arguing, just commenting.”

 

     Kat turned and walked to the side of the car, unclasping her bra under her shirt and pulling it out of the sleeve before opening the backseat door. “Not arguing, but still standing there, laughing?”

 

     His chuckle rang through the night air again. “How did you do that?”

 

     Katima shrugged, tossing her bra in the front seat. “The bra thing? Girl magic. Still standing there too? Guess I’m getting in here alone.”

 

     Cas’ face turned serious as he came around the car, making her laugh. “No. I won the game.”

 

     “Then I need orders, sir.”

 

     “Get in.”

 

     Kat grinned, tugging on the lapel of his trench coat. “Little helpful advice? That’s going to be a bitch to take off once you’re in there. Well, unless you use your grace, and I would rather you didn’t. I like undressing you.” 

 

     Climbing into the car’s backseat, she sat with her back against the opposite door as Castiel sat on the seat and pulled the door closed. The leather creaked as he turned, frowning as he looked over at her. Katima grinned, ducking her head as she knelt on the seat.

 

     “I take it car sex is new to you,” she asked as she tugged on his tie, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. His quick nod had her giggling as she crawled on top of him, straddling his legs. “How about I teach you, and we won’t count this as your prize for winning the game?”

 

     “Why wouldn’t we count it,” he asked as his hands smoothed over her sides.

 

     She leaned down, kissing under his ear. “Because car sex can be awkward and there’s a learning curve. So if this doesn’t turn out okay, I’ll understand completely.”

 

     Cas hissed in a breath as she nipped his neck. “I think I can learn it.”

 

     Kat smiled against his skin, loosening his tie as she kissed across his jaw. “Just try not to brain me on the roof?”

 

     “Brain you,” questioned Cas as he dragged her shirt off her. 

 

     “Bash my head on something, Hoath.” He tossed her shirt into the front seat as she started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it from the waistband of his pants.

 

     “How would I…” His words cut off in a groan as she palmed his growing erection through his slacks.

 

     She kissed his shoulder, nibbling up it as he thrust into her hand. “And you say I talk too much?”

 

     Castiel’s growl sent a shiver down her spine, his hand pressing against her ribs and forcing her to tilt back against the front seat. He cupped her breast, lifting it as his hot mouth latched onto her nipple. Kat gasped and moaned softly, fumbling with the button and zipper on his pants as his teeth grazed against her. Freeing him from his pants, she spit into her hand before grasping his shaft. He groaned against her skin, unbuttoning her pants and tugging them down her hips.

 

     Cas made a frustrated sound, and Kat giggled, pushing him back against the seat before sliding onto the seat beside him and pulling her shoes, jeans, and panties off. “Learning curve, Love.”

 

     He pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. Kat waited until he was settled before getting on her hands and knees, tilting her head to kiss the base of his erection. Brushing her hair out of the way, Castiel’s jaw dropped in a low moan as she wrapped her lips around the glans. Her tongue lapped at the slit before pressing against the underside of his shaft. 

 

     Katima bobbed her head, working her way down his shaft. Cas tangled his fingers in her hair, his other hand rubbing over her back and shoulders. When his tip touched the opening to her throat, she swallowed around him, earning a groan from the angel. She pulled back, moaning around him as he slowly thrust back into her mouth. She curled her fingers around his base, making sure he didn’t gag her as he drove into her again. 

 

     Groaning, Cas halted, tugging her hair and drawing her mouth to his in a bruising kiss. Shifting closer to him, Kat moved her lips with his as he gripped her waist, hauling her onto his lap. His fingers slipped between them, trailing down her stomach before rubbing against her wet labia. She moaned into the kiss when his fingers curled, circling her clit as his tongue slid in to twist with hers. 

 

     Kat pulled his tie off, tossing it in the back window before shoving his shirt and suit coat off his shoulders. Castiel leaned into her, pressing his fingers against her clit and rubbing over it. Breaking away from the kiss, she gasped and mewled as she leaned back.

 

     Cas watched her unravel, licking his lips as she whimpered. His hand slipped from between her legs, pulling Katima against his chest. She lifted off his lap, arching her back to avoid the roof. Reaching between them, he lined himself up with her opening, and she slowly lowered onto him, rocking her hips. Inching him in, she moved slowly, her lips parting with a breathy moan when he was fully seated. 

 

     Twisting her fingers in his hair, Kat tilted his head back before peppering his face with kisses. Castiel chuckled, his arm wrapping around her waist as his hand smoothed over her back. He slowly lifted her, dragging her back down on him. Their moans filled the car as she rocked her hips, softly bouncing in his lap. He pulled her onto him harder, lifting his hips to drive deeper into her. 

 

     Katima cried out as he pulled her onto him again. Leaning back against the seat behind her, she curled her arm around it to balance herself. Cas grasped her hips, quickly thrusting into her. Rolling her body with his movements, she watched him through heavy eyelids. His lust blown eyes traced every inch of her body, his fingers tightening in a bruising grip. 

 

     They kept their quick pace, Castiel’s thumb dropping to circle her clit. Kat’s head fell back in a low moan before he adjusted his grip by wrapping his arm around her hips. She trembled as she reached her peak, her movements slow as she whined. He plunged into her, pulling her down on him before a deep moan fell from his parted lips. He slowed to a stop, his hands smoothing over her sides and thighs. 

 

     Cas leaned forward, kissing the hollow of her throat and Kat combed her fingers through his hair. Her skin burned as a small part of her brain registered movement outside the car. She closed her eyes with a growl, pulling her body against his as she listened to the information flooding her mind.

 

_ Nine demons, four miles away. Approaching fast. _

 

     “Clothes, Castiel. Fast! We’re about to have company.”

 

**_..._ **

 

     Katima climbed off Castiel, looking around the car at the clothes strewn everywhere. “Why can’t we have sex anymore without assholes deciding to fuck with us shortly afterward?”

 

     He snorted, pulling his tie out of the window. “Someone hates us.”

 

     She closed her eyes, willing her fighting clothes onto her body. When she opened her eyes, Castiel was fully dressed as he grinned at her. 

 

     “See, your grace can be helpful.”

 

     Kat smirked, adjusting her leather jacket on her shoulders before opening her door and sliding out of her car. She bent over, searching under her driver’s side seat for a weapon. Huffing, she pulled at the angel blade with her powers, smiling when it rolled into her hand. 

 

     “Got your angel blade, Cas?”

 

     “Yes, and why didn’t you manifest yours with your clothing?”

 

     She climbed out of the backseat, shutting the door as Castiel came around the car. “Conserve power. We have nine demons coming, and if they are who I think they are, it’s going to be one interesting fight.” An idea occurred to her, and she worried her lip as she pulled open the driver's door and grabbed her phone, sending a quick message to Adam.

 

     Kat walked to the middle of the clearing, Cas close behind as he grumbled, “I take it this has something to do with your work?”

 

     Nine pops sounded in the clearing in quick succession, the demons materializing around them as Kat stuck her phone in her pocket. “Definitely.”

 

     One demon stepped forward, wearing the meatsuit of a man in his late twenties. “Precious Katima, interesting company you keep. Does Daddy Dearest know?”

 

     She sneered at the demon. “Lucifer knows. What are you doing topside, Ewan? You are supposed to be working in some dark cave in Hell?”

 

     Ewan grinned, brushing his hand through the male’s slicked-back mohawk. “Had to check on you, Princess. Haven’t heard about you killing any of us in a while.”

 

     Two demons shifted position and Kat felt her eyes burn as her grace took over her, tracking the eight swarming around her and Cas. “Vacation.”

 

     A female stepped up to Ewan’s side, her meatsuit that of a middle-aged woman. “Ewan, stop playing with the kitten. Let’s finish this already.”

 

     “Quite right, Varana. Come, little Kitten. Let’s see if Lucifer’s daughter is as strong as he has proclaimed.”

 

     Adam’s chuckle filled the clearing as Kat crouched. “Seems I arrived just in time, Katima.”

 

     A deep growl filled the air as Adam came to her side, a medium-sized hellhound beside him. Castiel’s eyes went wide as he glanced at the hound, Apisi. Adam pulled his demon-killing blade, crouching next to Kat as Apisi bumped his head against Kat’s side. 

 

     “Hello, sweet boy. Ready for your first fight?”

 

     Castiel’s voice was low as he grumbled, “Never mentioned you had a Hellhound, Kat?”

 

     “I have to keep you on your toes, Cas.”

 

     Ewan snorted, his voice full of mirth as he called out, “A baby hellhound, an angel, a new demon, and an abomination? It looks like this battle is going to be quick, guys.”

 

     “Cas and Adam, take care of whoever, but Ewan is mine to deal with today.”

 

     Castiel’s voice echoed in her mind.  _ Take care of yourself, Limlal. _

 

_ You, too. I have something I want to tell you, but only after you survive this. _

 

     Movement to her right drew Apisi’s attention, the hound hunkering down and roaring at a demon. Kat felt the demon’s approach, mentally telling Apisi to attack. Apisi sprang into action, his paws lightning quick on the grass as he pursued his prey. 

 

     Adam jumped into the fray, materializing behind another demon as it tried to attack Apisi. Castiel drew his angel blade, running off to her left. Katima kept her eyes on Ewan, the male standing twenty feet away and smirking as he watched the battle. 

 

     “So quick to send your friends to their deaths, Princess Katima. You must have little regard for their lives.”

 

     Kat spun the blade in her hand, shrugging. “I trust my family to survive this. Can you say the same of your little soldiers?”

 

     Ewan raised his hand, and Kat felt her skin heat, fire surrounding her and licking at her flesh. She waved her hand, extinguishing the flames with her grace before grinning. He chuckled, his fingers spreading as the fire reignited, burning hotter and brighter around her. She gasped as the acrid stench of burning flesh filled her nose, closing her hand in a tight fist and putting out the flames. 

 

     “Quit playing, Ewan,” she called out. “Fight or fun, not both.”

 

     “But fighting is fun, Kitten.”

 

     A movement behind Katima drew her attention as Verana rushed towards her. The woman’s face was a mask of anger as she crossed the distance, and Kat prepared for the attack coming. Apisi raced past Kat, blood trailing behind him as he launched himself at Verana. The hound caught her arm in his jaws, wrenching her to the ground as Verana raged.

 

     Kat heard the grass rustle behind her before a blade touched her throat. “So easy to distract.”

 

     Kat growled at Ewan, the blade pressing against her throat as she grabbed his arm with both hands. Jerking her hands in opposite directions, she forced the knife from her throat as she shattered the vessel’s arm. Ewan pulled away, shaking out the arm with a hiss as she rolled away from him. 

 

     Standing slowly, Katima saw a flash of light on her left and inwardly cringed.  _ Cas? _

 

     Silence greeted her, and she pushed her worry away as Ewan gripped his blade in his other hand. His eyes focused on her, his hand twisting in midair. Kat’s chest ached, a vice-like grip squeezing in on her. Lights sparked in her vision as she heard the pop of broken bones, her head falling forward as she struggled to fight off the attack. Her breathing became labored, and she forced herself to stop her attempts to suck in air. 

 

     Worry ate at Katima, her mind flashing through images of Castiel dead on the ground, his broken wings burned into the grass. Her body lay close by, metal and burnt feathers melded into the lawn. Focusing her thoughts, she tried to break Ewan’s hold on her. The grasp faltered before returning, the constraint stronger than before. Her imagination fluttered through the images again, Apisi dead on the ground, Adam beside him.

 

_ Still alive, Kat. _

 

     Katima’s head popped up at the sound of Castiel’s voice, her vision burning brighter as she focused her fury on Ewan. Her pain was pushed to the back of her mind as she appeared behind him, weapon low and posed to cut into his spine. He rolled away, his hold on her breaking apart, and she followed him, eyes narrowing.  

 

     Kat gripped her powers around Ewan, stalling his movements. She jerked her head to the side, sending him flying through the air and face-first into her car. Her demonic powers roared within her, joyful at their use and the demon’s pain. She held him against the side of her vehicle as she walked over, grabbing the greasy strip of hair at the back of his head before releasing her powers’ hold.

 

     “What are the demons doing with the innocent souls in Hell?”

 

     Ewan groaned, his good hand reaching back to try to grab her. “Fuck you, Princess.”

 

     She slammed his head into the car, shattering the window and the meatsuit’s nose. “Let’s try that again before I say fuck it, and torch your sorry ass. Souls?”

 

     He spit the vessel’s blood into the interior of her car. “Fuck. You. Cunt.”

 

     Katima hummed, grabbing his good arm and spinning him around. “Wrong answer.”

 

     Kat grabbed his throat, her grace seeping into the meatsuit to find the demon within it. Ewan gagged, fingers flailing on her wrist as she ignited the tainted soul, black smoke laced with purple fire seeping from the vessel’s mouth and pooling at their feet. She held the smoke there as the last fell from the human’s lips. Snapping her fingers as she dropped the man, the smoke engulfed in flames; the demon Ewan scorched.

 

     The human groaned, and Katima knelt next to him, palming his forehead as she used her grace to make him sleep. She pushed her grace into him, finding his injuries and healing them before removing her hand and standing, her vision spinning. 

 

     Sounds of fighting drew her attention as Adam stabbed a demon through the soft flesh under its vessel’s chin. A red light flashed through the skin, and she flinched as she watched the demon and human die. Apisi streaked by Adam, his feet swift as he carried Verana’s meatsuits’ head to Kat.

 

     Kat patted the hellhound on the head, murmuring praise as she searched the clearing for Castiel. She looked over the top of her car, leaning on the hood as her knees threatened to give. She fought to stay upright, seeing Cas on the other side of the clearing, back-to-back with Gabriel as they took on two demons. Gabriel’s archangel blade streaked through the air, slicing at the chest of his opponent as Cas stepped towards the demon attacking him. 

 

     Cas’ angel blade slashed through the air, the demon stepping back at the last moment. Apisi’s warm body pressed against Kat’s legs, giving her the strength needed to stay upright as she fought the urge to run to her angel. Her feet shuffled on the grass while she watched him and the demon trade blows, her body wanting to take action as her mind reminded her of the many battles he had waged without her help. 

 

_ He can handle this. He’s an angel, a soldier. One demon will not take him down. I know he can do this, but standing by and watching is not something I’m used to doing. _

 

     His opponent held it’s blade low, aiming a jab at Cas’ stomach. He stepped back, turning his body and letting the weapon fly in front of him. The demon used the near-miss as a distraction, wrenching the angel blade from his grip before spinning away.

 

     Castiel swung further away from his foe, ducking as the demon moved towards him and tried to slice at his throat. The female attempted to change direction, Cas’ freehand grabbing her wrist. His fingers dug into the tendons, forcing her to loosen her grip on her dagger. He grabbed the blade, tossing it behind him as he focused on his angel blade in her other hand. The female stepped back, switching sides as she circled the angel. Feinting a blow to his shoulder, the demon swung the blade with the other hand. Cas caught the ruse, grabbing the armed hand and yanking it to the side. 

 

     His foe’s back was forced against his chest as she fought for the weapon. Castiel pressed his hand to her forehead, his eyes glowing blue. The demon’s arm twisted from his grip as she pivoted away. Kat tried to pull on her demonic powers, the blade shaking in the demon’s grip before Katima’s magic dwindled dangerously low. Cas’ fist connected with the demon’s jaw, knocking her back a step as she dropped the blade. 

 

     Castiel stepped over the blade, grabbing the front of the female’s shirt and throwing her to the ground. He pressed his hand to her forehead, his burning gaze locked on the female. Fire lashed through the meatsuit.

 

     Movement caught Kat’s attention. Gabriel knelt over his foe, his archangel blade lodged in the vessel’s chest. The meatsuit’s chest and arms jerked as the demon tried to fight off death. Kat hung her head, her forehead pressed against her vehicle. Tears stung her eyes at the loss of human lives because of the unruly demons they fought. 

 

     Apisi huffed a breath and Kat looked down at him. His long black fur was matted with blood; his ruby eyes focused on her. He backed away, her knees quivering as she forced herself to stay upright. She patted his head, mumbling softly as she brushed back the tears. 

 

     “It’s okay, buddy. I hate losing humans over this battle of wills.”

 

     Scanning the area, Katima saw two demons were left standing, both backing away from the fight. One saw Kat watching, nudging it’s partner before two sets of black eyes flicked away. Their vessels’ mouths opened, smoke streaming out of their mouths and into the sky. Katima growled, throwing the last of her energy into trapping the smoke and trying to force it back into the vessels. Her body ached, both of her powers faltering. 

 

     Katima forced one demon back into its meatsuit, igniting it before searching for the other. She watched the smoke fly away, roaring her anger into the clearing. She heard Gabriel’s chuckle, turning her gaze on him as he hugged Castiel’s shoulders.

 

     “Gee Kat. You sound stressed. Need my little brother to help you out with that?”

 

     Cas glared at Gabe, Kat flipping the archangel off. “I swear, I should sic Apisi on you.”

 

     “Not if you want him to live, Sald,” Gabe replied.

 

     Kat groaned as her knees threatened to give again, her body smarting from the burns and broken bones. She fell on her ass, the jolt forcing a painful breath from her lips. Groaning loudly, Katima laid back on the grass as Apisi whined and nudged her hand. She closed her eyes as the grass next to her head rustled, and hot putrid breath coasted over her face.

 

     “I’m fine, Apisi. God, you need a breath mint.”

 

     Rapid footsteps approached, and Kat looked up at the males as Cas knelt beside her, grinning. “Used too much, huh?”

 

     “Shut up, Wings. You’re lucky I like you, or I’d punch you.”

 

     He chuckled, brushing his fingers through her hair. “You wouldn’t punch me anyway. Someone has to make sure you get back to your kids. Also, in our last fight, I won.”

 

     She snorted, glowering at him. “Only because I let you.”

 

     He quirked an eyebrow at her as Gabe groaned, “Is this how you two flirt? No wonder she tries to punch me when I compliment her.”

 

     “Says the angel who calls me a harlot in Enochian.”

 

     Apisi curled up next to her side, his head landing heavily on her ribs and causing pain to shoot through her. “Ow, Fuck! Apisi, off my ribs, you beast. They haven’t healed yet.”

 

     The hellhound whined, his black head lifting before falling on her hip. His ruby eyes watched Castiel as the seraph pressed his hand to her forehead, Apisi’s hackles rising in a growl.

 

      “That’s enough, baby boy. Cas is family. Be nice.”

 

     Gabe crouched beside her. “Don’t bother healing her, Castiel. She’ll be fine in five minutes. Last time I tried to heal her, I ended up sick to my stomach.”

 

     Adam laughed and sat by her feet, leaning back on her car. “That could have been all of that chocolate you ate before we went on our mission. Michael told you to hold off until we returned, but Gabriel knows better than his big brother.”

 

     Kat grunted as her ribs popped back into place, wiggling as her body healed itself, and her grace started to replenish. “Gabe can’t live without sweets. It’s his thing. Me being a Hybrid is what made him sick. I have to have both energies, or they attack.” She arched her back against the grass, her last broken rib repairing itself. “I dunno what Jack did when he made me, but damn am I glad I bounce back quickly.” 

 

     She sat up, looking around the clearing at the bodies on the ground. “So, um, guys? Who’s on clean up duty this time?”

 

     Castiel grimaced. “This time? This has happened before?”

 

     “Unrulies have been following Kat for a while in Hell,” Adam supplied. “It was a matter of time until they found her on Earth. Her ring should have kept her hidden, though.”

 

     Cas pulled the ring from his pocket and placed it in Kat’s hand. “Okay, you win that argument. Wear the ring.”

 

     Kat snorted a laugh, sliding the ring back onto her finger. “I did try to tell you I needed it.”

 

**...**

 

     Katima leaned back on the passenger seat, staring out her window. Castiel had repaired the vehicle, mending the dents and broken window before cleaning out the blood. Neither had the energy to rid themselves of the viscera covering them. She watched the corn and soybean fields fly by as she thought about Adam, Gabe, and Apisi pulling clean up duty back at the clearing. Castiel squeezed her hand, drawing her attention from the world outside.

 

     “Are you okay?”

 

     He glanced over at her, smiling softly before turning back to the road as she whispered, “I’m okay. Just wishing I hadn’t used everything I have and still lost human lives.” She sniffed as her eyes watered. “I hate that humans are getting caught up in this damn war.”

 

     “It’s not your fault that these rebellious demons are using humans to fight.”

 

     Kat hung her head, picking at the seam of her leather pants with her free hand. “But we could cut down on the lives lost if we could pull the demons out before killing them. Apisi is wonderful, but he kills the human to kill the demon. Adam doesn’t think about the person he’s killing when he’s fighting, and Gabriel is focused on saving the innocents in Hell.”

 

     Cas cleared his throat, and she peeked up to see his frown. “Innocents in Hell?”

 

     “These demons are taking souls that should be in Heaven and bringing them to Hell. They hide in deep caverns and torture them. We don’t know why they are doing it or who is commanding them. We only know that this is what they are doing. Gabriel and Michael fight with us so that they can take the souls to Heaven if we find them in time or at all. Nobody questions them about any of it there. It took time for them to get used to seeing Michael freed and Gabe coming there.”

 

      “I could see that being a shock to the other angels. Gabriel is supposed to be dead and Michael still in the cage,” he chuckled. 

 

     Smiling, she lifted the armrest, unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding on the bench seat to sit beside him. “I wish we could figure out who is in charge of them. Luce thinks it’s one of the higher demons, but we can’t figure out which.”

 

     “Makes some sense. Speaking of higher demons, I have a question for you.” Castiel pulled her closer, pressing her against his side as he drove into Peoria, Illinois.

 

     Kat stared through the front windshield, mumbling, “I might have answers.”

 

     “Why did that demon call you 'Princess'?”

 

     She dropped her gaze, focussing on his foot as it shifted on the brake pedal. “Because that’s what Ewan and the flunkies call me. Lucifer calls me his daughter. He’s the King of Hell and has named me his daughter and heir; ergo, I’m called Princess, apparently.”

 

     “What does Lucifer think about that?”

 

     “He encourages it,” she said, puffing out a breath. “I wish he wouldn’t. I have no plans on ruling Hell if something happens to Luce. By all accounts, Asmodeus would be next in line unless someone can keep him from gaining the throne. My hold would be tenuous. I’m mixed, and I don’t think the demons would listen to a Hybrid.”

 

     Castiel was silent as he pulled into Kat’s neighborhood. She leaned her head on his shoulder, ignoring the blood splatters coating his trench coat and waiting for him to park in her driveway. He nuzzled into her hair after he turned the car off, quickly squeezing her side. She smiled softly, touching his knee as he settled back against the seat. 

 

     “So there is a war in Hell, pitting demons against each other over innocent souls. Lucifer has you, Adam, Apisi, Michael, Crowley, and Gabriel fighting these rebelling demons. No one knows who's in charge of them or why they are trying to convert these poor souls. The unrulies think you are next in line for the throne, and my brother wants you to, but you don’t want the job. Is that about right?”

 

     She frowned, going through the information in her brain as she laid down on the seat, her head on his thigh and legs curled on the seat. “Sounds about right. Father Dearest thinks I’m the best person for the job, but I’m still learning control. I’ve only been like this for a little more than half a year. It’s hard to imagine being fit for the job.”

 

     She pulled her knees up, turning her body so she could look up at him from her back as he replied, “I don’t know if I like the idea of you ruling Hell. It’s dangerous, and I wouldn’t want something to happen to you.”

 

     Cas’ fingers brushed through her hair, his head tilting back on the seat. “I don’t like the prospects either. I would have little time for the people I love.”

 

     He turned a frown on her. “People you love?”

 

     “Yeah,” she whispered. “The kids, my family.” She swallowed the lump in her throat, a small smile stretching her face. “And you.”

 

     His eyebrows raised as his eyes widened, and she had to hold back a giggle. “Did you just admit you love me?”

 

     Katima nodded, nerves stealing her voice as she nibbled her lip. Castiel ran his hand over her hair, cupping her bloody cheek as a tender smile grew on his face. 

 

     “I love you too, Kat, but you already knew that.”

 

     She returned his smile, sitting up and turning on the seat to face him. “I did. I just… I wasn’t ready to say it back yet. But watching you fight, I realized that I trust you to take care of yourself, the kids, and me. I know you better than I know myself most days. We both want the best for our family; we like watching silly movies and can talk to each other about anything. I know you won’t tease me about wearing sweaty, dirty dance clothes and you will sit and help me with choreography for the bar, even though you don’t dance.”

 

     She curled her legs under her, focusing on his loose blue tie. “You’ve seen me at my worst and didn’t run. I’ve been with you through some of yours. You know I will never turn you away and will protect you when you get hurt or run on empty. I can listen to you talk about honey bees and history for hours, and I never get bored.” She snorted, catching his gaze. “You’re about the best thing that has ever happened to me. You keep me sane when I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

 

     Cas trailed his fingers over her side. “I’ve never taken issue with doing any of that with you. I love watching you dance. I don’t know how much help I am with the motions, but I like watching you work out the problems in your head.”

 

     Bending forward, she gently kissed his cheek. “That’s why I love you.” She sat back, frowning. “Though, honestly, I don’t think love is the right word for it. It’s more than love to me. Love is thrown around too much nowadays. I love my family, our kids, my friends. I want the best for them. But with you, it's more than that.”

 

     “Explain it to me, then.” He said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

 

     “It’s tough to explain.” He pulled her to him, and she turned, sitting across his lap and tucking her head into his neck. She stretched her legs out over the bench seat as she continued, “I admire and respect you. You stand up for the people you care about and will do everything in your power to protect them. You’re loyal to a fault. You’ve never given me a reason not to trust you, either. You always lead me down the right path and tried to keep me safe from anything that might hurt me.” 

 

     She grinned and touched his cheek, thumb tracing his cheekbone. “I sound so cheesy right now, but it’s how I feel.”

 

     “If that’s how you feel, then it’s not cheesy, but what you’re describing sounds like adoration to me and I don’t know how to feel about that.” Castiel hugged her close and kissed her hair.

 

     She frowned as she thought about it. “Adoration might be correct. I respect, admire, and love you. I’m devoted to making our relationship work, to making you happy, and to you in general. I enjoy expressing my love for you in any way I can,” she said, tilting her head to kiss his jaw.

 

     “It’s not like I’m obsessed with you. I know that you have your own life outside of us and I respect that. You need to be yourself and do what makes you happy. I want to spend time with you, but I understand that spending every waking minute with you isn’t possible. Besides, you’d get sick of me pretty quick,” she joked, giggling when she heard him grunt.

 

     “But, Cas, I want to give you whatever you need or want. If you ever decided you wanted something else, I would respect that and still cheer you on throughout our long lives. I will always believe in you, even when you don’t believe in yourself. I’ll always trust you to make decisions for us and to protect our family.”

 

     His arms tightened around her, his voice a gruff whisper, “I do not see myself wanting anything else, and thank you for trusting me with so much.”

 

     Katima trailed her hand over his shoulder before resting it against his chest. “You never have to thank me for any of that. You’ve proven time and again that I can depend on you.”

 

     His hand combed through Kat’s hair, gently tugging on the strands and drawing her head back. Castiel traced her jaw with his thumb, his gaze intense when it caught hers. Sliding her hand up to his chest, she paused on his shoulder, her thumb grazing the side of his neck as she sweetly smiled at him. The corners of his eyes wrinkled as he returned her smile. His head tilted down, and he brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

 

     Kat pouted when he pulled away, her hand slipping into his hair and tugging him back down. Cas chuckled into the kiss before pulling her bottom lip between his and nibbling it. Her stomach flipped as his tongue traced the curve of her mouth, Katima relishing the feeling she hoped would never disappear when he kissed her. Sighing, she cradled his head between her hands as he released his hold, her mouth slowly moving with his. His hand traced her side, and a small shiver raced through her when it slipped under her shirt to smooth over the curve of her spine. 

 

     He sighed as he broke the kiss, his forehead resting against hers. “We should get inside before Gary comes out with one of your guns.”

 

     “He would, too,” she giggled before giving him a quick peck.

 

**...**

 

     Castiel and Katima crawled out of her car, her pulling him into a hug before quietly leading him through the front door. The house was silent apart from the heavy snores coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Kat fought to control her giggles, recognizing her brother’s snores and reminding her of how loud her father’s were when she was a child. 

 

     They continued through the house, Katima letting Castiel take the lead as they walked through the kitchen and down the hidden staircase. He stalled at the bottom of the stairs, slowly creeping into the den before Kat pulled his back against her in a tight hug, her head tucked against his shoulder. She breathed in his forest-like scent, trying to calm her frayed nerves at being back in her old home. Cas pulled away from the embrace, turning and kissing her forehead before his eyes darted around the room. She cupped his cheek, drawing his gaze back to her before she leaned in and kissed him softly.

 

     “They’re all asleep upstairs,” she whispered, trying to hide shaking of her voice. “It’s just us down here.”

 

     “I know. I…” he paused, taking a deep breath in before blowing it out. “I haven’t been down here since I cleaned it up. We usually stay upstairs.”

 

     She sighed, brushing her fingers through his hair and keeping her eyes trained on his. “I haven’t been down here either.” Her voice was a whimper as she confided in him, “I’m afraid to look around the room.”

 

     “We don’t have to stay here, Kat,” he mumbled. His hands settled on her waist, giving her a small squeeze to force her focus back to him as her eyes drifted to the bedroom doorway. “We can go to the bunker or your room in Hell.”

 

     “I can’t go to Hell this weakened. I would be attacked within a few seconds of coming through the portal. We can’t go to the bunker with blood all over us because of the kids.”

 

     Castiel pulled her against his chest, her head tucking under his chin as he sighed, “I can keep you safe in Hell, and we can alert my brothers that we are going there.”

 

     Shaking her head, she gently kissed his neck. “Better to shower here. I’ll be fine.”

 

     He huffed out a breath, and she grinned, knowing she had won the debate as she took a step back. His hand settled on her lower back as she turned to look around her basement. The desk against the back wall had papers scattered across it; the chair tucked underneath. Both looked as though they were brand new again.

 

     Massive _ jaws gripped her ankle, dragging her across the floor to the hidden emergency stairwell. Her mind raced as she grabbed her desk chair, trying to find any way to stall the monster. The chair’s arm caught on the desk, the plastic shattering. Crowley sneered, a wave of his hand sending the desk flying across the room. Sulfur and the tangy, metallic scent of blood flooded her nose. Crowley stood over her, grinning as his hellhound pulled her into the darkened tunnel. _

 

     Kat stumbled back as she pulled out of the memory, her breathing ragged, and her heart racing. Her mind was a black canvas, as her hands vibrated against her thighs. Cas stepped behind her, his chest pressing against her back as he silently supported her. She turned, peering at the entrance to her master suite. 

 

_      “Lucifer may NOT have my children.” _

 

_      “You don’t have a choice, Kitty Kat. I’m to bring the kiddies to him, and kill anyone in my way.” _

 

     The voices were clear as they echoed in her mind as if no time had passed at all. Her hands shook hard as she brushed a stray hair behind her ear, her eyes locked on the floor where her blood had pooled.

 

     “The wood?”

 

     Castiel’s voice was soft as he replied, “The wood?”

 

     “The wood floor,” she whimpered. “It should be stained with my blood, but it’s not. There is no hint of what happened in here except the new me.”

 

     Her angel pulled her back, his arms tight around her stomach. “I cleaned the room with my Grace. There is nothing left of the evil that happened, only the good in my arms.”

 

     “I’m not a good thing, Castiel,” she whispered, his growl making her explain. “I’m not! My creation has caused trouble to overflow in Hell, Dean and you are more tenuous than ever, and who knows what Heaven would do if they found out about me.”

 

     “Heaven would do nothing. They are too busy trying to heal from their latest battle. Hell will right itself. You are working hard to fix what was done.”

 

     “And you and Dean?”

 

     “We’ll figure that out later,” he sighed.

 

     Kat shook her head, deciding not to argue at the moment. Her hands still quivered as she stepped out of his embrace, turning to take in the room around them. The lamp looked as though a Hellhound had even snapped it, as did her bookshelves and rocking chair. 

 

     It felt off to Katima. Everything was too perfect, too clean. There should have been blood, broken furniture, damaged books, but there was none of that. Her home showed no signs of the damage that had been done to it, except for the tainted, soiled female standing within it. 

 

     Her knees gave as that crushing weight settled on her shoulders. She was the only broken thing in the room, the only damaged goods left in her home. Her hands hit the solid wood flooring, and she rested her forehead against it as she curled into a ball and sobbed. 

 

     “Katima,” Castiel knelt beside her, his hand smoothing over her back. “Talk to me.”

 

     “It’s the house,” she moaned, tears spilling from her eyes and down her face as she turned to look at him. “It’s perfect. Everything is as it should be, except me. I’m so fucked up that no one knows what to do with me. You fixed everything, but there’s no way to fix me.”

 

     He sighed, his hands tangling in her hair. “There is no need to fix you. There is nothing wrong with you except your perception of yourself.”

 

     She whimpered, shifting her weight to the side and letting her body roll away from his touch. “Everything, Cas.” She closed her eyes, her body shivering as she covered her face and cried. “Everything is wrong with me.”

 

     His huff was barely audible over the rustling of his clothes. A moment later, strong arms cradled her, and she was lifted from the floor. Kat pulled her hands from her face, gripping the front of his shirt as Castiel carried her into the bathroom, his trench and suit coat left tossed on her rocker. He gently set her on her feet, helping her to sit on the counter by the sink. He made sure she’d stay upright before kissing her forehead and walking over to the freestanding bathtub and turning on the faucet. 

 

     Kat watched as he plugged the drain, her mind barely registering what was happening. She leaned against the side of her glass shower, the voice in her head getting louder as it made a list of all the reasons she was useless, evil, not worthy of anything, especially the male across the bathroom from her. It reminded her of all the horrid things that had happened in her life — the terrible things she’d done then and since her death. 

 

     An ocean of blue flooded her vision, and she gazed into Cas’ eyes as he helped her sit upright again. He tugged her black leather jacket off her shoulders, tossing it on the floor. When she listed to the side again, his hands caught her. One hand stayed on her waist as the other helped her out of her blood-stained t-shirt and popped the front clasp of her bra. The shirt and bra quickly followed the coat before he helped her to stand and rid her of the rest of her clothing. 

 

     Castiel picked her up again, cradling her to his chest as he carried her to the tub. Katima’s body was numb to its surroundings, unable to process what was happening as he helped her sit on the stone resin rim. The edge should have been cold against her skin, the floor under her feet the same. Instead, she felt nothing, her body rocking as the voices grew louder. He stepped away, tugging off his tie as he cleared the floor of her clothes, and checked the water temperature. 

 

     His fingers were quick as they worked to free himself of his viscera-coated shirt before he grabbed two towels. He set the towels on the counter, turning back to Kat as he tossed his shirt into the clothes hamper. His shoes and pants came next, his movements quick and impassive.

 

     “It’s times like this that I wish Grace could not be depleted.”

 

     Katima smiled softly, knowing it didn’t reach her eyes as the voice screamed at her that she was unworthy of him. “I-I can understand that,” her voice sounded hollow.

 

     He frowned, coming over and cupping her cheek. His eyes searched hers, the crease above his nose deepening before he dropped his hand to her knees, picking her up tenderly. The warmth from his chest soaked into her side, and she nuzzled against him, trying to absorb more. Cas gave a soft chuckle; his cheek rested upon her head as he climbed into the tub. He carefully sat in the basin, letting the warm water surround them as he settled her onto his lap after he turned the faucet off. 

 

     Kat listened to the drip and sloshing of the water, her back against Castiel’s chest and her chin low. They sat in silence for a moment or two, his arms wrapping around her from behind as she tried to quiet her mind’s villainous words. She leaned forward, his gentle touch sending her brain’s call into a fury that she tried desperately to calm.

 

     She startled as something soft touched her shoulder, Cas’ voice a whisper from behind her, “It’s okay, Katima. It’s only me.”

 

     The washcloth dipped below the water, rubbing across her lower back and up her other arm.  Castiel shifted, his hands steadying her as he slid her between his legs. The water swished and splashed as he washed the blood off of her skin. His hand gently tilted her head back, the cloth drizzling water into her hair before smoothing across the strands. 

 

     “Do you want to talk about it,” Cas asked quietly.

 

     “It’s nothing,” Kat replied softly, her voice cracking on the last word. 

 

     “It’s not nothing.” He sighed and brushed the cloth through her hair again. “You’re as rigid as a board, your voice is weak, and you cannot stop crying or shaking.” She felt his lips touch her shoulder, a small kiss placed there before he begged against her skin, “Please tell me, Katima.”

 

     Kat took a deep breath, blowing it out and watching the now pink water ripple. “It’s me, or maybe I should say, it’s my mind. It keeps telling me terrible things about myself, and I can’t even argue with it, because it’s right.” She heard a soft groan, and his arms encircled her again. “I didn’t deserve to live, Castiel. I should have died so that the world wouldn’t have the struggles it has now. I shouldn’t get to spend time with my family or make love to you when I’ve done so many unspeakable things.”

 

     His arms tightened around her, and she leaned back into the embrace. “We’ve all done atrocious things. It’s our response to those things that matter. We have both worked to better ourselves. As for the world’s troubles, those would be there no matter what. There is always some new evil that tries to ruin everything. It’s our families’ jobs to make sure that it’s unsuccessful.” His lips brushed the shell of her ear, and she covered his arms with her still shuddering hands. “So enjoy time with our families and please make love to me, because we will never know how long all of this will last.”

 

     They sat in silence, only the water making noise as it dripped into the tub and sloshed as they moved. The water turned cold, and Cas shifted, reaching behind him to grab a towel. Katima moved with being asked, standing up so he could. He stepped out of the bath, holding his hand out to her before she stepped out with his help, and he wrapped her tightly in one of the towels. Next, he dried her legs and hair, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

 

     Castiel slowly walked her into her former bedroom, pulling back the blankets as she climbed in before walking around and crawling in with her, quickly tucking the blankets around them for warmth. He pulled her against his chest, fingers combing through her wet hair. She tucked her forehead against his chest, pressing a small kiss against his sternum as her eyes drifted closed.


	25. Ch. 25

    Katima sighed as another text rolled in, Castiel peeking over her shoulder to read it. “He’s still fighting with you?”

 

     She sighed, setting the phone on the dash as she unbuckled herself. “Of course Dean is, Hoath.”

 

     They climbed out of her car, making their way through the bunker’s garage as her phone chimed. 

 

     “Why don’t you tell him we’re back?”

 

     “Because he’d come out here and yell, and I’m not ready for that yet.”

 

     She opened the door to the main area, Cas close behind as he chuckled. “Hope you’re prepared because someone is stomping around here.”

 

     Loud footsteps drew their attention to the hall as Dean marched through, stopping in front of them as he growled, “Dungeon. Now.”

 

     “No,” Kat replied, eyebrows rising at his tone. “No way am I going into your dungeon.”

 

     “We need to talk,” her ex grumbled, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her.

 

     She kept her feet planted, Cas’ chest rumbling at Dean’s attempt to manhandle her. “Let her go, Dean.”

 

     “Hell no! I’m sick and tired of this shit. We need to figure this out now.”

 

     Kat huffed out a breath, her patience wearing thin. “Dean, let go. We can figure out another way to talk about everything without being in that damn dungeon.”

 

     “It’s the only way,” he roared, tugging on her arm again. “The kids won’t hear us in there.”

 

     “There is also a large demon trap in there that Kat won’t be able to leave,” Cas explained, pulling the hunter off her.

 

     “Fine,” Dean exclaimed. “Pick a fucking room!”

 

     “Yours,” she sighed.

 

     Dean turned on his heel, leading the two through the bunker to his room and shutting the door behind them. Kat leaned against the wall, Castiel close by. Dean turned on them, his shoulders squared.

 

     “You two need to stop running out of this home and hiding away!”

 

     “What else can we do,” she replied blandly. “It’s hardly a welcoming home once the kids are asleep.”

 

      “I don’t fucking care if it is! You should be here with your kids.”

 

     Kat sighed, “Here we go again. The kids are in bed. I highly doubt they notice that we leave once they’re in La-La Land.”

 

     Dean threw his hands up. “And if they wake up wanting their mother or uncle? Or is it stepdad?”

 

     “Then tell them we went on a run or had to do something. Text us, and we’ll hurry back. It’s not hard unless you make it, Dean.”

 

     “I’m not lying to our kids.”

 

     “Then tell them we needed a sanity check. True enough at this point.”

 

     Dean glared at Katima, gesture at her wildly. “Is this funny to you?!”

 

     “Fucking hilarious,” she responded, her voice deadpan as her patience held on by a thread.

 

     “I don’t think it is! I’m trying to raise two kids in this place, and I need some goddamn help!”

 

     Kat snorted. “You can handle it. I did.”

 

     “You know what, Kat?!”

 

     “No, Dean. What?”

 

     “I’m sick and tired of you not giving a shit about our kids.”

 

     “Isn’t it ironic, Dean,” she spat out. “For years, I needed help, and you were always running off on hunts. During that time, I thought you didn’t give a shit about us. Now, the tables have turned, and you are the one begging for help and accusing me of not caring.” She snorted, watching his face turn red. “Ironic.”

 

     Cas made a noise in the back of his throat, and Kat bit her tongue on the rest of her words as Dean stepped too close, whispering vehemently, “I have always cared about our kids. I have worked my ass off to make sure our kids were safe. What did you do?”

 

     Something snapped inside her, and Kat reached out, clutching the front of his shirt and pulling him close. “Fuck you, Dean Winchester,” she growled, Castiel reaching out and trying to dislodge her hands from the hunter. “You have no clue how much I’ve given up for those babies.”

 

     Dean’s face contorted in rage as he growled back, “You haven’t given up anything!”

 

     Her eyes burned, the room filling with light as her wing’s silhouette appeared on the wall. “Wanna fucking bet?”

 

     She didn’t give him time to answer, tossing him on the bed and brushing past Cas. She watched him sit up, walking over and placing her hand on his forehead. She shoved him back down and forced him to sleep with her Grace.

 

     “Katima,” Cas groaned. “There are better ways to handle him.”

 

     Kat turned on him, glaring. “Oh, I’m going to handle this. I’m so fucking done with this situation. He will NOT talk to us or treat either of us like that again.”

 

     Castiel sighed, gingerly stepping around her to check on the man. “What are you planning?”

 

     “I’m going to make him see what we’ve done for this family.” Cas turned worried eyes on her. “I’m going to give him my memories, and you should do the same. Then, we’ll walk him through them.”

 

     Her angel huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know that that is wise.”

 

     “But is it necessary?”

 

     He closed his eyes, glancing up at her a moment later. “Possibly.”

 

**_..._ **

 

**_DREAM WALK SCENE_ **

 

     Katima stepped into the dingy bar, spying Dean sitting on a barstool and tapping his foot impatiently. Castiel flashed into the dream, his shoulders slumped as he took in his surroundings. 

 

     Kat made a beeline for Dean, tapping his shoulder. “Are you ready to have that talk now?”

 

     Dean pinned her with a glare. “Why do you have to make everything so difficult, Katie?”

 

     “I’m not,” Kat sighed. “I think you need to understand more about this situation before you can weigh in on it.”

 

     “I understand what is happening, that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he growled. 

 

     Kat’s hand tightened on his shoulder, her other grasping Castiel’s hand as he stepped beside her. “I don’t think you do grasp the reality of the situation, but this is my way of trying to get you to.”

 

     One wall of the bar shifted, turning white as images of Castiel flashed across it. “Cas has been here for years,” she reminded Dean, giving her angel’s hand a gentle squeeze. Snapshots flickered by of Castiel with Dean, Sam, and the four children. “He’s never faltered in being there for all of us, and he’s helped us when we’ve needed it.”

 

     The wall changed again, showing them the day that Crowley came for her soul. Dean watched intently as Kat refused to hand over their children, wincing as Juliet, the demon’s hellhound, tore through Kat’s body with her claws. 

 

     Katherine’s screams filled the room, as her former self begged, “Take me, Crowley! Leave my kids alone. They’re innocents.”

 

     “Are you trying to trade their souls for yours,” the demon’s rich voice rang out. “Need a verbal agreement before I get out the paperwork.”

 

     “Yes, okay? I will trade my soul to save all four of my children.”

 

     Katima forced the memory away, turning to Dean. “You said I haven’t given up anything for our children. I gave up EVERYTHING for them.”

 

     She focused on the dream around them, pulling on her Grace to force it to change into a memory of Castiel’s. The walls morphed, pictures of her family and friends appearing on the walls as the bar turned into her home’s living room. Their four kids ran through the room, Castiel dropping her hand and sidestepping as Dawn rushed past. 

 

     The memory played out in front of them. Past Katherine appeared at the top of the steps with Dean following behind. His duffle was slung over his shoulder; the bag packed to the brim as the kids stopped in their tracks at the sight of their father. 

 

     “Alright, Cas. I’m ready to go,” Past Dean grumbled, casting a sideways look at Past Kat. “I’ll call when we get settled into the motel to talk to the kids.”

 

     Katima watched her former self wring her hands. “Are you sure you have to leave? I’ve only been back for a month, Honey. I don’t know if I can handle all of this.”

 

     Dean huffed, dropping his bag on a chair by the breakfast nook. “You’ll be fine, Katie. You’ve done this a million times.”

 

     Katherine’s voice was soft, the words barely audible as she whispered, “Not with four kids. Please stay, Dean.”

 

     Katima noticed the Dean next to her shift on his feet, his head dropping as anger flashed across his face before his former self hugged the kids, grabbed his bag, and left their home. 

 

     Castiel sighed, acting out his part with her past self, hugging her tight and murmuring to her, “If you need anything, contact Azrael or me. You can handle this, Kat.”

 

     “You did this a lot, Dean.” Katima sighed, the memory melting around them until they were standing in an empty room. “The majority of our marriage, you were gone. If you were home, you were planning your next escape while spending all of your time with the kids and ignoring my needs.”

 

     “What was I supposed to do,” Dean growled. “Ignore the kids and spend all of my time with you?! Then they would have been pissed!”

 

     She sighed, crossing her arms under her breasts. “No, but you could have taken the time to talk to me once they were in bed.” Memories flashed by, all of them showing Dean reading through lore, curled up in bed, leaving the house to go to a bar, or watching television. “You did everything to avoid talking to me, or” she paused, filtering in images of the two of them arguing. “You picked fights until I went to bed in tears.” 

 

     The room turned blank again, and Dean groaned. “I had a lot going on and didn’t know how to handle it.”

 

     “You don’t do that by being argumentative,” Castiel mumbled. “It’s better to talk about your problems with your significant other than let them ruin your relationship by keeping them to yourself.”

 

     Kat turned and smiled at her angel as Dean huffed. “I couldn’t talk to her about them. It would have pissed her off.”

 

     Cas snorted. “Which problem would have made her upset then?” Dean sighed, refusing to answer as the wall next to him started flashing images of him with women, and Castiel asked, his voice a deadly rumble, “Which woman was it that caused so many issues?”

 

     Katima’s chest ached as she watched the multitude of women pass by. “There are so many,” she whispered.

 

     The angel grunted, “These are only the ones I know about.” He turned sullen eyes on her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you sooner. I thought it would be wrong for me to say anything.”

 

     She shook off his apology. “It would have. I wouldn’t have believed it without substantial proof, like the pictures Liz showed me.”

 

     Dean touched the wall; his face was unreadable as more faces filtered through. “I couldn’t tell you what I’d done, Katie. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I never seemed able to stop myself.”

 

     She watched the faces float by, her eyes catching on a familiar one. “Oh God!”

 

     She forced the woman’s face to the forefront, tears stinging her eyes as her close friend’s features became more evident. The female’s auburn hair was perfectly styled as she walked up to the Impala’s window, and rose gold stars glinted in her short braid. Her blue eyes were dark with worry as she leaned through, her arms folded on the open window. She had no shirt on, only a white longline bustier worn with a short petticoat. 

 

_      “Hey, Dean. Are you okay,” Nicole inquired, her typically high voice a low whisper. _

 

_      “I’m dealing,” his voice replied on a murmur. _

 

     The sound dimmed as Kat’s vision swam. Dean hung his head, walking away from the wall as Nicole climbed into the car. The room glowed blue, Castiel’s Grace flowing into the walls as he tried to remove the memory. Katima grabbed his arm, squeezing his bicep and silently begging him to stop. 

 

     His shoulders hunched as he groaned, “You don’t need to see this, Kat.”

 

     “I do,” she whispered, watching Nicole climb into Dean’s lap as the scene moved faster. 

 

     Nicole’s hand slipped into Dean’s lap, palming his groin, his hands groped her chest. Kat blinked, and Nicky was beside him, pulling off her underwear and Dean was lowering his pants. Katima’s breath hitched as her friend climbed into his lap. A moment later, the woman’s head flew back in ecstasy as he pumped into her. Katima turned away, releasing her hold on the images as her lungs burned and tears streamed down her face. 

 

     “She’s my friend, Dean,” she choked out. “She was one of my closest friends!”

 

     Her ex turned, his eyes downcast as he said, “I’m sorry, Katie. I was so fucked up after...”

 

    Kat swiped at the tears on her cheeks. “Please tell me that isn’t when I think it was? Please tell me you didn’t fuck my close friend while I was fighting to get back from Heaven? That it wasn’t on her wedding day?!”

 

     Dean’s green eyes met hers, his voice ragged, “I told you, I was fucked up in the head after you died to that infected. I didn’t even THINK about what I was doing.”

 

     “Does…” She choked on the words, clearing her throat before she continued, “Does Eric know? Is that why Eric and Nicky divorced?”

 

     Dean nodded, and Castiel groaned, turning away from the man and walking across the room. Kat stared at the hunter, struggling to piece it all together as he stepped closer to her. His hands gripped her wrists as a tear rolled down his face. 

 

      “I made so many mistakes during our time together.” He leaned in, his face inches from hers as he whispered, “Please forgive me.”

 

     Before she could respond, Dean’s lips were on hers in a bruising kiss. The angel turned as Kat squeaked into the kiss,  Cas’ eyes glowing ethereal blue. His body went rigid, and his hands balled into fists as he crossed the room at a quick clip. 

 

     Kat pushed Dean away, screaming, “What the fuck, Dean?! I'm not yours anymore! You have no fucking right to kiss me!” 

 

**DREAM WALK SCENE END**

 

     Katima’s fist snapped out as her eyes glowed iridescent violet. Her fist connected with his jaw, his head snapping back with force.  Kat grabbed Cas before he could reach Dean, pulling him from Dean’s dreams and back to the bunker. The second they returned, she held tight to him, pushing him against the wall and struggling to keep him there as Dean sat up in bed and grasped his nose. She closed her eyes, focusing on her home in Illinois and teleporting Castiel there.


	26. Ch. 26

     Castiel growled his impatience, prowling around her den as Katima kept a close eye on him. “Take me back!”

 

     “No,” she sighed, blocking the stairwell. “Not until your temper cools.”

 

     His eyes fixed on her, the glow from them creating shadows on the wall. “Take. Me. Back!”

 

     She crossed her arms under her breasts, glaring. “Fuck. No.”

 

     “I’m not going to kill him,” Cas roared, and she gave a small laugh.

 

     “I’m not worried about you killing him, at least not on purpose. I am worried that you will brutally maim him.”

 

     The seraph huffed, his hand brushing through his hair. “Fine. You may have a point there, but I need out of this room. It’s not helping to improve my mood.”

 

     “Tell me where to take you.”

 

**_..._ **

 

     An angel’s head snapped up, his focus on a small blip on his internal radar. There were an angel and something new coming through the portal to Heaven. He and his commander exchanged a look.

 

     “What is that?” the male asked, his commander shaking his head.

 

     “I’m unsure what kind of creature that is, but another angel is escorting it to the further recesses. There does not seem to be any maliciousness in it.”

 

     “Should I send someone to monitor?”

 

     “No,” the commander grunted. “We do not go to that area. It’s unsafe.”

 

**_..._ **

 

     Castiel opened the door, Katima touching the placard with her human name on it. “This place still exists?”

 

     Her angel huffed, leading her in and shutting the door. “So to speak. Your heaven won’t disappear. It is in an area that most angels would not care to enter.”

 

     She looked around the room, noticing the rundown furniture and dingy walls. “Looks like nobody's keeping it up, either.”

 

     “They wouldn’t. They would have to come here. I’m the only one that does.”

 

     Kat startled, turning on him with wide eyes. “Why would you come here?”

 

     He sighed, finding a spot in the middle of the room and sitting down. “Because your happiest memories are stored here.”

 

     “Is this a good idea,” she whispered, unable to repress a shiver. “I’m sure there are memories here that would be hard for you to watch. I remember having to live through them the last time.”

 

     Cas chuckled, patting the floor next to him. “We can control what we see, but many of the moments with Dean have been removed because of your interactions with him after you left.”

 

     She sat next to him, watching a back wall flicker to life with images of her family. “How often do you come here?”

 

     “I came a couple of times after you went to Hell. The other angels let me be after I had a…” He paused, tilting his head before continuing, “Confrontation with a few of them.”

 

     Katima giggled, watching Dean, Lyla, Dawn, Rob, and Castiel play tag in the backyard of her home. “Smart of them.”

 

     Cas pulled her closer, laying his head on top of hers as she leaned against his side. The memory shifted as he waved his other hand, the image of Kat and Azrael hunched over her desk together rising to the surface. Azrael’s dark hair was slicked back as always, his black, tailored suit at odds with Kat’s ripped jeans and dirty tank top. 

 

     Castiel smiled at the memory, Kat tilting her head as she watched herself joke with her brown-eyed angel. “This isn’t my memory.”

 

     “No, it’s my memory. I've been adding some small moments of my own.” He turned and kissed the top of her head before sighing. “There is something I want to show you.”

 

     The wall shifted, the background morphing into the doors of a hospital as Azrael appeared. 

 

_     “Hurry, brother,” Azrael’s deep voice grumbled. “We’re already running late.” _

 

     Kat jumped as Castiel supplied his side of the conversation from beside her. “I don’t understand why I needed to come with you.”

 

_      The other angel huffed, Az’s eyes glancing at the speaker. “You know the timeline. Besides, something tells me this is important.” _

 

     Castiel huffed, and Kat suppressed her giggles as he delved into his part wholeheartedly. “I know what the timeline states. This could be a grave mistake, brother.”

 

_      The angel in the memory groaned, quickly leading Castiel through the halls of the hospital and past nurses and doctors unnoticed. “I know that, but something is urging me to bring you today. Plus I would have never been able to leave Heaven without someone coming with me.” _

 

_      Past Castiel must have seen his logic, because he didn’t argue as they rushed through the hospital, finally stopping in front of a door marked Maternity Ward. Castiel sighed, and she watched a hand reach out and grab two visitor badges. One was handed to Az while the other was affixed to the front of Castiel’s shirt. The two walked through the door, and Katima gasped as she watched a man turn and grin at them. _

 

_      “Azrael,” Donald Gunner chuckled, hurrying over and pulling the tall angel into a hug. “Took you damn long enough.” _

 

_      The Gunner family’s angel grinned wickedly, “My brother took some convincing. Castiel, this is Donald Gunner. Don, this is my brother Castiel.” _

 

_      Her dad’s grey/blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Castiel. “Nice to meet ya.” _

 

__ “And you,” Cas mumbled from beside her.

 

_      “Come meet the baby, you two. Sure is a sight,” he laughed, turning and dragging Azrael beside him.  _

 

     Kat giggled at the sight of the tall angel being dragged beside her father by a glass window.  _ Don stopped, holding up a finger before disappearing into another room. The two angels traded a look, Don reappearing with a tiny bundle in his large hands. _

 

_      He handed the swaddled infant to Azrael, his gaze softening as he cooed, “Meet my daughter, Katherine Sage Gunner.” _

 

     Kat’s heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat. _ The baby opened it’s small grey eyes to peer at the two angels. A pink hat sat atop her head, and Azrael’s dark hand slid it up to show her midnight hair. The newborn squeaked at him, and he chuckled, tucking the hat back on her head.  _

 

_      “Okay, Little One. I’ll leave your hat alone. It’s good to meet you, Katherine. My name’s Azrael, and I’m here to keep you and your family safe.” Az turned and looked at his brother. “Do you wish to hold her, Castiel?” _

 

_      Castiel’s voice sounding from beside her, “I don’t think that’s wise, brother.” _

 

_      Azrael huffed, and Don looked between the two. “Sure, it is. Can’t hurt for her to meet two angels on the day of her birth.” _

 

_      Azrael’s wicked grin returned. “See. Her father agrees. Hold the girl child. She’s quite the beauty.” _

 

_      Cas huffed, and she watched as Azrael handed off the infant, the baby whimpering and squealing as she was settled in his arms. Castiel stared at the baby; its eyes locking on his before the newborn quieted. His hand appeared, his pointer finger touching the infant’s hand as it escaped the swaddling.  _

 

_      “Hello, Katherine.” _

 

     The memory dissolved and Katima looked up at her angel. “You met me on the day I was born? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

     Cas chuckled. “Would you have believed me?” He sighed. “No, it was better to wait to tell you by showing you.”

 

     Kat turned back to the screen as another memory appeared. She winced as she recognized the home, Cas’s hand holding her tight to his side. 

 

_      Alan’s parents’ home was immaculate as Past Castiel and Azrael made their way through the rooms. Noises filtered in, the sounds of a movie playing loudly and muffled whimpers and screams. Azrael winced as Alan rushed from his room, blood coating his hands as he fled the house. _

 

_       “Why didn’t you intervene sooner,” Castiel growled his line from beside her. _

 

_      Azrael’s voice deepened as he grumbled, “I wasn’t allowed to stop this from happening, but I do need to figure out a way to save her.” _

 

_      Az stopped outside Alan’s closed door, eyes darting around the hall. Kat could hear her younger self’s whimpers from the bedroom. Cas’ chest rumbled beside her ear, Kat peering up to see his darkened look. Her eyes were drawn back to the wall as his memory continued, the image showing him hurrying through the home. He stopped as he reached the kitchen, spying Alan’s mother washing dishes.  _

 

_      A hand reached out to the woman, his finger touching her forehead before her eyes darted around the room. _

 

     Castiel grumbled, “Azrael stayed beside you until the ambulance arrived. Neither of us knew your mother would lie to the police or cause Alan to go on to harm another.”

 

     Katima nodded, and the image changed again. 

 

_      They were in her old bedroom in her mother’s home. The clock on her end table read midnight as eighteen-year-old Katherine climbed out of bed, rifling through her closet and coming out with a small duffle bag. _

 

     “We watched over you, both of us. After Alan, I no longer argued with my brother about checking on you, just like I never argued with Dean.”

 

_      Young Katherine crept through her bedroom door, tiptoeing through the home and passing by Azrael leaning against the wall. Az nodded to Castiel, both laying hands on the walls as their Graces slid into the house. _

 

     Cas whispered, “We were making sure the family slept while you made your getaway.”

 

_      The teenager adjusted the bag on her shoulder before unlocking the front door, wincing as the heavy deadbolt clicked. She looked around, listening before slipping through the door and running to the rusted pickup in front of the house. They heard the truck struggle to turn over, Azrael cringing before Castiel flashed outside, his hands flattening on the side of the pickup. _

 

     Cas murmured, “I had to alter the internals so that the vehicle would run for you.”

 

     “Thank you,” Katima whispered, listening as the truck turned over and the engine roared to life.

 

_      Young Katherine drove down the road, the image altering to show the inside as Castiel teleported into the vehicle, looking out of the back window to see Azrael’s form appear in the truck bed. Az’s head rolled back as he let out a whoop. The teenager grinned to herself, turning up her radio as she pulled out of the subdivision. She rolled down her window, her medium length hair blowing in the breeze. She reached to the passenger side, and Katima snorted a laugh as she watched Castiel flinch away from her hand as it rolled down the other window.  _

 

**_..._ **

 

     “So you were there,” Katima mumbled, watching images of her life flash by on the wall. 

 

     “I was.”

 

     Kat turned and eyed Castiel suspiciously. “I don’t know if I should be grateful or horrified?”

 

     He grimaced, his head tilting to the side. “Perhaps both, though I was only there so Azrael and I could make sure you survived. Well, I was at first.”

 

     “And later?”

 

     A sad smile played on his face before he turned his gaze to her. “I thought you were interesting to watch. A brave, kind female warrior taking on the world.”

 

     Kat blushed, glancing down at her hands in her lap. “So you weren’t stalking me, right?”

 

     Castiel made a choked noise, sputtering, “N-No! I would never do anything like that! I only checked in on you to make sure you were surviving when my brother couldn’t.”

 

     Laughter burst from her lips as she peered up at his panicked face. “I was kidding! I know you wouldn’t do something like that. Thank you for keeping me safe.”

 

     He glared at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You’re welcome, my love.”

 

     Time passed, both sitting and watching memories as Castiel slowly relaxed even more before Kat murmured, “What do we do about Dean? I don’t think this is over and I’m worried that he still believes he loves me.”

 

     Cas sighed, his words slow as though he was picking them carefully, “I think you need to rethink how he felt and still thinks about you. Someone can love you desperately with their feelings and still not know how to love you with their actions.”

 

     Katima blinked hard, his words ringing in her ears. 

 

     “But did he love me like family, or as a wife? That’s what I’m unsure of still.”

 

     “Only he can answer that, but we still need to be conscious of his feelings.”

 

**_..._ **

 

     Dean was sitting at a table in the bunker’s library when Katima and Castiel returned the next day. It had taken a long time for Kat to cool the angel’s temper completely. It had taken even longer for Cas to feel prepared enough to be able to be in the same town, let alone building, as the eldest Winchester. 

 

     Kat walked in slowly, keeping a wary eye on the hunter as Cas stood in the doorway. “Hey, Dean. Where are the kids?”

 

     He turned, pinning her with a scowl. “Nova and Sam took them to go look for outfits for the wedding. I kinda mentioned that I needed some time to think without kids yelling.”

 

     “Oh, okay,” she mumbled, walking around the table. “Why are you sitting here alone then?”

 

     “I wanted to figure some things out, and I kept getting distracted in my room after our last talk. I was also hoping to try again to talk to you when you came back, and the kids were out.”

 

     Kat frowned, pulling out a chair and sitting across the table from him. “About what?”

 

     He glanced over at Castiel. “I want to talk to you, too. Please?”

 

     Cas’ eyebrows raised and he grumbled as Dean turned back to Kat. “Okay?”

 

     The angel made his way over, sitting beside Katima as Dean huffed. “Look, we need to figure out how this is going to work.”

 

     She leaned back in her chair. “How what is going to work?”

 

      “This,” the Winchester exclaimed, gesturing between the three of them. “You two, me. The whole thing. How are we going to make this work?”

 

     Kat snorted, “You make it sound like it’s a threesome.”

 

     “Not funny,” Dean grumbled. “I’m trying here, Katie. I’m trying to deal with my end of this, but it’s not easy. I know I fucked up in that dream-thing you did and I want to make it right. We need to make this work for the kids, and I know it’s not working right now.

 

     “Look, I’m happy the two of you found someone, even if it was each other, but I need to know how this is going to work. Castiel was, is my friend.” She gawked at his admission. “Yeah, Kat. He’s my friend, and I’ve been treating him like shit because I was angry. I need to stop, and I’m working on that, but you’re my ex-wife. It’s hard to see my best friend and ex in a relationship.”

 

     “We understand that,” Kat sighed, leaning on the table. “We’re not trying to be dicks most of the time. Usually, we don’t realize we’re doing something that bothers you until you start yelling at us.”

 

     Dean ran a hand through his hair, mumbling, “That’s something I can work on then. I’ll let you know if it’s bothering me without blowing up.”

 

     Cas frowned, glancing between the two. “I don’t understand. Are we not allowed to touch each other anymore?”

 

     Kat fought not to giggle, and Dean groaned, “No, man. Just keep it casual. That game you played?” Cas bobbed his head. “I know that game. Usually, it’s played over texts by couples if you aren’t allowing touches, which I don’t want to know if you were.” The angel closed his mouth on his response, licking his lips. Dean chuckled, “I’m asking you not to play that game around me, at least for now.”

 

     She tapped her finger on the table. “I can understand that, and I don’t see a reason not to agree.”

 

     “Okay, good,” Dean sighed. “Next thing is, no sex in the bunker.”

 

     Castiel tilted his head. “But Sam and Nova…?”

 

     “Yeah, if I could outlaw them doing that, I would, but he’s my brother, and he lives here.”

 

     “I live here too, Dean.”

 

     “But,” Kat supplied, cutting off Dean before he could speak. “We have other options. Sam and Novalee don’t.”

 

     Castiel’s mouth pulled to the side as he thought. “That is true, but I want to be able to have you stay here with us. Dean, would you be okay with that?”

 

     “Look, man!” He relaxed onto the table, saying, “I don’t care if she stays. I think the kids, hell, all of the family, would love that. I don’t want them and me hearing you two going at it.”

 

     She snorted a laugh. “Agreed. I don’t want the kids hearing either, and I can understand why you wouldn’t, but will you trust us behind his closed door? Let’s face it, Dean. You have trust issues, and once that door closes, we could be doing anything. It’s up to you to trust us to either not screw, keep it quiet, or pop out of here. Let’s table the whole no sex thing because you have to realize how ridiculous that sounds.” 

 

     He went to interrupt, and Kat held up her hand, asking him to hear her out. “Dean, think about it, please? You are asking for something that you can’t know if we do, something that you would struggle not to do. Instead, how about Cas and I agree that we will make responsible decisions about where and when we do whatever we do? We will very likely not have sex in the bunker while you or the kids are home, but I think you will struggle to trust us enough to believe we are doing so. Either way, it breeds resentment. Instead, we promise to do our best not to make unwise decisions.”

 

     Dean groaned, leaning back in the chair and rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, okay. I can see where you’re coming from with that. I’ll do my best to trust you on it, but do some angel/demon shit and silence the room or something? I know I won’t handle hearing you two well.”

 

     Katima softly smiled at him, Castiel nodding. “We can agree to try to hold off while here or find a way to make sure you don’t know.”

 

     “I feel like I’m negotiating with Isadora again,” Dean mumbled, hanging his head. “She was easier to argue with, though.”

 

     She giggled, “I seem to remember Issy winning a few of those debates. Is there anything else?”

 

     “Not that I can think of right now, but can we sit down and talk again if there is?”

 

     Kat stood up, stepping over to Dean and hugging his shoulders. “Absolutely, and thank you for talking with us.”

 

     He shrugged, patting her shoulder and keeping a wary eye on Castiel. “Seemed like the best way to settle this without fireworks.”

 

     “If there is anything else,” she added while taking a step back. “You can always text us if we aren’t able to sit down for the discussion.”

 

     Castiel cleared his throat, casting Dean a pointed look. “Dean.” 

 

     The angel was quickly cut off by the hunter. “It won’t ever happen again, man. I’m damn sorry that I kissed her. I know I shouldn’t have. It-it was a stupid spur of the moment thing. It won’t happen again. I’m going to work on…”

 

     “Impulse control,” Katima supplied, and the hunter nodded before Cas shook his hand.

 

     “Yeah. I’m sorry, Katie. I deserved to be punched. Hell, I deserved a lot more.”

 

     “Apology accepted,” Castiel murmured, standing up and leading Katima from the library. They slowly climbed the stairs and went to his room, shutting the door behind them. 

 

     “That was interesting. Perhaps your idea worked.”

 

     “That was pleasant,” she sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. “I’m glad he sat down with us, instead of yelling.”

 

     “True,” he snorted, sitting next to her. “I prefer the discussion over his usual methods.”

 

     She leaned into his side, his arm curling around her back. “We need to make sure we respect his wishes. I don’t want to dreamwalk with him again.”

 

     Cas chuckled, his hand massaging her hip. “I don’t think that will be too difficult.”

 

     “Keep PDA to a minimum and make responsible decisions about any sexual contact in the bunker.”

 

     “So it’s what we’ve already been trying to do.”

 

     Katima sighed. “For the most part. That game was probably a bad idea, but it was fun.”

 

     “Yes,” he agreed. “It certainly was. Speaking of which, when do I get to claim my prize?”

 

     “Whenever you want,” she replied with a giggle. 

 

     He cast her a wolfish grin. “I’ll remember that for later.”


	27. Ch. 27

     Katima waited outside the bunker, staring at her phone as she paced. A few days had passed since her, Dean, and Castiel had sat down for their discussion about Dean’s requests. So far, everything had gone well, but spending time at the bunker still made Kat anxious. 

 

     Her phone chimed, a message from Sam telling her the Demon Barrier had been lowered. Kat sighed, making her way inside as she tucked her phone in her back pocket. The home was quiet as she entered, and she frowned as a soft giggle floated through the air. She followed the noise, stopping outside the closed door to the living room.

 

     She slowly opened the door, peering in as a loud cheer rang out, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

 

     Katima stumbled backward as Dawn, Rob, and Lyla slammed into her, hugging her tightly. Isadora’s full belly laugh filled the room as she sauntered over, peeling her siblings off Kat before she embraced her. Her children beamed at her, and she tried to return their smiles before an arm touched her hip, and Castiel’s voice echoed in her head.

 

      _I tried to talk them out of this, but they wouldn’t hear of it. I’m sorry, Hoath._

 

      _It’s okay. I-I’ll have to tell them the truth._

 

     Kat gave Cas a sad smile before turning to Dean, Sam, and Novalee, going over and giving each a quick hug. “Thank you for this, but you really shouldn’t have.”

 

     Sam smiled widely, his large hand ruffling her hair. “It’s your birthday, Sis. You should be happy to see the day again.”

 

     Novalee nibbled her lip, and Kat sighed, the redhead murmuring, “Castiel said it might be a sore subject, but we wanted to celebrate with you.”

 

     Dean leaned back on the wall and Isadora mimicked him, propping herself next to her adopted father as he grumbled, “What is it, Katie?”

 

     Kat took a deep breath, looking behind her to see Castiel distracting the younger kids before returning her attention to the others. “It’s just that… You have to understand, I-I won’t age anymore.”

 

     Isadora’s eyes dropped as Dean frowned. “So what? We can’t throw you a birthday party?”

 

     “No, Dean. I’d rather you didn’t,” Katima whimpered. “When I say I won’t grow old, I mean it. The only way I’ll die is if something kills me. I-I could live to be millennia old, and I’ll still look like I’m in my forties.”

 

     Nova snorted, drawling, “You’d just be hitting your forties. Besides, Darlin’, if I look half as good as you when I’m forty, I’d consider myself blessed.”

 

     Kat snorted a laugh as Sam grinned. “Kat, we’ll celebrate your birthday for as long as we can. Get used to it.”

 

     Kat sighed, hugging each of them before replying in a low tone, “It makes me uncomfortable, okay?”

 

     Issy sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, we’ll keep it simple, presents and family time.”

 

     Nodding, Kat turned back to the younger kids as giggles erupted from behind them. Cas was crouched down, handing small gifts to each child. Isadora slipped by her, bending down and grabbing a present off the floor. A hand landed on her shoulder before Dean chuckled and led her over to the couch. 

 

     Each child offered her a gift to open. After opening them, she stacked the new shirts, pants, and artwork next to her. She hugged her children after opening their presents before Dean and Sam set a package on her lap. She laughed as she ripped the tape off, pulling out a new blue leather jacket.

 

     Sam hugged Novalee to his side, explaining, “Technically, that’s from all of us, but the kids wanted to give you small gifts from them.”

 

     Nova smirked, brushing her red hair back after she set a present on Kat’s lap. “Count me as one of the kids today. It’s some stuff my friends Amber and Sarah helped me pick out on my last trip to Cali.”

 

     Kat reached inside, pulling out a black and blue dress. “Holy crap! This is beautiful, Nova!”

 

     Issy grabbed the box as Kat stood, holding the dress up to her. The thin, black tulle twinkled with inset rhinestones over the sleek blue fabric and Katima grinned at her friend.

 

     “That came from the shop where I used to work. I stopped in to see my old bosses, and I couldn’t leave without it. Check the box. There’s more.”

 

     Katima carefully pooled the dress on the couch, sitting down and digging in the box before pulling out a pair of black ankle-strap heels, and new curling iron.

 

     Rob jumped onto her lap, frowning at the new shoes. “Won’t those hurt your feet, Mommy?”

 

     Kat grinned, setting down her gifts and kissing her son’s cheek. “Not at all, Bruiser. Your Mom’s used to wearing heels.”

 

     Cas sat on the arm of the couch, picking up the curling iron and staring perplexed at it. “What is this?”

 

     The females in the room tried to hold back their chuckles as Kat explained, “It’s a curling iron.” 

 

     Rob looked up at her, his eyebrow quirked. “What does it do?”

 

     Kat scattered kisses across his small face before replying, “It curls hair.” Seeing his continued confusion, she added, “It helps make your mom beautiful.”

 

     “Then you don’t need it,” Cas snorted, letting the curling iron fall from his fingers and onto the couch. “You’re already gorgeous.”

 

**_..._ **

 

     Kat tucked the younger kids into bed that night, Sam sitting next to Rob’s bed to read him a bedtime story. She went room to room, peppering her kids’ faces with kisses and hugging them tightly. Even Lyla and Isadora were not spared the embarrassment, both complaining about being too old for the treatment, but smiling widely as they shut their bedroom doors. 

 

     The adults went their separate ways, Nova giving Katima a quick kiss on the cheek before Sam hugged Kat tight, swinging her in a full circle. He set her on her feet, and arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against Dean’s chest. He laughed and spun her around, wishing her a happy birthday as she flailed in his arms. She was set on her feet in front of Castiel, his arms full of her presents. 

 

     “Night, Katie. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Dean chuckled, Kat grimacing at his back as he disappeared into his bedroom. 

 

     “Sweet Dreams,” Nova murmured, her wicked grin causing Sam to snort a laugh before he shut their bedroom door.

 

     Cas frowned, leading her into his bedroom before setting the gifts on his loveseat. “Why did Novalee say goodnight in that manner?”

 

     She snickered behind her hand. “She thinks we’re going to have sex, my love.”

 

     His frown deepened. “Why would she assume that?”

 

     “Because her mind is in the gutter?” She walked behind him, hugging his waist. “Birthday Sex is a common occurrence. Not that I’m expecting that,” she added, noting the way his body went rigid in her arms. 

 

     “We promised Dean we wouldn’t.” Castiel sighed and murmured, “I worry that I’ll never understand humans and their social rules.” She hummed her query, and he continued, “It is not considered polite to talk about sex in most human social circles, but they have intercourse regularly and even have terms like ‘Birthday Sex.’ It’s strange.”

 

     Kat hid her face between his shoulder blades, trying to smother her laugh. “True. Humans are very confusing, and that’s coming from someone that was born one.”


	28. Ch. 28

     Katima was restless as she paced around the bunker. Her kids were off with Dean to visit family and friends, and Sam and Novalee had gone to her parents’ home in California for wedding preparations. Adam was busy with Jack, and Crowley had disappeared. Even Castiel was busy, Gabriel and Michael having dragged him away to help them with a mission Lucifer asked them to help complete. Kat had no one to occupy her time with for the past week, and she was starting to go stir crazy. 

 

     She wandered the halls, flipping through books in the library and cleaning the bunker the human way from top to bottom. Kat had washed and folded laundry, returning everyone’s clothes to their rooms. She picked up toys, sorted DVDs, and organized storage rooms.

 

     The monotony was getting to her as Katima climbed into Castiel’s bed. She shoved her head in his pillow, letting out a frustrated scream before rolling over and staring at the ceiling. Hugging his pillow to her chest, she buried her nose in it, inhaling the smell of petrichor, wood, and moss that seemed to always cling to his skin. She closed her eyes, the scents reminding her of the old forests she played in as a child and of her angel.

 

     Pulling her phone from her back pocket, she sent Castiel a quick message.

 

_ Katima: I’m losing my mind. I’m laying in your bed, and all I smell is you. Please tell me you are coming back to the bunker soon. _

_ Castiel: Not yet. I’m sorry. I will hurry back as soon as I can. _

_ K: I miss you, my angel. I miss your smile, voice, and the way you hold me. _

_ C: I miss you too, love, and I can’t wait to have you in my arms again. _

_ K: It’s a pity you aren’t home right now because now all I can think about is your body on mine. _

_ C: You are making it very difficult to concentrate right now, and my brothers surround me. _

_ K: I’ll behave… for now. _

_ C: ((Picture: Cas’ eyebrow was drawn up, his smile pulling to the side.)) _

_ K: You are not allowed to look that sexy when you aren’t home, Mr. Angel of the Lord. _

 

     Katima tossed her phone onto the bed beside her, trying to ignore the heat that had settled beneath her skin. Getting up, she left the room in search of more work to do. After a couple of hours, she had to admit defeat or upset the other inhabitants by cleaning the adults’ bedrooms. 

 

     She returned to Cas’ room, curling up in his bed and checking her phone to find a message.

 

_ Castiel: I will return to you as quickly as I can. Until then, know that I love you, and I am fully committed to ending this mission as soon as possible. _

_ Katima: I adore you. I think you’re the only person that can make me angry and horny at the same time, Hoath.  _

_ C: Limlal, when I get back, I am yours. I want your lips on mine, but I need to focus. _

_ K: What should I wear for you when you get back? One of your shirts, panties, or nothing? _

 

     She frowned as her phone chimed a few minutes later and the message wasn’t from Cas.

 

_ Gabriel: On behalf of his brothers, please stop whatever you’re doing to Castiel.  _

_ Katima: I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gabe. _

_ G: He is highly irritable with us and is now groaning and staring at his phone. Be kind to him. _

_ K: I am being kind! Tell him to ignore me until he is coming back. _

_ G: He’s grumbling about it not being soon enough. Lucifer is close to disintegrating him. _

_ K: Tell Luce I will call him Snookums and Puddle Pants for the rest of my life if he harms him. _

_ G: That would be funny to see, but I’ll make sure my little brother survives and gets back to you quickly. _

 

     Kat shot back a message to thank him before turning on music and tossing her phone on the bedside table. She tapped her toes to the beat, attempting to think of some way of entertaining herself while Cas was gone. She cursed her new self, thinking back to when she was human and could take a nap until he arrived. Instead, she was stuck trying to find a new way to pass the time. 

 

     Katima got up, searching in the room for the bag she had brought from her home in Illinois. Inside, she found her laptop, setting up a movie and laying down to watch it. The Avengers couldn’t hold her attention, her brain too focused on when her angel would reappear as the end credits finally rolled. She tried another movie, and another before slamming her laptop lid closed and tossing it on the loveseat. 

 

     Katima knew what she wanted, the desire for friction and release coursing through her veins. She didn’t know how long the mission would take and her body’s needs were screaming for attention as she lay back on the bed. Knowing it could be hours or possibly days before Cas would come back was not a comfort to her.

 

     Groaning, she decided to fix the problem herself. Kat kicked off her boots, letting them fall to the floor. Toeing off her socks, she released the buckle on her belt, shimmying her jeans and panties down her legs. She pulled her top and bra off and hung the shirt over the lamp to dim the light, grabbing her other clothes and tossing them over the edge of the bed. 

 

     Katima closed her eyes as she fell back on the bed, listening to the music and running her fingertips over the old scars on her stomach. She concentrated on the scents clinging to the bed, the beat of the music, and her hands as they moved over her skin. She trailed her fingers between her breasts and over her neck. 

 

     The tips of her fingers brushed over her pulse, sending a shiver up her spine. Kat thought about Castiel, his warm hands and hot mouth on her skin as she caressed her body. She cupped her breasts, massaging the soft flesh before lightly pinching her nipples. She bit her lip, cutting off her soft moan. 

 

     She left one hand on her breast, rolling and pinching her nipple as the other trailed down her stomach. Katima brushed her fingers down her leg before grazing them up her inner thigh, images of Cas as he kissed up it flashed in her mind. She skimmed her fingers over her labia, her lips parting with a small puff. 

 

      Kat rubbed the folds of skin, liquid heat pooling in her hips as she thought about her angel. His lust darkened eyes swam through her mind as she pictured them together in bed, his toned body hovering over hers as his hands explored her body. Katima slid two fingers between her labia, stroking the tips from her opening to her clit and opening her fingers to circle them around the small bundle of nerves. 

 

     Slowly, she spread her body’s lubricant around before pressing her fingers into her entrance. Kat gasped at the sensation, softly mewling as she imagined Castiel slowly thrusting into her. She slid them further in, curling her fingers to massage her G-spot. Katima bit the side of her lip, trying to hold back as tension built in her body. Rocking her hips in time with her fingers, Kat let out small moans fall from her lips as she sought her orgasm.

 

     “What are you doing?”

 

     Katima squeaked, blushing as she grabbed a blanket and threw it over herself. Castiel stood in the doorway, his head tilted to the side as he watched her cover her body.

 

     “Cas! Um, welcome home?”

 

     He smiled, chuckling softly as he walked through the door and shut it behind him. “Thank you for the welcome, but you didn’t answer me. What were you doing?”

 

     “I missed you,” she sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand massaging her hip through the blanket as she curled around him. “So I took matters into my own hands. Literally.”

 

     “I missed you too, so I convinced Gabriel and Michael to help me get Lucifer’s task done quickly.” His hand smoothed over her thigh as he quirked an eyebrow. “Judging by the sounds I heard, you must have been enjoying yourself. I didn’t know you did that.”

 

     Kat huffed, brushing a stray hair from her face. “Not something I typically advertise. Masturbation can be a private thing.”

 

     “Can be?”

 

     “Well,” she said, drawing out the word as she hesitated. “Some couples have been known to share the experience.” She cleared her throat, Castiel’s eyes catching hers as she continued, “Apparently, it can be fun, though I’ve never tried it. I’ve never thought about it before.”

 

     “‘Before...’?” His eyes took on a wicked glint before he stood, shrugging off his trench coat and suit jacket. 

 

     “Seeing as you caught me right now, well, it kinda has me in an interesting frame of mind,” she murmured.

 

     “Is it something you’d be interested in trying?”

 

     Katima watched him loosen his tie and kick off his shoes, nibbling her lip. “I’m not opposed to the idea. Are you asking me to try it?”

 

     Cas didn’t answer as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, pulling it out of his pants before removing his tie and shirt. Kat watched him toss his shirt and tie on the loveseat, the muscles of his back flexing as he moved. He turned, and she smiled, taking in the view before her. Castiel raised his arms over his head, stretching his back out and causing his pecs to tighten. Her eyes traveled down his chest and stomach, the sight of his hips as he twisted his back, making her shift under the blanket. 

 

     Her craving for friction had Katima rubbing her thighs together, Cas’s gaze caught hers. “I think it’s an interesting idea.”

 

     Her mind took a second to catch up, and she sat up on the bed, holding the blanket over her as she leaned back on the headboard. “You do?”

 

     “I do,” he said, unbuckling his belt. “I certainly found it engaging to watch before you covered yourself.”

 

     Kat’s face heated, and she laughed. “Do I want to know how long you were watching?”

 

     “Not long,” Cas reassured her. “I wish I would have kept silent, though. You looked quite beautiful, and I would have liked to see more.”

 

     Hugging her legs, she rested her chin on her knees as he unbuttoned his pants. “You realize I would want to watch you as well? Fair is fair.”

 

     His deep chuckle filled the room, and she couldn’t help the wide smile that stretched her face. “I assumed as much, though I don’t believe I will be nearly as appealing to watch.”

 

     “I doubt that,” Katima snorted and quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’m enjoying the show I’m getting now. I’m guessing that’s what this is since you could easily snap your fingers and take all of that off.”

 

     “I seem to remember you stating you liked watching me undress.”

 

     “Uh-uh. I said I like undressing you, but I don’t dislike watching you do the work also. I would call it appealing.”

 

     He grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table, tossing it on the bed. “Noted.” He pushed his pants and boxers down his hips, letting them pool at his feet before stepping out. “Now, if there is not anything else?”

 

     Kat licked her lips, unable to tear her eyes away from his erection. “We, uh, need to set ground rules.”

 

     Castiel chuckled, sitting at the end of the bed and leaning against the footboard, his arm resting on one knee. “I seem to recall I won the right to dictate one night in bed? I’m claiming it tonight.”

 

     Her head snapped up, eyes trained on his. “Are you sure you want to claim that tonight?”

 

     “Very.”

 

     “Okay,” she agreed, her arms falling to her sides as she leaned back. The blanket slipped down, her breasts bared. “So, tell me what to do.”

 

     He licked his lips before responding, “Lay down.”

 

     Kat blinked before doing as she was told, laying on her back. “And now?”

 

     Cas didn’t respond as he pulled the blanket off of her and laid on his side beside her. He touched her opposite hip, pulling her onto her side facing him before he kissed her softly. Katima smiled at him as he leaned back, his hand pulling her leg over his hip. His fingers brushed over her thigh and hip before coming to rest on her waist. 

 

     “Now,” he said, his head propped on his hand other hand. “I want you to show me what you were doing before I got here.”

 

     Kat nibbled her lip before nodding. “Am I allowed to speak?”

 

     “Yes,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead. “I would very much like to hear you speak.”

 

     She grinned at him before trailing her fingertips over the side of her breast, noticing his eyes follow the movement. “Well, first I had to get myself in the mood to masturbate. Women tend to be a bit different from guys. Some of us need to work ourselves up to it.” His hand slid down to hold her knee as she traced her waist and hip before drawing her nails back up her body. “I focus on the beat of the music, the sensations I’m causing, and, this time, the smell of you.”

 

     His eyes met hers, and she could see his gaze was already darkening. “Smell of me? Why would that help?”

 

     Kat kissed his chin before replying, “Because it makes me feel safe, calm, and loved. If I feel that way, then I’m more likely to orgasm.”

 

     Castiel seemed to think over it before his head bobbed, and she continued. Katima looked down her body, lightly running her fingernails up her chest and neck before brushing them over her breast. She traced her areola, her nipples growing hard again as she teased herself. 

 

     “The point,” she purred, “is to get myself turned on and therefore wet enough to touch myself and not have it hurt.”

 

      “Much like with sex,” he commented, his eyes glued to her hand as she skimmed her thumb over her nipple. “It’s better if I take the time to make sure you’re ready than if I were to try to simply…”

 

     His words broke off as Kat lightly pinched her nipple, causing herself to hiccup a breath. “Yes, it feels a lot better, though you don’t always need to wait. Sometimes, I’m more than ready.” 

 

     Cas chuckled softly, and she trailed her fingers down her stomach and over her inner thigh. “Many times, when I’m doing this, I think about things I like, such as when we’re in bed together, and you kiss up my old scar.” 

 

     His hand left her knee, and Kat rolled onto her back to give him a better view, tucking her other arm under her head. She left her knee in the air, her thumb tracing the old scar up her thigh. He shifted closer, his heavy erection barely an inch from her hip. She glanced over to see him lick his lips as her fingertips skimmed over her labia.

 

     “Occasionally, I picture your mouth on me here.” His Adam's apple bobbed, her fingers slipping between the wet folds and brushing her clit. “Many times,” Katima continued, her voice breathy as circled her clit. “I picture you on top of me.”

 

     “I,” he rasped, clearing his throat before he continued, “I didn’t realize males and females thought about similar things.”

 

     “We do.” Cas’ eyes caught hers, and she smiled softly. 

 

     His eyes drifted down her body to where she was touching herself. “I always think about you. How you sound, the way you move, things like that.” 

 

     Kat closed her eyes as he spoke, a small shiver running down her spine. Cas grabbed her waist, pulling her side against his chest and kissed her shoulder. The sound of a bottle cap opening drew her attention to his hand as he squirt a small amount into his hand. He closed the lid, setting the bottle above her head before his hand slid down his stomach and grasped his shaft.

 

     “I picture the way your clothes hug your body or how you feel against me.” Kat swirled her fingertip around her clit, her eyes following his hand as Cas slowly pumped his shaft. “The way you look after a shower or when we have sex.” 

 

     She bit her lip on her moan, taking in small breaths before asking, “Can you tell me what you like about that?”

 

     His hand swirled around the tip, and Castiel leaned down, his forehead brushing the side of her face as he grunted, “Everything.” 

 

     He brushed his fingers against her hip, and Katima shifted her arm. While one hand teased her clit, the other slid between them, her thumb sweeping over his slit. Cas groaned, his teeth scraping her skin as he nipped her shoulder. She let out a small moan, shifting her fingertips away from the tiny bundle of nerves to keep herself on edge.

 

     “Can I touch you again, Castiel? Can I hear more?”

 

     His hand covered hers, directing it over his length. His dick twitched in her grip as he guided her, twisting her hand over his glans then down to squeeze his base. Kat’s stomach ached with want as he used her finger to massage the ridge at the bottom of his head, the tip leaking precum. 

 

     “I love watching your head fall back when I make love to you,” Castiel groaned, his lips brushing against her shoulder. “The moans and whimpers you make and the way you lean into me to kiss and touch me.” His voice dropped to a whisper, his hand leaving hers to trace her side, “It makes me feel like you are…” He paused and pulled on her hip, turning her to face him as his dark eyes met hers. “Like you’re thanking me for making you feel so good, or that you’re craving my touch.”

 

     Katima whimpered, her body screaming to be filled as she pressed her forehead to his, and her hand fell away from him. “I am. It feels amazing, like all the puzzle pieces of me are being put back together. It’s so hard to explain. My world can be falling apart, but with you, everything’s perfect.”

 

     Cas gripped her waist, his eyes burning into her as she felt his Grace seep into her mind. She pulled on memories of them, trying to explain wordlessly the feeling of wholeness that she felt with him. Katima let the emotions and sensations flood him, her body filled, her mind at ease, and her heart open to him. 

 

      His hands tightened on her, hauling her on top of him as Castiel rolled onto his back. Kat settled on his hips, his hand flying to her hair. He grasped the back of her head, pulling her into a bruising kiss as he thrust against her. She mewled, his tongue dragging against her bottom lip as his length swept over her clit. 

 

     Katima leaned back, Cas’ hands sliding down her body to hold her hips as she rocked against him. He lifted her, and she reached between them, lining him up before he slowly thrust into her. Kat’s breath hitched, and she let it out on a soft moan as he pulled her onto him. Her walls stretched for him, a delicious thrill racing through her as he sheathed himself.

 

     Cas’ soft growl as their hips met sent another wave through her, her body’s lubricant coating where they connected. Kat braced herself on his chest as she moved with him, small moans falling from her lips while he drove into her. Her skin burned with need, her pace quickening as Castiel’s hands tightened in a bruising grip. Kat’s nails bit into his ribs, their movements wild and their cries growing louder. 

 

     His chest rumbled, his body twisting to pin her underneath him. Castiel tangled his fingers with hers, pinning them above her head as his body bore down on her. Kat wrapped her legs around his, shifting her body to try to fill the empty feeling in her belly. He groaned in her ear, nipping and kissing her neck. He plunged into her harder, stalling as he bottomed out and she let out a long moan. 

 

     Cas grabbed a pillow and tucked it under Kat, holding her hips up as he shifted forward and ground against her. She rocked with him, his pubic bone and base rubbing against her clit while his tip dragged over her walls. Her legs flexed on his, pushing her hips harder against his. He grasped the edge of the mattress and pulled himself into each thrust. She braced herself on the headboard, moaning into his shoulder. 

 

     Her breath came out in soft puffs, his lips sweeping over her ear as he rasped, “Is this…?”

 

     “Amazing, Cas,” she whined, kissing and nipping his shoulder.

 

     Katima wound her fingers in his hair, guiding his lips to hers. The kiss was slow, matching their bodies new pace. Her body pulsed, her mind only focused on the two of them as her legs shook. Cas’ chest rumbled against hers, electricity coursing through her body as he hauled into her. The heat that settled in her skin flooded her body, and Kat arched into him, fingers tight on his shoulder as she cried out. Waves crashed through her as Castiel plunged into her, his throaty moan smothered in Kat’s hair. His hips stuttered against hers, her strength failing as he melted into her.

 

     “ A moz, Katima” he murmured, kissing her temple. ”A aoiveae. A madriaaz, paid ra.”

 

     Katima tucked her face into his neck, her body well sated as she caressed his spine. “You are my joy, stars, and heaven also, Castiel. Always and forever.”


	29. Ch. 29

     Katima and Novalee stood over the bartop, Nova pouring over wedding plans as Kat tried to calm the woman. “How do people enjoy planning a wedding?! I can’t even figure out who to pair together for the walk back down the aisle!” 

 

     Kat smothered her giggle with her hand before placing it on her friend’s shoulder. “You have plenty of time. Do you want some help?” 

 

     Sam looked up from his book of lore, silently pleading with Katima as Nova whined, “PLEASE?! I don’t know what to do. If I pair Dean and Amber together, are they going to disappear into one of my parents’ closets?” 

 

     Dean chuckled. “If Amber lets me, that’ll happen even if I walk back with Sarah.” 

 

     Kat threw a glare Dean’s direction as Nova groaned, “Just what I need, one of Sam’s Best men and my maids of honor getting dirty in a freaking closet.” 

 

     “You won’t notice,” Kat sighed. “And if you do, it’ll be something to laugh about later. Pair them up. They get along better than Sarah and Dean.” 

 

     “That leaves Castiel with Sarah, then.” 

 

     Cas looked up from the art project him, Lyla, Dawn, and Rob were working on. “That shouldn’t be an issue. Sarah is very nice to me.” 

 

     “True,” Nova mumbled. “If only she’d stop talking about corrupting you.”

     Kat raised an eyebrow, feeling her eyes click to red. “Yeah, that won’t happen.” 

 

     Nova snorted as she glanced up at the hybrid. “Judging by that reaction, I’m going to warn Muerte to behave.” The redhead paused, scribbling in her notebook before huffing. “That leaves Jack with either Rhett or the Twins.” 

 

     “Rhett,” Dean and Sam chimed in, their eyes glued to their books as Sam explained, “The twins will teach him far too many bad habits.” 

 

     “Yeah,” Dean commented. “Like putting people in chokeholds instead of saying hello.” 

 

     “But!” Nova chirped, “That leaves Kat with the twins.” 

 

     Kat’s eyes clicked back to blue/grey as she stammered, “M-Me? I’m in the wedding?” 

 

     Sam's head hit his book as he moaned, “Novalee? You did ask her, didn’t you?” 

 

     Novalee turned, glaring at her fiance, “Now, Samuel. That was your job. She’s supposed to be one of your groomsmen. Don’t be blamin’ this on me!” 

 

     Sam looked up at her with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, Carissima. I must have forgotten.” Dean snorted as Cas shook his head with a soft smile. “Kat, you’ve been my friend for years. You have helped and taught me a lot, and I want you by my side when I marry that gorgeous, scary woman standing next to you. Would you please be one of my groomsmen?” 

 

     Kat bit the side of her lip before sighing, “Yes, and someone needs to make sure your vows don’t include ‘My beautiful, scary wife.’ But do I have to wear a suit?” 

 

     Nova snorted a laugh as Cas’ head tilted, his eyes unfocused. “No, darlin. You can wear a black dress like the rest of the women.” 

 

     She glanced at her angel, silently asking,  _ What are you thinking about? _

 

_      It’s an interesting idea — you in a tuxedo. I don’t know that I would like it. I wouldn’t be able to see your beautiful shape. _

 

__ Kat bit her lip on her smile.  _ They…  _ She paused, changing her mind on informing the angel there were women’s suits.  _ It is an interesting idea. _

 

     Kat watched the angel turn back to the project; his eyebrows pinched together. “I can take on the twins no problem. Worse comes to worst; I’ll silence them.” 

 

     Nova sighed, giving Kat a wistful glance. “Please do! Rhett too!” 

 

    Issy burst into the room, blurting out,  “I need your help.” 

 

     Kat frowned, watching her eldest wring her hands. “With what, sweetie?” 

 

     Isadora’s eyes darted around the room. Castiel sat up as she glanced his way, Dawn, Lyla, and Rob abandoning their art project as Nova leaned against the bar next to Katima. Sam and Dean peeked up from the lore they were studying. 

 

     “I got into a little trouble with a witch,” she huffed. Dean’s face grew dark as she spoke, “I didn’t mean to, Dad! I thought she was just another student until I started feeling sick. 

 

     “I was at my apartment, trying to work on an essay, but I kept getting these horrible stomach cramps. I was hunched over the trash can when the-this guy came crashing through my front door.” 

 

     Dean’s voice was a growl as his hands flexed on the wood table, “What guy?” 

 

     “A hunter,” Issy continued. “He found a Hex Bag under my couch and burned it. He stayed with me, making sure I was okay before leaving.” 

 

     Sam cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “Did you get his name, Issy?” 

 

     His eldest niece hugged her middle, nibbling the edge of her lip as her eyes brightened. “Ennis. Ennis Ross.” 

 

     Sam and Dean traded a look, their eyes wide before Sam sighed, “We’ve met Ennis. Did he ever come back? Did he handle the witch?” 

 

     “Yes, to both. He came back the next night to tell me she wouldn’t be a problem anymore.” 

 

     Katima watched her eldest daughter’s smile grow, Nova bumping Kat’s shoulder and grinning. “So,” Nova chirped. “How many dates have you gone on with him?” 

 

     Dean’s spine straightened, his hands falling to his sides as Issy mumbled, “A couple.” 

 

     Kat tried to hold back her laugh as Dean groaned and squat on the floor with his head hanging, Sam’s hand landing on his shoulder to steady him. Isadora watched her adopted father, her arms tightening around herself. Kat sighed, going over and hugging the young adult. 

 

     “I’m glad to see you so happy. I’m sure your dad is too!” 

 

     Dean’s head popped up, his eyes wild. “I am glad you like him, but are you sure you want to date a hunter? It’s not all sunshine and butterflies. It’s dangerous.” 

 

     “That’s why I was hoping you guys would teach me about what you do. I want to know how to protect myself. I’m afraid that if I don’t learn, Ennis…” she paused, licking her lips. “Ennis is worried I’ll get hurt. H-He’s afraid I’ll die like Tamara.” 

 

     Sam’s head drooped as Nova frowned. “Who’s Tamara?” 

 

     “His fiance. A human hunter killed her.” 

 

     Silence filled the room, Kat hugging her daughter as Dean stood. “We’ll teach you,” Dean grumbled. 

 

     Kat stepped back, gazing around the room at their children. “We’ll teach all of them.”

 

     Lyla and Rob perked up, glancing at their mother with hopeful eyes before turning a worried eye on Dean as he growled. “No. Not happening.”

 

     She sighed, shifting her attention to her ex. “They’re Winchesters and Gunners. Hell, they’re Campbells, too. A witch found Issy. How long until a shifter finds Lyla or a vamp runs across Dawn with revenge on their minds? They need to know how to protect themselves.” She paused, seeing the hardness in Dean’s eyes. “We won’t always be able to protect them, Dean. We were lucky Ennis was there for Issy. Will we get lucky next time?”

 

**...**

 

     Two days later, Katima was reviewing gun safety with the kids. “Your finger is never on the trigger unless you mean to take the shot!”

 

     Lyla palmed the small-caliber pistol, jerking her finger back from the trigger. “Sorry!”

 

     “Don’t say sorry, remember it. You could accidentally kill someone if you forget.”

 

     Issy sighed, carefully handling her gun. “So watch your trigger finger. Don’t point it where you don’t want to shoot. Always consider a weapon loaded. Be sure of your target, never leave the gun unattended unless you unloaded it.”

 

     Dawn stared at her small firearm. “Never mix alcohol and guns and Don’t shoot flat surfaces or the surface of the water.”

 

     Kat nodded along. “Yes to all. A gun isn't something shiny and pretty. It’s first and foremost a deadly weapon. Always remember that.” she stepped back, pointing at targets across the clearing. “Now, take up one of the stances I taught you, whichever is the most comfortable.”

 

     The kids lined up, each one in front of a target as Katima continued, “Grip your gun with two hands, Lyla. Dawn, your trigger finger should be along the side of your gun, not the grip.” She adjusted Dawn’s grip as Dean came over to change Isadora’s stance. “Squeeze the gun firmly, but not too tight. Rob, your knuckles are white. You’re holding it too tight.”

 

     Nova smoothed Rob’s hands, whispering to the boy, “It’s okay, Bruiser. If you listen closely, you’ll be fine.”

 

     “Make sure you have a good sight picture,” Kat continued as her son nodded to Novalee. “The front sight should line up with the target. After you have that, align it with the rear sight. When you pull the trigger, the gun will try to go back towards you. Instead, realign your sights immediately and hold your gun steady.”

 

     Sam stood behind his nephew, adjusting his safety glasses before he called out, “When you are ready, take your shot, kids.”

 

     Four shots were fired in slow succession. The adults watched the targets, seeing different degrees of success. Lyla barely hit her target as Isadora was only slightly off-center. Rob hit the head of his human-shaped goal, and Nova squeezed his shoulder with a smile. Dawn’s shot punched through the chest, Dean letting out a cheer and Kat patted her gently on the back. 

 

     “Okay,” Katima nodded. “I think that’s enough gun practice. You all did great for the last two days. Now, clear your weapons and go with Uncle Sam and Dad to fighting lessons.”

 

     The adults watched as the kids removed their firearms’ magazine, setting them on the table in front of them. Next, they ejected cartridges and locked their slides. The four of them left the weapons on the table, turning and rushing into the bunker.

 

     Castiel helped Katima put the guns away before they made their way inside, heading to the gym Sam had set up. Dean was bellowing directions to the kids as he partnered them up, Issy with Lyla and Rob with Dawn. He walked them through punches and kicks, him and Sam demonstrating the proper technique. 

 

     Dean’s phone rang, and he rushed out of the room to answer as Sam sighed, “Okay, Kat? Can you come help me show them a couple of tosses?”

 

     “Why me,” Kat groaned, standing up and walking over. “Cas is closer to your height!”

 

     “Because,” Sam said. “They might not be fighting people their height. They need to see it’s possible to take down someone taller.”

 

     Kat bit her tongue on her reply, murmuring to Castiel.  _ Yeah, but they aren’t hybrids either. They don’t have the crazy strength I get from being this way. _

 

     Cas tilted his head, his blue eyes fixed on hers as he replied,  _ No, they don’t. I think Sam has forgotten that as well. He should have asked Novalee. _

 

     Sam interrupted their silent conversation by clearing his throat and drawing Kat’s attention. “Wanna show them a hip toss?”

 

     Kat nodded, a small smile gracing her face as she grasped his hand as it lashed out, holding it in a tight grip as she twisted away from the strike. She pivoted her hip towards his leg, listening for Sam’s sharp exhale as her hipbone crashed into the soft flesh of his groin. He went limp, and Katima used his forward momentum as she straightened her arms and closed her fists on his arm, tossing him with ease. 

 

     Sam grunted as he hit the floor, rolling to his knees and hanging his head. “Okay,” he gasped. “Forgot the added strength.”

 

     Castiel smiled widely, Nova snorting a laugh. “Oh, Teufelchen. Never forget the added strength.”

 

     Sam stood, shaking off the throw before helping the children. Kat walked around them, adjusting grips and stances with Sam. Dean came back in, sitting by Cas and Nova as he watched the four young Winchesters toss each other. 

 

     Rob tried to throw Dawn, his body not entirely nestled into his sister’s as he attempted the throw. Kat took notice first, going over and halting him. 

 

     “Hey, Bruiser. You have to get in tight to your sister. Your hip should be against her leg or stomach.”

 

      Her son pouted, shifting on his feet. “It’s hard, Mom! It’s not like I can hit her in the balls like you did to Uncle Sammy!”

 

     The room filled with laughter as Kat groaned, “Testicles, dear. Until you know the proper terms, don’t bother with the popular.”

 

     Sam came over, his hand landing on Kat’s shoulder. “You don’t need to hit someone in the,” he snorted before continuing, “testicles. Drive your hip into her stomach or leg. Anything soft. Watch.”

 

     Sam grabbed Katima, pulling her away from the kids before squaring off with her. Kat opened her stance, throwing quick jab that Sam blocked. Confused, she threw another, waiting for the grab. The hunter chuckled, blocking each punch before aiming his kick. She staggered away, avoiding the kick before stepping in to aim a blow to his jaw. They traded strikes, Kat falling into a quick rhythm with him. 

 

     Punch. Punch. Kick. High block. Low block. Mid-block. Punch. Punch. Kick.

 

     Kat struck out, aiming for his stomach. Sam caught her arm, her brain blanking as he broke her pace. His hip slammed into her stomach, the jolt knocking the air from her. Her brain went haywire, her powers begging to be unleashed to defeat her opponent. He used her distraction to his advantage, tossing her over his hip. She flew across the floor, her back scraping against the mat as her energies battled her. 

 

     “KAT,” Nova yelled out, standing up to rush to her. 

 

     Castiel’s arm lashed out, stopping the redhead as his eyes glowed. “Not yet. Something is off.” He sprinted over, kneeling next to her as she fought down the tide. “Limlal, are you okay?”

 

     “Powers, not happy. Trying to calm.”

 

     She took a couple of deep breaths, focusing on her warring energies and forcing them to her will. Her back ached, and she directed her Grace to it, healing her scrapes. Her skin improved, but the pain remained. Her skin burned and crawled and Kat let out a groan.

 

     “Is she okay,” Dean asked, Kat looking over to see the kids huddled around him.

 

     “She’s fine,” Kat grumbled. She rolled onto her knees, stretching out her back. Cas touched her shoulder, and she hissed, leaning away from the touch. “They’re acting up again.”

 

      Her angel nodded, helping her to her feet. “Want me to take a look at them?”

 

     “I want to be rid of them, at this point. How does a hip toss from a human make my wings cranky.” 

 

     Castiel chuckled, cupping her cheek. “You haven’t been taking care of them. Fighting demons, sparring humans, neither is going to make them rejoice. Now, take off your shirt, and I’ll look them over.”

 

     Kat’s head popped up, eyes wide. “Here?! No! I can’t do that.”

 

     Dean stepped over, his eyebrows drawn. “Do what?”

 

     The angel gave her a gentle smile. “Let your wings out, Katima. This is your family. None of them would harm you.”

 

     “But if I make them visible to humans, they WILL think I’m a freak.”

 

     Dean snorted, leaning against a stack of mats next to them as Cas muttered, “They will not! You should show them, but I will not tell you you must. Make the decision yourself. I will help either way.”

 

     Her back itched, the skin too tight over her shoulder blades as she debated with herself. “Fine, Castiel. But if this makes my children afraid of me, I will be very cranky with you.”

 

     He kissed her cheek. “I will take the consequences, a moz.”

 

**...**

 

     “‘My Stars,’ my butt,” Katima muttered as she took off her shirt, adjusting her sports bra. She ran her hand over her old Anti-possession tattoo, the design marred with scars until it was almost unrecognizable. She adjusted her black leggings, noticing Dean and Sam’s eyes lock on her newest addition, an anti-exorcism sigil on her right hip. 

 

     Castiel came over and gripped her sides, his hand covering the scarred flesh. “You are my stars, and you are welcome to say no, but I think this is something they should see.”

 

     “I know, I’m afraid though,” she whispered, Cas giving her a small squeeze before letting go and directing the kids.

 

     “Isadora, bring that chair over. Dawn, Lyla, and Rob stay over by Uncle Sam until I tell you it’s safe.”

 

     The room filled with movement as everyone did as they were asked. Isadora placed a folding chair in front of Kat, Kat flipping it around to sit on it backward. She leaned into the back of it, closing her eyes and filtering out the noise. Her nerves rattled, and she took several deep breaths to calm them. 

 

     Castiel’s hand smoothed up her arm, and she cracked her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her. “Whenever you’re ready,” he said calmly. “Don’t rush.”

 

     Kat nodded, unable to speak as she concentrated on the barriers that hid her wings. One by one, she worked to take them down, letting each one dissolve before working on the next. She knew it wouldn’t be easy; the binds hiding them from human eyes would be the most difficult. She heard her wings cut through the air as they released, the breeze they caused ruffling her hair. 

 

     “One more, my love.”

 

     “Easy for you to say.”

 

     She focused her energy on the last binding, her wings relaxing against her back as Cas smoothed his hand over her hair. Kat bit her lip and gave a final tug. 

 

     “Holy shit,” Isadora exclaimed before someone elbowed her. 

 

     Castiel kissed the top of her head, and Kat looked back at her smoking wings. His fingers brushed over her shoulder before combing through the fringe, several feathers falling with the slight pressure. She hid her face in her arms; her wings tight against her back as she waited for the family’s reaction. 

 

     “Katima, I can’t help if you don’t relax.”

 

     “Um, can we move now,” Dawn’s sweet voice called.

 

     Castiel chuckled as Kat let her wings open, “Yes, Dawn. You may move.”

 

     Footsteps raced over, and Katima had to fight the urge to snap her wings closed. “Slowly, Dawn, dear. I’m a little nervous.”

 

     A hand touched her arm, and Kat looked up into her daughter’s green eyes. “They’re so pretty, Mom!” She looked closer at the feather Cas held, watching the smoke curl from the edges. “Oh, my goodness!”

 

     Kat looked over to see Robert and Isadora peering over, Issy finally mumbling, “Can they hurt us?”

 

     “No,” Cas sighed. “They may look frightening to you, but they’re quite soft.”

 

     Dawn took the feather the angel offered, turning it over in her hand, and Rob took cautious steps over. “Do they hurt, Mommy?”

 

     “Not usually, Bruiser. Only if I mess them up or mistreat them.”

 

     Her son nodded, taking the feather Castiel held out to him and running it through his fingers. “They’re so cool.”

 

     Lyla came up on the other side of her, touching her shoulder. “Can I have some of your feathers?”

 

     “I don’t see why not. What do you want them for?”

 

     “Well,” Lyla began. “I was thinking about a lesson we had at school. Our teacher was talking about feathers and how they can mean different things. I know I shouldn’t take them to school, but I thought it would be fun to sketch them or make something for the home with them.”

 

     “That’s fine, sweetheart. And no, don’t take them to school. I don’t know how long they smoke or if they ever stop. That would not be fun to try to explain to your teacher.”

 

     Kat laid her head on her arms. “As for meaning, Feathers have been used by many Native Americans because they were seen as a connection to the divine.”

 

     Cas smiled at Lyla, his hand resting on her shoulder as she examined the black and grey feathers. “My father’s word says, ‘He will cover you with his feathers, and under his wings you will find refuge. His truth is your shield and armor.’” 

 

     His tender eyes caught Katima’s before he turned back to her wings. His fingers brushed through, tugging a stray and handing it you Lyla. 

 

     Kat watched Dawn and Rob race over to the adults, each showing them the smoking feathers. “Some people believe finding a white feather may mean it’s a gift from your Angels, letting you know that they’re here to support you or to give you a little reminder to take better care of yourself.” Kat leaned on the back of the chair, closing her eyes as Cas finished checking one wing. “A black feather may be a sign of protection from your Angels, that they are keeping you safe. Grey is the color of neutrality; it is supposedly a sign that the world is not black and white, that there are many viewpoints to consider. A grey feather may be a reminder to step back and think about a situation in your life that may not have a clear answer. Even multicolored feathers have meaning. These feathers are assumed to be a sign of regeneration, or mystical realms, and have a strong connection to the Angels.”

 

     “Lyla, I have an idea,” Nova exclaimed with a smile, pulling the teen aside. 

 

     Sam went with them, the trio smiling as they discussed their secret. Kat was too tired from releasing her wings to bother trying to eavesdrop. Lyla ran from the room, coming back with a small basket. She collected the feathers on the floor, gathering them all and placing them in the basket. She pulled Castiel away, tugging him down so she could whisper in his ear. His eyes lit up, quickly nodding as he grinned widely at the engaged couple. 

 

     Kat looked around, searching for her ex. Dean stood back, silently examining the scene before him, his quiet demeanor filled with sadness. 

 

     “I’m sorry, Katie. I didn’t realize...” 

 

     “That it was this severe? I tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen. I’ve been carrying a heavy load since my return; my only solace was our family.”

 

     His mournful look was similar to Castiel’s as she laid her head on her arm, Dean’s gaze lacking the depth of love her angel showed. The hunter’s affection was that of a close friend or family, and Kat released a heavy breath before smiling slowly. Cas came back over, kissing her hair and getting back to work on her wings.

 

     Lyla followed behind the angel, collecting each stray as he plucked them. She settled them gently in her basket, drawing a smile from Kat as she watched the teen. Dawn and Rob scurried over, helping their sister gather the rest of the feathers as Castiel finished. 

 

     Kat peeked at Novalee, grinning. “Do I want to know what you’re planning?”

 

     “I wouldn't tell you if you asked.”

 

     Small fingers touched the metal boning, tracing the engravings on her wings. “Mommy, what does all of this mean?”

 

     Kat turned her attention to Robbie, his uncle holding him up to let him trace the designs. “It’s spellwork, Bruiser. It keeps my wings attached and helps me have better control of them.”

 

     Her son’s eyes lit up, Sam’s eyes slowly taking in the words. “This is what the demon coin did?”

 

     “Yes,” Cas answered, reading the inscriptions. “Born again in the former body, raised with Demon and Angel gifts, and blessed with both. Metal combines with flesh, flesh with power, power with soul. You are Katima, Princess of Hell.”

 

     Kat flinched at the last words, watching her family’s faces fall and Dean’s eyes well. “I didn’t realize you could read them, Cas,” she whispered, watching her angel take her son into his arms. 

 

     “I can. I was always able to read them.”

 

     “So you knew why the rogues were calling me that?”

 

     “Yes, but I didn’t realize they knew what was carved into you.”

 

     Katima closed her eyes with a nod, hiding her face in her arms. 

 

**_..._ **

 

     “Wait, you wanna wear what?”

 

     Kat laughed, crossing her arms under her breasts as she leaned against the wall. “You heard me, Novalee. It would fit in with the guys, and no one would expect it.” She paused, watching the redhead, nibble her lip and tug a curl. “If you don’t like the idea, say no. I won’t be upset. I only thought it would be a fun spin on the whole thing.”

 

     “It’s not that! I love the idea. Just wondering where we would get it.”

 

     “I can handle that or ask Sam for help.” Nova turned back to her notebook, scribbling down the change and turning back to her ring exchange notes. “I can also help him with his vows.”

 

     “Don’t worry about it. Castiel already offered and Sam and I took him up on it.”

 

     Kat’s eyebrows raised. “Oh!”

 

     “Yeah,” the other woman humming distractedly. “I guess Sam was writing vows in the library and Cas was reading over his shoulder. He offered him some advice about wording and ended up sitting down and helping him write half of them already.”

 

     Kat stood stock still, eyebrows drawing together. “I wonder why Cas never mentioned it to me.”

 

     Novalee shrugged. “No idea. I’m sure you’ll find out when we go to California this weekend.”

 

     “Or I could text him now?”

 

     Nova glared up at her. “Please don’t encourage them to slack off. Momma just got done tellin’ me that Dean and Rhett ran out for beer and only half of the altar is built. Sam and I get married in three days, and we have nothin’ to stand under when we say our vows.”

 

      “Too bad Cas can’t use his Grace. It would already be built.”

 

      “Don’t remind me. Momma is watchin’ them like a hawk though. There’s no way to get away with it.”


	30. Ch. 30

     Katima squatted down, whispering to her son, “Come here, Robert. Your tie is crooked.” She slowly straightened the black necktie, making sure it was smooth under his black vest and suit coat. “There you go, my handsome boy.”

 

     Her son beamed up at her, adjusting the white ring bearer pillow on his arm. “When do I walk down?”

 

     Novalee’s best friend Amber crouched down next to them, straightening her black lace skirt over her knees. “You walk down before Novalee. Can you come with me and I’ll take you to where your sister and aunt are?”

 

     Robert nodded, taking the blonde’s hand as they set out to Nova’s old bedroom in her mother’s home. Kat stood, watching them leave before walking over to Sam. 

 

     “Do you have the boutonnieres?” 

 

     Sam grabbed a box off the table next to them, patting the top. “Right here. Should we put them on already?”

 

     “Yes. The guests are filing in and starting to sit out back for the ceremony.”

 

     Sam opened the box, pulling out a small bundle. “Do you know how to pin these?”

 

     Kat snorted a laugh, taking the boutonniere. She turned it over in her fingers, watching the feathers catch the light as her brain buzzed with information. 

 

     “Are these..?”

 

     “Lyla made them. They’re the feathers she collected when Castiel was fixing your wings. Cas even donated a few of his own.”

 

     Katima bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears as she pulled the pin from the largest bundle. “Okay, hold still.” She reached for his black suit jacket, pinning the feathers to the lapel before straightening the coat over his white vest and tie. “Dean, come get pinned.”

 

     “Now there’s a sentence you haven’t said in a while.” Her ex walked over, buttoning the tuxedo jacket over his black vest and tie. “Shouldn’t that be ‘Cas, come get pinned’?”

 

     Kat didn’t answer as she affixed the boutonniere to his jacket, tugging at the bottom of the tux coat to straighten it. “Oh, I’ll pin him later.” She blushed, realizing what she had said to him. “Oh, crap. I’m sorry, Dean.”

 

     “No worries,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s what I get for cracking that joke. 

 

     The photographer Nova’s mother Lydia had hired came over, touching Dean’s shoulder. “If you and Sam could come outside, I’d like to get a few quick shots before the ceremony begins.”

 

     Dean nodded, grabbing his brother’s shoulder and leading him outside. Katima sighed, grabbing her bundle of feathers and pinning it to her suit jacket. She turned and looked in the full-length mirror, taking in the fitted women’s tuxedo Amber had helped her find. It matched the men’s, the black tux with a black vest and tie cut perfectly to her body. She straightened her necktie, making sure it lay flat. 

 

     She went to the door to the room Castiel was changing in, knocking quietly. “My love, are you ready?”

 

     Cas opened the door, buttoning his jacket. “I believe so.” His eyes glanced up at her, his hands stalling on the last button. “Oh.”

 

     Kat backed up a couple of steps, holding her arms out to the side as she gave a small turn. “What do you think?”

 

     “You,” he broke off, walking over and pulling her into a hug. “You look wonderful.”

 

     “Thank you.” She returned his embrace, kissing his jaw before stepping away. “Now let go before we get wrinkled and Novalee decides to stab us with your angel blade.”

 

     “She’d have to retrieve it from me.”

 

     Kat tapped the blade hidden under his coat. “She would find a way.”

 

     They heard a laugh from behind them, both turning with their hands posed over their respective weapons. Sarah, Novalee’s other best friend, smirked at them. 

 

     “How right you are, Kat. Nova would definitely find a way.”

 

     The couple relaxed, Katima giving the woman an easy smile. “Hey, Sarah. What can we do for you?”

 

     “Mama Lydia said they’re almost ready to start. Are you guys?”

 

     “Still need to get boutonnieres on Castiel and Jack.”

 

     Jack popped his head in from down the hall, stepping out while fumbling with his tie. “I’ll be ready once I figure this out.”

 

     “Let me help you,” Cas offered, talking the necktie and showing the young man how to tie it.

 

     “So,” Sarah whispered, making Kat startle as the woman leaned closer. “I hear I need to leave Angelito alone?”

 

     “Yeah, I’d recommend that,” Katima smirked at her, turning her attention back to her boyfriend. “He is most certainly taken.”

 

     Castiel glanced over at her with a broad smile on his face as Sarah sighed, “Well, damn. There goes my fun for the evening. Next, you're going to tell me Jack is taken too.”

 

     “No, because he’s not.”

 

     Sarah perked up, straightening her black lace dress. “Things just got even better.”

 

     Castiel helped Jack into his vest and coat, smoothing the fabric before frowning at Sarah. “Please do not attempt to corrupt him.”

 

     The other woman’s smile was sly as she hummed, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Papi.”

 

**_..._ **

 

     Katima finished pinning boutonnieres shortly before the music began, Sam’s shoulders straightening as he stood in front of the double doors. His family took place behind him, Castiel and Dean on either side of him, and Kat and Jack behind them. Kat brushed a flower petal off Sam’s shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile when he glanced at her. 

 

     The music swelled, the doors thrown open by Novalee’s brothers Beau and Bennett. Guests turned to watch them make their way down the aisle to the altar the men had built. The large backyard was covered in chairs and flowers, different shades of green, white, and black represented on the lawn. 

 

     Sam took his place, Dean, Castiel, Kat, and Jack filing in beside him. Nova’s twin brothers waited for the guests to settle and the music to raise again before opening the doors for Dawn and Rob. Dawn’s light brown hair was tied back in a bun, small rhinestones glittering throughout it. Her champagne dress swayed as she walked, the white lace details catching the light. She tossed her flower petals, sprinkling some in her black brother’s hair and causing a chorus of chuckles to float over the crowd. 

 

     Dawn and Rob came to stand in front of their parent’s, Dawn leaning back on her mother as Rob hugged his dad’s leg. Castiel touched both of their shoulders, smiling down on them before turning back to the doors. Kat shifted on her feet, her mind ticking the seconds as the doors stayed closed. 

 

     The music changed, Lady Gaga’s “The Cure” playing as the twins chuckled. Sam’s head flew back with a laugh, Kat and Dean sharing a smile as they recognized Novalee’s favorite post-fight song. Sam’s eyes turned intense as the twin brothers grasped the doorknobs, opening the doors to reveal the bridal party. 

 

     Amber and Sarah stood beside Novalee and her father, Commander Waylon Prince. The guests stood as the group took a step forward, Novalee’s champagne lace and white tulle dress swishing around her feet. She held her bouquet of white hydrangeas in front of her, Cas and Kat’s feathers trailing down from the flowers. Novalee’s red hair had been straightened and pinned into a low bun, her makeup soft. The twins shut the door before standing beside Rhett, the eldest of the Prince siblings. The three brothers followed the others, smiles stretching their faces as they walked down the aisle. 

 

     Katima glanced up at Sam, his lips parting as Nova made her way towards them. Dean gave him a small shove, the gentle reminder hidden from the guests. The younger man blinked hard, stepping down the aisle part way to stand next to Novalee’s mother. Lydia took his arm, waiting for the others to meet them. The bridal party continued down the aisle, standing in a row opposite the groomsmen before Dawn slipped away from her mother, going to stand by Nova’s brothers.

 

     Waylon stopped a few feet from his wife and Sam, his bronze and silver hair glinting in the sun as he turned to Novalee and kissed her cheek. Lydia stepped up to the woman as Waylon backed away. She hugged her daughter before walking her to Sam. Waylon walked his wife to her seat before leading the couple to the altar. 

 

     Waylon picked up a microphone, turning it on before holding it to his mouth. “Please, be seated.” The guests found their seats, Dawn leaning into Beau’s side. “Friends and Family,” he began as Novalee and Sam stood side by side. “Today, we are here to watch the joining of two lives and two families. We invite you to leave behind the worries and concerns of everyday life and join us in the celebration of their marriage. This is an opportunity for us to share not only in the joy of Novalee Prince and Samuel Winchester’s love but also to reaffirm and appreciate the love and the friendship we experience in our own lives.” 

 

     Waylon smiled at the couple. “A wedding is a celebration of life, family, and, most importantly, love. It is filled with joy, adoration, and excitement for what is to come. For those of us who have known the bliss of a happy marriage, we wish nothing less than that for these two. 

  
    “Marriage is a place of freedom. Freedom to fully express who you are, knowing that you have someone there to catch you when you fall, encourage you when you are discouraged, and applaud your successes. A marital commitment includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable while having the courage to take risks. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience, and a really good sense of humor.” 

  
    A chorus of laughter filled the yard, Waylon waiting for the chuckles to die down before continuing. “We’re here to hope with you, to support you, be proud of you, and remind you that love isn’t happily ever after, love is the experience of writing your story.” Cas’ hand touched her sleeve and Kat intertwined her fingers with his. “It’s not one moment — not even this moment. It’s all of them. Big ones like saying ‘I love you’ for the first time, moving in together, getting engaged — but mostly a million little ones that come in between, falling asleep next to one another, making dinner together, spending holidays with your families, getting a big hug when you get home from work. These everyday moments fuse into one significant experience.

  
    “And even though this experience is so incredible, words fail us when we try and explain it. That’s just the way it is with love — it’s meant to be felt, not described.” Kat squeezed Castiel’s fingers, glancing up at him as a small smile spread across his face. “But trying to define love is one of our favorite pastimes. We use the words we have to write stories, poems, and songs about love. And even though we describe love in different ways — and even though love can look different from one person to the next — we all know it when we see it. And we see it here.”

 

      Waylon stepped back, turning off the microphone as Sam and Novalee turned to face each other, their hands crossing the distance between them to clasp as Dean called out, “Do you promise to protect each other, come what may?”

 

     Cas raised his voice, “Do you pledge your loyalty to each other’s families, never choosing one over the other?”

 

      “To grow as a couple,” Jack cried, “and as individuals?”

 

     “Will you always strive to trust one another,” Kat asked.

 

     Lydia stood, calling out, “To play with one another and to care for each other; to make the other laugh, and let them cry?”

 

     Rhett smiled at the back of his sister’s head. “To only give yourself to one another?”

 

     “Will you encourage each other in your dreams and aspirations,” Sarah inquired.

 

     “To offer your best counsel,” Waylon asked, “and give your sincerest support with all the love you have to give?”

 

     Beau cried, “Will you strive to keep your love flexible…”

 

     “And to adapt to changing circumstances in the marriage,” Bennett finished.

 

     “Will you try never to say in anger that which you wouldn’t say in friendship,” Amber called. “And when each night comes, will you go to sleep with thanks for each other’s presence at your side and a renewed love for one another in your heart?”

 

     Sam and Nova smiled widely at each other before responding, “Yes, I will.”

 

     Waylon turned the microphone on again. “May we have the rings, please?”

 

     Rob pulled away from his father, Dean reaching over to hand Nova’s dad the two silver bands. Waylon handed Nova one ring before giving the other to Sam. Novalee looked at the band, giggling as the switched rings with Sam and the guests chuckled. 

 

     Sam took Nova’s left hand, speaking slowly. “I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.” 

 

     Kat closed her eyes for a second, recognizing her and Dean’s wedding vows. Cas’ thumb caressed hers, and she slipped her thumb in between their clasped hands, tickling his palm. He gave a low laugh as Sam continued. 

 

     “With my whole heart, I take you as my spouse, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. You are my person – my love and my life, today and always. This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am."

 

     Nova took a breath, replying, “I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

 

     Nova repeated the same vows to Sam, his response the same as hers as she slid his wedding band on his left hand. They turned back to Waylon, who wiped a tear from his eye. 

 

     “Novalee and Samuel, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the sentiment is new. Today, your kiss is a promise. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can seal the agreement with a kiss.”

 

     Dean let out a holler as Sam bent down, his arms wrapping around Novalee as he kissed her. Katima giggled, Castiel laughing loudly as Jack and Rob joined the whistles and shouts. Nova’s twin brothers made gagging noises as Rhett yelled for them to get a room, Dawn elbowing him in the stomach. Sarah and Amber let out loud wolf whistles, Dawn, and Lyla joining them. 

 

     The couple broke apart with identical grins, Waylon calling out, “To all gathered, it is my honor to introduce Mr. Samuel Winchester and Mrs. Novalee Winchester.”

 

     Sam and Nova turned, lifting their joined hands in the air. Rob hopped over to Katima, leaning against her as the new husband and wife stole a quick kiss. They waited a moment before starting down the aisle, Amber and Dean stepping to the middle and waiting their turn. Dean took Amber’s arm and looped it through his before they set off, Castiel squeezing Kat’s fingers before letting go. He waited for Dean and Amber to get a quarter of the way down before he and Sarah met and began their walk. Kat nudged her son as Dawn walked to the aisle, Robert running over and hugging her before walking hand-in-hand down the aisle to a chorus of aws. Rhett and Jack met in the middle, giggles floating by as Rhett took Jack’s arm and followed the others out. 

 

     Kat eyed the twins as the three of them walked to the aisle, Kat stopping and crossing her arms under her breasts. The twins laughed, separating as Bennett came up on her other side. She offered them each an arm, Beau fanning himself before taking one. Bennett kissed her cheek as he looped their arms, and they skipped down the aisle.

 

**_..._ **

 

     Katima finished changing out of her tuxedo, slipping on her black dress and heels before making her way to the Prince family’s third floor. The third floor of their Victorian home was one large room, a ballroom that the mother, Lydia, used to host dinner parties. Its parquet floor was polished, the ceilings vaulted, and almost every wall covered in windows. 

 

     Kat stepped in, instantly feeling out of place in the elaborate space. She unconsciously checked for blood or oil on her clothes before someone tapped her shoulder. She looked behind her, spying Dean trying to twist out of sight. 

 

     “Dean Winchester, you aren’t that sly!”

 

     The hunter laughed, hugging her shoulders. “I had to try. Why were you looking at your hands?”

 

     She blushed, looking around the room at all of the guests dancing. “No reason.”

 

     He bent down, whispering, “Oh, I thought you were doing the same thing I did, checking for blood.”

 

     “That or oil.”

 

     He chuckled, his hand landing on her lower back before he led her back to the table she was sharing with him, Castiel, Jack, and the kids. “Didn’t think to check for that.”

 

     “Ah! That explains the grease on your left sleeve.”

 

     Dean stopped in front of the table, pulling his sleeve to check for the offending spot as Sam and Novalee laughed. “Hey, Dean!” She waited for him to glance at her before grinning. “Made you look.”

 

     He glared at her, the younger kids giggling as their father fell into his chair. “Yeah, yeah. You’re hilarious, Katie.”

 

     Katima kissed Castiel’s cheek before sitting down, spying Isadora and a handsome young man talking. “Hey, guys. Who’s that?”

 

     Dean paused with his beer bottle to his lips, looking over as their daughter took the man’s arm and led him to them. “Huh? Oh, that’s Ennis.”

 

     Kat laughed at the change in Dean’s voice as Sam commented, “He looks a lot better than the last time we saw him.”

 

      Dean grunted, and Katima hummed. Ennis was only a few inches taller than Isadora. His eyes darted around the room, watching anyone that came near the brunette on his arm. Issy’s hand smoothed over his arm, and he softly smiled at her, his chocolate eyes warm as she returned the look. 

 

     “They look happy,” Nova commented, watching the young couple tear their eyes away from each other. 

 

     “Very,” Katima agreed, adding as Dean shrugged off his tux coat. “Dean, behave yourself.”

 

     Dean glared at her. “Why aren’t you telling the two other guys to behave?”

 

     “Cas knows how to control himself. Sam has Novalee to make sure he does.”

 

     “And he will if he wants to enjoy his wedding night,” Nova warned, Sam smiling at her before giving her a quick kiss.

 

     Isadora and Ennis stepped up to the table, Issy smiling widely at her family. “Hey, fam. I wanted to introduce all of you. This is Ennis Ross.”

 

     Kat stood, reaching over Dean to Ennis. “It’s nice to meet you. We’ve heard about how you helped our Isadora. I’m her mother, Kat.”

 

     He took her hand, before replying, “I’ve heard a lot about you, Katima.”

 

     Dean grunted, and Ennis dropped her hand, nodding to Sam. “Nice to see you again, man. Thanks for the invite and congrats.”

 

     Sam saluted him with his glass. “You too, Ennis. This is Novalee, my wife.”

 

     Novalee giggled, kissing Sam’s cheek. “I’ll never get sick of hearing that.” She turned to Ennis. “Nice to meet you.”

 

     “You too.” 

 

     Issy waited for her father to say something, huffing out a breath. “These are my siblings. The youngest is Robert.” Rob bounced in his seat, giving the man a small wave. “Then there’s Dawn. She’s the light brunette, like Dad.” Dawn waved before Isadora continued, “Lyla is the blonde.” Lyla gave a big wave, and Castiel had to duck her hand. “The guy that almost got smacked is Mom’s boyfriend, Cas.”

 

     Ennis nodded at each introduction, his eyes locking on Castiel’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cas. I’ve heard a lot about you also.”

 

     Castiel frowned, glancing at Isadora before turning his attention back to Ennis. “It’s good to meet you too, Ennis Ross.”

 

     Dean made a frustrated sound, setting his bottle down hard on the table. “So you’re dating my kid, Ross?”

 

     Ennis’ eyebrows rose as Isadora cried, “Oh my GOD, Dad!”

 

     Kat groaned, Sarah and Amber looking over to the table from the bar as Ennis replied, “I am. I was surprised to learn that Issy’s adopted parents were Kat Gunner and Dean Winchester.”

 

     “So you’re saying you didn’t know when you went on the first date,” Dean asked. 

 

     “No, I didn’t.”

 

     “But when you found out, you didn’t think to call me or break it off?”

 

     Kat glared at her ex, smacking his shoulder. “Why the hell would he do that?!”

 

     Nova sighed, “And I thought my parents were old fashioned.”

 

     Novalee took a long pull from her drink before nodding to her two best friends as they reached the table. “Who has the popcorn? Dean is about to give this kid the talk.”

 

     Nova’s new brother-in-law glared at her as Sarah pulled up a chair. “Oh, this is gonna be amazing. Hope you know what you’re doing, Tigre.”

 

     “Seriously, we need snacks for this,” Amber added, sitting on Sarah’s lap. 

 

     Castiel turned to the three younger kids. “Why don’t you guys go see if Rhett, Beau, and Bennett want to dance?”

 

     The children sighed, Kat smiling at Jack. “Hey, brother. Why don’t you and Isadora make sure the younger kids don’t kill those three?”

 

     “Uh-UH,” Issy exclaimed. “I’m staying!”

 

     “Isadora Grace Winchester. Run while you can.” Kat eyed her oldest, smiling as the young woman huffed and followed Jack. She turned to Ennis, “Sorry, but either he’s about to emasculate you, or you are going to emasculate him. Either way, she doesn’t need to see that.”

 

     Half the table snorted a laugh, Dean scowling and Ennis frowning as Castiel hummed, “It’s more likely that Kat will emasculate both of you.”

 

     Sarah, Nova, and Amber dissolved into giggles as Katima kissed her angel’s cheek. “Very possible, my love.”

 

     A blur of color raced past, Dawn and Rob chasing Novalee’s former dog, Rogue. The kids’ giggles floated by as Novalee raised an eyebrow to her friend Sarah. 

 

     “Oh, no. Don’t give me that look, Loba. Your mama told me to bring Rogue. I told her that the Winchester kids would rile him up. Mama Prince brushed it off. Tu Madre esta loca.”

 

     Sam took a pull from his beer, hiding his smile as Novalee huffed, “Oh, Mama’s crazy, alright, but you shouldn’t let him misbehave.”

 

     Dean grunted, drawing everyone’s attention to the scowl he still wore as he watched Ennis. “So, kid. We need to talk about what you want from my oldest.”

 

     Katima repressed her smile, her heart swelling as Ennis sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to her ex. “I want to make her happy. I want to keep her safe. But mostly, I want to see her get her degree and live a long, crazy life, free of monsters and danger.”

 

     Dean was silent as he looked over the younger man, Castiel leaning back in his chair as Katima pressed against his side. “How do you plan on helping her accomplish all of that, Ennis? It’s a tall order for a hu-, uh, man.”

 

     Ennis blinked, eyeing the angel. “It is a tall order, and I’m not sure how, but I’ll do my best for her. Maybe I can ask for some help for her more… otherworldly family members.” His gaze shifted from Cas to Kat. “Do you think they would help?”

 

     “Perhaps,” Kat sighed, Cas’ arm wrapping around her waist as she smirked. “I don’t see why they wouldn’t.”

 

     Sam set his beer on the table, hauling his new wife into his lap before addressing the young man. “You know you won’t always be able to keep her from being hurt?”

 

     Sarah huffed, “You should know, Principe.”

 

     “Right?! Our Novalee got messed with pretty good by that one guy,” Amber said before popping her tongue.

 

     Sam pressed his forehead into his wife’s shoulder. “And I apologize every day for that.”

 

     Ennis’ shoulders hunched as he leaned into his knees. “Then I’ll have to make sure to save her and make it up to her for the rest of the time she chooses to be with me.”

 

     Dean leaned back in his chair with a nod. “Good answer, Ross, but this doesn’t mean I like this relationship.”

 

     Kat snorted a laugh. “Go figure. Daddy Dean doesn’t like that his oldest is dating?! Pfft, I can’t imagine why.”

 

     Cas chuckled. “Because he knows as well as we do what that means.”

 

     Dean groaned, his head landing on his arm on the table. “Don’t say it. Please don’t say it.”

 

     “It means,” Amber chuckled, leaning back on Sarah. “That she’s likely to get lucky, like Dean if he stops being a whiny manchild.”

 

     Dean glanced up at her, his face pulling into a smirk before falling. “I like the thought for me, not for one of my girls.”

 

     “So if it were Robbie, it would be different?” Kat’s eyebrows raised as her ex stammered. “Women have just as much of a sex drive as men.”

 

     Sarah let out a loud laugh. “Chica, I think some women have more of one. I know Amber, Nova, and I do!”

 

     Kat laughed at the look that crossed Ennis’ face. “I don’t know. You might need to add me to that list.” 

 

      Sarah held her hand out, Kat giving her a high-five as Dean grunted, “Don’t need to know that, Kat.”

 

     She laughed, tucking her head into Cas’ shoulder. “Pretty sure you already knew, Dean. We don’t have two children together because I’m a nun.”


	31. Ch. 31

     A few weeks later, Kat giggled as she glued down a picture, Castiel setting down his book and leaning over to peek at the book. “What are you doing?” 

 

     “Making my gift for Sam and Nova. It’s a scrapbook. Lyla gave me the idea at the reception. I guess Nova really likes them, but never learned how to make one.” 

 

     “So you took it upon yourself to learn?” 

 

     “I already knew. Liz always makes them, and I used to help her.” 

 

     Castiel leaned in closer, pointing to a picture of Sam and Dean. “I like this one. They both look very happy.” 

 

     Kat leaned her head against Cas’. “I do too! You should see the first page.” She flipped back, and she sighed, “Novalee made a gorgeous bride.” 

 

     “She did.” 

 

     Katima turned back to the page she was working on, gluing in pictures of Novalee and her father, Waylon. Castiel watched, one of his arms wrapping around her waist as he picked up the next image. He passed the photographs to her one by one, Kat gluing them in until the page was filled with Sam, Novalee, Dean, Waylon, and Isadora. She grabbed her stickers and flash, attaching them to the page and pictures. 

 

     Cas pointed at the words she put by Sam and Nova’s pictures. “Why those?” 

 

     Kat flipped to the next page before replying, “Those are the ones they picked.” 

 

     His eyebrows raised, and she smirked. “No, I didn’t tell them what I was doing. I asked what they would say to each other for the rest of their lives. Novalee said, ‘I love you every day.’ Sam said, ‘Only you.’ Took me a while to figure out how to make them into stickers, but Lyla showed me how to print them.” 

 

     Cas chuckled as she glued pictures again, pointing at a picture of Nova dancing. “She was very intoxicated there.” 

 

     Kat snorted a laugh. “Hell yeah, she was.” She added more photos before holding up one of Sam dancing. “He wasn’t much better.” 

 

     Castiel burst out laughing, Katima softly smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead, picking up the next picture as she glued Sam’s. She placed the picture as he gave a light laugh and handed her one of Drunk Dean. “I think you and I were the only ones not drinking.” 

 

     “I’m sure you’re right. If I were still human, I would have. But there’s no point in drinking when the liquor tastes horrid.” 

 

     Castiel sighed, picking up a picture of himself and staring at it. “It’s the atoms and molecules. You can taste all of them now.” He flashed the picture at her. “Who took this?” 

 

     “I did while you were listening to Dean’s toast. It was while he was comparing cars and marriage.” 

 

     “Ah, that’s why I look so bored.” He handed her the photo, adding, “The second half of the speech was better when he talked about trusting each other and always taking the time to listen.” He glanced up at her with a smirk. “I think he may have learned.” Kat giggled, adhering Cas’ picture to the page as he sighed, “I hope she doesn’t dislike it.” 

 

     “The picture?” He nodded, and she gave him a quick peck. “She will love it. I can add a sticker or something if you want it to look happier?” 

 

     “Please? I don’t want her to think I didn’t want to be there.” 

 

     Kat glued down the next photo, one of Cas and Sam hugging. “I don’t think that’ll be an issue.” 

 

     She finished gluing down the last picture, Castiel chuckling at the image of Sam staring at his glass of champagne. 

 

     “That is the look of a man wondering if he’s had too much.” 

 

     “But he had quite a bit more after that.” 

 

     “He did, and then the dancing started.” 

 

     They burst into laughter, Kat grabbing the stickers and placing them around the page. She found a picture of Isadora with the wedding bouquet, putting it on the next page. She grinned as she noticed Dean’s sour look in the background, Ennis with wide eyes beside him as they watched the shocked young woman with the freshly caught flowers. Katima turned back to the previous page, placing another sticker.

 

     “Did you just place a champagne bottle in Sam’s hand?” 

 

     “Yup.” 

 

     She bit the side of her lip as she spotted the perfect one for Cas’ picture, centering it on his hands before declaring the book done. Castiel stopped her before she closed it, pointing at the new addition. 

 

     “Why?” 

 

     Kat grinned up at him, shutting the album and setting it on their nightstand. “Because it made me think of you.” 

 

     “It’s a heart with wings.” 

 

     “Yes, you.” She leaned up, kissing his nose. “You’re a big heart with angel wings.”

 

     Cas frowned, scooting down the bed to lay down before pulling her down with him. Katima cuddled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. His hand smoothed down her side, his eyes focused on the ceiling. 

 

     “A madriaaz?” Cas blinked down at her, and she smiled before she continued, “What’s wrong?” 

 

     He squeezed her waist, clearing his throat. “Do you ever think about it?” 

 

     “Think about what?” 

 

     “Human marriage.” Kat flinched, and Castiel rolled towards her, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about it.” 

 

     “It’s fine,” she sighed, tucking her forehead against his chest. “I don’t think about it. I had a marriage, and it was horrible. I’m not saying all marriages are, but mine was. I wouldn’t want another, because what if it ended up like that again.” She shivered, Cas’ arms tightening on her as he kissed the top of her head. “I don’t ever want to feel that way again.” 

 

     “But you said it. Not all marriages are like that.” 

 

     Kat glanced up at him, her heart heavy. “What does it matter, Cas? We’re not human.” 

 

     His thumb traced her cheekbone. “I’m sorry, Kat. I was just curious if you thought about it. We don’t have to discuss it.” 

 

     She kissed his chest, his chin settling against her head. “It’s okay. I-I’m probably too sensitive about it.” 

 

     “You aren’t. Your apprehension is understandable.” 

 

     Kat remained silent for a few moments, memories playing in her head as Castiel traced her side. “Hey, Wings?” 

 

     He chuckled, squeezing her hip. “Yes?” 

 

     “D-Do angels marry?” She felt him try to pull away and shook her head, her arms wrapping around him to hold him against her. “I just realized how stupid that sounds, and I cannot look at you. Hush.” He was laughing, his chest rumbling as her face heated. “Not making this any better, Castiel.” 

 

     Cas took a deep breath, the rumbles subsiding as he retraced her side. Katima tried to calm her burning cheeks, her fingers caressing his spine. His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb catching under her chin to tilt it up. 

 

     Castiel leaned down, brushing his lips over hers as he whispered. “Angels have been known to marry humans, but it’s frowned upon to marry your siblings.” 

 

     Kat tried to turn away, her blush deepening. “Thanks. I knew that you were all siblings. I don’t know why I thought to ask.” 

 

     Castiel kissed her forehead and nose, waiting for Katima to tilt her face up to his to skim his lips over hers again. He gently pressed his mouth to hers, slowly deepening the kiss as she placed her hand on his ribs. His fingers grazed her jaw, brushing over her neck and shoulder. His tongue stroked her bottom lip, and she parted her lips, letting his tongue in to caress hers. 

 

     His hand slipped under her tank top, brushing over her ribs before palming her breast. Kat moaned into the kiss, the sound breaking off as her phone began ringing. Adam’s ringtone blared into the room, Cas pulling his hand from her as she rolled over to answer.

 

     “Sorry, Cas. He never calls.”

 

     “I know.”

 

     She grabbed her phone, swiping to answer before bringing it to her ear. “Hey, brother. What’s up?”

 

     Adam’s voice was rushed, and she could hear heavy footfalls echoing over the line. “Wefound...” 

 

     The rest was garbled, and Kat sat up in bed. “Slow down. You found what, who, and where?”

 

     “We found the leader of the Rogues. He’s holed up with a lot of high powered demons in Hell. Lucifer wants to call a meeting with you, the archangels, Crowley and me. He mentioned talking to the Winchesters too.”

 

     She pulled the phone from her ear, putting it on speakerphone. “Luci wants a full meeting, adding in the Winchesters?! He’s never wanted them in on this before.”

 

     Adam let out a puff of breath, Michael’s voice sounding over the line. “My brother believes they could be beneficial, and I happen to agree. We will need all of us to take down this leader.”

 

     Kat glanced at Cas, nibbling her lip. “What about Cas?”

 

     “No,” Michael said. “He doesn’t think Castiel is a good idea for this mission.”

 

     Castiel took the phone from Katima, frowning. “Who is the leader?”

 

     “Prince of Hell, Asmodeus.”

 

...

 

((Author Note: While writing this scene, I had a sudden urge to make the scrapbook pages. I hope you enjoy a peek into how I picture the day and how the characters would look. And yes, I imagine Novalee would have wanted to straighten the wild curls.))

 

 

 


	32. Ch. 32

     Katima raced down the halls to the library, Castiel following at a fast clip. Conversation halted as they burst into the room, Sam, Novalee, and Dean turning to stare at them. 

 

     “They found the leader,” Kat blurted as she slid to a stop.

 

     Dean’s eyebrows raised as he set his beer down. “Who found what leader?”

 

     She sighed, realizing they had no idea what she was talking about. “Hell has a mini rebellion happening. Crowley, Adam, Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, Castiel, and I have been trying to figure out who was stirring up trouble. Adam and Michael had a mission tonight, and on that mission, they figured out the leader!”

 

     Sam nodded along, worry coloring his features as Dean grunted, “Yeah, okay? What does that have to do with us?”

 

     Katima groaned, Castiel filling in for her. “If the rogue demons are causing trouble for archangels, what do you think will happen when they come topside?”

 

     “We know that they’re stealing innocent souls, souls that should be going to Heaven. They torture these souls until they break. But these souls cannot turn into demons, because there is no taint in them. So instead, well, we don’t know what happens. They are using them for something, though.”

 

     Sam cleared his throat, watching as his new wife slipped out of the room. “Is it a weapon?”

 

     Kat shrugged, leaning into Cas. “Maybe. That’s what Lucifer thinks it is. I’m not so sure. Pure souls have an enormous amount of power. Energy you couldn’t even imagine. Unless they are trying to destroy the entire world, why would they take so many?”

 

     Dean took a drink of his beer, setting the bottle down loudly. “Sure, but I still don’t see why Sam and I need to bother with it. You have the Archs, Cas, and a few demons on it. What would it matter if we joined?”

 

     “Maybe, nothing,” Kat said as Castiel’s arm curled around her. “Maybe, everything. Lucifer has asked Castiel to sit out, so we’ll be down an angel. I think we need all the capable fighters we can gather.”  
  
    Her ex’s eyebrows knit together, and she could tell he was about to argue, so she forged on, “Dean, a month ago when I disappeared with Cas?” Dean nodded, his eyes narrowing. “We went on a mission in Hell. When we found the innocent, she was barely holding on, and Michael had to help her get to Heaven. The poor thing only lived on Earth until the age of eleven.” Dean’s head dropped, Sam’s eyes falling to the table too. “She was a little girl who just wanted her mom. That’s what we’re trying to stop, guys. Children’s souls from being ripped to shreds.”

 

**_..._ **

 

     Dean tossed his duffle on the library table, Sam dropping bottles of Holy Water into it before searching for their devil’s trap bullets. Katima stayed away from them, leaning against the wall as they gathered every item they knew to use on demons. Demon killing Hex Bags were thrown in, along with iron weapons, a couple of small vials of Holy Oil, and angel-killing bullets.

 

     Kat shifted her weight, watching the items fall into the bag. Castiel glanced over at her as he set their demon-killing knife on the table. He smiled softly, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. She tucked her face into his shoulder with a sigh. 

 

     “How many of those items would kill or harm me if they miss?”

 

     His spine stiffened, his fingers clutching the back of her shirt. “I didn’t think about that. We need to be sure they won’t accidentally murder you. When do the others arrive?”

 

     “Any minute.”

 

     “Good,” Cas said, stepping back and cradling her head in his hands. “We will have to test them.”

 

     “Okay, but I want to wait until Jack is here to do that. He’s the best at handling the crazy, other than you.”

 

     The Winchesters continued to pack, Novalee running in and out of the room with new weapons as Kat fielded calls and texts with Dean. There were no other hunters close enough to fight, none that wanted to risk their lives for this new cause. 

 

     A hand smacked into her shoulder, Kat looking up from her phone to see Gabriel’s hazel eyes. “Hey, little sis! We late for the party?”

 

     She shook her head with a smirk, shooting off her text before tucking her phone in her back pocket. “Little sis?”

 

     “What else should I call you? You’re with my little brother, but sis-in-law is too long. Besides, you’re not married to the guy, just having some fun,” he said with a wink.

 

     “Gabe,” Kat snorted, trying to stave off the laugh bubbling in her chest. “Trust me; it’s not just fun.”

 

     Gabe’s broad smile was infectious, Kat unable to resist returning it as he chuckled. “So you two might as well be hitched? Good to know.”

 

     Movement drew her gaze to the doorway as Michael, Adam, and Crowley walked in, Crowley’s attention immediately turned to Nova. “Ah, Ginger! Heard you married the moose? Too bad, you could have done so much better.”

 

     Nova didn’t look up from her work as she responded, “Ah, Douchecanoe. Heard you had a near miss recently? Too bad it wasn’t a direct hit.”

 

     Adam hung his head, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. “Oh, man, I like her.”

 

     Kat went over and hugged her demon brother, kissing his cheek before slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Adam, meet Sam’s new wife, Novalee. Nova, this is Sam and Dean’s half brother Adam Milligan. He’s my Demon brother from a tainted mother.”

 

     Nova giggled, walking over and shaking Adam’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Adam. Sam’s told me some about you.”

 

     Adam’s eyes went wide as they glanced between Sam and Nova. “He did?”

 

     Sam smirked, crossing the room to kiss Nova’s cheek. “I did. I also talk to Dean and Kat’s kids about you.”

 

     Milligan cleared his throat, eyes dropping to the floor as Michael crossed the room to inspect the gathered weapons. Footsteps in the hall drew everyone’s attention as Lucifer and Jack made their way to the library. Jack hugged Kat before everyone else, Lucifer hanging back. 

 

     Castiel cleared his throat as Kat went to stand next to him. “Kat and I were wondering if you could help us out with something, Jack?”

 

     “What do you need help with?” Jack smiled, his wide eyes taking in the room and the people around him. 

 

     “We need to know what Katima’s weaknesses are before this battle. We know Devil’s Traps work on her, but we don’t know what else.”

 

     Jack nodded, Lucifer’s cool voice chiming in, “She was designed to be immune to iron, exorcism, and most other items. An Angel Blade, especially an Archangel one, could kill her, as well as The Colt. Angel Blade Bullets and angel banishing sigils if she is weakened would also end her.”

 

     “So,” Sam sighed. “She has all the major weaknesses of Demons and Angels?”

 

     Lucifer gave a curt nod, and Dean groaned, “Great. Just fucking great. Two humans, three archangels, two demons, and a fucking hybrid with too many weaknesses are going into this battle?”

 

     Kat squared her shoulders, brushing off Dean’s words. “We can do this. Plus, we have Apisi!”

 

     “Who the fuck is Apisi,” Dean huffed, zipping his duffle bag closed. 

 

     Kat watched her hellhound stalk the room, his red eyes taking in everything. “He’s my pet.”

 

     She clicked her tongue, Apisi’s eyes snapping to hers. Sending a silent command, she giggled as her hellhound prowled over to Dean, brushing against his side before dancing away. Dean jumped back, pulling his gun and pointing it at empty air. 

 

     Apisi brushed against Katima’s side, pushing between her and Castiel. “Hey, pretty boy.” She patted his side, scratching at his thick shoulder. “Did you enjoy giving Dean a scare?”

 

     Cas smiled as Apisi looked up at her, his tongue lolling out. “I believe that’s a yes.”

 

     Dean holstered his weapon, glaring at Kat as he yelled, “And when the hell did you get that?!”

 

**_..._ **

 

     The strange tableau of supernatural creatures and humans sat down together, forming their plan for the fight ahead. Katima and Lucifer were assigned joint leadership, Kat being nominated to settle the nerves of everyone else. Dean and Sam would work with Lucifer and the other archangels to find the weapon Asmodeus was creating and, hopefully, disable it and Asmodeus. Crowley, Adam, Apisi, and Katima would try to keep the rogues away as they worked. 

 

     Jack asked to stay behind, his biggest worry on the family being left in the bunker. His job would be to keep Novalee, Dawn, and Rob safe, and to get them out of the bunker quickly if demons used the battle as a diversion. Nova gave Jack a quick hug when he volunteered, her hands shaking on Sam’s shoulders as she stood over her seated husband. Castiel wasn’t given a choice; Lucifer and Michael deciding for their brother that his place was at the bunker with Jack.

 

     “Asmodeus is weak,” Lucifer said, his posture relaxed as he frowned. “If this were one of the other princes, I’d be worried. With them dead, Asmodeus stands little chance of fighting us off with some army of rebels. At least, after we destroy the weapon he’s created.”

 

     With those words, the group broke up, individuals going their separate ways for their goodbyes. Sam and Novalee disappeared into their bedroom, Kat watching a tear slide down the redhead’s cheek as the door closed. Dean, Cas, and Kat took turns with the younger kids, each child getting a kiss on their dreaming heads. 

 

     Dean pulled the two adults into his room, shutting the door behind them. “I, uh, I wanted to tell you guys. I’m cool with this now. I get it, and I don’t want you two to have to feel like you’re walking on eggshells around me.”

 

     Katima stepped over to her ex, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Dean. We’ll still take it easy around you, though.”

 

     Castiel nodded, giving the man a quick hug. “Out of respect for you.”

 

     Dean cleared his throat, hugging Cas back before opening his door and letting them leave. “Thanks, man. I’ll let you guys talk.”

 

     Dean went back down to the library as she led Castiel to his room. She waited for the door to close before pulling him in a tight embrace. 

 

     “I adore you, Castiel.”

 

     He returned her embrace with equal pressure, his face buried in her hair. “I love you too, Katima.”

 

     She took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears as her voice cracked, “I-if something happens to me…”

 

     He cut her off, his grip tightening on her shirt. “Nothing is going to happen to you.”

 

     “But if it does, Cas! I need you to promise me you’ll take care of yourself and our family.”

 

     His chest pressed against hers as he inhaled deeply. “I promise. Do you swear to do the same?”

 

     Frowning, she tried to pull back to look at him, but he held her close to him. “I’m going with you, Kat. I won’t be able to sit here and wait. I wasn’t created to do that.”

 

     Katima pressed her forehead to his chest. “I understand, and I promise I will.”

 

     He kissed her hair, his fingers tracing her spine until they buried themselves in her hair. They stood like that for a few moments, his face buried in her hair and her forehead tight to his chest. His fingers loosened on the back of her shirt, a gentle tug on her strands forcing her chin up before his lips met hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the hiatus. Life has taken some strange turns since I began uploading this. I will attempt to update as often as I can until it is fully finished.


	33. Ch. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check tags!
> 
> Chapter Trigger Warning! Major Character Death.

     Katima stalked through Hell’s caverns, all too aware of the humans following her. The knowledge that one wrong move could kill her family forced her to focus on the fight ahead. All of them had to make it home; no one could die. It was her job to make sure that Sam’s wife still had a husband, and the kids still had parents when this battle was over.

 

     Battle plans flashed through her mind as Lucifer and his team turned down a different cavern. Dean and Sam nodded at the others, the lenses of their Holy Fire Glasses glinting before following the archangels. Kat had to swallow the lump in her throat before signaling to her team to follow her. Adam rolled his eyes, his sass a reassuring constant in Kat’s life as he fell into step beside Apisi. Cas didn’t blink, taking her commands without question after she had secured his place with her team by debating Lucifer into a corner.

 

     The cavern began to open up, and Katima slowed, the sound of shuffling feet and quiet conversations filtering in from up ahead. She broke her team into two, sending Adam and Crowley to the right side, while she, Apisi, and Castiel took the left side of the tunnel. 

 

     Movement caught her attention, and Kat held her hand up, silently telling them to stop and hunker down as a rebel demon crossed in front of the opening to a large area. Other demons followed the first, a team of six making their way past.  Kat sent a silent plea to whoever was listening that Lucifer’s group didn’t get noticed as another team walked the opposite direction.

 

     Fingers touched her wrist before Castiel’s voice echoed in her mind. This _ must be the place.  _ She nodded, and he added,  _ Let’s try to get out of this alive, okay? _

 

     She smiled sadly at him, reaching back and squeezing his hand. Setting her shoulders, Katima signaled for the others to follow again. She stood, took a deep breath, and marched into the room. 

 

     “Asmodeus,” Katima called. “You got some explaining to do!”

 

     The crunch of stones being ground met her words as several demons turned to look. Asmodeus stood from his seat atop a large dias, buttoning the top button of his white suit. 

 

     “Princess Katima. You grace us with your presence?”

 

     “Yeah,” she smirked. “Try not to act so surprised. You had to know I’d come looking for your Kentucky Fried Ass at some point.”

 

     Asmodeus frowned before grumbling, “Such a way to talk to your big brother, and to bring such company with you? I heard you were associating with a baby demon and that disgraceful king we once had, but degrading yourself by showing up with an angel?” He tsked, “You could do so much better.”

 

     “Don’t think I can.” She heard the males behind her shuffle their feet. “You know, I trust the people that follow me. Can you say the same?”

 

     The prince of Hell chuckled, raising his arms. “This is my army. They trust me, implicitly.” 

 

     “Not really what I asked. Can YOU trust THEM?”

 

     Asmodeus’ cheek twitched, the scars on it catching the light. “Can you trust our father after what he did to you and me?”

 

     Katima shrugged, “First, he’s not behind me at the moment. Second, I understand why he changed me. And third, you got what was coming to you. Everyone knows the Shedim cannot be freed!”

 

     “I was trying to free our father!”

 

     “Oh, he was freed, but the Shedim were not necessary for that little action. So, Big Bro! I have to know. Why is it necessary for you to harvest innocent souls?”

 

     The prince smirked, smoothing a hand down his suit. “For power, of course.”

 

     Kat trained her eyes on Asmodeus, even as the sounds of fighting filtered in from another room. “Power for what?”

 

     The noises grew louder, and Katima heard Gabriel curse. She called her angel blade into her hand. 

 

     “Why? To travel, little Katima,” Asmodeus chuckled, as Dean and Gabriel burst into the room. 

 

     Three demons followed the men in, others joining the fight. Kat glared at Asmodeus, before gesturing for her team to help the humans. Adam stayed beside her as the others raced across the room.

 

     “Not happening,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving Asmodeus. “Cas would kill me if I let something happen to you, and someone needs to help you kick that idiot’s ass.”

 

     Asmodeus stepped off the platform, flicking his hand to the side and sending Adam flying. “You should speak better of your elders, boy. Besides, this is a fight between this monstrosity and me.”

 

     Kat glanced at Adam, seeing him pick himself up off the ground before turning back to Asmodeus. “I’m not too worried about you. Luci himself said you’d be easy pickings.”

 

     Asmodeus’ eyes flashed bright yellow, his aura muddying the air around him. “We’ll see about that.”

 

     She shifted her weight back as he approached her, her eyes tracking his movements. His hand raised, and black reached out from around him. It raced towards her as she lifted her arm, stopping it in its tracks. 

 

     “You’ll have to do better than that.”

 

     Black lashed out again, and she stalled it with a huff, sending it back to its source. This time, Katima sent her attack, aiming her grace at his chest. Asmodeus chuckled, flicking his wrist and throwing it away. It hit the wall, causing rocks to fall as she tilted her head.

 

     She shifted her eyes, letting her angelic side out to play as Asmodeus grinned. “Let’s see what you make of this?”

 

     Katima focused on protecting herself as Asmodeus sent a hailstorm of attacks towards her. Several made it past her first wall, only one unable to be deflected. The sharp blow hit her arm, causing her to hiss before she lobbed a ball of energy at Asmodeus. His grin grew as he deflected the attack. 

 

     “You say I’m weak, Katima. What does that make you?” She refused to answer, watching from her peripheral as Sam raced into the battle, and Apisi ripped a mutinous demon away from Dean. “You will watch your friends die by the end of this!”

 

     Kat’s whole body lit up with pain, every scar on her body opening to pour blood. Her knees went weak as her powers worked to stem the flow. A hand tightened on her hair, wrenching a scream from her lips as Asmodeus leered down at her. His aura widened and shifted, the black mass darkening to impossible limits.

 

     Wide-eyed, she gazed around the room, watching as Castiel battled two demons simultaneously. The demons around Dean and Apisi closed in; Sam pushed back by another group. Adam and Crowley were fighting there way towards the humans, their slow progress made even slower by the endless tides of rebels. 

 

     Katima was pushed face-first into the dirt,  Asmodeus pinning her arms behind her. “Shh, it’s alright,” Asmodeus said. “You’re doing beautifully, and I’m proud of you. But that’s enough now. It was cruel of them to make you fight me - you could never have won. It’s not your fault. They have no idea how powerful these souls have made me.”

 

     An ear-splitting whine ripped through the air, Kat’s eyes drawn to the source as she watched between the skeletal legs of demons as Apisi fell to the ground. His side was torn open, thick chunks hanging from the wound as the hellhound struggled to regain his feet. 

 

     “No,” Kat whispered, tears stinging her eyes as Dean stepped closer to the hound. 

 

     Apisi staggered to his feet, his legs wobbling. A demon slashed its knife towards Dean, and Apisi’s front legs hunched, his whole body lunging forward to catch the skeletal arm in his jaws. Another demon grabbed the hound by his scruff, yanking at the skin to try to free its friend before pulling a blade and dragging it across the front of the hellhounds throat.

 

     “Apisi,” Kat screamed as Dean lashed forward, stabbing Apisi’s killer with his demon-killing knife. 

 

     “You should have taught your pup to fight better, Katima,” Asmodeus goaded as he pulled her by her hair to her feet. “I only hope you learn from watching all of your friends die not to pick fights you cannot even dream of winning.”

 

     Kat’s scalp was on fire, her neck muscles straining from the tilt. She struggled against Asmodeus’ hold, using every trick she learned as a human to try to break free. Her powers were useless; every attack she tried barely touched the prince. 

 

     “It does you no good to struggle, Princess. I’ve strengthened myself using those delicious innocent souls that were unneeded for my plans.”

 

     “What plans,” Kat asked from between gritted teeth.

 

     Dean broke away from the group of demons, rushing to Sam’s side as Asmodeus replied, “To build the perfect rift device.”

 

     Katima’s blood ran cold, her eyes tearing away from Castiel eliminating another demon from the battle to look up at the prince. “What?”

 

     “Yes, a rift device. I needed something I could bring with me as I build my army to take down our father. Where better to look than other worlds?”

 

     “You can’t,” Katima said, her nails scratching at the hand in her hair. “That’s insane! You would be leaving this world open to anything that came across your rift!”

 

     Asmodeus used his spare hand to smooth his beard. “Yes, that is an unfortunate side effect. Though I’m genuinely uncaring what happens to this world, I would be glad to see it burn.”

 

     A flash of light focused Kat’s gaze across the room as Castiel purged the world of another demon, and Dean and Sam fought against their attackers. “You don’t know enough about the good in this world to make that assessment, Asmodeus.”

 

     The Prince of Hell only chuckled, his grip tightening in her hair as Dean let out a grunt. Katima whimpered as she spotted the knife buried in his side, a demon’s bony hand gripping the handle as it pulled it free of the human. Sam called out to his brother as Dean held his ribs. Sam executed the demon he was fighting, turning to trade blows with his brother’s attacker. 

 

     Kat searched the room for the angels, spotting Gabriel rushing from the room and Castiel dispatching yet another rebel. “Castiel,” she shouted quickly. “Get to Dean!” 

 

     The hand in her hair tightened again, wrenching her head from side to side and causing her scalp to sear as hair ripped from it. Castiel looked over at her, his jaw clenching before he turned his attention to where Sam knelt next to Dean. A large red stain covered Dean’s side, the edges spreading as Sam whispered to his brother. Adam and Crowley had finally made it to the humans, holding the other demons off as Castiel rushed over to them. 

 

     Dean coughed, red foam coating his lips as a demon slipped past Crowley. It’s arm raised, the knife flashing before plunging into Sam’s back. Sam let out a grunt, Crowley whipping around and stabbing the rebel in the back before Sam fell onto his side. 

 

     Kat’s vision darkened, her blood boiling as she watched Dean tilt sideways, his body falling on top of Sam’s. Dean’s chest bobbed erratically, Sam’s slowing as she used her thumb to force the protection ring off her finger. Castiel slid to a stop next to the Winchesters, laying the brothers out to check their pulses. His hands stilled on the men’s chests, Cas’ head hanging from his shoulders. 

 

     Katima let out a roar, her powers tearing free of their bounds to lash out at anyone nearby. Her eyes burned, and her lungs ached as her heart shattered. Asmodeus’ grip faltered, Kat wrenching free of him and scrambling away. She stopped and turned as his chuckle reached her ears. 

 

     “Good work, Little Kat.” He rushed up to his platform before pulling a small glowing disk from his pocket. 

 

     Katima focused on the disk, and Asmodeus held it up, slicing it through the air. The light from the disk flashed, a jagged line staying long after the disk halted beside Asmodeus’ leg. The mark grew and fluctuated; it's light never diminishing. Several demons rushed up to Asmodeus, following as he stepped up to the burning slash. 

 

     “A rift,” Castiel commented from beside her, making her jump. 

 

     “Like the one Jack made?”

 

     “Not quite. This one is much stronger.”

 

     Katima watched, growling as the rift grew and Asmodeus reached his arm through. “Asmodeus!” The prince looked back at her, and she continued, “I’m not done with you yet!”

 

     “Pity, I am completely done with you. Thanks for the final jolt to awaken this beauty, dear.”

 

     Asmodeus climbed through the rift as Katima launched an attack at him, the breach absorbing the blow. She turned to run onto the dais as Castiel gripped her shoulder. 

 

     “A friend of mine once said, 'A good general not only sees the way to victory; A good general knows when victory is impossible,'” Cas murmured, glancing over at Apisi, Sam, and Dean’s bodies on the ground as the rebel demons rushed from the room. 

 

     Kat closed her eyes on the tears forming, her powers waning as she cleared her throat before speaking. “Okay. We need to take them home. You find Luce, Michael, and Gabriel. I-I’ll help Adam and Crowley get them to the portal.”


	34. Ch. 34

     Katima slammed her Cadillac's door closed, Crowley, Michael, and Lucifer climbing out of the vehicle as the Impala slowly passed to park nearby. Gabriel, Adam, and Castiel got out, all the fighters walking to the back of the car before stalling. 

 

     Kat cleared her throat, whispering, “We can’t take them out yet. Nova and the kids, they might come in, and I don’t want them to be surprised by this.”

 

     Castiel nodded, gently touching the trunk of the car. “We can wait. I messaged Jack and told him to meet us out here, but not to tell Nova yet.”

 

     “I’m here,” Jack’s voice called, the young man weaving through vehicles before stopping by his surrogate father. He looked around the group, frowning as he asked, “Where’s Sam and Dean?”

 

     Kat stared at her boots as she leaned back on her car, wiping at the tears in her eyes. “They didn’t make it, little brother.”

 

     It was silent for a moment before Jack sighed, his eyes impossibly sad, “Someone needs to tell Novalee and the kids.”

 

     A throat cleared before Castiel murmured, “I’ll talk to the kids. Jack, you talk to Novalee. Kat, brothers, we need a plan.”

 

     “I should be the one to tell the kids, Cas,” Katima said, her voice cracking as guilt ate at her.

 

     “No,” her angel whispered, lightly touching her wrist. “We need you to help plan, and I want to talk to the kids for you. We lost two very important people today.”

 

…

 

     Kat and the archangels sat in the garage, none of them able to look behind them at the Impala as a scream tore through the bunker. Sam’s name echoed through the halls, matched with cries from small lungs for a father that could no longer answer. 

 

     Pulling herself up, Katima made her way through the halls, following her children’s voices. She stood outside Dawn’s bedroom, listening as Castiel’s broken voice tried to calm the two little ones before she opened the door and sat beside them on the bed. Robbie lunged into her arms, and Dawn curled into the circle of Cas’ as they cried and begged the two to bring their father back. 

 

…

 

     They all sat in the bunker library, demons, angels, hybrids, and humans trying to figure out their next step. 

 

     “We have to find him, to fight him,” Lucifer grunted, his eyes shifting between the Winchester children. “We can’t take children with us into battle.”

 

     “I’m not leaving my children behind while we flit from universe to universe, trying to find him! We will have to make due,” Katima sighed.

 

     “I-I can take care of the kids,” Nova whispered with a sniff. “I don’t want to stay here, and going home to California would mean explaining,” she broke off with a hiccupped breath as Castiel touched her shoulder. “Let me help.”

 

     Kat closed her eyes, nibbling her lip before nodding. “Okay. Novalee handles the kids, Ennis can keep an eye on Issy here. Lyla is the only one not covered.”

 

     “What about Jody or Donna,” Cas asked, pulling out his phone. “They would probably help, and with Claire and Alex’s help, there should be plenty of people to keep an eye on her.”

 

     “It would mean telling them what happened,” Jack said, glancing around the room. “It could take a while.”

 

     “It will,” Kat sighed. “But we need to get prepared anyway. Castiel and Jack, would you mind calling them? Novalee, kids, I need you to pack a small bag. Only essentials. Everyone else, bags with weapons. Whatever you can tote without too much worry. Plenty of ammo. We don’t know what we’ll find in each new world.”

 

     “Actually,” Crowley hummed. “I’m not going to go with you lot.” Kat turned on him with a glare, and Crowley held a finger up, phrasing out, “It would be better for me to stay here. I can work with some of the contacts I have, see if there is anything we can find to help your battle. If I find something, I will find a way to send along the message,” he said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

 

     “And how the hell are you going to do that,” Kat yelled in frustration. “Universes United Postal System?!”

 

     Her kids’ whimpers drained the fight out of her, turning her attention to the two as they huddled by their aunt. “I’m sorry, kids. I’ll figure this all out, and we’ll come home and have a big dinner with your sisters with lots of desserts.” 

 

     “Will Daddy be there,” Rob asked from behind Nova’s leg.

 

     Nova whimpered, Dawn pushing her younger brother and growling, “No, because Dad’s dead. He’s not coming back.”

 

     “Oh,” the little boy whined as Novalee shuddered, and Castiel walked over to hug the two children.

 

     Nova ushered the kids out, Katima too broken to speak as Castiel sat with the others to make plans. Kat focused on the weapons on the wall; her mind replaying the battle as she tried to figure out where she went wrong. The brothers shouldn’t have died. The kids shouldn’t have lost their father and uncle, and Nova shouldn’t have lost her new husband. 

 

     Katima slipped from the library, creeping to the garage and grabbing an axe. She made her way outside, finding a clearing before setting to work. Building the pyres first, she used as little of her powers as possible, trying to conserve it for what needed to be done later.

 

     After a few hours, as Kat finished wrapping the sheet around Sam’s body, Castiel’s voice called from the wooded path, “Jody and Donna said yes. Also, You should have asked for help, Kat.”

 

     “I’m fine,” she murmured, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her dirty sleeve. “I wanted it all to be done before we left.” 

 

     Cas crouched next to her, securing the wrap around their friend before helping her lift him onto the platform. “But it’s something I should help with, for you, the kids, and the bond I had with them.” 

 

     Katima climbed down, bending over Dean’s wrapped body and lifting his shoulders as Cas lifted his legs. “I said I’m fine, Castiel. I needed to do this. I needed to atone.”

 

     He waited until Dean’s body was lowered to the platform before responding, “Atone? For what?”

 

     Swallowing thickly, she murmured, “I got them killed. They would never have gone with us if it weren’t for me.”

 

     “Kat,” Cas groaned, walking over and hugging her side. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know this would happen.”

 

     “Our kids are going to grow up without a father because of me,” she whimpered, her mind replaying the deaths over and over. “Nova will live without her husband. She’ll never get to have his babies or grow old with,” she broke off with a sob, Castiel pulling her tighter to his chest. 

 

     Looking up, Kat saw Castiel wipe away tears before lighting the pyre with his grace. “It’s not your fault, Kat. They were hunters, and this is how it ends for all hunters. The least we can do is give them a warrior’s burial.”

  
     Turning to watch the flames, Kat shook her head, thinking,  _ It IS my fault, but I promise you two, I’ll end this battle and save our family, even if I die in the process. _


End file.
